


Healing

by Puffie, sanctum_c



Series: The Saga of Avatar Korra [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 149,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the second time in two centuries, the Avatar is lost, their fate unknown. Asami Sato realizes a girl she met years before in the far North might be the person the world needs, and a young woman named Korra begins to rebel against her guardians; the Red Lotus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration between Danseru_kun (story and scenario building) and Sanctum_C (prose and editing) to rewrite Korra’s story with alternate events in mind and an attempt to tap potential storylines that were not explored in canon. The most significant canon deviation is that Korra was successfully abducted by the Red Lotus. From there, this fanfic will also explore the changes to the world resulting with the disappearance of the Avatar after Aang.
> 
> The most important characters in this story will be Korra, Asami, Bolin and later on, Kuvira. Other _The Legend of Korra_ characters like Mako, Tenzin, his family, Gaang descendants, and various villains may still play important roles. We aim to develop these characters and deepen relationships through different circumstances and choices from canon.
> 
> We know many of you are very interested on what ships will happen in the story, but we're only doing the relationship tags as they become relevant. Also since this is an alternate universe, the goal is to have different outcomes. Although friendships and personal development will be the main focus of this fanfic, romances will still happen, but what was in canon may not happen here - or at least not quite in the same way.
> 
> Thanks to mysral from tumblr for helpful suggestions in the story and for all the brainstorming.

The memory haunted her. Asami always managed to forget for a time, but it took so little for the whole sequence to unfold once again in her mind's eye. She had been young, so young and so bored. While the freezing air had been so different to the more temperate Republic City, she soon became used to the cold. The lack of others her age however was not something she ever got used to. Finding a friend in such an desolate place had been a big deal, but it was not the sole reason the memory remained vivid. 

The research station the Sato family called home was nestled against a small cliff, the natural formation blocking the majority of the wind blasting down from the North. Each day Asami watched as the swirling snow was swept over the cliff edge, the flakes dancing in the faded light. The sight, while beautiful and new, could only hold her attention so long. Asami was bored. The ground sloped up at either side of the camp, allowing a determined child a route up onto the cliff above. It only took a few days before she clambered up and stared North; into the forbidden lands none would tread without a good reason. There was almost nothing to see. White emptiness stretched on until it was swallowed by falling snow. Some days it was clearer, but all she could see were distant mountains. Asami still persisted in climbing up, day after day. There was nothing else to do at the camp. There was nothing for her there besides books she had read time after time and toys no longer capable of holding her interest. Maybe it would have been better to bring new things, but what else could she bring with such limited space than her absolute favourites? So young, and with no concept of true boredom. The North offered at least something new, even if it remained empty. Until one day. 

Asami wandered up the slope as always, almost not bothering to check if there was no one to see her sneaking away. As she clambered up a new noise reached her. Sqwaking, slithering and the hiss of something skidding across the ice. Asami moved faster. Otter penguins called to each other as a pack careened across ice and snow. They moved like lightning across the ice, the available area a little too limited for their movements. All too soon they hit a snow bank forcing them to clamber to their feet and waddle back to a new starting position. Without another thought, Asami ran forward into their midst. The otter penguins squawked as she ran amongst them, the creatures eyeing her with nervous glances as she shrieked and blundered on the ice. The animals were new, exciting and different. They never stayed quite where they were; the group always shifting and milling around. Soon just watching the otter penguins sliding was not enough. As one threw itself forward, Asami grabbed hold of its back and rode the creature as it hurtled over the ice. This was the best day ever.

Asami was not sure how long she played until she glanced back to check how far she had moved from the research station. A strange weightless feel settled into her stomach as she saw nothing but swirling snow behind her. Not a problem - the station was hidden by the cliff. Asami starting heading back the way she came. The cliff did not come into view. She walked on further, still unable to see home. Asami glanced around in increasing panic. The otter penguins were somewhere behind her; nothing around her but snow. Asami kept walking forward. There was nothing else she could do. She stared around, searching for something familiar. Her shivering was becoming more and more painful, her face freezing, her ears burning. The wind howled around her. And something else? There was a new noise. Not an otter penguin; what animals could be found in the area? Was she about to become a meal for a predator? The wind swirled around her, nothing visible. Wait. There was a shadow to her left. She stared at the vague shape. To keep going forward towards where home might be or veer away from the threat?

Was that another child? The figure drew closer; it was a girl. Her skin was darker than Asami's and she wore a dark blue parka. The girl held her hand out as she approached. Asami dithered, uncertain, the girl shielding her eyes from the snow. She clutched hold of the girl's outstretched hand and the light faded. The freezing wind was gone. Asami looked up in surprise. They were standing in what looked like an ice tent. Two massive frozen slabs met above her head, an ice wall to her left in between the slanted sides. The right side remained open to the air. No, there was something there. Asami reached out, her fingers hitting an almost invisible barrier. It was freezing beneath her fingers; a sheet of crystal clear ice.

The girl looked away as Asami met her gaze, and eyed her with nervous movements. A polar bear dog peered out from behind the girl, looking between her and the stranger. Asami waved to it and since the other girl was reluctant to speak, she took the initiative.

"Hi, I'm Asami. What's your name?"

The girl glanced at her, fidgeting and shuffling her feet. She licked her lips and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm not allowed to tell outsiders." The girl looked up, holding Asami's gaze for the first time. "Sorry," she added.

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes." She looked a little annoyed. Asami was unsure how to proceed, thankful when the girl continued. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Five years and four months," Asami replied, a note of pride entering her voice. "Can you tell me how old you are? Or is that a secret as well?"

The girl shook her head. "Not a secret, but I don't know. Sorry."

"Oh." They both fell silent. "Are you lost too?"

"Lost?"

Asami nodded, trying to hold back the tears she could feel welling up. "Uh-huh. I tried riding on an otter penguin. It went so fast. But I don't know how far we went and I don't know how to get back."

"I'm not lost," the girl replied. "I come here a lot. But I've never tried riding the otter penguins." She patted her companion. "Naga moves faster than I've ever seen them go."

"Wow," said Asami, marvelling at the polar bear dog. "Naga must be faster than a car."

The girl frowned. "Car?"

Asami nodded. "My dad makes them. They're still new so not many people can afford them. But it means my family is really rich." Asami sighed. "Daddy and Mommy will be looking for me. I hope I don't get in too much trouble. Is... Are you worried about that too?"

The girl shook her head. "My Mommy and Daddy are dead." She lapsed into silence and Asami wondered what to say next. "But... Yeah, I might get scolded too. Especially if I did get lost."

Asami frowned. "But who scolds you if you don't have parents?"

"My teachers." There was another awkward silence. "What's it like?" The girl looked at her again.

"What's what like?"

The girl bit her lip. "Having parents." She glanced out through the ice wall. "Living somewhere else." The girl looked back to Asami who was unsure what to say. "Oh. What's the name of the place you live?"

"Republic City," Asami replied. 

"'Republic City'," the girl echoed. Asami nodded. The girl frowned. "And you like it there?"

"Yup. I live in a big house with a pool." Asami found herself smiling. "Oh! We could go play there."

"What's a pool?"

"It's like a big bath. We have a big bath too, but the pool is bigger. And there's one even bigger in the city." The girl looked confused. "It's fun," Asami insisted.

"Are there a lot of people there?"

"Lots and lots."

"How many?" The girl was watching her.

"I don't know," Asami admitted. "More than I could count. Its like a million times more than at the research station."

"How many are at the research station?"

Asami thought for a moment. "Maybe thirty?"

"So, there's thirty million in Republic City?"

"Probably!"

"But how can so many people live in one place?"

Asami reflected on home. "Well, some people live in big houses like ours. And some live in smaller houses. And some people live in houses on top of other houses."

"What are houses?"

"It's where you live with your mommy and daddy." Asami gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

The girl shook her head. "It's okay. So, a house is where people live? Where they eat and sleep?"

Asami nodded. "Yep."

"And there are lots of different kinds of houses?" Asami nodded. "But what do the people do in them?"

"Do?"

"They use them as somewhere to sleep and eat. But what else do they do? Do they train all day?" The girl's hand clutched at her elbow.

"I think some do. But a lot have jobs."

"'Job'?" The girl looked baffled.

"Yeah. All the grown-ups have them." The girl looked blank. Asami worried at her lip with her teeth. "It's something you do and get paid for."

"'Paid'?" Asami sighed.

"Do you not have money?" The girl shook her head. "It's..." Asami frowned. "You get it for doing jobs. And you need it to get other things. Like cars. Which is my daddy's job to make. And that gets him loads of money."

The girl's mouth opened and closed her mouth a few times. "That's the second time you mentioned 'cars'. What are they?"

"It's like sliding on otter penguins. Or it might like riding on Naga. But lots of people can ride on cars. And they have wheels and make a noise like this." Asami pursed her lips together and performed a passable imitation of a Sato-mobile. 

The girl started laughing. "How do you do anything with all that noise going on?"

Asami was smiling. "You get used to it. And it's not that bad. And not everyone has a car." She studied the girl. "You should come with me. There's loads of room at home. And you can see the statue from my window."

"Statue?"

Asami nodded. "It's huge. It's of the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" The girl looked curious.

"Yep. He helped start Republic City. And he saved the world."

"I'd like to see that," the girl said, her voice slowing as she spoke. She frowned, staring down towards the ground. Asami looked through the ice; the snow had stopped, but the sky was growing darker. The first stars were visible high overhead. In the silence, Asami realized just how cold she was, everything around her frozen. She shivered, her teeth clicking together as her body shook. Wrapping her arms around her torso she started jigging on the spot and trying to warm up.

"Cold?" The girl was looking at her with concern. Assam nodded, wondering how the other girl seemed so unaffected by the low temperature. The girl crouched and cleared a hollow in the snow in the middle of the shelter. As she sat back on her haunches, she moved her arms with deliberate yet uncertain motions. Fire leapt from her hands, pooling into the hollow, the depression growing deeper as the snow melted. Asami started forward, enjoying the warmth as she neared. The wracking shivers vanished as heat seeped into her frozen form.

"I had no idea you were a fire bender," she exclaimed.

The girl allowed a tight smile to appear on her lips. "I'm still not that good at it. This is the most fire I've ever produced."

"I'm glad you can do it at all." Asami stretched her hands out as close to the flames as she dared. She looked at the girl opposite her. "Do you want to come back to the station with me? Then we can both go back to Republic City and see the statue."

The girl smiled, but it did not seem a happy expresson. "I really would like to. But I can't. I really can't. I'm not allowed to."

"Why not? My mommy can talk to your teachers if you like. There are more teachers in Republic City for you to meet if that helps. And it would be better than living up here in the cold."

"I do... want to. Its just-"

"Asami!"

Asami sat upright, listening. The call came again. "That's my mommy!" She raced to the ice wall peering outside. 

The girl joined her. "So they came looking for you..." she murmured. "I'll get this out of the way," she added in a louder voice. With a sweep of her hand the wall dissolved. Asami took a few steps forward and turned as her mother called her name once more.

 

"Can I come see you again tomorrow?" Asami asked. "You can meet me here if you like. I'll remember now to get here when we head back."

"Asami!" The voice was close. Asami turned and ran forward before the girl could reply. She just needed to see her mother first. Let her know everything was fine, then get her to talk to her new friend. The rescue party crested a near invisible ridge in the snow a moment later and her mother crushed Asami in an embrace. It took a long moment for her mother to release her hold. Asami turned to call the girl over, but her shout died on her lips as she looked back. There was no sign of the girl or the shelter. Asami frowned, looking around the desolate area, seeing no disturbances other than her own tracks. They seemed to originate from nowhere.

"Asami? What is it?" Her mother looked concerned as she turned back to face her.

"My friend. She was just here and she helped me stay warm. But I can't see her anywhere."

"Friend?" Her mommy blinked, looking past Asami. "Honey, there's no one here."

"But there was," Asami insisted.

* * *

Asami never saw the girl again. Both her mother and father forbade her to ever leave the camp without them, and she now had to spend all her time with them both. She hoped the girl was not waiting for her out in the snow. Or had been, but now concluded Asami did not want to see her again. If only she could see her once more, explain what had happened. Now she worried that the girl thought her a liar. There had been a grudging belief from the adults that Asami had indeed met someone, but several searches failed to turn up either the girl or a settlement she might have originated from.

Time wore on and the Satos returned to Republic City. But no matter how much time passed, Asami never forgot the curious girl in the snow. The one who had bent fire. But it had been more than that. She had bent water too; the shelter was proof of that. It had not been so important when she was younger, but as she grew older, she realised those actions told a vital story. A girl who could bend more than one element. Someone like the Avatar. Not once in recorded history had anyone other than the Avatar manipulated more than one element. The time frames matched well enough. And the search for the Avatar had been going on for years now. The thought haunted Asami in the dead of night: what if that girl had been the Avatar? Could the everything have been different if she had told others about the girl who bent ice and fire?

* * *

Korra lay out in the snow. The night sky was studded with stars, her breath visible in the freezing air. She would need to head back soon to avoid getting in trouble again. After a few more seconds of blissful isolation, Korra clambered to her feet. Naga caught the movement and raised herself up. Korra allowed herself one last backward glance before she mounted the polar bear dog. A deserted research station lay just beneath the cliff she had been lying on. It had not been easy to find and there had been so many delays in starting the search. But she had found where it was after months of searching. And it was too late; Asami, was not there anymore. Had not been here for a long time. Korra came back whenever she could, hoping against hope she might one day find her only friend waiting for her even as years passed.

She had been worried that day they met, reluctant to even contemplate letting Asasmi's mother meet the her teachers. So she hid, waiting under the snow and ice until the search party left. And every day since she wondered what it might have been like if she had not hidden. What if she had gone with Asami to Republic City? Left her guardians and escaped out into the world? Korra sighed and spurred Naga onwards. She could day-dream all she liked, but it would not change her current circumstances. Now she had to worry about getting back before another scolding.


	2. Escape to Republic City

Korra took a deep breath and held it. She had closed her eyes, her arms hung limp yet ready at her sides. She breathed out and opened her eyes. The training doll in front of her stared back at her. Sort of stared. The doll had no features, just the vague semblance of a face. Korra shifted her stance, P'Li's instruction now second nature. She moved with fluid movements, snapping her arms to the right places at the right time. Korra punched forward, the fireball exploding from her knuckles and splashing over the dummy. The varnished surface blackened and cracked as the heat enveloped it. She allowed herself a smile. Not only was it so simple now, but the fire she could produce was so much hotter. It was still a step down from the P'Li's explosive application of fire bending, but potent all the same.

She kicked a blast of fire towards the dummy. The flames hit, but after the surface level charring of her first attack, it was not clear how much damage she was doing. Maybe another target? Korra glanced around. The next dummy was some twenty meters to her left. She smiled. As she took a step towards it she bent the snow beneath her feet into an icy track that ran towards her target. Shifting her weight, Korra's feet slipped against the ice and she skated along the track. She might not be quite as an assured fire bender as P'Li, not as devastating at water bending as Ming Hua and not as practiced with the earth as Ghazan, but this was something none of them could do. She alone could combine the different bending schools together into a style all her own.

It was not as impressive as she might hope. Each of her three bending teachers could still defeat her most days, and all three together was a hopeless venture. But she was almost there; it was just a matter of keeping all three disciplines working in conjunction. She needed them all to feel natural as they worked together. As it was, most of the time she could use the opposed element against water or fire easy enough. Earth caused some problems. Korra had wondered about the opposite, why Zaheer claimed it had died out with the extinction of the air benders.

No. She was getting distracted. The end of her track was fast approaching and her target was right ahead of her. Korra skidded to a halt and she flicked herself into a cartwheel, flames spurting from her foot as it sped towards the dummy. At the last instant Korra imagined Zaheer stood before her. The thought was jarring, her concentration broken. The flames extinguished and her leg slammed against the dummy. Korra yelped in pain and fell onto the snow in an awkward position.

Dammit. The argument from before was still preying on her mind. Korra let out a frustrated growl. She sat up in the snow, glancing around to ensure she was still alone in the compound. There was no one else present. Good. It would not have been too bad if Ghazan or P'Li had been here. But Ming or Zaheer? Korra shuddered. It was not as if she did not know what the world was like. The corruption, the suffering, the darkness in every nation and every kingdom. How the world would not accept her, almost everyone wanted her nothing more than her destruction. How she still needed protection. How she had to pass one final test before she could venture out into the world.

* * *

"I'm not a child anymore," Korra said, frustration coating every word.

"You may not physically be a child, but mentally you are not ready. You are still too quick to anger. You have not fully embraced any of the meditative techniques I have tried to teach you." Zaheer's face was impassive as he spoke and Korra felt her nails dig into her palms. She had to stay calm, had to respond in an even tone.

"I don't need them. I'm ready to go out there." She winced at her voice, but it was too late to back down. "I've been stuck here all my life. I want to see outside. I want to see the rest of the world. I want to go to-." Korra cut herself off, not daring to mention the one city she knew the name of. The place Asami lived.

Zaheer shook his head. "Your whining makes little sense to me. You have the freedom of half a day's travel from here. What place would you wish to go to?" He was staring at her with a suspicious gaze now.

"Anywhere." Korra fidgeted in the silence that followed. "I want to begin my mission. I want to go further away."

"Impossible. You are simply not ready."

"Then maybe I won't save the world. Maybe it can just fall apart without me doing anything to help it." Korra smiled at Zaheer.

"How dare you?" Ming exclaimed from behind her. Korra turned, startled to see her other teachers watching from the doorway. "You have a destiny. If you do not fulfill your role, we will all perish."

Korra snapped back before she could think. "Then I don't want this destiny. If the world needs me so badly then I should be able to see it. I'm not saving it on someone else's say so."

Ming opened her mouth to respond. "Enough," Zaheer barked from behind her. Korra turned to face him, scowling. Her only non-bending teacher glared at her. "This attitude, this childish show of disobedience and flippant disrespect for your role is exactly why you are not ready." Zaheer paused and spoke again in a lower tone. "We have given you free reign with your time and travel outside of your training. The restriction on the distance you can travel is for your own safety."

"But-."

"Korra, can you defeat your teachers consistently in training?"

"Yes," Korra replied, looking away.

"You know that is not true." He gestured behind her, but Korra refused to turn. "You have been given the best teachers we could trust, but do not for a moment delude yourself that there are none stronger than they in the world. If you can not defeat those with your best interests at heart then how can you possibly cope with a tougher opponent?"

"I'd find a way," Korra muttered.

"You would fall before you achieved a tenth of your objectives. Do you truly wish to make the world suffer longer? Your destiny concerns more than just yourself. We do not want to lose you. We do not want to-." Zaheer broke off. "You will stay here until we feel you are ready to take the final test."

"Can I go?" Korra asked, still staring at the ground.

"And just where are you intending to go now?" Ming's voice rang out in the quiet of the room.

"Where else?" Korra stared up at Zaheer, a bitter tone entering her voice. "Training."

Zaheer frowned. "Training? Have you not completed your tasks today?"

"I have. But, more I train, the better I get. And the quicker I get to see the world." Korra forced a smile.

"Very well." Zaheer looked furious but still gestured towards the training ground. "Train."

Korra strode away. She stopped a few paces away. "Next time we talk I'll have questions."

"Questions?" Zaheer asked. "What kind of questions?"

Korra shook her head. "Not now. I need some time to cool off."

"Then you will be waiting for some time. Ming, P'Li and I will be leaving today to settle some matters. Ghazan will remain here to keep an eye on you." Korra turned at last to meet Zaheer's gaze. "If you have any pressing questions, then it would be best to ask them now."

Korra held his gaze for a moment and shook her head. "No. It can wait."

* * *

As she sat in the snow beside the training dummy, Korra wondered what Zaheer would have said if she had told him. Looking down at her hand, Korra formed a tiny ball of swirling air. What would Zaheer have said if she told him she could bend air?

Her concentration was gone now. The fight with Zaheer should have boosted her attention, made her more eager to get better. But his words continued to echo around her mind, haunting her, reminding her of just how far she still had to go. How she was lying to her guardians, the ones who had kept her safe all this time. But to be able to bend air; that should be enough to allow her to win out against all her teachers. Who among them could withstand an attack from such a source? If only she could control it, if only it was more than just a tiny sphere in the palm of her hand.

With training it might improve. Which was just what Zaheer had been saying. More training. More delays. More time in this second secluded hideout. They abandoned the first and from what she had overheard, Ghazan destroyed it after her meeting with Asami. Odd how anxious her teachers were. She had not told them of Asami, nor allowed any vital details to slip out in that brief conversation the two of them shared. But despite the passage of time, Asami's words were still vivid in memory. Republic City; a place with more people than she could imagine. Where they lived and mingled and worked. Where some had cars; entities capable of fast speeds and terrible noises.

Asami had been the only person even close to her age she had ever met. Which in turn had lead to other elements of recent conflict with Zaheer. All her life her teachers told her over and over again of how dark the world was, how full of suffering and conflict. How those in power did not wish for her to fulfill her destiny. And yet; Asami had been happy, excited and content. Maybe she was one of the oppressors? Maybe she thought how things were was fine? But it did not sit right. There was a consistent vision in her head of the evils out in the world. Asami bore no resemblance to them. She had not even suspected Korra's identity and made no mention of it. What then did that one encounter say about everything repeated to her over the years? She needed to see for herself. Needed to see what the world was like; see, feel and experience it all first hand.

At least now she had a little more freedom. Freedom and dreams. Another thing she had refrained from mentioning to Zaheer. The visions came with more regularity of late, leaving her anxious and making sleep impossible. The most prominent element was a bearded monk with a bald head and a blue arrow inscribed across his head. He seemed to be meditating in a similar manner to the techniques Zaheer tried to teach her. The monk was the most prominent element, but there was also a girl with a similar skin tone to her own. The dreams seemed like scattered memories. Along with the monk's meditation there were glimpses of a family life. She saw the monk and the girl spending time with each other, happy and relaxed; joined after a time by a child. And she was a water-bender.

Was this her family before she lost them? Korra wanted to believe so, but it did not quite fit. Something about the monk jarred with her mental image of her father. Illogical; she had only the most fleeting sensations and feelings than clear images. The girl with the monk was not who came to mind when she looked in the mirror and tried to imagine herself older, happier, more at peace. Even imagining a relaxed reality was difficult. Her destiny was an unwanted burden that served to keep her bound, separate and other. And why should she be? As the Avatar she should be more powerful than anyone else. She should be able to make her own decisions and no one should be able to stand in her way. There was no need for a protective guard, not least one for whom all their words felt wrong somehow. It felt as if things her teachers omitted certain things or expressed them only as half-truths. 

She could bend air. The airbenders could not all be gone. Could the monk, the one in her dreams, teach her how to bend the air? Zaheer often talked as if he should have been an airbender, had he born to other parents, if the talent had passed to him. But he remained the odd one of her teachers - the non-bender teaching her meditative techniques like the air benders of old. If she found the monk, she might become a true Avatar. Korra sighed. It was a nice thought, but she was here and the air benders were elsewhere. 

Korra crept up the spiraling stair that lead to her room at the pinnacle of their fortress. Flopping by the window she looked out into the vista of ice and the boundless, almost endless sea. Chunks of ice floated and drifted in the sea currents. The night was clear and she could see the stars. Somewhere out there, beyond all that water was the place called Republic City. Were there air benders there? Korra smirked. If only Naga could fly like those bison in her dreams. She could sail away over the walls, off the coast and across the water. And no one could stop her. Oh, Ming might try to drag her down with water whips, and P'Li could try and shoot her down, but she would sail up above them all and in safety.

Or perhaps if she could control air better, all she would need was a sail of some kind as she drifted out beyond anyone's reach. Korra's stomach lurched. No, that was not a solution - it would mean leaving Naga behind. Would that her limited airbending be at least consistent. There were days when the sphere of air was as simple as clicking her fingers. On others, try as she might, she could not even muster a breeze. The monk seemed to be key somehow. On nights when she dreamt of him, when he seemed real and solid after waking - those were the days when her skill was at it's peak. Where the very nature, the technique of bending the air seems almost in her grasp. If she could just understand one last aspect, if she could just grasp the basics she would be there. The Avatar; master of all four elements.

And yet another secret; Korra remembered scattered words the monk said. Some were vague, others garbled. Some evaporated upon waking. But there was a consistent theme, a warning in the man's words. It was dangerous to trust The Red Lotus. Of course it would be easy to consider this trickery of the corrupt world - a way to turn her against her guardians. And what would her life have been like if the Red Lotus had not taken it upon themselves to guard her? But there remained a doubt. The monk said other things, all vague and unmemorable by morning save for one; Sifu P'Li had been a weapon once. She was once imprisoned by a warlord until her rescue by Zaheer. Korra did not know what to make of this one scant piece of information.

There was a perverse thrill in keeping all these secrets from her guardians. And yet more than anything she wanted to know the answers. Wanted to ask those questions. Could she trust the answers she would receive? Could she have maybe told Ghazan in secret? He remained the easiest of the quartet to talk to, the least brusque and most relaxed. But could she depend on him to not tell any of the others? Uncertain. Frustration filled her. No. She should calm herself. Korra sat up and got into the right position for meditation. She knew the techniques Zaheer taught her, but this was the first time she had done this alone. The monk appeared before her eyes in moments. Korra gasped, almost opening her eyes. She resisted, watching and waiting. It was the most vivid she had ever seen him and, when he spoke, his voice was crystal clear.

"Come and find me, Korra."

Her eyes snapped open. It had sounded like he was in the room. She looked around, her gaze drawn up to the moon. Was there something there? Another movement below distracted her. The sea reflected the night-sky, disturbed only by the waves. Wait. Those did not look like normal waves. Or rather they did, but the water was moving in the wrong direction - washing away from the shore and out into the open sea. A sign? 

"Come and find me, Korra."

The temptation was too strong. Korra grabbed for the bag she took for her longer distance explorations and shoved a few supplies inside. Water, a few snacks, one change of clothes. She was hurrying and her movements becoming clumsy. She hissed at herself to calm down, but she could not go slower. Every minute delay brought the return of Zaheer that much closer. Not that he was due back tonight, but the sensation in her stomach would not leave. She had to move. Korra ran through a hasty inventory in her head as she turned in her room, looking for anything else she might need. She paced on the spot as she tried to hold herself in check.

Naga was in the stable set at the base of the tower. And rather than tangle with guards or Ghazan, she was going to take the direct route. She had entertained this notion over many years; drop from the window and bend the snow into a deep enough drift below to cushion her fall. From the ground it looked plausible and easy. From her room; well, somehow it looked fatal from up here. She took a deep breath, setting one foot on the window sill. She could do this. Korra looked down. She could not do this. If the timing was off the best she could hope for was a broken leg. If she succeeded, who knew what awaited her out there? No. She was going to do it. Going to jump. Okay. On three. One, two, thr-. Could she bend the snow from here?

Korra leant down, fingers reaching out to the snow. It did not move. She strained for a few more moments and slumped. Too far. She was going to have to jump after-all. Her bag slipped from her shoulders and she stared at it. Why was she bothering to carry it? Why not drop it down now? The thought sent a thrill of realization through her. She could use it as an estimate for timing. Korra dropped it out the window, counting the seconds until the bag hit the snow. Well, there was the timing at least. Okay. Remember the bag. And be ready to act fast. She ran through the process, visualized each moment of the fall and the snow coming up to cushion her. Okay. On three this time. Korra leapt at one, not trusting herself to let the countdown run its course.

Wind whipped around Korra as she plummeted. This seemed like such a bad plan. If only she could air bend. No time for that. She fell, coming in range of the snow and with a few flicks of her wrist, the frozen mass gathered beneath her. She sank further than expected in the snow, finding herself wedged a good distance into the pile. At least she was still alive. Flailing her limbs got her nowhere; she resorted to water-bending the pile apart, working her limbs to move the snow. It was slow work at first but fire bending risked drawing too much attention.

Korra was shivering when she emerged from the snow drift. It took only a moment to bend the clinging snow and the melted clumps away from her skin and clothes. So far, so good. No one seemed to have noticed her drop from the tower. Now came the next tricky part. Holding her hands out in front of her, Korra snuck into the stable, shushing Naga before she even opened her mouth. 

"Come on, girl," Korra whispered. "We're going to Republic City."

The polar bear dog looked at her with a curious stare as Korra placed the saddle across her back and guided her out into the open. Okay. So far she had done nothing wrong. Or at least nothing deserving of punishment. She could pass it all off as boredom, or a new trick she had conceived of, or any number of other reasons. Once she exited the compound, or rather once she was underwater; that was the point of no return. Korra turned to look up at her home as it had been. It would be easy to stay. Oh there would be frustrations from Zaheer, the endless training, the curiosity about Asami and where she was now. But she could live with all that. She could stay here, continue living the same life, not risk getting caught and be, if not quite happy, then at least left in familiar circumstances.

No. She should not think like that. If she stayed she might never see the world at all. If she stayed she would have questions she might never learn the answer to. She would never find out about air bending, or the monk or the thousands of questions she had. Korra took a deep breath, bending snow and rock, as she dug deep. Naga trailed behind her as she delved beneath the compound wall, moving on a direct line to the ocean. The water almost overwhelmed her when she breached the sand of the beach. It took a hasty few moments to form a bubble wall to prevent her and Naga from drowning. Concentrating, Korra collapsed the tunnel behind her, balancing the water and earth bending together. No way back now; she had to go on. A few more movements let the water flow around both her and Naga in a perfect sphere. It rolled forward under her control, and only now did some of the unsuitability of the plan occur to her. The water was almost black, the light from the stars near invisible even though they are not that deep. She could fire bend for light, but that would use up their limited air quicker still.

Korra paused in frustrated panic, having come so far and yet encountered a stumbling block so close to victory. She could just press forward with the bubble along the ocean floor, hope for the best and work around or over obstacles as she ran into them. Not encouraging. Maybe try to keep the bubble floating? Korra pushed forward, setting the bubble moving, herself and Naga walking along the underside. The sphere teetered on the edge of her tunnel and then began rolling. The water rushed around the sphere, Korra convinced they were hurtling down towards the ocean floor. No. Something was different. They were moving up and forward. It was hard to see but she could sense it. A current, and it must be a vast one, was pushing them up and speeding them through the water. The monk? No; he was an airbender. This was water bending. Ming? No, she would have dragged her back to land by now. Korra smiled. She had a friend somewhere. It seemed all she had to do was maintain the bubble.

* * *

Hours passed and Korra grew bored. This was simple, easy and did not need concentration. At the same time, there was so little to do or see. Faint pinpricks and the soft light of the moon was all she could see above. The depths below were dark and unlit. The only indications of movement came from tiny particles in the water as they caught the moonlight.

At last the ocean floor became clearer, though the sky was still dark. Brighter spots of light were visible ahead. Had she come so close to the stars somehow? It seemed as though they were entering the shallows; Korra caught glimpses of ridges and shipwrecks. With a new surge of motion, the current pushed them onto the surface. Korra stared in amazement, her concentration gone and the bubble disintegrating around them. She and Naga floundered in the water for a frenzied moment before they were able to tread water. All Korra's attention fixed on the sight in front of her. A massive statue loomed above them, glowing with illumination against the dark sky. It had to be the monument Asami had told her about so long ago. But there was more than that; the statue had an arrow inscribed on it’s head. It looked so much like the tatoo on the Monk’s head. Was there some connection between the two? With effort Korra tore her gaze away to look towards land. Towards Republic City. She had never seen anything so vast.

There was another nearby island; whatever was there seemed important - there were guards on duty. She had had quite enough of armed protectors for a life-time. If it came to it she could look into it later. For now it was just another distraction from the shore and the city. Republic City was still a fair distance away. Naga could swim it, but she was eager to explore and begin finding Asami. She needed to be there now. With a wash of water she water bent around Naga, pushing them both through the water. The city towered higher and higher as she got closer. The bright lights seeming to leave larger and larger patches of dark between them. The fancy buildings from afar now showed damage and were in need of repair. The bright city was superficial. Segments were still lit, but the closest area to her was darker. Worn down wreckage coated the shoreline, and the buildings beyond resembled empty husks. Had she made the right choice in coming here? It was far too late to go back. Fear gripped her heart but she pushed it back. Swallowing hard, Korra took her first tentative step onto the shore of Republic City as the sky near the horizon began to lighten.


	3. The Missing Child

Bolin feigned nonchalance as he scanned the docks again. Even at three in the morning people packed the area. Container ships disgorged their contents before they set sail as soon as they could. Some went to the Fire Nation, others to the Earth Kingdom. Between the hulking vessels, smaller boats provided produce from closer to Republic City. Crews blinked bleary-eyed in the harsh light of the docks before weaving through the crowds to home; to bars; to wherever. There was money here if you had the eyes to see it. Shady Shin demanded a cut and Mako had made clear they needed to go for a good score to keep a decent amount. 

It was hard to choose a mark. Bolin was never sure about going for any of the tired workers, slaving all day for what looked like pennies. Mako had tried a certain logic about this once. Would it not be better to relieve them of their wages now before they blew it all on drink or some exotic dancer? Bolin and Pabu condemned that course of action; Mako soon relented. It seemed worse to prey on those, like themselves, who tried to cope with the expense of living in the city. Far better to go after the rich; those who owned these boats, owned the docks, owned half the city.

It was a fine plan, let down only a little by timing. The rich would be asleep by now on feather mattresses and their biggest worry would be if they were quite as rich in the morning. Or perhaps what they would be having for breakfast. Take this girl for example; her concentration not on where she was and the potential dangers. Mako nudged Bolin's shoulder.

"Her. She'll do."

Bolin shook himself. "Oh, hey, yeah."

Mako frowned. "What's the problem? She practically smells of money."

"Y-yeah, I know," Bolin replied, scratching at his scalp. "Just day-dreaming."

"Save that for later. I want you to run interference for me."

Bolin assumed a sterner expression. "Okay."

Mako glanced around and slipped out of the alley-way, heading on a circuitous route towards the girl. Bolin kept his gaze fixed on her.

"Okay Bolin. You can do this. Just... keep her talking." He took a deep breath and walked towards the girl. She did not look up from her notes, leafing through the pages, her lips set into a thin line. She wandered towards him, still not looking up. Closer, closer. There. With a practiced stumble, Bolin swayed into the girl, knocking her arm and scattering her papers to the ground.

"Whoa. Sorry there," he said as she crouched and grabbed at the papers.

"No, it's okay," she said, looking only at her papers. She was scowling, his presence already forgotten as she plucked the sheets from the ground. She sifted through them with practiced fingers and re-ordered the pages. Bolin began to wonder if Mako needed him for this at all; the mark was doing a good job of distracting herself. He could lean down right now and snag her purse. Or maybe her necklace. She seemed to have forgotten him already, rising to her feet and walking forward, already reading. Bolin fidgeted for a moment, wondering if he should do something more. A figure appeared behind her. Mako. He had his mask on and Bolin rushed to affix his own as his brother's fingers hooked the girl's necklace. She span around, the movement enough to break the clasp open. The girl looked shocked, her expression soon darkening into anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, moving towards him as Mako thrust the necklace into his pocket. Her fingers caught the edge of his mask, ripping the elastic and leaving Mako's face bare. Bolin moved on impulse, pushing girl back and grabbing at the purse on her arm. She let out a pained noise as she hit the dock and Mako ran in the same moment. Bolin charged after his brother.

There was an angry shout from behind them, but Bolin concentrated on running. They ducked back into the alley-way, over a fence, up one fire-escape, through the incomplete apartment block, over another fence and onto the streets. They were both breathing hard, taking a moment to regain their breath. Mako grinned, his expression freezing and changing to dismay as he stared over his brother's shoulder. Bolin span around. A Sato mobile was completing a wide skid as it arced around the corner. The windshield reflected the street-lights for a moment and then the angle changed. The girl from before was staring at them in fury.

"Run," Mako yelled, hurrying towards the alley across the road. Bolin was seconds behind, unable to ignore the sound of an accelerating vehicle getting closer fast. They were half-way down the alley when he heard the sound of running feet behind them. He glanced back. The girl was racing towards him, her car blocking the end of the alley at an awkward angle. Bolin ran. Ahead Mako vaulted a fence; Bolin reached it a moment later, his feet pushing off the wall to get him over as fast as possible. He chanced another look back as they rounded a corner. The girl was struggling at the fence, pulling herself over with effort. Mako took a quick right and then a left, jumped two more fences and vaulted up onto a fire-escape. The metal clanged beneath their feet and they ducked down, looking back the way they came.

"Do you thin-." Mako cut himself off as the girl rounded the corner. She rushed up to the last fence they vaulted, her head and shoulders just about clearing the obstacle. She stared ahead, looking down the alley, immobile. Her lips curled and she spoke, her words lost in the distance and ambient noise of the city. After a moment she let gravity pull her back down onto the other side of the fence and began retracing her steps, looking dejected.

"She didn't see us," Bolin said, stretching his legs as he sought a more comfortable sitting position.

"Yeah," Mako replied, sounding distracted.

"What's up with you?" Bolin asked.

"She... looked upset." Mako frowned, his hand delving into his pocket and extracting the necklace. He stared at it without speaking.

Bolin scratched at his head. "It was your idea to go after her Mako. But you know what? She's rich. She can get a new purse." He gestured to the necklace. "She can get a new necklace. You said it yourself. We need the money. We need to pay Shady Shin." He held up the purse. "Let's go give him his cut and get home."

* * *

Home was a small shack, wedged between two larger buildings. They had built it together as temporary shelter until things improved. Things never did. Bed was a spot on the floor, close to the dining area and what passed for the kitchen. Mako lay straight down, facing towards the wall. Bolin dithered for a moment as he fussed Pabu, the fire ferret delighted to see him. He sat stroking his pet for a long while and watched Mako feign sleep.

"Hey, Mako?"

His brother paused a moment before speaking. "What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No," his brother replied with an exasperated sigh.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Mako rolled over to look at Bolin out of the corner of his eye. Bolin held both his hands up. "I know, I know. It didn't feel right this time."

Mako rolled away from Bolin again. "We needed to do it to survive. Like you said. She's rich. She can stand to lose her purse."

"Her purse and her necklace," Bolin amended.

"Right," Mako said, sounding distracted. "And if she's carrying around that much cash..." He trailed off. "It's not like she's not the first person we've mugged."

"Yeah, but she looked pretty upset."

Mako rolled onto his back. "I bet all of them look upset. If we ever stopped to care."

Bolin sighed. "You know we can't afford to think like that. It's not like we have many other options. She was just a little different to normal; no one else has ever chased us that far. Did you see how angry she looked when she drove after us?" Bolin watched his brother with care. "And I don't think we ever robbed a hottie like her before. Ah, she was something else. Drop dead gorgeous, beautiful hair..."

"Yeah," Mako murmured. His hand shifted under the tiny, thread-bare blanket and withdrew the necklace.

"You kept that?" Bolin exclaimed. Mako remained silent, staring at the stolen jewelry. "Oh, Mako. What if Shin finds out?"

Mako sighed. "Relax. Shin's not going to find out. The purse was enough. He didn't need this too."

"Yeah, but, if we gave him that too, maybe we'd have enough money for three days instead of two." Bolin narrowed his eyes. "Instead, we're poorer and you're suddenly concerned with random people you don't even know."

Mako did not reply and instead fumbled with the locket suspended from the necklace. It flipped open and Mako looked inside. Without another word he held it out to Bolin. There was a photograph depicting a woman with more than a passing resemblance to the girl sat with smiling with a child. "I think this needs to go back to it's owner. We shouldn't have taken it."

"We nothing, Mako. You chose to pull that off her neck."

"Fine," Mako snapped. "Yeah, I took it from her. Should have just gone for the purse and gotten out of there."

Bolin threw up his hands. "Well, too late now. She knows you're the one who took it. If you take it back to her, do you really think she's going to pat you on the head and say thank you and that'll be the end of it? She's rich, Mako! The cops'll be over you in a heartbeat." Bolin sat up a bit straighter. "Wait a minute. I know she was gorgeous, but-."

"What are you-."

"Do you think she'll fall for your dashing figure and fall head over heels for you? Give you a kiss as a reformed criminal who's seen the error of his ways?" Bolin leant forward.

"Knock it off," Mako growled. "You don't have to help me. I'll do it and deal with the consequences." He stared up at the ceiling. 

Bolin chuckled. "So Mako's a good guy and he's just been pretending all along?" Bolin leaned back against the wall. "Thing is, getting back to her isn't going to be easy. I mean, if you at least if you knew where she lived you could try and drop it off anonymously, but you don't have the first idea. Maybe if you'd reached this conclusion earlier we could have looked through her purse."

"I'll figure out a way," Mako said, his jaw firm.

"What's this? Is this the start of a forbidden love story?" Bolin's voice rose in volume, adopting a deeper tone somewhat akin to a radio serial. "Mako, the poor street orphan falls in love with a high society dame. Against the wishes of the beautiful girl's esteemed father, mother, grandfather, grandmother and indeed Uncle, they elope together." Mako rolled over and watched as Bolin became more animated, Pabu leaping for safety from his lap. "The girl's family, incensed by their actions summons an army of benders to got after them and tear the couple apart."

Mako was smiling. "And then what? Guy dies and the girl builds a city she names after the two of them?"

"No," Bolin shook his head. "That would be so cliché. I'm thinking of something... grander." He fell silent, a glint in his eye.

"And this grander thing is?"

Bolin stretched his hand out in front of him and described a wide arc in the air. "The Avatar."

"The Avatar?"

"Yes. The lost Avatar comes in at the last moment and defeats all the benders. She saves the day, chastises the girl's parents, and ushers in a new era of peace and equality. And she ensures the poor street-orphan and his dashing brother have somewhere decent to live. Mako marries the dame, his brother marries the gorgeous Avatar and everyone lives happily ever after."

"I'm sure that's more of a cliché than my idea," Mako replied, laughing.

* * *

Tenzin leant forward in his chair, fidgeting; this meeting had been going on too long.

"On behalf of myself and my brother, as representatives of our respective tribes, I wish to thank you Firelord for your assistance this past year." Unalaq and Tonraq leant forward towards Izumi, who acknowledged both with a nod.

"Given the Earth Queen's recent actions, and her increased hostility over the last year, I do not think I could have refused the aid," she replied.

Tonraq looked at Unalaq with concern. Unalaq nodded, his face grave as Tonraq spoke. "Firelord; we have a further request. Our economies are being destabilized by the influx of refugees from the Earth Kingdom." He trailed off, glancing down at his notes.

"It is not as if we are not prepared to give aid to those seeking to flee the oppressive regime of the Earth Kingdom, but there are limits to what our tribes can bear," Unalaq interjected.

Izumi smiled. "Do not concern yourselves. The Fire Nation will extend to you humanitarian aid to assist with these issues. In addition, we will deploy the United Forces to safe-guard Republic City and both Water Tribes."

Relief flooded through Tenzin. "I trust they will be sufficient to no longer require my presence in the city?"

Izumi frowned. "Naturally. If you have some pressing other..." She trailed off, her expression faltering as there was a change in the air. "Oh." The room was silent for a moment. "You still intend to continue searching?"

"Of course," Tenzin frowned. "We must find her. I must train her."

"But it has been so long. If she is hidden or some accident befell her..." Izumi glanced down at the table. "My father spent too long searching for Aang once."

"But think of all the good that came as a result of that pursuit," Tenzin said, the mention of his father sending a twinge through him. "And if we cannot find her soon, there is every chance the Earth Queen will escalate her actions, and there is little we can do."

"As good as the end result of Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko's friendship was, it is hard to ignore that it is directly responsible for the current predicament." Suyin spoke up, all eyes turning to her. "I'm sorry. But thanks to the Fire Nation's sharing of technology, the Earth Kingdom grew it's army under the former King."

"Suyin," Tenzin began.

Izumi cleared her throat. "The Fire Nation regrets their role in our current political situation. However, those past decisions were intended as a positive for the world. That there were those in the Earth Kingdom who turned the circumstances to their own benefit does not mean the Fire Kingdom should not have shared their knowledge. If the political fallout was not potentially more disastrous we would try to intervene directly with the current situation. There are very few who could."

"Korra," Tenzin murmured. He raised his voice. "That is why we must find the Avatar."

"The water tribe fully supports your goal, Tenzin," Unalaq said.

"We need to find her," Tonraq added. "We need the Avatar. Just look around this table; the Earth Queen has not even sent an emissary. Korra would be a true neutral party in these conflicts." There was a snort across the table, but Tonraq ignored it. "Please. I do not like to think of those who took her and what their motives might be. What they might make the Avatar do if they have moulded her way of thinking." Unalaq touched his brother's shoulder as Tarrlok sat forward.

"High minded words. But let's be honest here." Tarrlok gestured at Tenzin. "It's not your place to go chasing rumours about the Avatar. Let the White Lotus do their job. And Tonraq? I can't help but feel your concern is more over your lost daughter rather than the reinstatement of the Avatar." 

"Tarrlok," Tenzin said, with an edge to his voice.

"I do miss my daughter deeply. I would give almost anything to have her back. But please believe me when I say I wish for the Avatar to help us in these darker times," Tonraq replied.

"And yet, there is nothing to prove she was the Avatar, no matter what you say. There were any number of claims after Aang d- passed away," Tarrlok said, his gaze flicking to Tenzin for a moment. "Korra was one of several born at the right time and to the right tribe that we know of. There may be others we might not. The Avatar could be anywhere."

"I cannot believe you can be so dismissive. I-"

Tarrlok interrupted. "We have bigger issues. The loss to a parent of their child is sad, but we have to think of all the nation's circumstances."

"I regret that I must concur," Izumi said.

"And I," Suyin replied, looking away from Tonraq.

Tarrlok's voice lowered. "I do not mean to be crass, Tonraq, but there is a more worrying possibility."

"No," Tonraq murmured.

"If the Avatar was killed too soon, if the cycle began again, then that would mean the next incarnation of the Avatar would come from the Earth Kingdom." Tarrlok sat back. "And the implications of that are too horrible to contemplate."

"She's still alive, Tarrlok," Tonraq said grimacing. "I know she is."

"If she is, she's seventeen by now. If she is, she must be able to bend more than one element. Someone would have seen her. The existence of the Avatar is a hard thing to hide. Someone would have slipped up, someone would have said something to someone else and we would hear rumors of her. We have heard nothing." Tarrlok's face grew sombre. "Running from the notion will do you no good. Maybe Korra was the Avatar. Maybe the Earth Kingdom was responsible for the kidnapping and took steps to give rise to the Avatar amongst the Earth benders; they know how the cycle works like everyone else."

"She's alive," Tonraq roared, his fist slamming into the table.

"Please," Tenzin held up both his hands. "Please, calm yourselves. Both of you." He glared at Tarrlok. "I am certain Korra is alive and well. Avatar Aang was lost for a century and was able to complete his training. Korra has only been missing fourteen years. If she is the Avatar we need to find her. If she is not, then the search must continue regardless. In any event, the Avatar, whether Korra or another water tribe member or even someone of the Earth Kingdom will eventually come to me." The chamber was silent. "Do not forget that they cannot truly be the Avatar until they have mastered all four elements. The Avatar will inevitably come to me. Or if it takes too long then one of my children. If the next Avatar is also gone for a century, then it will likely be my daughter's or my granschildren’s duty to train them."

Tarrlok leaned forward seeming amused. "Then there is no need to seek the Avatar out at all. They will come to you. All we need to do is wait. In the meantime we must deal with the Earth Queen."

"Don't be so quick to judge the Avatar," Tenzin warned. "Even without mastery over all four elements, the Avatar is still a force to be reckoned with."

Tarrlok opened his mouth to retort, but Suyin cut him off. "That will be quite enough for today. I am afraid I have a pressing other engagement. Until next time." Tenzin remained seated as the others gathered up papers and exchanged hushed words. He was soon left him alone in the chamber. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the table and stalked out.

"Tenzin?" He turned to find Lin looking concerned.

"Lin. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said still frowning. "You don't look like you're in the best of moods."

Tenzin grimaced. "No, not in the best frame of mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Tenzin, let himself look at her for a moment, remembering how things had been, how things were more or less okay again now. "Sort of." He sighed. "I mentioned wanting to look for the Avatar again today. Most of them still think it’s pointless. Except her father and his brother; Tonraq is still adamant his daughter was the Avatar but..." 

Lin nodded. "And the White Lotus have only his word she could bend fire and water. I know." Tenzin looked at her. "Tenzin," she said with exasperation. "It was one of the things you always talked about while we were going out. All the time. How you were going to have to train her because there was no one else left." She smiled. "How you didn't feel worthy of the duty. Even after I kept reminding you who your dad was."

"It's no laughing matter, Lin."

"I'm not laughing at you, Tenzin. I'm just reminding you. You don't have to justify yourself to me. I know how important this is to you." Lin's smile widened, and Tenzin frowned. "Still not laughing," she said. "Just, I hope you remember that you asked if I would be willing to train her in Earthbending? And if I could maybe teach her metal bending too."

Tenzin's frown persisted a few more seconds before he smiled back. "I remember. And I still think you would be an excellent teacher. Lin; if you could teach her metal bending... Well. That's something dad never got the hang of."

Lin smirked. "Mom did say earth bending gave him the most problems back in the day."

"It did. He and mother did not start on the best foot with your mother when they first met."

"That's mom for you-." Lin cut herself off as a metal bender hurried up to her.

"Ma'am? We've had a request for assistance at the docks. A water bender migrant is attacking the harbour patrol."

* * *

After so long Senna could for the most part get through the day without her thoughts straying to Korra. Even if she did realize she was trying to turn her thoughts away from her kidnapped daughter, the sting of sorrow did not last long. She had to not dwell on Korra's whereabouts, her health, the long years without her parents. It worked well enough until today - when she ran across the cot Korra used as a child. The memories overwhelmed her in a rush and she sat in silence as she worked through them. It was better to face them; if she tried to distract herself, her mind would only remind her later of her lost, beautiful daughter.

Fourteen years ago the most pressing question had been whether Korra would be a water bender like her parents. But even by age two, Korra showed no predisposition towards bending. If she was a water bender, she was taking longer than normal to exhibit the inherent ability. Senna's own mother commented on more than one occasion she had been certain her daughter began bending while still in the womb. Time wore on and Senna found herself day-dreaming; what if Korra turned out to be more than just a water bender? The Avatar would be reborn to the water tribe in this cycle. Senna conceived Korra in the right time-frame. What would life be like if it turned out she was the mother of the Avatar? Senna would sigh soon after the thought; just a day-dream. How could she have borne the Avatar when Korra showed no sign of bending ability? 

The day the tent caught fire, the Avatar and bending were the last things on her mind. All she knew was that Korra was inside and in danger. She called to her husband in a panic and between them, they extinguished the flames. Senna did not waste another second, rushing inside to check on Korra. Her daughter sat on the floor in front of the blackened, damaged wall, sobbing.

"Korra," Senna exclaimed, sinking to her knees and hugging her daughter tight. "Thank the moon you're alright."

Korra sniffed, tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry," she wailed, her head pressed against Senna's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Where had the fire come from? There was nothing there but some books and a few scattered decorations. There were no flints or matches close at hand. The fire seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"I made fire come out. And I dropped it." Korra said between gulping sobs.

"What do you mean?" Senna asked with a sinking feeling.

Korra leant back. "Like this," she said, a plume of fire springing from her hand. It splashed against the wooden floor, charring the wood. There was a hiss as the wood blackened and a thin stream of smoke rose up from the spot. "I'm sorry."

Senna shushed her daughter, her mind reeling. Korra was a fire bender? She had never heard of the child of two bender parents skilled in another element like that. A chill swept though her. Was Korra not her daughter then? Had she been somehow substituted by the midwife? Senna frowned. No; the birth had taken place in this tent, Tonraq had been by her side the entire time and she had not passed out once. She remembered the child she gave birth to. The same child now wailed and sobbed in her embrace. There was no possibility of a switched baby. Korra was her daughter and Senna knew Tonraq was the father. But would he believe her if he knew Korra could bend fire? Would he think she had been unfaithful? Could he conceive that her day-dreams might be correct?

"Is she okay?" Tonraq asked as he entered their home. Senna jumped.

"She's not hurt."

He looked relieved, his gaze drawn to the inner wall. "What happened?" Korra's wail grew in volume and Senna patted her back, shaking her head.

"Please, just let's leave it be for now."

Tonraq frowned, but nodded. Senna was nothing but nerves through the rest of the day. She watched Tonraq out of the corner of her eye, doting on Korra and dreading nightfall. She braced herself for what she was about to say, entering the bedroom with slow, reluctant steps. Senna did not bother to undress and sat on the end of the bed, staring at the floor. "Senna? Are you okay?" Tonraq asked.

She allowed herself a wan smile. "I don't know anymore." She took a deep breath. "The fire today. It was... Korra's fault."

"Did she get hold of some matches or something?" Tonraq asked. Senna shook her head.

"No. She... bent... fire."

She braced herself for his reaction, readied herself to leave her home, leave her husband, take her child. She would need to try and find somewhere else to live as the temperature plunged and the populace sealed themselves in for the night.

"She bent fire?" Tonraq's voice tinged with disbelief. He fell silent and the seconds stretched out. Senna could not even bring herself to look at her husband out of the corner of her eye. "She'll need a teacher then. We don't want her to get hurt."

Senna's head jerked around in amazement. Tonraq was staring at the ceiling. "Do you think..." she began.

Tonraq completed the sentence and not in the way she feared. "That she's the Avatar? It's certainly possible."

Senna flung herself forward, her arms reaching around Tonraq's neck and pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

Senna buried her face against her husband's shoulder. "I worried you might think I'd been cheating on you, and-." She broke off as Tonraq's lips touched her forehead.

"Senna, I love you. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. Korra is my daughter." His hand stroked her hair, his voice soft. "I would still think of her as my daughter whoever the father was."

"She is yours," Senna insisted. Tonraq smiled and squeezed her tighter.

* * *

Korra first bent water a few weeks later. Senna forbade her from fire bending; both inside and outside. The water bending was at least less risky, and Korra demonstrating the skill delighting Senna. If only it had not come while they were bathing together. Mother and daughter shivered as they watched as the last of the warm water vanished down the drain. 

Later that same day Tonraq wrote a note to the White Lotus and a second to his brother advising them of the situation. Korra was earth bending before either replied, and there was no doubt in her parent's mind; Korra was the next Avatar. Senna appended new rules to the no fire bending rule; no earth bending in the house or in the village - and never the three together. News of the Avatar's discovery would draw many different types of people. Korra was only three; she was not yet ready for the pressures her destiny had set in motion for her. Senna and Tonraq made the decision not to tell Korra the truth about herself. Not yet anyway. Senna kept a close eye on her daughter, waiting for the day she air bent as well.

Disaster fell a few days before the White Lotus arrived. Tonraq learned the details when he returned from fishing, a sobbing Senna awaiting him on the docks. A quartet of strangers entered the village hours earlier; a fire bender, an earth bender, a water bender and their non-bending leader. Each bender exhibited skill almost beyond measure. Even the non-bender was troublesome to any standing in his way. To his deepening horror, Tonraq learned the strangers kidnapped any child between three and four. Senna had defended Korra as best she could but she could not contend with all four of the strangers at once. 

A rescue team set out before night-fall, following the stranger's trail. It was easy. Too easy. The water tribe searchers moved with caution as the route lead them into a nearby forest; perfect for an ambush. It never came. Instead they found a bonfire, the missing children huddled close to it for warmth. Each had a blanket and sufficient supplies for another two days. It almost did not feel like a kidnapping; more that the children had been on an overnight excursion. Except for one detail: Korra was missing.

None of the children had the first idea why the group took Korra who protested and struggled as they disappeared into the forest. To Tonraq and Senna there could be no mystery - the group had wanted the Avatar. With great reluctance Tonraq admitted their speculation about Korra to the rest of the village. The reactions varied; to have the Avatar originate from their own community was a great honor. But that the presence of Korra had caused those panicked hours of searching was not a price many felt fair. Tonraq begged the White Lotus agents to assist with the search. They agreed, though not without some reluctance and many caveats. Korra was not the only potential Avatar reported to them. For two days, Tonraq, the White Lotus and a few other villagers scoured the woods for clues. But contrary to the easy trail before, the kidnappers obliterated their trail. There was no trace of the group or Korra.

Whispers haunted Senna and Tonraq ever since. Why had they only kidnapped Korra? Because she was the Avatar? Or was the reason much more prosaic? Gossipers let slip unpleasant other possibilities when they thought her parents could hear them. These never quite rang true; Korra was neither the youngest nor oldest of the group. Her only distinguishing difference was the aspect they made sure to hide. Senna found herself fantasizing as time wore on. If Tonraq had not gone out fishing, if she had been able to hold the kidnappers off for a few moments longer. If only there were those who did not want the Avatar's return, or sought to corrupt her destiny.

The couple remained childless in the years that followed. They tried more than once for a brother or sister who might one day meet Korra. But Senna's body would not cooperate and every attempt ended in sorrow they could not bear to even try. Fourteen long years had passed, the pain diminishing only in halting steps over that time. Hope was all they had left and whenever she or Tonraq saw a water tribe girl in her late teens, they both shared the same thought. Could this be Korra, all grown up and now free of whatever had befallen her? Was their daughter found at last? It was a futile hope and the sting of disappointment when they say the girl's face still hurt more than they could have imagined.


	4. The Boy in the Alley

"Hey."

Breathing was difficult. It did not feel like she was getting anywhere near enough air into her lungs with each wheezing breath. The air felt stale, cloying, warm. The wind was sluggish on her arms, almost like it was catching and sticking to her. She felt too warm and moving was too much effort. Something patted her side. She swiped at the sensation, her head, back, arms, legs all aching. Everything was in pain. It felt as if she had closed her eyes only moments ago in the dark and now the light was far too bright to open them.

"Hey you." The voice sounded angry. Korra opened her eyes a fraction, shielding them from the glare. Two strangers stared down at her, both scowling. Korra wiped at her eyes, trying to displace the gunk glued to her eyelids and winced. She stared down at the millions of tiny crystals adhering to her hand. What was this stuff?

"Finally awake, eh?" The woman did not pause as Korra's eyes streamed and she dabbed at her eyelids with the edge of her shirt. "What are you doing here? You look a bit too young to have been up all night drinking. And this early in the week too."

The man with her spoke up. "So you agree? She's probably just another unregistered immigrant, right?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Hey." The woman nudged Korra with her boot. "You need to tell us some stuff sharpish. We need name, address if you've got one, or failing that, we need a look at your travel papers."

"Leave me alone," Korra muttered, scowling at them both.

"So you can speak," the woman said. "Listen. Don't take that tone of voice with me. I have the power to chuck you on the first boat headed who know's where but which is assuredly away from here. And ain't nothing you can do about it."

"'course," the man interjected. "You could wind up there anyway. If you ain't got documentation."

"So, show us your permit, or your immigration papers and we'll tell you to have a nice day."

"I'm not showing you anything," Korra said, trying to sit up, Naga mirroring her action.

"Hey, hey. We need your papers, ma'am." The woman put a sarcastic emphasis on the last word. "We also need your exotic pet ownership details for your, ah, pet there."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Korra said, her head still throbbing. A parched throat and a hollow stomach seemed lesser concerns than if she had made the biggest mistake of her life yesterday.

"You kinda are. See this here beach you were, ah, sleeping on? This beach is part of Republic City. You live here? We don't care what you do - mostly. Sleep, live, party, grow cabbages? Knock yourself out. If you don't live here, well, then there's these really boring, but very important things called laws the tribes agreed on. Once of which is you don't get into this city without a passport and immigration papers."

"And if you don't have them, you get to go to the Refugee Centre. If you're lucky someone'll sponsor your immigration. Big if though. Chances are you'll be on the first ship headed some place else." The man had the trace of a smile on his lips.

Korra sighed. "Really? You expect me to play by your rules? I don't have time for this, I'm the A-." Her eyes widened and she cut herself off, ingrained control and behaviour kicking in. As much as she was sure Zaheer had kept things from her, she did not know how much of what he and the others had said was untrue. Were there evil leaders, watching, waiting for the Avatar to twist her to their own devices? That remained uncertain. For now; "Just leave me alone or I'll make you."

Both the strangers smirked. "Is that a threat?" The woman asked. "'Cause, you see, that's one of those other laws people are quite keen on. Resisting arrest is pretty bad."

"It sounded like a threat," the man added. "And if you do try fighting us, then you get to skip out on the Refugee Centre part and go straight to jail. And that's much less fun for you."

Korra smirked. "But only if you win. Right?"

"Well, yeah," The woman blinked, surprised. She broke into a smile. "But we can call for back-up if you get rowdy. As far as I can see, there's just you. So, one more time. You going to tell us your name, show us your papers or are you going to make things difficult for all of us?"

Korra hummed as she clapped her hands together and cracked her knuckles. "What am I going to do? Well..."

She opened with one of Ming's best moves, most effective against a small number of opponents. No need for crowd control here. Controlling a water tentacle had not been the easiest thing to learn. For her teacher the water was always part of her, it's movements and motions stemming from the impulses within herself. Ming had tried to open Korra's mind up to the same viewpoint, but there had always been a dissonance. The water sources Korra used were rarely right in front of her. Even when she formed limbs as her teacher could, it became easy to mix up her own with the liquid projections. Not that Ming ever tolerated that as an excuse; it was not as if her teacher relied only on her own watery limbs. Her footwork was often devastating, Korra too often focusing on the water rather than her opponent as a whole. Practice after practice had drilled the concepts and movements into Korra's mind. At least now it was second nature to funnel two whip like tendrils from the nearby sea and ensnare both stranger's ankles.

Their expressions of superiority and confidence vanished as she flicked up into the air. Korra winced as they fell; this was different to her teachers, different to the training dummies. These were real people and they were not landing on snow. The woman landed in an awkward heap on the beach some distance away, while the man smacked onto the raised area close by. He screamed in pain as he hit the ground, shouting out to his companion that his leg felt broken. The woman stumbled upright and moved away from her opponent. Korra felt a pang of guilt shoot through her but ignored it; she had won. Her first fight against an unfamiliar opponent and she had won in moments. Korra frowned. What was the woman doing? She caught fragments of a hasty speech made into a box. The woman looked back at Korra with panicked eyes, saying something about 'a water bender' and 'backup'.

"I've called for reinforcements," the woman yelled. "And an ambulance."

Her words were confusing, though the man looked relieved. He was still staring at her, his expression fearful. If nothing else the demonstration seemed to have worked. Both strangers remained distant and wary; Korra doubted she had much to fear from the one with the broken leg. An odd, repetitive sound became audible. What was that? Korra cast around trying to reconcile the acoustics. She noticed something heading towards them accompanied by blinking lights. The woman smirked.

"Ah, you're for it now," she called out. "We would have just detained you but now the cops are on the way. And you ain't got any chance against them. I hope they have metal benders with them."

Her words rankled, and Korra's first impulse was to stay and fight the approaching threat. No. This was not how she wanted to do things. Not after getting here. Zaheer's words came to her, unwanted, but relevant. There were stronger benders in the world than her teachers. And metal bending? Ghazan had never even mentioned if such a thing was possible. Everything she had learned suggested that such a thing was nigh on impossible; if there were those who could bend metal-. Korra shook her head; staying too was risky.

"Come on, girl," she said to Naga as she leapt onto the polar bear dog's back and flicked the reins. Naga ran forward, up off the beach and away from the approaching noises. Korra turned the polar bear dog down the first opening she found and turned once more as soon as possible, moving in a rough diagonal. Even as Naga ran, Korra stared at the new sights all around her. People. People everywhere. More people that she had ever seen in her life.

"Thirty million," she murmured. Her curiosity was almost enough to make her forget to direct Naga down the next turning. She forced herself to concentrate even as she stared at the people around her. A lot of them stared back in wonderment. Strange, loud boxy objects with people inside sped alongside her and past her. Were these the cars Asami had spoken of? The sound was like the noises Asami had made, and she could see they moved with speed. "Were they always that fast?" Korra let herself smile for a moment. This was the biggest step towards finding Asami since locating the research station. But there were other much less pleasant sights here. Things Asami had not mentioned. Children and adults with ragged clothes slumped at intervals, huddling out of the way of a persistent flow of people. The buildings all around them had cracks and broken windows. 

This was not the halcyon world that Asami's words painted all those years ago. Had it changed over time or had it always been like this? How much had Asami's family life influenced her words; it was hard to imagine her coming from such conditions. How different might her words have been if she had originated from amongst these people? No. No it would not do to doubt Asami. Not now. Not after coming so far, after flouting so many rules. Both Asami and the monk wanted her to come to Republic City; this could not be all there was here. But likewise she could not just ignore what she was seeing. Odd lessons, and speeches about the evils of the outside world bubbled up out of memory. It was not different enough. Korra shook her head; she would come back later. She would make sure there were no more hungry children on the streets, no one without a home. If she was to be a force for good, then this was where she would start.

Her stomach growled, the gurgling accompanied by a twist in her abdomen. How long since she last ate anything? Too long. She glanced around, hoping that she had gone far enough to evade the 'backup'. No easy way to tell. The next available turning lead to a narrower path between two buildings; it felt more secluded. At least it was somewhere to pause and take stock of the situation. Korra pulled back on the reins and with nervous glances, slid from Naga's back. People and cars passed by the path; some glanced down it, staring at her for a moment as they walked but otherwise did not react. Most just ignored her. Korra sank to the ground, keeping a messy pile pile of junk between her and the milling populace. The air smelled foul, her nose wrinkling at the scent. At least it helped distract from the next rumble in her stomach.

Korra leant her head back and closed her eyes. Where was the monk? His words suggested he was the reason she had been able to get here, and the statue of him in the harbor confirmed he was famous in this city. Someone must be able to tell her where to find him; the thought gave her a shiver of excitement. She was so close now, even if she had no idea where she was. Maybe she should have tried to find Asami's house? No. The size of the statue meant it would be visible from a wide area - being able to see it was almost no help at all. The dark behind her eyes felt good, the wall uncomfortable, but she was too tired to care. The next thing she was aware of was Naga growling. Korra's eyes flew open; she had fallen asleep. There were men all around her, their leering gazes fixed on her, all smiling in an uncomfortable manner.

"Hey, how's about you come with us and party?" The one closest to her said, his words making his companions on either side of him start laughing.

"No thanks," Korra replied, frowning. Her head whipped from side to side, counting how many possible opponents she had. Ten.

"Ah, come on," another said. "We'll treat you nice. We're not like the others." His voice lowered. "We won't kill you after."

Naga growled, and as one of the men approached she lunged for him, her jaws fastened around his wrist. The man screamed in pain, and his companions retaliated. They were all fire benders, all shooting flames straight at the polar bear dog. Korra screamed in fury as fire flew through the air. She moved on reflex, the fire pliable in her hands as she caught it before it could splash onto Naga.

* * *

Bolin rolled his eyes. Mako still looked pensive even after what passed for a decent night's sleep. Sometime over the last day he picked up a new habit and brushed his hip pocket every few moments. Mako had not reacted well to Bolin's suggestion that he leave the locket at home, and pointed out anyone could break in and steal it. Bolin had to admit there was a possibility of that happening, but it still sounded preferable to Mako unable to focus on anything. And the constant checking to see if the necklace had somehow escaped his pocket in the last five seconds. The gang almost did not register as Bolin glanced down the alley - anything to avoid watching Mako fuss over his trinket. He looked back after a moment, his eyes widened at the sight; ten men were hemming in a water tribe girl and some unfamiliar large animal.

Bolin reached behind him, grabbing for Mako and pulled him against the wall.

"Hey-," Mako began as Bolin shushed him. "What's the big idea?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Bolin, peeked back around the corner. "There's a damsel in distress right over there," he said. Mako peered around the corner and stifled a gasp.

"Bolin; don't you know who they are? That's the Akai gang."

"So? She needs our help. And maybe we can talk to them. Criminal to criminal." He frowned. "I thought you were turning over a new leaf?"

Mako scowled. "It's not that simple. We can't just walk away from how we've survived." He peered around the corner again. "And them? They're not criminal like us. You must have heard some of the rumors by now."

"Wait, you mean-. Oh," Bolin gasped. He straightened up. "Well, now we really need to do something."

"No. It's very sad, but we will get ourselves toasted if we just wander up to them and tell them to leave her alone. Don't be a hero. Sure fire way to get yourself dead."

"You think they'd go that far?"

Mako tilted his head to one side considering. "Maybe. Maybe not. But Shin did tell me they burn the hands of their enemies. Burn them to the bone." 

Bolin shivered and shook his head. "And so you're just going to leave her? Let them do whatever-."

The scream echoed down the alley and before he knew what he was doing, Bolin charged forward. His thoughts lagged a moment behind his impulses and after a moment he realized the scream had not been fear or pain; it had been fury. The gang looked bewildered as the girl flung fire at them. The fire benders panicked as their flames splashed back onto them, their stances shifting. The girl did not miss a beat. She kept herself between her attackers and the animal as she punched fireball after fireball at the gang. They retaliated in kind, accompanied by insults, threats and obscenities.

Bolin stamped down onto the ground, directing the force down and forward. A surge of earth burst upwards, blocking the girl off from the gang. She stared at the obstacle in confusion as Mako ran past Bolin, reaching for girl's hand. She snapped it back back, retreating a step and blasting a new ball of fire into his torso. Mako stumbled backwards, his fingers plucking at his clothes and evaporating the fire.

"What's the big idea?" Mako snapped, Bolin wincing at his tone. "We're trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." A gang member rounded the earth wall and the girl punched another fireball at him; he ducked back to safety. "I can handle this on my own." She was clenching her teeth as she caught another volley of fire and returned it.

"Okay. You can handle yourself. But at this rate you're going to set this whole block on fire." The girl paused for a moment, her gaze flicking to him. "You want your pet to burn?" Mako asked in a quieter voice.

Bolin folled her gaze as the girl whirled around. A bag tied to the back of her pet was on fire, the strange animal whimpering in panic. She pulled the bag away and flung it towards the flames as Bolin sent another wave of earth towards the gang. "I've never seen a pet quite like yours," he commented. The girl just stared at him.

"Come on. Before they regroup, or the cops get here, or the whole place comes crashing down." Mako caught her hand and this time she let him take hold of it. They ran past him and Bolin hurried after them, the girl's pet keeping pace with her master. To his relief they stopped a few blocks distant, Mako letting the girl's hand drop. Before he could say another word Mako was glaring at her. "What do you think you're doing walking around this part of town on your own?"

The girl blinked, her expression darkening. "And you are? What do you want with me?" She still sounded angry.

Bolin moved to intervene. "Easy there Mako. Easy. Let's all just calm down. She's probably just traumatized by the attack." He smiled as he glanced between them. "Let's give her some space."

"She almost got herself killed. Or worse," Mako replied.

"'She' is standing right here," the girl interjected, glaring at both of them. "Don't ever talk about me as if I'm not here."

"Sorry, sorry," Bolin said, Mako apologizing a moment later. "We're just concerned for you."

"I can take care of myself," the girl said. "What is this place like anyway? I only arrived this morning, get woken up by people demanding things. Then I rest for a few moments before those fire benders show up. How do you live like this?"

"Mako," Bolin said, elongating the 'o'. "She's new in town. She doesn't know how things are. She wouldn't be here if she knew her way around. Y'know. It's kinda like all the mistakes we made when we were younger. And we had mom and dad. And us being male, and-."

"And 'she' is going to remind you that 'she' hates being spoken about like that," the girl snapped. Bolin winced.

"Is that true though?" Mako asked. The girl stayed silent. "You came here on your own? No one else with you? No luggage or anything? Anyone meeting you here? Anyone you're supposed to meet?"

The girl shifted, her posture relaxing a little. "I swam here with Naga." Her hand brushed the polar bear dog's flank as she spoke. "There's..." She frowned. "I don't have family here, but there's two people I need to find." She blinked, frowning again. "And it's none of your business. No more questions."

Mako looked frustrated. "The least you could do is say thank you."

"Thank you for interrupting a fight I had completely under control," the girl replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. Do it your way. But if you want an easier time here, don't use the alleys, don't wander the streets at night, and don't trust people until you know them."

"Okay." The girl smirked. "I'll start by not trusting you."

Mako growled and threw up his hands. He took a deep breath. "I guess I walked into that one. But if you do want one bit of advice; go find the Sato shelters. They only admit women. They're the safest place for you to stay overnight if you don't have anywhere else. C'mon, Bolin."

Mako turned away but Bolin did not budge. "Mako," he said, still looking at the girl. "You know those shelters are the other side of the city. She's new here. How is she ever going to find them? And she's going to attract all kinds of attention dressed like that."

"Look; Bolin is it? Talk to me if you want to talk to me, don't talk to him. And what do you mean 'dressed like that?" the girl asked. Bolin flushed and gestured to her chest. There was a ragged, charred hole in her top, exposing the bandages wrapped around her torso. The girl looked down, confused. She blinked and stared back at him. "So? I don't get what the problem is. I'll be fine on my own. I'll find these shelters. If they really do exist."

Her voice never wavered, but she had bags under her eyes and soot coated her skin. Bolin cleared his throat.

"Hey, um, hi?" She stared at him without blinking, and wow her eyes were pretty. "We, we, we." He coughed. "We just wanted to help you." Voice an octave too high there. "We're not bad guys, I promise." Better. "You look tired. And when was the last time you ate anything?"

Behind him Mako sighed. "Bolin-," he began.

"I..." the girl trailed off, her expression softening.

"So. I think food is the first order of business. Our house isn't far from here, and I don't like to brag, but I'm a pretty awesome cook. My noodles are to die for."

Mako smirked. "Possibly a bit of hyperbole, but they are pretty good."

"See? Even my brother appreciates my cooking." The girl's stomach gurgled and Bolin smiled. "I think that settles the argument," he said, folding his arms. "Oh." He held his hand out. "I'm Bolin."

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that," the girl replied, a ghost of a smile appearing as she shook his hand. Bolin felt his cheeks burn as he laughed and turned to his brother. "Mako, introduce yourself."

Mako mimicked Bolin's introduction and shook the girl's hand. "Care to tell us your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, her eyes flicking to either side as one finger scratched at her cheek. She shook herself after a moment. "I'm Korra."

* * *

Something was wrong. The guards were tense in a different way to normal as Zaheer passed them. They shifted their feet, their gazes avoiding his. He wasted no time with them, quickening his pace, Ming and P’li following in his wake. Ghazan sprang to his feet at his approach, but Zaheer spoke before he could open his mouth.

“Korra has escaped.” It was not a question.

Ghazan scowled and nodded. “No one saw her go. We’re not sure how long - she didn’t answer when we knocked on her door just before dawn.”

Zaheer let out a sigh. “And her… pet?”

“Gone too. We’ve searched the compound and the surrounding area. It’s possible she just got out to explore and got waylaid.”

“No,” Zaheer said, staring up at the still visible moon. “No, she has escaped us.”

Ghazan stared at him looking worried. “I apologise for my negligence,” he said, bowing.

Zaheer shook his head. “It is unnecessary. No amount of apologies or punishments will alter the situation. It is problematic, but we must adapt as best we can. This was a circumstance beyond out control.”

There is a low muttering behind him, and a snap in the air. The guards nearby let out strangled yelps as neck deep in ice encased them. Zaheer turned, raising an eyebrow at Ming.

“Just because you’re fine with what happened, doesn’t mean you should let this lot off for incompetence,” she sneered.

“This does not help us, Ming.”

“No, but we cannot just let them be. Punishment is necessary. And you,” she glared at Ghazan. “You were supposed to be keeping a better eye on her.

“Just try it Ming,” he replied, shifting his stance, ready to retaliate.

“Enough,” Zaheer said with force. “As I said, there is nothing we can do about the events that have transpired. Now we must adapt to a change in circumstance.”

“'A change in circumstance'?” Ming exclaimed. “Fourteen years of baby-sitting the Avatar and she wanders off right before she was ready? That's what you consider a change in circumstance? You realize we’ve lost everything.”

“I feel this is a collective failure,” P’li added. She glanced at each them in turn. “We gave her too much freedom. We trusted her too easily. We should never have lowered our guard.”

Zaheer turned to her, his hand cupping her face. “As I said before, what is past is now past. We cannot dwell on our failings in this matter. I too bear responsibility for this outcome. My last conversation with Korra..." He shook his head. "We must look forward. This is not the end; as long as the Red Lotus endures, as long as the Avatar survives, we will not concede defeat.”

“And if she should die?” Ming asked.

“We begin again the next Avatar. But until that time we will work to locate Korra.”

Ghazan spoke up. “But she could be anywhere by now. We don’t know if she found the Northern Water Tribe or reached the Fire Nation. She might have gotten as far as the Earth Kingdom or Republic City.”

“Many possible paths... I need time to meditate. Inform the other Red Lotus members - all of them. We will find her. For now, patience,” Zaheer said.

“Easy for you to say,” Ming sneered. “And just what are we supposed to do in the mean-time?”

“Search again. Look for any trace, any hint of her destination or her escape route.”

Zaheer strode away, seeking the privacy of his own chamber. What had lead to Korra’s actions? Was it connected to the tension in their fight before? Or was it an aspect of the Avatar they were unaware of? Had her past lives made contact? Zaheer shook his head; he had been specific and cautious about what Korra had learned. She should have been unable to reach the correct mental state, or even come close to it. No. This did not help. He was focussing on the past once again. It was of paramount importance that he deduce Korra’s destination and locate her before the White Lotus could. Before the situation became more complicated.


	5. Adventures and Misfortunes

Asami trudged along the street. By now her anger was long gone; it had boiled away sometime after she lost track of her muggers. She no longer felt upset either; the prickling in her eyes when she found her car missing had also faded. Asami's fingers stroked across her throat, the comforting weight of the necklace absent. Where was she going? She should be heading for the nearest police station; right now she was just meandering. The thought linked to another thought and once more she came back to the realization her necklace was gone. Why had she worn it tonight? If she had only left it behind. Asami almost smiled. As if it were that easy; she wanted, no needed, to keep her mother with her. 

The hulking mass of the train station loomed into view. Something part-way comforting; at least she could get the train home. Asami swore under her breath; somehow she had managed to forget her purse was gone. Wait. She patted at her jacket, hoping for just a few loose coins. Please. Please have enough to get her across town. Not a great start but how about the inside pocket? It was only be a short walk to her house from after that. Then she could just go to bed and worry about everything else in the morning. It was far too late or early depending on your viewpoint; better to give up and regroup later. She sifted through the coins her search turned up. Just enough. Heaving a sigh of relief, Asami strode up to the ticket teller inside the station and bought her ticket. If she had not had enough; would recognition have worked to get her a free ride? If she made clear who she was, how her family were connected with the trains and other modes of transport in the city? Perhaps. If they knew everything her family had done for the city over the years, then one lousy trip on the train without paying should be more than fair recompense. The Sato family had given so much; technological improvements, transport improvements; they even employed a good chunk of the city populace. The fact that this train system was here at all was all thanks to them.

Asami closed her eyes for a moment and focused, taking a few deep breaths. Calm. No sense getting worked up over this after everything else had gone so wrong today. Asami trudged down the platform and stepped up into the nearest door. She dropped into the first seat she saw, unable to care, though it did not look as if there was anyone else on the train. At least she could have some peace and quiet. Asami stared out of the window as she waited. Most of the other tracks were empty; little call for many trains this early. Twenty-year old technology still running fine. She smiled; definite room for improvements now. Not just theoretical either; she had already designed and crafted the prototypes for new rail systems. They would revolutionize the entire system. And all that stood in the way was getting the council’s approval for the changeover. That and their insistence they could not budget for the projected cost. Maybe now would be a good time to convince dad to make another bid to get on the council. Once he managed that they would be able to get new technology in place faster, drag the world further into the future and advance the city. It would be good for everyone. Republic City was already the most advanced city in the world, but there was so much more they could do, so much more they could achieve. They just needed a push.

Asami sighed as the train jolted and began to move. Dwelling on this was not helping either. She cast around for something to distract herself, her gaze alighting on a nearby newspaper. Okay. Something else to think about. Urgh. The headlines were not a great start; violence across the Earth Kingdom. Poverty in towns and cities that were willing to take the refugees flooding out of the war-torn lands. At least the shelters her family provided were still available in Republic City. They had not yet ever filled to capacity, but that would only remain true for so long. And what about elsewhere? Maybe it would be an idea to suggest construction of shelters in other cities? It might be a little harder to convince father of that though; he was wary of his public image. It was easy to dictate and maintain how the shelters operated and vet the staff while in his sphere of influence. Away from the city, control would be minimal and there was every chance something could go wrong. Maybe it would be better to increase the company's donations of humanitarian aid; how much were they giving? Asami made a note to check the financial records once she was home, unsure how much of a difference it was making.

Okay. Something else. Asami leafed through a few more pages, scanning across the headlines as she went. There was a piece on the meeting of the world leaders scheduled for tomorrow. Asami snorted. There had been a time when those meetings were still front page news, and anticipated by everyone. Over time interest had soon waned and articles devoted to them grew shorter. appearing later in the pages. This one was - Asami checked - seventeen pages in. It seemed like a new writer was covering the meetings; someone who had put more effort in than most. More effort seemed a mixed blessing here; there was also a distinct tabloid feel to the text. Was any of this relevant?

_Chief Tonraq is the current representative of the Southern Water Tribe. Originally hailing from the Northern Water Tribe, he repatriated to the Southern Water Tribe after falling in love during an official visit. Despite his successes, Tonraq’s life has been marred with tragedy following the abduction of his daughter over a decade ago. While the loss of his daughter is tragic, many are uncertain of his persistent claim that she was the next incarnation of the Avatar - despite no official confirmation from the White Lotus. The ongoing strife in the Earth Kingdom has lead some of Tonraq’s supporters to suspect the Earth Queen’s involvement in the abduction. Spokespeople for the Kingdom strenuously deny the accusation._

Asami realized she was staring at the words on the page, but not reading them. Her mind was back in the North, staring in amazement as a girl bent fire to keep her warm. No. She had said her parents were dead had she not? Her mystery girl in the snow. Asami sighed. What kind of fantasy was this? There was no doubt she had met someone all those years ago, but the Avatar? So many children had gone missing from the Water Tribe around that time; she could have been one of those victims. Asami worried at her lip with her teeth. If mother had not died, if father had not refused to visit the research station ever again. If things had been different, would it have been possible to meet her nameless friend again? Assuming she would still have waited or even been willing to talk after Asami broke her promise. Still; it was tempting to go back. She was eighteen now and father could not stop her. A trip North would be nice if she ever felt able to take a break. But it seemed futile. So far and for something that happened so long ago. Would she even recognize the girl these days?

Asami blinked at the station as the train pulled in; the police headquarters was only two blocks from here. She hurried off the train; if she had lost anything else she would have let it go. Her purse was no big deal, the car - well they had twenty. But the necklace... That was something else. The desk sergeant looked bored as she related her incident; he jotted down a few notes and and waved her to a waiting area. Asami had little to do but stare around the room; she had left the newspaper on the train. There were other people waiting and once or twice the police escorted the odd criminal through the building. Was it possible they had captured her mugger already and that she might see him marched past? Asami sat up straighter to get a better view but the gap between each sighting grew longer and the novelty soon wore off. Ennui took hold and she slouched into her seat.

"Okay, Miss... Sato?" A detective was stood near the sergeant's desk, staring at some papers in disbelief.

"Here," Asami said, raising her hand as she stood. The detective opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. His eyes bulged a little and he swallowed.

"Miss Sato..." he smiled. "I'm Jin. My apologies. If I had been informed that you were here we would have responded sooner."

Asami frowned. "I don't see why. There were others before me."

"Yes," Jin said, waving her through a door into the interior of the station. He glanced around once they were through. "But sometimes we like to prioritise our cases. And your father has been so very generous to the city and to the police in particular."

"And for some reason that should give me preferential treatment? I don't think so. The law applies universally."

Jin blinked at her. "Whatever you say, ma'am." He glanced at his papers again. "So, you're here to report a mugging? At the docks?"

It took a moment for his words to make sense. "Yes... Yes."

"Okay." Jin gestured to a chair on one side of a desk and sat opposite. "So, what can you tell me about him? Clothing, distinguishing characteristics, tall, short, how he walked and so on?" Asami described her assailant - at least the one she saw the face of - as best she could; the detective nodded as he scribbled notes. "Okay, okay. I think..." He stared off across the room. "I think I might know who your attacker was. If you could just wait for a moment?"

Asami nodded and Jin darted off across the room. Her attention soon wandered. Other detectives hunched over their desks, reading, writing and talking to other people. The desk in front of Asami was far messier than any of the other desks. Jin hurried back to her, a bound, green tome tucked under one arm. He dropped it onto the desk and started paging through it. Inside were sheets and sheets of photographs, various notes and reference numbers.

Jin slowed as he leafed through the book and stopped. He turned the book around to Asami and pointed to one photo. "Based on what you've told me, I think it might be this guy." Asami's breath caught in her throat. The photograph showed a young boy, maybe twelve at most, in a picture like the photos on the page around it. He stared dead ahead, rendered in stark black and white. Younger, but still recognizable. The man who had taken her necklace.

"Yeah... yeah that's him."

The detective nodded, turning the book back towards himself. "Our perpertator's name is 'Mako'. As you can see we are already aware of him. He's got some loose connections to one of the criminal gangs in the area, and we know where he lives." Jin looked up. "Sorry to say this but his lot usually fence stolen property as soon as they get it. Chances are your necklace has already been pawned." Her face must have betrayed her as he kept talking. "But we can find out who he sold it to and that's at least a step in the right direction. These type all use the same pool of contacts so we'll be able to locate it easy enough."

"Thank you."

Something caught Jin's attention. "Ah. If you do see him again, steer clear and do not try to act on your own. Says here he's a fire bender and his first conviction was for destruction of police property."

Asami blinked. "I hope no one was injured," she replied, feeling worried.

The detective shook his head. "Nah. Just melted the wheels on a few patrol cars. Nothing serious." He grinned as he spoke but his face soon became serious. "But he was only twelve and given his escalation of criminal behaviour, it's worth remembering he has a potentially lethal ability. So, Miss Sato," Jin said as he snapped the book shut. "We have your contact details and we know just who we're looking for. We'll be in touch as soon as we find anything."

"Thank you," Asami said, getting to her feet. She turned to leave, paused and turned back to him. "What... what's going to happen to him? I mean, if you catch him?"

"Mako?" Jin studied her. "Revenge is frowned upon by the law so we're not going to rough him up or anything."

"No," Asami said as fast as she could. "I'm not interested in that. Just... what are you going to do?"

Jin frowned. "Well, given his prior arrests up to this point... A lot depends on how he reacts when we get a hold of him. He's dirt-poor as far as we know, so fining him is pointless. He might see a little jail time though."

"A waste..." Asami murmured. 

"What was that?" he asked. Asami shook her head.

"Nothing. Just... It's a little hard to feel so angry at him if he needs the money."

Jin looked incredulous. "As you implied before; the law applies equally. He broke it by mugging you and his punishment will reflect that. I suggest you go home and try and put the day behind you. We'll be in touch as soon as we hear anything."

"Thank you," Asami said.

* * *

Asami clenched her teeth as she turned her key in the kitchen door. She moved as slow as she could, the click of the lock disengaging like a crack of thunder in the pre-dawn quiet. She paused, holding the door shut, listening for any movements inside. At least entering the house this way would reduce the chance of a servant noticing and informing her father. She just needed to get to her room undetected and then she could go to bed. Nothing else mattered right now. If anyone tried disturbed her she was going to claim she felt under the weather. Her arms felt like lead and her eyelids were heavy. Any trace of adrenaline had long since drained from her system; now all she felt was frustration and exhaustion. Still no sounds from inside. Good. Asami pushed the door open, holding her breath as she eased it into place and re-locked the door. She allowed herself a smile. So far, so good. Not far to go now. Asami stepped into the kitchen.

"And where have you been?"

Asami froze at the sound of her father's voice. She blinked, somehow having missed him before. He was sat at the counter-top with a sandwich and a sheaf of notes. Asami sighed.

"And good morning to you too, father."

"Don't give me that. I thought you came home hours ago."

"Dad, I'm eighteen years old. You let me go wherever I wanted since I was sixteen and didn't ask questions. And in case you hadn't noticed that has not lead to be being abducted, assaulted or pregnant."

Hiroshi nodded as she spoke. "So I did. So I did. However, that does not explain why a young lady left her house sometime after midnight with her car, and returned hours later without it."

Not now. Asami was going to snap at him if they did this now. "Dad, I need to sleep. You look like you should be in bed too - especially if you're heading in as early as you normally do. Can we do this tonight?" Or never if at all possible.

Hiroshi bristled. "And how I am supposed to sleep after you have lost your car somewhere and don't want to talk about it? Something happened, and I am worried. Yes, I let you go where you want; but that's shopping, or getting your hair done or going to the university. And you always come back with the car you left with."

Asami clutched at the top of her coat, keeping her neck hidden. As long as the police did their job, she might have the necklace back before he noticed it was even missing. Best she admit part of this evening rather than the whole truth. She sighed. "I'm sorry dad. I... I went into work earlier. I wanted to check the quality of the drive belts for the new model given how bad some of the recent ones were."

Hiroshi frowned. "I'm glad you care so much, but couldn't you have just flagged this up at the next meeting? There was no need for you to physically be down there."

"I just wanted to verify them myself. If I waited until the next meeting, it'd just be handed off to quality control and I'm beginning to think there's a problem there. I was checking over the paperwork before-."

"Don't think you've distracted me. You've made clear why you left, but not what happened to the car."

Asami eyed him. "It was stolen."

"Stolen?" Hiroshi's fist slammed into the counter-top. "Well that shouldn't be a surprise if you drive it down the docks in the middle of the night. And for no good reason I might add."

"You know, at least I'm fine. I lost the car, but I'm okay, very late, very tired but unharmed. Look." Asami held her hands out. "I can handle myself."

"But you might not have been, Asami." Hiroshi's anger seemed to ebb a little. "The docks is a popular place for pick-pockets. There are criminal gangs with benders as members. You need to take care of yourself and not run headlong into danger like that."

"Oh, so I should just stay here in safety is that it?" Asami snapped back. "Maybe only drive to the expensive parts of town and be bored all day. In case you have forgotten, thanks to your insistence on home-schooling I have almost no friends. At least none my own age."

"Now that's just not true; you know so many people your age."

"No, you know their parents and expected me to make friends with their kids. Their kids who all went to school together and are all cliquey. The second I start talking about engineering principles or pro-bending, their eyes glaze over and they start talking about the next summer ball, or the spring ball and trust funds. They're tedious."

Hiroshi sighed. "I'm sure its not that bad."

"It is that bad. I don't say anything because I don't want to cause a scene."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry, Asami."

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I can put up with it."

"No." Hiroshi shook his head. "I mean, yes, thank you for not being disruptive, but I'm sorry for being so concerned. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want anything to happen to you. After your mother passed away, I swore I would keep you safe. So, if anything happens I get worried."

Asami nodded. "I understand that. And I apologize for losing the car. But you also have to accept that I'm not incapable of looking after myself."

He looked annoyed, but nodded. "We'll talk about this some other time. Did you at least report this to the police?"

Asami blinked, her fingers tightening on her collar. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

Hiroshi nodded. "Good. They can handle it from now on." He shuffled his papers together. "I think I will try and get a little sleep now. You should too."

"I will," Asami replied and followed her father as he headed upstairs. Her eyes were drooping fast once she was in her room. Turning on the lights too much of a bother and there was just enough light to navigate to the bed without colliding with anything. Asami kicked her boots off, flung her coat at a chair and flopped onto the bed, squirming a little to get comfortable. She lay there for long minutes, waiting for sleep to overtake her. So tired and now unable to sleep? She sighed and shut her eyes, waiting it out.

* * *

Korra eyed the brother's home. They had passed by hundreds of similar shacks as they wound through the back-alleys and side-streets. Here they were no cars, just a chorus of coughs, shouts and moans. People looked at them as they passed, losing interest a second later. How could Bolin and Mako just stroll past all these people like this? It hurt every-time she passed someone, but it had become clear why they could just walk on by; they would need to help everyone. And that would take an astonishing amount of time. Best to have food first, return or at least begin when her stomach was not gnawing at her insides. Another item for her list of things to do in Republic City.

The brother's home sat between two larger buildings, forced up against a vine-covered tree. She knew what trees were, at least in an abstract sense. The descriptions and images in the few books her teachers ever allowed her did not compare to the huge trunk that jutted out of the ground. This was the first tree she had seen in person; the first she had seen while in the city.

"Our home," Bolin said with a smile, and bowed, gesturing towards the door. "I'm afraid Naga will have to wait out here. Don't think she'll fit sorry." The polar bear dog barked and settled herself onto the ground. Korra took Bolin's invitation and pushed the door open. Something red shot towards her. There was the impression of a clawed grip for a moment and a pressure on her shoulder as something moved past her. "Pabu," Bolin exclaimed. Korra turned. A fire ferret was clambering across Bolin's shoulders. It nuzzled against his face and stared at her. "Korra meet Pabu. Pabu, this is our new friend, Korra, and her friend Naga."

Pabu made a quiet noise and jumped towards Korra. He landed on her shoulder and sniffed at her face. Korra watched out of the corner of her eye as the fire ferret began nuzzling her. "I think he likes me?"

"Looks like it," Mako said, pushing Bolin forward and closing the door behind him. Korra looked around the shack. The interior was all one room, the majority of items the brothers owned stacked in a pile in the far corner. Mats covered most of the floor, a few patches of grass and mud visible at the edges. One corner held a tiny stove, while the other had a framed photograph.

"And this is our humble abode," Bolin said as he rummaged in the pile, Pabu launching himself back onto his owner. "Okay, where are they? I know you're here somewhere," he murmured under his breath. "Ah." He pulled a green shirt and brown pants out of the pile. "For you."

Korra blinked. "Ah, um, thank you?"

"I think it would be better if you weren't going around with half burnt clothes on. So. Me and Mako are going to wait outside while you change." Bolin, grabbed Mako's arm and pushed him out the door. Korra smiled. At least some people in the city cared. She slipped her ruined top off, checking her bandages were still okay. Her new clothes were baggy, but at least they did not hamper her movements. They would do for now; until she could find something better. Korra opened the door. Both Mako and Bolin were looking away from the door. She smiled. 

"I think you can come back in now," she said.

"Hey, you look great. And now you really have the element of surprise," Bolin said as he entered. He sat cross-legged on the matting.

"What do you mean?"

"You're dressed like you're from the Earth Kingdom, you look like you're from one of the water tribes and on top of all that you're a firebender. Oh." Bolin turned and rummaged in the pile again and withdrew a hat. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Korra said, staring at the hat. She scooped her ponytail into it and pulled it down onto her head. She glanced at the other two; Bolin was still beaming, while Mako seemed suspicious. "I... Me being able to fire bend doesn't seem to surprise you. I didn't expect that."

Bolin clasped his hand over his mouth. "Oh. I'm sorry. We just assumed you were from the water tribe. You know, cause of your clothing and your skin and... stuff." His eyes widened. "But we know what that's like; I mean our parents were from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation."

"Ah," Korra said, smiling. "That explains that." Her stomach gurgled.

"Food," Bolin exclaimed, and shuffled on his knees to the opposite corner and the tiny stove. "Mako, if you would be so kind?" Mako sighed and flicked his finger. The stove caught light as Bolin emptied a jug of water into a pan. "Sorry, got distracted. Still, its best not to assume anything about people from how they look. We know this one girl - right Mako? You know, Sera?" Mako grunted in confirmation. "Well, she has green eyes and she's a water bender. But what really confuses people is..." Bolin stared up at the ceiling, counting on his fingers as he spoke. "Her mother... is half water tribe and half fire nation. And a non-bender. Meanwhile. her father's from the Earth Kingdom and a pretty decent earth bender. And their kid is a water bender. Pretty crazy, huh?" He fished in a nearby box and retrieved a few silvery packets. Slicing them open, he dropped some pale blocks into the pan in front of him. "And she says her sister is a fire bender - and get this - she can lightning bend."

"That is unusual," Korra admitted. How prevalent was that kind of family history? Not so much the inter-marriages, but bending children coming from that kind of parentage. Was it a contributing factor to her own powers? Well. If Zaheer was telling the truth, the air nation had been dead for too long, but could her lineage have included all four tribes at some point? Was that then a possible sign of who the Avatar might be? Could someone, if they were patient, sit down and figure it out? Solve the riddle of ages and identify the probable Avatars before they were even born?

Her stomach rumbled as the smell of cooking noodles reached her. Korra's mouth watered and Bolin chuckled. "Okay, so here are my world famous, home-cooked noodles." He passed a cracked bowl to her along with some chopsticks. "And here's some for Mako."

"Thanks," Mako said, sounding distracted as he took the bowl.

"And I'll have what's left," Bolin said, shuffling back. He had the pan balanced on a rag in his lap. "Come on, eat up, eat up, while they're still hot," he said, watching Korra.

Her gaze flicked to Mako who started eating with a sigh. She stirred the noodles around for a moment, and, unable to wait another second, began eating. They were good. So good. She ate faster, slurping the noodles off the chopsticks as fast as she could.

"See?" Bolin said. "Great noodles." Korra nodded as she ate. "Ah this is nice. We don't often get company here, do we Mako?"

"No," he murmured, gazing at the floor.

A chill swept through her. It was clear that these two had little money, and even less food. What Bolin had just cooked; was that one meal or several? How much had she deprived them of by accepting their charity? What were the clothes she now wore intended for? "I... I'm getting full," she said, her stomach straining for more food. She held the bowl out to Bolin. "You can have the rest."

Bolin looked confused. "I... have enough here?" He tipped the pan to show her. "That's your share. Enjoy."

Korra glanced at Mako. He was scowling and mouthed 'eat' and with a slight tremble, she resumed eating. Just have this meal and then she will leave them in peace. Once she sorted things, she could bring the clothes back. And get them as many noodles as they could eat. There was the ghost of an image, of Bolin leaning over a kitchen counter, looking happy as he held out a huge bowl of noodles to a smiling customer. Would he like that? Owning his own noodle shop or something? The noodles are tasty.

Naga growled a moment before a knock on the door made them jump. Korra rechecked the interior of the shack, looking for somewhere to hide. Her new clothes feel like a woeful disguise; she was still far too recognisable. No. No this could not be the Red Lotus, not yet. Bolin looked nervous, Mako pensive but resigned. With a sigh he put his bowl down and opened the door. A group of men peered in.

"Ah, Mako. You are home. We have a... job," the first said, his gaze flicking to Korra, his eyes narrowing. "If you're interested. Usual rates, plus a bonus if things go smoothly."

Mako's hands clenched tight for a moment. "Sure," he replied.

"Hey, can I come to?" Bolin asked, getting to his feet.

Mako shook his head. "No. You stay here and look after her." He sounded annoyed. Something dragged his gaze downwards. "Wait a minute," he said to the man outside and closed the door. Stooping by the pile, Mako fished something out of his pocket and pried a section of wood away from the wall. He pushed whatever he was holding into the hollow behind and smoothed the wall back down. "Bolin; I'm leaving it behind this time. It better still be there later. I'll be home as soon as I can." The door banged shut behind him, Korra and Bolin sitting in silence as Mako's footsteps faded away.

"Sorry," Korra began after a long moment. "Sorry for eating your food, and being so suspicious of both of you, and for taking your clothes, and shouting and..."

Bolin blinked. "No, no. No need to apologize. You didn't make us do anything we didn't want to. And like Mako said, being suspicious is a good thing in the city. You just have to give people a little trust to start off with, and if they don't betray you before you know it you're friends."

"Friends..." Korra breathed. She had only ever thought she had one. Was she really gaining two more?

"You know," Bolin said, leaning back on his hands. "You're a lot like Mako and he's a lot nicer when you get to know him."

"If he'd let me."

"He will. He's... he's just distracted at the moment. Something happened recently and he's not his usual self." Bolin leaned a little closer. "Between you and me, I think he's in love."

Korra smiled. "That would explain a few things."

"Wouldn't it just?" Bolin said, laughing. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yes, Bolin?"

"Mind if I ask something?"

"Um, sure, I guess?"

Bolin's fingers twitched. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to, and this is without any pressure, but I am curious."

Korra smiled, even though her back tensed. "It's okay. Ask away."

"Okay. So, why did you come to Republic City?"

Korra relaxed, leaning back until her back touched the shack wall. "Like I said before, I came here to find some people." Bolin looked at her, unsatisfied with the answer. "How about you and Mako?" she asked. "Did you come here, or were you born here?"

"Hmm? Oh. No, we were born here. Our parents met here though."

"Are they still here?" Her expression froze as Bolin's face fell. 

"No. They-."

"You know, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to either."

"Thanks," Bolin said. "But, it's okay. I'm used to it. They passed away. Things got nasty with one of the gangs and..." Korra did not know what to say. Bolin continued. "Ever since, me and Mako have been living on the streets." His expression brightened. "Until we built this place," he said patting the wall.

"I'm sorry," Korra said, putting her hand on his knee. Bolin twitched, his face reddening as he stared at her hand.

"I-it's okay," he said, his voice a little high. "Me and Mako, we're over it now. It happened ages ago, and hey, at least we still have each other."

Korra leant back. These two brothers were so much like her; no parents. No other family. But she had still been luckier; the Red Lotus had fed, clothed and sheltered her. Bolin and Mako coped on their own. Bolin glanced at her. "So, you kinda didn't answer the question before. Just who are you-."

There was movement at the window; a new stranger peered in. "Hey Bolin," he said in a loud voice. "Has Mako gone off to give you and your lady friend some time alone? You should draw the curtains first. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

Korra met the stranger's gaze. It was far too reminiscent of the gang she fought. Bolin scowled and opened the door, shutting Korra in on her own, though the thin walls did little to dampen the sound.

"Hi, Yang," he said in a weary voice. "Mako's on another job. Not sure when he'll be back, but I can tell him you were after him."

"No to worry Bolin. Actually, today is your lucky day. We need an awesome earth bender, not a one-trick fire bender."

"Me? What do you need me for?"

"Some good friends of ours need a hand speeding up the immigration process. If you know what I mean." Yang sighed. "Too bad your brother ain't here to give you permission."

"Mako doesn't need to give me permission. I make my own decisions."

"And what have you decided about this?"

"I want to help. When do we start?"

The stranger laughed. "Excellent, excellent. You'll go far with that attitude Bolin. Listen; the job's tomorrow morning. Meet us at the statue of Lord Zuko just before dawn. You do well, and there's big money for you. I'll even give you a bit extra so you can take your new lady friend on a fancy date." His voice dropped lower, but remained audible. "You could even get a hotel for the night; just the two of you." There was a scuffle. "Hey, whoa. Have it your way. Just be there tomorrow. See ya, Bolin."

Bolin looked flushed when he sat back down again. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Korra said. "What were they asking you to do?"

Bolin sighed. "They want me to get some immigrants into the city unofficially. Not completely sure, but it might mean they want me to dig a tunnel."

Korra frowned. "Will that help?"

Bolin nodded. "It'll let them skip all the normal paperwork and waiting around to do things the official way. And it's very possible that these people wouldn't be able to get in like that. I mean, the other fast way is to bribe the officials. That's kinda illegal." Bolin glanced at the floor. "Actually so's what they want me to do. But if they don't have enough money they get kept waiting for ages in this camp outside the city. And you keep hearing these horror stories about how bad the food is, how sick all the people waiting are. So, I want to help. They deserve a shot just like everyone else."

"I... I want to help too."

Bolin shook his head. "It'll be dangerous."

Korra sighed. "Not this again. You saw me fire bend, right? I can take care of myself. And..." She grinned. "I had to defend myself against two people I think were officials this morning. They didn't like me not doing things the official way either. So I had to show them I could take care of myself." She punched her fist out in front of her.

"That's awesome." Bolin's expression became concerned. "Also, a little scary. Hope you didn't cook them too badly."

Her stomach lurched. While the essence of her story was true, it omitted her use of water bending to defeat the pair. As far as those two knew she was a water bender. As far as Bolin knew she was a fire bender. And to anyone who saw her on the street? They would think she was an Earth bender now. No one should suspect or even consider that she was the Avatar. Once she found the monk and Asami, maybe then she could reveal herself. Had Asami guessed all those years ago? Korra had not been subtle about her manipulation of more than one element. So why had the invading forces determined to destroy her never materialized? Because of moving the base? Or had Asami never told anyone? Or did they not exist in the first place? Too many questions, all hinging on finding one person for the answer. She bit her lip. Could she trust Bolin to stay quiet if she admitted what she was? Wait. What if there was a reward for news or delivering the Avatar? The brothers had nothing, and she had not known them long enough to know if they would turn her over for an escape from this life. It would be best to maintain the pretense of being a fire bender. For now. Best not to involve others in events - if Zaheer's words were true.

"Bolin, let me do this, to say thank you for everything."

"Doesn't feel like a good idea to me," he said, frowning. "I mean, you're new in town, and even newer to how things work around here-."

"Bolin," she cut him off. "I am coming with you at dawn, whether you like it or not. And don't think you can get past Naga without waking her up."

Bolin's eyes flicked to the door and he gulped. "Okay," he said, his voice resigned. "Suppose it can't hurt to have another fire bender on hand in case anything goes wrong."

"Thank you."

Bolin stretched. "Well. If we're getting up at dawn, we should probably think about sleep now." He padded across to the pile and pulled a small, and grubby sheet out. "You can have the sheet and the bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Korra blinked.

"That mat," Bolin pointed at the mat nearest the stove.

"Thank you. Wait," she said as Bolin settled against the tree trunk. "Is this the only blanket?"

"Um, yeah."

Korra held it out to him. "Then you should take it. I'll sleep outside with Naga."

"No, no," Bolin protested, holding up his hands. "Republic City and Earth Kingdom custom is to treat your guests well. So tonight you get the blanket. I'll stay over here and you can feel free to punch me if I get any closer."

Korra frowned. "Are you likely to?"

Bolin blinked. "Er... no?"

"Good. I don't really want to punch you."

"I don't want you to either. It's just, well, when men and women share the... I mean, if they sleep in the same room over a certain age... No, um, I just thought...?" His gaze flicked from her to the ground in quick succession. Pabu padded along his leg and nestled into his shirt. "Are you hinting I should give up now?" he asked the fire ferret who squeaked in response. "Good plan." Korra smiled and lay down, pulling the blanket over as much of her as she could. She did not feel tired, but as she closed her eyes, exhaustion settled over her.

"Korra?"

"Yes, Bolin?"

"It's nice to meet you, Korra. Goodnight." His breathing deepened to a snore a moment later. Korra smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Bolin blinked awake and shivered. It was freezing inside the shack. He delved into his jacket, withdrawing the cracked and battered watch. Prying the cover open, he tilted it until he found a usable light source. At least it had kept good time ever since he stole it; his first successful pickpocket. Time to get moving. Bolin slipped the watch back into his inside pocket and rested a moment longer, enjoying Pabu's warmth. No, he had to get moving; if he delayed much longer he was going to miss the meet-up. He winced a little as he sat, up his joints stiff and cracking as he moved. Korra was still dozing nearby; at least she had not tried to flee during the night. He shuffled over to her.

"Korra," he whispered. She did not stir. "Korra," he said in a normal voice, the sound almost thunderous in the quiet. Still nothing. He was going to have to shake her. Bolin took a deep breath. Shoulder. Her shoulder was a safe spot to make contact with. His fingers trembled as he reached out, Korra's hand catching his moments from him making contact.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her eyes darting around. She was wide awake, all her muscles tense.

Bolin gulped. "Just trying to get you up. I tried calling your name, but..."

Korra sighed and sat up. "Well, I'm awake. Is it time to go?"

Bolin nodded, leading the way out of the shack. He paused beside Naga. "Are we taking her with us, or...?"

Korra studied the polar bear dog for a moment. "Naga should come with us," she said. "I mean, I don't really want to leave her here alone. And she might be useful." Bolin nodded, leading the way with Naga and Korra trailing after him.

Bolin's nerves settled as they walked in silence and excitement started flooding through him. They would be unstoppable on this job. Korra was an excellent fire bender and his control of the earth was pretty good too. Maybe they could team up again in the future; become the 'Daring Duo' or something like that. They would make a great team; the handsome, rugged Bolin and the beautiful, strong Korra. There would be adventures, saving the innocent, doing mighty deeds. Together they could travel the world and see all those other places he had only ever heard of on the radio. And maybe, just maybe meet some of the former Avatar's surviving companions? Like Lord Zuko, or maybe Katara if they ever went that far South. Or - oh it would mean so much - Toph Bei Fong; the unsurpassed earth and metal bender who still knew no equal. 

Bolin glanced at his companion. In the radio serials, in these kinds of stories, the lead always wound up getting together with his companion. And Korra was so beautiful. If they did adventure together, was there the possibility of something between them? Ah, but then there would always be the messy relationship stuff where the leading lady would look like she had eyes for someone else. And the leading man would mis-interpret things and there would be falling outs and people not talking to each other. Those were the most frustrating parts. And always a little confusing. If only they talked to each other and not assume things; something so many characters never seemed to understand. Bolin made a mental note to be as honest and open as possible with Korra.

He had been staring at Lord Zuko's statue for a few minutes now without realizing. They were almost there. With a twinge, fear coiled inside him. He glanced to the side again, Korra seeming unaware of Zuko's significance, or at least not recognizing the statue. She looked all around her, curious about everything. Why had he let her come along? Every other time he had a job like this, not only had it been with Mako, but he also knew - more or less - what he was getting into. Korra had been in the city less than, what, two days? She had no idea of the risks entailed or the situation. How could he have put her in danger like this? Okay. There was still time to back out, still time to just turn around and head back home, say no more about it. Hey, sorry Yang, guess I overslept and all. I'll help you next-

Bolin noticed Yang and Li leaning against the base of the statue. Too late now. He swallowed. Okay. He could do this. Not just going to be Mako's little brother his whole life. And it would all be fine. Get the mission done without getting caught and without anything happening to Korra.

Yang smiled as he, Korra and Naga approached. "Bolin; glad you could make it."

"Yang. Hi Li," he replied. Korra had drawn Yang's attention.

"Bolin; while I understand the impulse - if you have a gorgeous girlfriend then, of course, you want to boast about it to your friends - you do understand this is not a dance? This is not a date. Send your woman home." His eyes narrowed.

"'Girlfriend'?" Korra echoed. Bolin's heart sank. No. Early days. They had only just met, and love at first sight only happened on the radio. Or in plays. Or books, or-

"No, no, no," Bolin said, waving his hands. "We're not like that." His face was burning again. "Korra's just a friend. Who is, ah-." Bolin glanced at her, his gaze running across her body. Stop, stop, stop. He kept going, his gaze reaching her chest and he shook himself, wincing. Concentrate on Yang. "A friend," he yelped. "A friend who happens to be a girl." The quiet afterward spooked him. "A girl... friend. See? It's different." He took a deep breath, trying to assume a sterner expression. "She wants to help out." He caught the glare and spoke before Korra could interrupt. "You did say you wanted to help, didn't you, Korra?"

Korra paused, her mouth snapping shut and she turned to Yang. "I convinced Bolin to bring me along."

Yang eyed her. "And just what can you do? You look like a water bender. I don't really need one of them. Not with the plan. Maybe if we ran into the guards, but I don't want that, and none of you lot seem capable of keeping up with them."

"Just as well I'm not a water bender then," Korra replied bringing her hands close together and filling the space with fire. "I think I can be useful in other ways." She looked amused as Yang gawped at her and the flaming sphere she held. The light made her skin glow, and Bolin needed to stop staring at her right now. Her skin was glowing in the flickering light.

"The fire... It's... beautiful," Bolin breathed. He wrenched his gaze from the flames to smirk at Yang and Li.

"That, is, hot," Li commented, still staring. "Yang, we gotta take her with us. With her help we can get through the fence in no time." He leaned to one side, looking past her. "The polar bear dog come with you?" Korra nodded. "Cool, cool. We can use it too."

Korra winced, but both Li and Yang had already turned away, waving the other two forward. Just outside the park a covered truck sat waiting. Lin and Yang clambered into the front, sending Bolin and Korra around to the rear. Korra paused at the open back, staring at the vehicle.

"Korra?" Bolin asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." she said, staring at the truck. She smiled, something about it amusing her. Odd. She hopped up into the back, Naga scrambling after her, followed by Bolin. Korra stayed quiet as they drove through the almost silent city streets, the quiet getting to Bolin. He tried to think of something to say to her, but his thoughts were a mess. It did not seem to matter; Korra was content to stare out the back of the truck and all too soon they reached their destination; the docks.

"Rest of the way's by boat," Li commented. "Come on," he added as Korra looked around this new location in fascination. "We gotta get this over with before dawn." She nodded, still distracted and shuffled onto the boat with the others. Nerves seem to instill silence on the boat as it wound it's way up the river. The banks drew closer together as they sailed, the trees growing taller and denser, cutting out more and more of the starlight. Bolin could not see any markers or landmarks, but Yang directed the boat towards what seemed like a regular stopping point. Away from the city the silence seemed louder. Even breathing sounded like the distant rumble of thunder as they set off. The forest was alive around them. Several entities moved in the undergrowth, emitting strange chirps and calls. Dry leaves and twigs crunched beneath their boots. Bolin winced at every noise, certain each time that someone was swooping down to arrest them. And if they did, he would have failed in every conceivable way. But no one came, the moment persisting and Bolin relaxed a little, though still waited for disaster.

Yang slipped his watch out of his pocket and checked the time. The trees began thinning out and ahead Bolin caught sight of the fence. It was almost two stories high and formed from thick, woven strands of metal. Heaped piles of rocks lay stacked against the perimeter. From the angle of the ground below the fence, the pile would collapse and the noise would be audible in the still air. A group of people sat on the ground beyond the barrier. They soon noticed Li and Yang's arrival and grabbed at their belongings. Yang waved Bolin and Korra to a halt just inside the treeline.

"Okay. In ten minutes time the guards'll changeover. We gotta get this done now, and be gone before they notice anything." He turned to Bolin. "Bolin; see the rock pile?" He nodded. "Okay, I want you to get two of those big rocks over here. Big enough that two people can stand on them. Korra? Bolin is going to lift you and Li over the fence. Once you're on the other side, I want you to use your fire to cut a big hole in the fence - say, two metres across. Then," he said, slapping Bolin on the back again. "It's all up to Bolin. You're going to wait until one of our customers is on a big rock and then move them back through the hole."

Korra frowned. "Why can't he just lift them back over the fence like he will with us?" she asked.

"Too risky."

"But-."

"Sending the two of you over the top is already risking that someone's gonna notice. We take people through the fence, then they won't be up in the air for a long time, so less chance of anyone noticing what we're up to. Make sense?" Yang said with a touch of annoyance.

"It does," Korra admitted. It looked like she wanted to add something, but Yang spoke before she could add anything.

"Okay; Bolin: you're up."

Bolin concentrated. Dislodging two rocks from the pile even at this distance was not hard. What was trickier was doing so without disturbing any of the others. Korra was tense beside him; it almost looked like she wanted to help. Back-seat bending, he thought to himself with a wry smile. Once the rocks floated free from the pile, it was easy to whisk them to their hiding spot. Korra and Li each clambered aboard their own rock and Bolin sent them sailing over the fence. He let the rocks down to the ground as slow as he could. Through the fence he could see the refugees clustering around Li and Korra, all nervous energy and the need to get moving. Li seemed to be explaining something to them in a low tone and gestured to the fence. He and Korra cut the hole in no time, their flame daggers slicing through the metal with ease. Bolin felt a new wave of anxiety; the light from the fire seemed far too bright and far too obvious. At least there were still no alarms, no shouts or panic. So far, so good.

First refugee. They clung to the rock, not understanding Li's instructions or Korra's assertions. Their eyes widened as the rock lifted from the ground, wobbling a little under the uneven mass of person and baggage. Bolin had to get the refugee more or less through the centre of the hole so they did not end up catching themselves on the loose wires of the fence. The first woman was no problem after a shaky start. The second and third were also fine. The fourth refugee, a man, floundered on the rock, changing the dimensions of the mass as he floated. The rock tipped, despite Bolin's straining efforts, the man coming far too close to the edge of the hole. Bolin paused the rock in mid-air, resuming the movement as slow as he dared, the effort making sweat bead across his forehead.

It felt like it took forever, but Yang did not hurry him. He kept glancing between his watch and along the line of the fence as he tied the refugee's bags to Naga's back. How much time could Bolin have left? Far too little. But it was over before he knew it. It was such a relief to get the last refugee through; he trusted both Li and Korra to cling to the rock without him needing to be too careful. They sped through the air and Bolin let himself relax.

"All right," he whispered in a hoarse voice, high-fiving one of the refugees who grinned back at him.

Yang cleared his throat. "Okay, listen up all of you. This isn't a charity. We need payment - first for getting you on this side of the fence. Then you need to pay the fee for river transport and over-ground transit. So; you know what you agreed to when coming here and now's the time to pay up." He unfurled a large sack as he spoke and held it open.

Bolin glanced around, wondering if the sky was lighter over there. "Can we not do this later? Like when we're not right next to the scene of our crime?"

Yang glanced at him, as Li held his hand out to each refugee in turn and tossed the money into the sack. "What? What if they decide to jump in the river and swim the rest of the way? No, not taking that risk. They pay now or they don't get out of this forest. In fact, if they don't pay, you are going to dump back on the other side of that hole and let them worry about getting back through."

"This has all been about money?" Korra said in a slow voice, frowning. She was looking less and less happy as Li added handful after handful of money into the sack. Bolin felt a pang of guilt. The refugees looked poor, dirty, disheveled and hungry. How much were they giving away here? How much would they have by the time they reached the built-up areas of Republic City. And what then? Destined to flee here only to wind up as beggars on the street until the police rounded them up and deported them?

"What? You're not doing this for money?" Yang was grinning at Korra. "Listen, we're taking a serious risk doing this. If we get caught, well, we're looking at a long jail-time. We gotta get something for sticking our necks out like this. You want to do this out of charity, fine. We'll divvy your cut up amongst the rest of us."

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but Li interrupted. "Do that later. We can't have too long left."

Yang pulled out his watch and swore under his breath. "Okay. All of you, this way." He slipped back through the forest, the refugees following behind him.

"Korra," Bolin began as she strode past him.

"Not now," she muttered, not even looking at him. Bolin sighed and trailed after her. So much for his day-dreams now.

There was a muffled curse from up ahead, accompanied by wails of despair. Three water benders stared at the group, their badgerhounds close by. A movement caught Bolin's eye beyond them; the boat was beginning to drift back down the river.

"Surprise, smugglers," the leader said with a smirk.

Li and Yang held a whispered conference as Korra strode forward. "I can take care of these guys for you," Korra said, cracking her knuckles.

"Not on your own," Bolin added, standing beside her. She glanced at him, but said nothing.

"Yang, you get the boat," Li said, not taking his eyes from the water benders, still holding the sack in one hand. Yang darted down the bank, all three benders moving to intercept, water whipping from the river in a blur of motion. The attacks slammed into a wall of rock. Bolin let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Yang further down the bank, still running. Before the water benders could move, Korra and Li started punching fireballs towards them. The badgerhounds surged forward. Korra whistled as she threw another gout of flame. Naga lumbered past the group with a bark, smacking one of the badgerhounds to the side. It fell limp to the ground, it's companion settling over it, snarling at Naga.

Water and fire filled the air. Bolin pulled up columns of earth, while Korra kept herself between them and the refugees. Yang yelled he had the boat from further down the bank.

"Okay, let's get moving," Li called. The three of them forced the water benders closer to the bank. It should have given them ammunition, but Bolin was pulling earth up from the depths of the river as fast as he could, pushing the water back. Korra continued to hurl fireballs. With a surge, she caught one guard with a blast of heated air, sending him sailing up into the treeline. His uniform was soon entangled in the branches, his arms pinned. One down. Two to go. Korra, Bolin and Li retreated along the bank, letting the water benders push them back - away from the fence and towards the boat. The migrants did not need any more prompting, hurrying down the bank and into the boat as fast as they could. Li glanced back as Yang yelled they needed to leave soon.

"Hold them off for a bit longer," he said to the other two as he turned and sprinted away. This was it; the adventuring duo, working in tandem like this, keeping two powerful water benders at bay. This was going to make such a good story. Bolin glanced back. The boat was pushing away from the bank as Li leapt onto it.

"Hey," Bolin called. "You can't just leave us here like this."

"No honour among thieves," one of the guards said with a wicked grin. The water benders' charge became more energetic, the river water still too abundant. Korra did not even seem fazed; her super-heated flames cut through the guard's water whips with ease. Korra moved like lightning. Now was not the time to get distracted. Wait. One of the guards was putting a lot less effort into his attacks; he was pooling a huge surge of water around his feet.

"Korra, look out," Bolin yelled, putting everything he had into pulling up a new barrier. The water tore through it as if it were paper and slammed into his face. It was like the hardest punch he had ever endured, the one that had left him sobbing and unable to breath. Mako had been there to comfort him and help him get through it back then. But this was worse. Unlike the punch, the blow was a persistent force that never seemed to end. The force of it knocked him backwards. Breath. Need to breath. Water. Too much water. Need to find air. Bolin inhaled on automatic, only able to suck in an uncomfortable mixture of water and air. Hacking coughs wracked him and he gasped on reflex, frightened the next breath would be nothing but water. There was a movement beneath his shirt, something shifting. Bolin's hands settled onto his torso, nervous. He felt a panicked heart-beat and a squirming presence. Pabu was still okay. A spot of blood landed beside the fire ferret. Blood? Bolin's hand touched his face. Pain blossomed on contact and he jerked his hand away, noticing more blood on his fingers.

"Bolin." Korra was calling his name, and warmth radiated through his chest. He needed to apologise. Needed to say he was sorry he could not protect her. There was a guard unconscious on the floor some distance away. Their final opponent used the moment of distraction to funnel water from the river into a huge ice-block. Korra's fire could not do anything against that. Bolin tried to shout, the movement irritating his lungs and he coughed, trying to keep his eyes open as his chest burned.

Korra pivoted, the motion so graceful, so refined. So impossible. For a moment it seemed like the ice was going to hit her, but in the next she was somehow beneath it, the block whistling over her head. It was far too close and the block tore her hat away, her pony-tail spilling out. But there was something about it, every part of her movement like a dance. Korra did not even seem to notice and flicked more flames at the guard; this time aiming for his feet. The guard panicked as the fire took hold and flung himself into the water. Korra pursued, a fireball forming in each hand as Bolin caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Korra," he spluttered. "Korra," he raised his voice. "There's more coming." She ignored him. "Korra, please. Let's just get out of here." She took another step forward and halted with a sigh. Her hands fell to her sides, the flames extinguishing.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Let's go." She darted back to Bolin, whistling as she ran. Korra heaved Bolin to his feet as Naga crashed to a halt beside them. "You okay to stand?" she asked. Bolin felt a little dizzy, but nodded, trying not to sway too much. Korra launched herself up onto Naga and held a hand out to Bolin. "Come on." She was so strong. Her grip was firmer than her handshake and she pulled him upward without so much as a grunt. He soon found himself sat astride Naga, and behind Korra. "Hang on to me." Part of him was nervous, but he was still having trouble breathing and holding her shoulders will give him no support at all. Swallow hard, Bolin leant into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Korra did not even react. "Okay, Naga-."

"Wait," a voice called. The guard on the ground stared at Korra, her eyes wide. "You... you were the water tribe girl on the beach yesterday. But-."

Korra cut her off, a flinch running through her body. "I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"But," the guard protested. "I saw you. It was you and-."

"Shut up," Korra growled. "If you keep talking, you'll regret it." She flicked the reins, ignoring a fresh protest from the guard as Naga raced away.

How could anyone get Korra confused with someone else, Bolin wondered as Naga surged forward. But did the guard recognise her? Korra mentioned something about a fight the previous day. Had the guard been there. If so, what had the guard been trying to ask?

"Where should we go?"

Korra's voice confused him for a moment. Bolin blinked. "Oh. Er, maybe we should hide in the forest for now?" He glanced around, spotting a hill not too distant. "Think Naga could climb that?"

Korra looked in the direction he pointed. "Naga can do anything. Hold on." She flicked the reins, turning Naga moving away from the river and through the trees. She glanced back. "Are you okay?" She frowned. "You're bleeding."

Bolin wanted to laugh. "It's nothing. Really, nothing," he added in response to her narrowed gaze. "I'm fine." Korra made a non-commital noise and flicked the reins again.

* * *

By the time Asami got to sleep, her sleeping pattern was so out of sync she slept through the entire day. When woke feeling tense and a little frazzled just in time to see the sun set. Her mouth was dry, her throat scratchy, her eyes bleary. She sat up, all her joints stiff and realized she was still wearing all her clothes, her hair a tangled mass on her head. She had not even bothered to remove her makeup before she went to bed. Urgh. Best not to think the kind of state she was in. At least no one had disturbed her rest. The rest of the evening was not so fun while she crammed as many things as she could do while eating a hasty meal alone. Concentration soon eluded her and she gave up, heading back to bed early. The next morning was not an improvement. Getting out of bed was a titanic effort, and even then she could not face the thought of leaving the house. She decided to use the time to sort out some of the things she skipped the day before. That at least took her mind off things. A bath sounded the best way to round off the day to a net positive.

Ensconced in the bathroom, Asami set the bath off, pouring some rejuvenating oils into the running water. The heat felt glorious as she sank into the water; tensions, stiffness and aches melting away. The oils scented the air and she was in heaven. She ducked her head under water for a moment and lay back, enjoying the heat. She wondered how long she could post-pone seeking out food and just lying here. A knock on the door ruined the moment.

"Ma'am?"

Asami sighed. "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but you have a phone call."

It was hard to care right now. "Whoever it is, tell them to call back. Or take a message and I'll call them back. Later," she added.

"It's the police ma'am. They wish to speak with you. They have apprehended a suspect in relation to the crime you reported."

Asami splashed water across the whole room in her haste to get out of the bath. Still dripping wet she wrapped a robe around herself and rushed to the phone, leaving damp footprints in her wake.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Sato." Detective Jin. "As I told your servant, we have apprehended Mako and he is currently in custody. All we need from you is to come down and ID him."

"Now?" Asami asked, glancing at the clock. At least it was not Midnight yet, but she doubted her father would be too happy with her going out so late again.

"No, no. No hurry. Come by tomorrow sometime. He's not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss Sato. See you tomorrow."

Asami hung up the receiver and trailed back to the bathroom. The moment was gone though, the bath doing nothing to remove her tension. Tomorrow she would see him again, come face to face with 'Mako'. If this moment had come two days ago, then maybe she would be looking forward to the visit. It would have been a chance to rake her nails across his face, or strike him, or do... something to him. But the thought left a hollow feeling in her stomach and she no longer had a taste for it. She wanted more to talk to him, understand him, make him understand. What could she say? What could he say? Well, if nothing else, she wanted an apology for the theft and for Mako to feel sorry for his actions. If possible she wanted to know who he had sold her necklace to. At least then there might be a chance to reclaim it.

With a sigh she hauled herself back out of the bath and headed to bed as soon as possible. She fidgeted the next morning, waiting as her father seemed to take an interminable amount of time to go to work. At least his current need to work weekends helped make her later departure less obvious. There were a hundred reasons for Asami to go out today, but she did not want to provoke more curiosity from her father than necessary.

The drive to the police station was uneventful. A certain paranoia had her locking and relocking the car twice to ensure the car would still be there later on. A different sergeant was on duty today. He looked nervous as she walked in and rounded the desk at speed.

"Miss Sato," he said smiling. "Right this way." Asami caught some annoyed glances from the almost full waiting area, but was away before she could say anything. Jin greeted her as the sergeant retreated to his desk.

"I must apologize again for interrupting you so late at night," he said as they walked down to the holding cells.

"No, no it's fine. Thank you for getting in touch. I'm impressed you found him so quickly."

Jin scratched his head. "Well, in all honesty we found him completely incidentally. We were conducting a raid on an underground bending arena last night. Just so happened that ol' Mako was one of the participants. Probably a good thing we got to him when we did; some earth bender did a real number on him. Guy could barely stand up when we arrived."

Asami felt her lips twitch, wondering who the earth bender had been. Wait. "Bending arena?" she asked. "Is that like Pro-Bending?" Despite repeated requests, her father had yet to sponsor one of the teams. At least she could afford to go and see every game she wanted. 

"Ah, not quite. Similar in some ways..." Jin frowned. "Ah, what am I talking about? Nothing like it, Miss Sato. See, in Pro-Bending the idea is-."

"I am well aware of how Pro-Bending is conducted," Asami interjected, frowning.

"Sorry, yes, of course-." He looked embarrassed. "Well, difference with these places is they're all one on one battles and far fewer rules. Plus no safety measures and a lot of gambling."

"I thought people already gambled on the Pro-Bending events?" Asami asked.

"They do. But the ones who do their gambling there... Well, let's just say you don't want to run into them if you can help it." Asami nodded, trying to imagine the dank pit the police found Mako in. Was it filled with baying crowds who surrounded him and urged him to attack another bender? Asami shuddered. The detective nodded to a uniformed guard ahead. "Well, Miss Sato, I gotta leave you here with my colleague, Shu. She'll sort out the ID process, and once you confirm we got the right guy we'll take it from there. Of course, even if he's not your mugger, we've still got him on other charges, so don't worry if you're not comfortable or confident." Asami bristled at the implication, but Jin seemed to miss it and carried on. "And if you are able, please stop by my desk on the way out."

He waved and walked back the way he came. "This way," Shu said. She ushered Asami into a small room with a desk in the centre and a chair either side of it. "If you'll just take a seat, I'll get him brought up." She vanished through another door, and Asami perched on the edge of the chair, glancing around the room. It was bare, cold and uncomfortable. She did not want to be here anymore. What did she hope to get out of this? She could just walk away now, try not to think about it anymore. The door swung open before she could move, making her jump. Two other guards entered supporting a third man, Shu just behind them. The man had his head bowed, his shirt stained with blood.

"Hey, come on," one guard said to their prisoner. "You gotta face up Miss Sato." The figure tensed and glanced up, shivering. He looked fearful for a moment, his eyes widening and he ducked his head again. Asami's head was reeling; he was almost the same age as her. Mako had a black eye and a swollen lip; his face was a patchwork of bruises and bloodstains "Hey, hey, don't hide away, Mako." The guard looked at Asami. "This your attacker?"

"Yes," Asami said, still staring at the man's injuries. Their gazes meet for a second as he looked up again and Mako jerked in the guard's grip, staring down at the floor.

"Hear that, Mako? It's your lucky day. We get to add theft to your rap sheet. And a whole extra month on your sentence."

"No," Mako moaned.

"It's not so bad," the second guard said, as they maneuvered Mako around to retrace their steps. "Good behaviour'll get you parole in two months or so."

"No," Mako repeated. "My b-brother. I have to look after him. He can't survive without me."

"Well, should have thought of that before. Loads of ways for you young-folk to get by in the world without doing any of the stuff you're in here for."

Asami swallowed as Mako tried to move. Was this worth it? Was her mother's necklace worth the damage inflicted on Mako's face, on going to jail for months on end? And what of the brother?

"No. Hey, miss." Mako's eyes gazed at her. "Your necklace. I didn't sell it. I can give it back."

"Sounds like a confession as well," Shu said. "You are not making this easy for yourself, Mako. Get him back to the cells."

"Wait." Asami bit her lip wondering how to proceed. "Can I... can I speak to him before you take him back?" The guards exchanged confused glances. "Alone?"

Shu cleared her throat. "That's against our rules, Miss Sato. And I wouldn't put any stock in his claims." She turned to Mako. "Far better if you tell us just who you sold it to. And stop trying to take appeal to Miss Sato's compassion. Unless..." Shu turned to look at Asami. "If you're thinking of a getting in a few more punches, well... No one'll notice with all the other bruising. But that is so very frowned upon in a police station."

Mako opened his mouth, but Asami spoke first. "No. I just want to talk to him. I know what I'm doing. It's a... personal matter." They stared at her. Asami sighed, delving into her purse. "Here," she said, pushing a few folded bank notes into each of the guards' hands. "Give me five minutes alone with him and I'll give you more after."

The guards scrutinized the money. "It's still dangerous," Shu said after a moment.

"If it bothers you that much, then tie him to the chair. If anything happens I'll... I'll." She fumbled with her purse again. "I have a whistle. If I need you, I'll blow it."

There was still some reticence in their movements, but the trio agreed. They pushed Mako into the chair without grace, his hands tied behind his back. He kept his head bowed as the guards trailed out of the door. "Five minutes, Miss Sato. Then I'm in regardless of what you're doing." There was an uncomfortable insinuation to Shu's words, but Asami ignored it as the door shut. Okay. Now she had paid money to face her accuser. And just what was she going to do next? Her nerves were on edge as she sat opposite Mako, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Hello Mako." He did not react. Asami fidgeted. "Okay, I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Asami Sato."

"I know who you are," Mako muttered.

Asami swallowed back her nerves. "So, now we know who we both are, I would like to know if you are prepared to talk to me."

Mako sniffed. "You paid already. You can do what you like."

"Okay. I... I want to try and get across what you did to me the other day. The necklace... the one you claim you still have. It's very precious to me."

"It was your mother's wasn't it?" Mako kept staring down.

"You opened it?" Asami asked, her voice rising. Mako nodded. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she clasped her hands together. "Then do you understand why I was so upset? If you'd just taken the bag I would have just let the situation lie and not reported it."

Mako seemed to say something, but it was too quiet. He looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Easy to say. Why did you do it?"

Mako licked his lips. "The necklace was a stupid idea. Like Bo-." He grimaced. "The bag was more than enough. I just got greedy."

"But why are you mugging people in the first place? Can't you find a more productive use of your skills? From what the police told me, I understand you're a bender? Can't you at least get factory work or something?" Mako ducked his head again. "I can't see how this can help your brother if you need to steal to survive. Think of the example you're setting."

"It's complicated." He paused and added, "Miss Sato."

"That just sounds like an excuse."

Mako's tone changed. "You don't get it at all do you? Me and my brother; we've been orphaned for years, and there was nobody willing to look after us. We had to survive on our own, doing whatever we could to survive. Sure we can both bend, but no company wants to hire kids. The gangs aren't so picky; some of them can use kids with those talents. And not for anything good. But it was a choice; work for the gangs or starve in the gutter. At least our gang gave us protection from my parent's killers." Mako nodded behind Asami. "The police lost interest real quick. And I can't just walk away from it now. Not while my brother still needs me."

Asami frowned. "But the police-."

"Don't care about us," Mako finished her sentence. "Look. Did you somehow not notice that they were willing to just drag me off until you bribed them? Cops can be bought. If you have enough money then you're not going to wind up in jail. Not having any money is the easiest way to get yourself locked up."

Now Asami ducked from Mako's gaze, staring down at the scored and damaged table-top. She was running out of time. "Were you telling the truth though? Do you still have my mother's necklace?" She looked up, hopeful.

Mako stared back, his expression softening a little. "Not on me. But it is at my home." To her surprise he smiled. "I would give you the address, but its not like any of the houses have numbers or the street even has a name."

Asami frowned. "Wait; you live in the shanty-town?"

"Told you, no money, we do what we have to. So, it won't be easy to get it back to you until I get out of here." His expression turned more serious. "And I promise you I will get it back to you once I'm free again." Asami met his gaze again, staring back into his eyes. Dark, puffy flesh surrounded one eye, but both amber irises looked sad. Mako fidgeted. "Listen, I know I sound like I'm just trying to avoid going to jail, but I swear I can give you your necklace back."

Asami sighed. She pushed her chair back and without looking back walked to the door. Mako muttered something behind her as she rapped against the metal door with her knuckles.


	6. Memento

_The sooner they found the Avatar the better. Ghazan breathed on his hands as the temperature continued to fall. What was taking Zaheer so long? This should be a quick, easy routine by now. In contrast to his own discomfort, the cold did not seem to faze the group of children. If the Avatar was in this group... Ghazan scowled. Well, that meant moving to another sub-zero region to begin the next phase. Nothing else for it though; if they were to change the world, this was how they would do it._

_Zaheer entered the clearing with a sack slung across his back. At last. He beckoned the children closer, some hanging back, others curious about what was going on. He kept his voice soft as he addressed the group._

_"I would like each of you to select a toy from this sack." The statement was stark and confused the children. Ghazan turned away as his lip curled. How often had he heard Zaheer say that now? And how often had the result been the same? No Avatar. Would this even work? Zaheer claimed it was the same method the Air Nomads used to confirm that Aang had been the previous Avatar. It sounded good; but the airbenders had used preserved items from the time of the previous air nation Avatar. Would the concept function on similar items like this? Was the Avatar even still alive? For all they knew the child could have already died and they were wasting their time even being here._

_Ghazan turned back as a girl rummaged in the sack, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. Zaheer remained impassive or at least that was how most would see it. Ghazan could see his nerves on edge as each child delved in amongst the items. Zaheer's back stiffened when the girl lifted an orange kite from the sack. She did not ask if she could choose other items as well and instead she rifled through the collection again. The girl retrieved a toy volcano followed by a green fan. Zaheer smiled. When he spoke there was a tremor in his voice Ghazan had not heard before. She was the one. The Avatar was now staring at the three objects she had chosen, some part of her confused about why she wanted those specific items._

_Zaheer kept up the pretense of allowing all the children to select something from the sack. He beckoned P'Li over after the girl and whispered something in her ear. Ghazan maintained his role as look-out; there were not even distant tremors of pursuers yet. P'Li and Ming began talking to the children near the fire and those still waiting their turn with the toys. Subterfuge and obfuscation. It would not do for those that would come looking to know they had been seeking the Avatar. Ming asked the Avatar her name when the process was complete, steering her away from the others as they talked. Her name was Korra. Now they could get moving._

_"Where are we going?" Korra asked as the Red Lotus left the other children behind._

_"The North Pole," Zaheer answered._

_Korra fidgeted, glancing around as they walked through the trees. Ming turned every few steps to eradicate any trace of their passage. "I... I want to go home now." She stopped walking, her gaze fixed on the snow. "I want my mommy and daddy."_

_The Red Lotus shared a look; this was the trickiest part of the plan. Zaheer knelt beside Korra. "You will be home soon."_

_"I will?" Korra asked, her face brightening._

_"Yes. But it is not the same home." Korra's face fell again. "Korra, I am so sorry, but your parents are gone."_

_Korra swayed a little on her feet and Ming muttered under her breath about running out of time. "But... but they'll be in the hut. Sometimes Daddy goes away, but he always comes back. He always comes back. And Mommy will be there now. She's always there."_

_Zaheer shook his head. "Not this time. They can no longer take care of you. Something terrible happened to your home and we need to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but you cannot go back."_

_"But... but I want to," Korra said, sniffing. She looked like she was going to cry._

_"I know this is a difficult time, " Zaheer said. "And this is a shock. But we cannot let you go back. You are too important. We will keep you safe until it is the right time." Korra's lip trembled. "Korra?"_

_"Uh-huh?" She was clenching her fists at her side, her body shaking._

_Zaheer smiled. "I must apologize. I did not start this conversation in quite the right way. My companions and I will be your protectors and your teachers. We will be your new parents."_

_Korra did not say anything._

_"Korra. Did you parents ever make you promise not to tell other people about special things you could do?" She glanced up, her eyes wide. Zaheer's smile widened. "You belong to the water tribe, don't you, Korra?" She nodded. "And you can bend water?" Korra's forehead creased for a moment and she nodded. "Good. Now," Zaheer gestured to Ming. "Can you do something like this?"_

_Ming rolled her eyes, but she moved and whipped her water tentacles around as she formed a snowman out of the snow. Korra stared at it, entranced._

_Zaheer nodded to her and turned back to Korra. "Would you like to learn how Ming was able to do that?" Korra nodded and opened her mouth to add something. Zaheer spoke first. "But I know you can bend other things too. Can't you Korra?" She looked shocked but recovered fast and shook her head. "Such a pity," he said, gesturing to P'Li. "If only you could. P'Li could have taught you how to bend fire like she does." P'Li held her hands in front of her, crouching down beside Zaheer. She stroked her hands back and forth as flames gathered into clumps, forming balls of fire that slipped from one hand to the other. Korra watched in wide-eyed amazement. "And if you could earth bend, well, Ghazan could teach you some things."_

_Zaheer nodded to him and Korra stared at him for the first time. He focused on the ground below the snow, tearing at the soil and rock. No. Too simple. He needed to wow the Avatar. Ghazan concentrated, heating up the rock, melting it into a viscous fluid. The lava flowed up from the ground, melting the snow as it passed and he gathered it into a sphere. What would impress her? An animal of some kind might be best. He moved his fingers and the rock shifted into the shape of a fish._

_"Little help, Ming?" he asked. Ming rolled her eyes and gestured, the rock freezing solid in his hands. Ghazan knelt beside Zaheer and offered Korra the sculpture. The girl's eyes were bright, and now she was asking what else he could make. A hut? A otter-penguin? A star? The sun? "I can make you all kinds of things," he boasted. "And I'll teach you how to make them yourself." Korra beamed at him, the demonstrations enough to encourage her to walk further with them. Each member of the Red Lotus told her what she wanted to hear. How her favorite foods would be for breakfast, all the toys she would have, all the animals she would see. Everything she could learn. They made no mention of the training; the practice necessary to hone her bending to brutal effectiveness. How the history she would learn was not as others taught it._

_They left the continent behind without meeting another soul and sailed North. They had distracted Korra; she seemed to no longer want or be thinking about her former home. It was only later that night Ghazan realised they could not grow too comfortable just yet. He had the first watch on deck and could only listen as the young Avatar sobbed into the night, only stopping as sleep took her._

* * *

Naga panted as she padded up the hill. She had only ever carried her before; Bolin seemed to weigh a lot more than Korra did. Besides none of them had slept much last night; their actions had exhausted Naga. "Sorry girl," Korra murmured as the sky lightened all around them. It could not be long before dawn.

"Korra," Bolin yelled and she jumped.

"What?" she asked, checking every direction. There were still no signs of pursuit; no one else visible in any other direction. "What is it?" she added, re-checking around them. She turned back to Bolin who was pointing though the trees and towards the East.

"Let's stop here. It's almost sunrise, and we'll get a great view of it from here." Korra pulled back on the reins and felt Bolin slide from behind her. Her back felt cool after his body's warmth. Her friend stumbled for a moment, taking a little while to find his feet as he vanished into the rising sun's glare. Orange light stripped the forest of fine detail and reducing the trees to silhouettes. Korra slipped off of Naga's back and rubbed her head. "Good girl," she murmured.

"Korra," Bolin called. "Come on, you're going to miss it."

Korra sighed and followed him. The light dazzled her for a second as her eyes adjusted and she gasped. There was a narrow ledge high above the forest. Beyond was Republic City, sprawling across the land. It had looked huge from her vantage point in the bay, but it had not give any impression of the sheer scale. The metropolis looked so warm, so peaceful from this distance, bathed in orange light. She could not even see any people or cars from here. There was a glowing, almost painful to look at mass at one side of the city; it took Korra a few moments to recognize it as the sea.

Bolin had settled onto the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling over the drop. After a moment of indecision, Korra sat beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured, not looking away from the landscape. Korra smiled.

"Yes." She glanced at Bolin, recalling his words. "'Little bit of trust'," she murmured.

"Huh?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head. "Just how different this is to look at. I just... haven't ever seen anything like this. All I ever got to see before was blue and white ice. Here there's so many colours. And buildings. I'd heard from-" She frowned, not wanting to mention Asami. "I'd heard there were tall buildings here, but I never expected them to look like that." She pointed at another point in the city. "Or that."

Bolin smiled. "This is the best view of the city I've ever seen. I mean, I've seen it from other places, but this one is so amazing."

"Do you know much about the city?" Korra asked.

"Some," Bolin answered. He pointed to the mountain range. "Those are the Shanghai mountains." Korra nodded. "But that big cone-like mountain there?"

Korra followed the direction of his finger and squinted at the distant object. "Okay, I see it."

"That is not a mountain," Bolin said.

Korra blinked. "It looks like a mountain."

"I know. But it's not. It's actually a dormant volcano."

"Oh. I've never seen a volcano before. Well. I've never seen anything like any of this before." She looked at Bolin. "Thank you. And thank you for before; you were really brave."

"Oh... oh you're welcome. And sorry about not being clear to you about the job, and for Yang and Li abandoning us like that. And you were the brave one. I mean, you trounced those waterbenders. That was really amazing."

Was that the heat of the sun on her cheeks? They felt warm for some reason. A faint stirring in her belly accompanied the senations. Not pain or discomfort. Just different, noticeable. Korra shook her head. "I hope the people we helped were okay after all that. Are they going to be okay in the city?"

"Oh they'll be fine," Bolin said, his smile fading. "Well. I hope they will be. And that they don't go through the stuff Mako and me had to. No. They'll be fine. I'm sure of it. They can get jobs at the Sato factories or something. Or the Cabbage Corporation. I mean, there are loads of job opportunities in the city."

Korra frowned. "But then why were all those people- Wait. What happened to you and Mako?"

Bolin looked nervous. "Well. It's nothing too bad. Well it kind is, but we had no choice. Um. You remember I told you our parents passed away?" Korra nodded. "Well, since then we did some... questionable stuff to survive."

"Questionable?" Korra asked.

"Frowned upon things? Bad things I suppose." He looked uncomfortable, and shook his head. "We... begged on the street. And we stole food. And worked for a gang. And that kind of involved mugging some people. Also stealing tyres. And various other Sato Mobile parts. And-."

"It's okay, Bolin," Korra cut in. "You don't have to tell me everything. I'm sorry for asking."

Bolin shook his head. "No. I'm not proud of it. Mom and dad would be ashamed of what we did. I... uh, had to tell you though, because I don't want to lie to you. Ever. I'll always be honest with you, Korra."

She smiled. "I don't think your parents could begrudge you staying alive if you had no choice. And they would approve of you helping those people earlier - no matter how Yang and Li behaved."

Bolin nodded. "And we're heroes together, Korra. I bet your parents will be proud of you too." His words caught her off-guard and before she could compose herself, Bolin's face fell. She glanced away.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Bolin said, falling silent.

"It's... it's okay. It's been so long now."

"Who looked after you?" Bolin asked after a pause. "I mean, after your parents? Was it one parent or your aunt and uncle, or grand parents or...?"

"My teachers," she replied.

"Well," Bolin said after a moment. "Family is not just a mom or dad. Or both. And brothers and sisters. I mean, Mako's my brother, but he's also like all of those things combined." Bolin was smiling. "He loves me, and I love him. And he takes care of me." He turned to stare down at the city again. "Sometimes I think I haven't done enough for him. But," he said. "After today I reckon I can do things on my own. So he doesn't have to worry about me as much anymore."

"I'm sure he'd still want to take care of you. But, if you ever need help, you can always ask me." Korra put her hand on his shoulder, and Bolin looked nothing short of ecstatic. She glanced towards the city again. The statue was visible; it could not hurt to ask. "The statue in the bay; can you tell me anything about it?"

"Hmmm? Oh. You mean the statue of Avatar Aang?"

Asami's words confirmed. The statue was of the Avatar. And that Avatar had a name; Aang. "Can you tell me any more?" she asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

"A bit. Apparently they have some of the former Avatars' artefacts on display in the museum underneath it. There's some of Kyoshi's fans, Roku's headpiece, Aang's nomad clothes. Oh, and the saddle for his air bison. But... I could never afford to go. The ferry fair is really expensive. And I'm not a good enough swimmer to get over there myself, so I never went. I think the air acolytes can get in for free actually."

There's something confused here, an answer she needs, but how to get at it without revealing everything to Bolin? The air benders were extinct; Zaheer was firm on this point. Oh, there are air acolytes; individuals who still adhere to the mind-set, traditions and rituals of the air nomads. But they are incapable of bending the air. So where did Aang fall into this? As far as she knew one of the older fire lords manged to purge the entire tribe. Wait. Her history book detailed two of the former Avatars; Kyoshi and Roku. Before this point the book was lacking a lot of detail, but there was an off-hand mention of a sequence; earth, fire, air, water. It never quite struck home before, or quite resonated in the right way. There was only one Avatar at a time. Her predecessor was an airbender. He had to be for the sequence to remain true. But there was a strange void in the history, a hundred year plus section which seemed to skip the air nation Avatar. Was Aang the Avatar for that period? How long ago did he live?

"Bolin, I need to know more."

Bolin blinked. "More? History isn't my greatest area, but I can try."

Korra pointed. "How long ago was the statue made?"

"Oh. This one I do know. Fire lord Zuko commissioned it when they founded Republic City together forty-eight years ago. The Avatar must have been about eighteen at the time I think? Hey, I think there's still a statue of Kyoshi in the Earth Kingdom if you're interested."

"Do you... do you know what he looked like when he was older? Or... does anyone else have those arrows on their heads?"

Bolin looked at her. "Um. I think Aang was always bald? Oh, I know he had a beard. And a lot of the air acolytes have the arrows."

The monk. The monk was Avatar Aang. She was sure of it. Well. She needed to find him or an image of him to be sure- Wait. If the monk was the Avatar, then that meant...

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Aang? Afraid so. He died... maybe seventeen, eighteen years ago? Kind of a pity I wasn't born in the water tribe. Maybe I would have wound up as the Avatar." He laughed, Korra taking a second to join in.

"Well, I think I'm about the same age," she added.

Bolin smiled. "Hey, and you were born to the right tribe as well." He blinked, his smile fading a little. "Um, Korra. You... I mean, have you ever...?"

"What?" Korra said, a chill running through her.

"Nothing, nothing," Bolin said, scratching at his head as he stared down at the city. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me anything else about him? About Aang?"

Bolin relaxed. "What I remember at least." He cleared his throat. "It's a long story though. Also some of it might be from a radio serial. And they kinda take liberties for dramatic effect."

"I don't mind," Korra said, leaning forward.

"Well," Bolin's voice grew deeper. "The story begins over a hundred years ago with the death of Avatar Roku..."

* * *

"Miss Sato, are you sure about this?" Asami could feel Shu staring over her shoulder as she filled in the form.

"Of course. Why else would I be doing this?"

There was a short delay before Shu replied. "Well, he might have threatened you when we left you alone."

"He didn't."

"But he must have said something to you."

Asami smiled. "He did. Though it wasn't a threat."

"He could have been lying." Asami did not reply. "What did he say?" Shu asked after a moment.

"Private business. We have more we need to discuss and we can't do that while he's in jail." Asami set the pen down and re-read the form. At least she had enough money in her purse to cover the fee. For some reason she doubted this would still be possible if she had to run to the bank first. Even though she watched her write everything out, Shu still looked shocked when Asami handed her the form and the money. She hesitated before she took them.

"Miss Sato; I can't stop you doing this. But you have to know that guy is dangerous. We found him fighting in an illegal bending arena. He'll sell you out without a second thought. Do you really want to associate with him?"

Asami smiled at Shu. "Thank you for your concern; I will be perfectly fine.

"But-."

"I am more than capable of protecting myself." That got an odd look from Shu, and Asami kept talking before she could voice a new protest. "If everything is in order, I would like to get on with my day."

Shu sighed. "Fine. But please don't hesitate to call us if he tries anything."

"I will be sure to do so. And thank you for all your help in this matter." Her smile seemed to disarm Shu who dithered for a moment.

"Okay. I'll process this. If you would please wait in the waiting area, I'll get him released." Asami nodded as Shu disappeared off into the depths of the building and left her alone again. She sat back on the hard, uncomfortable chair, the waiting area so familiar now. There was an odd sense of comfort about coming back here, finding it always unchanged. She smiled to herself. As if the place could change that much in three days; it would be more strange if it had changed. The bustle of people entering and leaving the building continued on as always. The process seemed to take longer than expected and Asami tried to entertain herself. She looked up whenever one of the internal doors opened, but it was always a police officer, or some other stranger.

"Hey."

Asami blinked and looked up from the newspaper another visitor had left behind. "Hi." She stood up, ignoring Mako's questioning look. "Shall we go?" She hefted her bag onto her shoulder, gathered up her coat and walked away, certain he would follow. Asami was half-way down the block before Mako said anything.

"Why did you do it?"

Asami smiled. "This and that." And a lot of faith in what Mako had said in those frantic moments when jail looked imminent.

"'This and that'?" Mako echoed. "What kind of reason is that?"

"My reason. And in case you have somehow not noticed, the only reason you are able to walk around like this." Asami gestured to her car as they drew level with it. "And you have to continue to put up with me until we get my necklace back."

"Fine." Mako slumped into the passenger seat. "But just so you know, the place I live is not the nicest area of the city. It's kinda dangerous." He glanced at her and added. "Miss Sato."

"Call me Asami. And just as well you are going to keep me safe then."

Mako sighed. "You're very trusting." Asami smiled as she started the car. "Do you need directions?"

"No, I know the way to the doctor," she said, driving forward.

"Doctor?" Mako asked.

* * *

Two hours later, Mako looked a lot better; the blood was gone from his face, and he had had a chance to shower and shave. His lip was still swollen and his eye was still black, but he looked most of the way to presentable now. Asami had to admit a lot of that was a result of the new clothes she had bought for him. Mako had been near speechless when she steered him into the clothes shop and ignored the sneers of the shop staff. The remains of his old clothes was moldering in the store's bin. And so to lunch.

"Here," Asami said, as she passed a meat bun to her companion.

"Thank you," Mako said, staring at the food. He had been saying that a lot since they left the police station. It was if he was still waiting for the axe to drop, for everything to go wrong after he had somehow gotten such a fortuitous windfall. Asami frowned as he took one large bite of the bun and wrapped the remains in a napkin. He stuffed the leftover into his pocket, his eyes darting around as he did so. Old habits she supposed. She could not tell him to just eat the snack if their company was going to end soon.

"So," Asami said, gulping down the last of her bun with a little too much haste, the hot pastry scorching her mouth. "Feeling a bit better?"

"Yes," Mako said, staring down at his legs.

"Good. So, any requests for something else, or should we retrieve my necklace now?"

Mako glanced at her. "I was ready for that hours ago."

"I know. I wanted... to help. Just a little." Mako remained silent. "Okay, I know the way to the... uh... shanty-town. Should I just head there for now?" Mako nodded. The silence in the car was a little uncomfortable as they drove; Asami clicked on the radio, catching the end of a drama. She had only been half listening to it in previous weeks. The mercenary had wound up chasing after one of his love interests after she had gone off on her own. The drama ended on a cliffhanger as the mercenary and his friends raced to keep the girl safe. To her surprise, Asami found herself more than a little intrigued. When was the next broadcast? She would have to bear it in mind. The news followed the program, still a welcome distraction from the silence. After some preamble and world news, there was a more immediate, local announcement.

"All citizens are advised to be wary of a dangerous waterbender in Republic City. The unnamed immigrant attacked a harbour patrol yesterday and disappeared. She was last seen wearing traditional water tribe clothing and riding on a large, unidentified white animal. Police are asking for any information on her current whereabouts and urging anyone who encounters her to be careful."

"How is it possible to screw up the news that badly?" Mako asked, staring at the radio. "'Waterbender'." Mako snorted. "She's a firebender."

"Wait, you know who that is?" Asami glanced at him.

Mako blinked. "Yeah. At least, I think I do. I met her yesterday. Or at least I met a firebender dressed like a water tribe girl with a large, white animal. Don't think there could be two of them here at the same time." He smirked. "Us criminals have to stick together after all."

"Is she really dangerous?"

Mako frowned. "Don't think so. My brother Bolin is quite taken with her, but we didn't exactly hit it off that well. She really didn't like anyone helping her."

"Ah, so Bolin is your brother's name?" Asami checked the road ahead and glanced to Mako again. "Wait, was he your accomplice that night?"

Mako stared down again. "Yeah."

"And you said you had to look after him. How old is he?"

"Sixteen," Mako answered.

"Sixteen," Asami exclaimed. "I thought he was a baby."

Mako snorted. "Miss S- Asami, if you met him you'll see he is still a kid. A big kid, but definitely not an adult." Mako stared of the car. "You might end up meeting him; he should be at home right now with her."

Asami hummed. "I always wondered what it would feel like."

"Feel like? Having a kid?"

"No," she said glancing at him and rolling her eyes. "Having a brother or a sister."

Mako leant back. "Well, I've had one as long as I can remember, so I don't think I could tell you either way." He leant forward. "Pull over and park here. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

Asami felt a twinge in her stomach. Mako's face was stern now. She parked and fished under the seat for the anti-theft device, locking it across the steering wheel. Unable to help herself she locked and relocked the car twice before turning to Mako.

"Okay. First up, take off all your jewelry. We don't want any more attention than necessary." He glanced up and down her. "Do you have a coat or anything? Just something to put over your dress?"

"I do. Is... is all this necessary?" Asami asked as she removed her earrings.

"I don't know. I don't make a habit of bringing rich, well dressed girls home."

"Look, I-."

"I know, I know. You just want your necklace. And all I'm saying is we want to draw as little attention to you being here as possible." Mako met her gaze without hestitation. "So try and blend in and you up our chances of getting in and out without anyone noticing." His posture relaxed a little. "Though, you could just wait here while I went and got it."

"No way. I told you before; you're stuck with me until I get it back."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't offer and don't say I didn't warn you. This way." Mako strode along the street, Asami fastening her coat around her and buttoning it up to the top. She wondered if she should remind Mako he was wearing better clothes than normal. She had parked her car outside a Satomobile showroom, and just beyond it was what might have once been a field.

"Wait. I remember this place," Asami said with a frown.

"You've been over here before? Well, I suppose you did know where it was." Mako said without looking back.

"No. I mean, yes, I mean I've heard about this place. The owner used to graze ostrich horses here. He didn't have any heirs and his whole estate is tied up in the courts. All his siblings want their cut."

"The concerns of the rich, eh?" Mako observed with a wry smile.

"I didn't say I thought it was a good way to be," Asami said, frustrated as they turned down an alley. The area became more and more run down as they walked. The brick walls to either side of them crammed with graffitti. Asami stared at the huge, lurid letters as they walked.

"Don't do that," Mako said.

"What?"

"Stare at the tags. Every gang's got their own. If you keep looking at them like that, then everyone's going to know you're new here." Asami pulled her gaze from the wall, staring at the back of Mako's head as they turned a corner into the roar of a crowd. A large, open area was awash with people and stalls. Asami tried and failed to stop herself from staring at the variety of stalls and objects for sale. A stall selling octofishes jammed up against another that looked like it was selling parts for Sato mobiles. Asami tried to get in closer, but someone took hold of hand hand; Mako. "Here. It's easy to get separated." He tugged at her hand, and with a last glance at the stall, Asami followed. There were book stalls, food stalls, places to sell weapons, and even what looked like a bar. Animals ran past her feet, cages of birds adding to the cacophony.

There were people closed all around them. The scent of cooking food mixed with mud, dirt and sweat. There were some unidentifiable smells mixed in and none of them pleasant. The air felt think and cloying. It was tempting to cover her nose, but since no one else was doing so Asami resisted the temptation; it might mark her out as a stranger here. This notion of sticking with Mako was getting less and less appealing by the second. But it was also fascinating in a strange way. So many new sights drawing her attention every other moment. It was only after staring at the third identical image of a man in a mask that Asami thought to ask Mako about it.

"What's that poster about?"

Mako glanced at it and kept on walking. "I'm not completely sure to be honest. There are a lot of rumors. Well, there always are. But I always hear the same ones about that lot. It's some kind of chi-blocking club I think; they get into fights with bending gangs."

Asami stared at the next poster they passed. "There are non-benders who go up against benders?" Mako nodded. "I'm impressed," she added.

"It's quite something. Assuming those rumors are true."

"I..." Asami broke off. "I half want to say it's a good thing, but I guess the chi-blockers are also a gang?" she asked.

"As far as I know," Mako said.

"Thought so. But it is good that there are non-benders capable of standing up to benders like that. Having benders unanswerable to anyone would be terrible. I mean, there's still all that fuss about the next Avatar and we haven't found her." Asami's eyes widened. "Or him," she added, trying not to think of the cold once again. "We've coped fine on our own since the last one."

"Wish I could disagree more, but its not like everyone uses bending for anything useful. I'd trade mine for having my parents back."

There was a gulf there; he had no one aside from his brother. She had her father and his wealth. They were from two different worlds. They left the market behind, the air quietening as they walked. Mako was still holding her hand, and Asami could not bring herself to let go just yet. The pavement beneath them ran out and now there was just thick mud that sucked at their shoes as they walked through it. On the other side of a polluted stream Mako relaxed and Asami caught the change in his body language. Was his home nearby? A battered shack sat between two buildings and up against a tree.

"My home," Mako smirked. He banged on the door. "Hey Bolin?" No response; he tried again. "Hey Bolin, you in there? Korra? Anyone?" Asami peered in the window; nothing more than a square hole in the wall.

"It doesn't look like anyone's in there."

Mako sighed. "Wonder where he got to." He pushed the door open; the door did not even have a lock. How could they live like that? Or was it that he had no choice? "Come in for a second," Mako said. Asami pulled the door closed behind her, as Mako scratched at the wall beside a pile of junk. The wood peeled back and he extracted something. "As promised," he said, holding out her necklace.

Asami's hands trembled as she reached out. She had hoped, had believed in him, but it was still amazing to now be holding her memento once again. "Thank you, Mako," she said, clutching the necklace to herself. It would not do for a repeat of previous circumstances; Asami slipped the necklace into her inside pocket.

Mako shook his head. "No, thank you. You trusted me, you got me checked over, you bought me clothes and lunch. And after I stole from you. I... I can't really repay you." He gestured around. "I don't have anything to give. Though I'll get you back to your car, and I'll try to live a better life."

Asami smiled, following Mako's arms as he gestured and noticed the framed picture in the corner. "I'll consider us even if you get me back to the car. And let me have a quick look at that picture."

"Oh. Sure, be my guest," he said, passing it to her. It was a black and white photograph taken years before and well before his police mug shot. There was Mako. The other child must be Bolin. And there are his parents.

"Can I ask a question?"

Mako smiled. "I owe you so much; you can do pretty much what you want."

"What did happen to your parents?"

Mako's face grew serious. "Firebender loan sharks. It happened pretty much how you'd think." Neither of them spoke for a moment. "That picture and this scarf are all we have left," he said fingering the scarf around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Asami said. "But I know how you feel. My mother... She..." Asami swallowed. "She died confronting firebenders and-." She fell silent.

Mako grimaced. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Asami shook her head. "It's okay. It's been a long time. But they were in our home and-"

"Do you hate firebenders?"

"What? No, why would I?"

"I wanted to. But I am one, just like them." He sighed. "But I couldn't do that." Asami reached forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but settled. "I need to find my brother. Make sure he's not in trouble. Him or his new friend."

"Is that such a risk?"

Mako glanced at her. "It might be. Bolin might end up doing something stupid just to impress her. And she thinks she's untouchable just because she's a decent firebender."

"So many firebenders," murmured Asami. "Well, let's go then. We can cover more ground with the car."

Mako frowned. "Wait, Asami, you don't-."

"Ah, Mako. You have found yourself a very nice specimen this time, haven't you?" A new voice interrupted him.

"Boss," Mako said, turning to look at the blonde, heavy-set man who peered in the window.

"Care to step outside so we can... ah, talk things over?" Mako nodded, his body tense. He mouthed 'Shady Shin' to Asami as he opened the door. "Mako, Mako, Mako. I am... astonished to see you out of jail. And looking so presentable. Did you by chance have some secret stash that you kept from me? Not completely honest with your takings each day?"

"Nothing like that, boss. Just got lucky."

Shin laughed. "Lucky. Lucky you say? Well, Mako. I rather think you used it for the wrong thing. See, remember that little fight you were having last night?" Mako nodded. "Good. I was half-afraid that earthbender managed to knock what little brains you have right out of your head. Well, thanks to her performance and your lackluster display, we lost a lot of money. I bet on you Mako and you failed me. So I was thinking of sending you a little message." Shin looked past him. "It would be terribly tragic if, say, your home here had some accident befall it. If it was... no longer here."

"I can pay you back," Mako said, clenching his fists.

"I doubt that, Mako. If you had that kind of money, you would not be living here. In any case, your services are no longer required." Shin smiled. "That earthbender; she was something else though. And only a visitor to our shores if you can believe that. I heard she's from Zaofu, though why one of their lot would be fighting in the arena..." he shook his head. "No matter. Since you are here, I think I can spare your home. You will repay me another way."

Shin gestured to the men behind him who assumed combat stances. Asami leaned into Mako. "How much do they want? I can pay it for you."

Mako glanced at her, his eyes wild. "It's too late for that. Just run." He pushed her forwards, towards Shin, towards the gang as fire blasted from his fist. There was an opening ahead of her and Asami took it, sprinting forward. "Don't look back," Mako yelled from behind her. She ran. No. She should fight. Asami knew how; how to defend against earthbenders, how to defend against waterbenders. How to defend against firebenders; the one she remembered most with vivid detail. But the training always assumed singular opponents. There had been seven firebenders there; assuming Shin was not also capable of the skill. No. She had to run.

The memories of the route were fresh in her mind; it did not take long for the noise and chaos of the market to appear before her again. Okay; now what? Police? Was there even a police presence here? No of course not; so many dubious or outright illegal things out in the open. Think. Time was running out. Okay; so where outside of the area could there be police? Asami grabbed at people around her, asking for the nearest police building. Answers were not immediate and it took an age to find someone to tell her. It was not too far, but to get through the market, through the back alleys and then return. Too long. She fidgeted, her hands clasping each other in anxiety, people all around her looking at her with narrowed eyes. She muttered and mumbled under her breath; rejecting and rethinking the same things over and over again. No time.

Asami spotted something white out of the corner of her eye. Something big, moving through the crowd. There were two people on it. Radio. Mako said something about the radio. Waterbender. Not a waterbender; firebender. Large white creature. Mako's brother; Bolin. The girl; his friend. K- something? Does not matter. Mako needed help and they were right there.

"Bolin," she yelled.


	7. Search of the Lotus

_Ming scowled. The Avatar's stance was all wrong and though it did not seem to be hindering her. Ming lashed out at her with a water whip. Earthbenders were never successful if they tried similar defensive stances against her. They were always slow, exacting; preferring to stay as close to the ground as possible. The mindset was understandable, but seemed a fundamental weakness when encountering a waterbender. How they ever coped with airbenders was beyond her. But Korra coped just fine. Despite her earthbender-like stance she did not move as expected. Before the water whip could touch her, Korra leapt up into the air. In the moments when she dodged, flipped and span around, she moved as a waterbender would. But as soon as her feet were on the ground, the Avatar switched to her earthbender mindset. She never sought to use her speed and grace as an attack._

_It was no surprise to find Korra took to waterbending without issue. From those frenzied moments in the village, Ming knew at least the girl's mother had a similar skillset. Korra skipped through the basics in no time and she was already capable of directing water at her opponent. But there was no finesse to her movements, no elegance with the water. All too often Korra was content to just form ice and fling it at her opponent. Thus; Korra's response to her water whip attack was to clump the snow into a mottled blob and send it hurtling towards Ming. The Avatar was over-confident, smirking to herself as she stood ready for the next attack. Oh. Not so weak. The clumps required a little more effort to destroy than Ming assumed; it seemed the core of each was solid. At least Korra was not just throwing over-sized snowballs around. It still remained a poor use of her skill. Ming sighed._

_"This is not earthbending, Korra."_

_Korra looked confused. "What?" She clumped together another block of ice._

_"Waterbending should not be reduced to flinging blocks of ice at your opponent." Korra ignored her and hefted the block up. "Drop that right now," Ming shouted._

_"Can't cope with it, Ming? If it's giving you trouble then it seems like a good tactic to me." Korra flung projectile forward and Ming smashed it apart. She scowled._

_"All you are doing is throwing over-sized snowballs around. They are easy to block and even easier to destroy. You will not harm anyone with them."_

_"So what?" Korra said, forming another clump of snow. "I'll attack with fire. I can just stick with water for defense." She threw her latest creation forward; Ming cut through it._

_"The Avatar is intended to master all the elements. Not use some for one thing and some for another," she replied_

_"Yeah, but I'm not going to master air anytime soon. So why worry about mastering the other three like that?"_

_"Drop that right now," Ming snarled._

_Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. The block she formed was more ice-like than its predecessors, but still crumbled as it fell to the ground._

_"It seems clear you have not being paying any attention to me," Ming said with forced calmness. "This is how you waterbend."_

_Ming held one of her whips out in front of her, keeping it parallel with the ground. She twisted the end and froze the water; the point now resembling an ice drill. Korra stared at it, not looking impressed._

_"I like my way better," she said._

_Ming scowled. "You're not going to be able to do as much damage with those snowballs."_

_"Fine," Korra said, exasperated. "I'll make sure they're more solid in future. Then no one will be able to break them up."_

_"No. You will practice producing cutting and stabbing edges like this one."_

_"But-" Korra began. A movement caught Ming's eye. Otter penguins. Physical harm to Korra had been forbidden by Zaheer, but he had said nothing about psychological. Or harm to something else. Ming needed to make things clear to the Avatar._

_"Perhaps a demonstration is in order then?" Ming said, her smile cold._

_"Demonstration?" Korra asked, confused._

_"Yes. You do seem to be missing how effective my methods are. Now, this is waterbending." She cracked the whip forward. The otter penguin did not even look around as the ice sped towards it. The creature let out a strangled squawk as the drill passed through it's body. The other birds nearby shrieked and waddled away from their dead companion. Ming turned to Korra. The girl had not said a word, her gaze fixed on the dead bird and the expanding pool of blood around it. Korra started wailing. "Stop that," Ming commanded. Korra ignored her. "Stop crying this instant you sniveling brat." Korra sank to her knees, sobbing. Ming scowled at the hunched, pathetic form of the Avatar. "Korra," she snapped again. Korra continued to sob, ignoring her teacher. Ming muttered to herself and stalked away._

* * *

Tenzin blinked his eyes open as the knocking came again. Pema yawned and rolled over.

"Tenzin... someone... door," she said, directing a lot of her speech into her pillow.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tenzin pulled the door open. Meelo beamed up at him, looking far too energetic for this time of day.

"Finally," he said. "Can we got learn the air scooter now?"

Tenzin sighed. "I said I would only do that if you successfully meditate this morning. Have you done so Meelo?"

"Yes," Meelo said, looking away.

"Really?" Tenzin asked.

"No," Meelo admitted after a fidgeting pause.

"Then you can't learn the air scooter."

"But it's so boring," Meelo protested.

"Meditation is an integral part of airbending. If you wish to learn more advanced techniques, you need to learn the basics. That means being able to meditate. Now go on. The sooner you start, the sooner you can learn the air scooter."

"Fine," Meelo said, trudging away.

"I'll be down soon," Tenzin called. He re-closed the door and considered returning to bed. At some point Pema had rolled over and managed to sprawl across both sides of the bed. So much for that idea. "Pema? Honey?" Pema made something approaching a confirmation. "Do you want to get up now or sleep in a bit more?"

"Sleep," she murmured, waving a hand at him.

Tenzin smiled. "Okay. Sleep well." He kissed her cheek and changed into his robes. Meelo, Jinora, Ikki and Touga sat eating breakfast, each greeting him with a wave as he entered the dining area.

"Jinora, Ikki, Touga," Tenzin nodded to each as he sat down. "Meelo; you haven't meditated yet have you?"

"I have," Meelo replied.

"It has not been anywhere close long enough for you to have properly centred your thoughts. But no matter, you can join the rest of us as we begin after breakfast." The phone began ringing next door. Tenzin sighed.

"I'll go," Touga said.

"Thank you," Tenzin replied. Meelo appeared deep in thought.

"Hang on..." Meelo frowned. "Weren't we going to meditate after breakfast anyway?"

"Yes. Just as always."

"But then... why did I need to before?" Meelo asked.

"Extra meditation never hurt anyone," Tenzin replied.

"Hurts me," Meelo muttered as he munched on his breakfast.

Tenzin ignored the comment. "After the meditation we will start training. I will go through the principles of the air scooter after that and after lunch I thought we could go across to the memorial."

"Cleaning?" Meelo groaned. "Why do we have to clean it? It's all old stuff. Can't someone else do it?"

"Meelo," Jinora said. "It's our responsibility as Grandfather's descendants."

Tenzin smiled, wishing once again that his father had lived to meet his grand children.

"Master Tenzin?" Touga peered back into the room.

"Yes, Touga?"

"I'm sorry, but the call is from Chief Beifong?"

So much for breakfast. "Thank you. If they finish before I return, please start the meditation without me." Touga nodded. Tenzin picked up the phone. "Lin; is everything okay?"

"Tenzin; sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing. Oh, damn. Is that the time? You weren't asleep were you? Never-mind. This is too important for sleep."

"Okay, hold on there, Lin. What is it?"

"Something pretty huge; I need to tell you something right now. And I don't want anyone else to know."

Tenzin blinked. "Too important to tell me over the phone?"

"I reckon so. Might just me being paranoid. I mean... Please, just get here as soon as you can."

"Okay. I'm on my way," Tenzin headed for the front door, almost running into Pema. She looked a little frazzled.

"Everything okay?" she asked as he stumbled to a halt.

"I'm not sure. Chief Beifong just called about something. Something big."

Pema frowned. "Any idea what it's about?"

"No. Well, it could be..." he trailed off. No. Not good to get his hopes up; the chances against it were astronomical. Not even good to make jokes about it. "It's urgent at least. Sorry to run off like this. I had planned for us to spend the day together. I mean, I just want to be here in case-" He glanced down to her stomach.

Pema cut him off with a kiss and smiled. "Two months still, Tenzin. Don't worry about me. You don't have to look after me twenty-four-seven."

"I... I know. I just..." he smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said and kissed her again. Tenzin ducked his head into the dining area. "Ikki? Meelo? I'm sorry but the air scooter might have to wait. Something important has come up."

"Aw, man," Meelo scowled as Ikki sighed, prodding at her breakfast with a sullen look.

"Touga? Please just go through meditation and basic forms. I might be back in time to finish up, but if not..."

Touga nodded. "I know what to do."

* * *

"Too slow, Tenzin." Lin looked tense as she tapped her foot on the police station roof.

"Good boy," Tenzin murmured to Oogi as flipped himself down from the air bison. "Lin; I apologise for the delay."

Lin waved it away. "Doesn't change anything; come on." She hurried down the stairs. "I'm worried about how long I can keep a lid on this." Tenzin glanced around as they walked. A few people took notice of him, but nothing outside the norm. He expected it though; he remained one of the only airbenders in the entire world. Lin did not say anything further as they walked. She slapped her foot against the ground at regular intervals, satisfied with whatever she sensed. They arrived at an interrogation room in an older, less trafficked part of the station. Inside was a teenage girl; her eyes widened as Tenzin entered and she scrambled to her feet.

"Officer Chang," Lin said. "Sorry for the long delay." She glared at Tenzin. "This is Tenzin; son of Avatar Aang."

Chang bowed. "It is an honour to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," Tenzin replied, bowing back and ignoring Lin. "But, please, Tenzin is fine."

"Okay." Lin stomped on the ground again. "Okay we're good. Chang; I want you to tell Tenzin exactly what you told me."

Chang swallowed. "Okay. At around noon yesterday there was a call for reinforcements at Yue beach due to an aggressive waterbender. My team were part of the reinforcements that got called in to help. We weren't needed in the end; the waterbender left just as we got there, but she did a real number on the two who found her. They'd found her asleep on the beach with his huge, white dog-like creature and she just attacked them; wound up flinging both of them up in the air and breaking one officer's leg."

Tenzin frowned. "I think I heard about this yesterday. Lin was this-?" Lin nodded.

"There's more," Chang said. "I saw her again - early this morning. I was on river patrol; we found a boat tied up near the boundary fence and ran into a group of human traffickers. There were four benders; two firebenders, a waterbender, an earthbender. And they had a big, white dog-like creature with them."

"So the waterbender from the beach was there?"

Chang shook her head. "I mean. Yes she was, but-" She fidgeted. "I didn't recognise her at first. I mean the girl this morning; she was obviously from the water tribe. But she was wearing traditional earth kingdom clothing and I just didn't realize at first. It was only when her hat came off that I realized she was the same girl."

"This is troubling," Tenzin said, still unsure of the relevance. "Human trafficking is a big problem for the city."

"Tenzin," Lin said in a sharp tone. "Let her finish. I wouldn't drag you down here to talk about human traffickers. Chang?"

"The girl, the water tribe girl, she was... firebending."

Tenzin leant forward. "She was what?"

"Firebending. I saw her do it."

Tenzin sighed. "Then the initial report must be wrong. Either she wasn't the waterbender on the beach, or something has been confused somewhere."

Lin shook her head. "The original officers have been consistent with their story and seriously? How many huge white dog-like creatures do you reckon are seen in the company of water tribe girls?"

"I know it's hard to believe. But I think she might be... the Avatar," Chang said, holding Tenzin's gaze.

Tenzin took a deep breath. "Tenzin?" Lin said after a moment. "I know this is a bit of a longshot, but I've never heard of anything like this. I know it's been years since the last claimed Avatar sighting. And I know you can't just take someone else's word about this, but..." Lin trailed off. "Neither the harbour patrol or Chang are the type to make something like this up. And her account tallies with the other officers on patrol with her."

"How... how old did she look?" Tenzin asked as he tried to hold his excitement in check.

Chang almost smiled. "Late teens. Brunette, blue eyes, average height. She looked pretty strong."

"Did you..." Tenzin wetted his lips. "Did you catch her name?"

Chang shook her head. "Sorry. The earthbender. I think he said it, but it was hard to hear at the time."

"Chang; thank you. Please, keep this to yourself. Lin? We need to find her. Now." Tenzin swept from the room, trusting Lin to follow him. 

"I want to help too," Chang said from behind him. "If that's okay?"

"Tenzin?" Lin asked.

"Chang already knows about the possibility - it would make sense for her to help us," Tenzin replied. "So," he mused, glancing around him, comforted as Lin's foot slapped against the floor. "Our biggest clue is she is or was dressed as someone from the earth kingdom. And she has a big white dog-like animal with her."

"I can't think of many things that would fit the description," Lin said. "My bet is either a polar-bear dog or a beluga-dog. There's about fifty of the latter registered in the city and I've never heard of anyone taming the former. Some people do sell them as exotic pets though. I'll put out an announcement for any information or sightings of her and her pet. I'll try and avoid having anyone approach her."

"Good idea," Tenzin said. "Also, if possible could you please inform Councilman Kim and Councilwoman Chiyo that I will be unable to attend their meeting this morning. Tell them... tell them something, please Lin." He fell silent as he walked.

"Tenzin?" Lin asked.

"Sorry. It's just... troubling. Why would the Avatar - why would Korra - be with criminals like that?"

Lin shrugged. "I'm hoping she can explain herself - when we find her." She reached forward, touching his arm. "Tenzin; don't lose hope. It's less important than finding her at all."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin smiled.

"You know her name?" Chang asked.

"I believe so," Tenzin said and shot another paranoid glance around himself. He lowered his voice. "If Korra is the girl you saw, and if she is the Avatar then her past is complicated; she was kidnapped." Tenzin held up his hand as Chang opened her mouth. "It's a long story and I am worried about anyone else finding out." He turned to Lin. "We will need to let her parents know as soon as possible. Once we know if it is her; Tonraq should still be in the city though he's leaving tomorrow. At least her uncle - Unalaq - should be back in a few weeks to discuss the Spirit Glacier's festival; I want to find her before then."

"So; what's the plan?" Chang asked.

"We inform the White Lotus and the air acolytes. Then we begin searching. We need to keep this away from the media. And the fewer politicians who know about this the better. The last thing we want is for one of them to use Korra as a means to an end. Or have them warp the public's opinion of her."

Lin nodded. "Fair point. Do you reckon the other benders she was with were the ones who took her?"

"It's possible. Though I am at a loss as to why they would break their cover now." Tenzin said.

"Didn't you have some theory about who might have been responsible for the abduction?"

"Yes," Tenzin said. "The two most likely candidates were the Dai Li or the Red Lotus."

"The Dai Li?" Chang spoke up. "I thought they were just boogie-men in radio serials."

Lin sighed. "No, no they're very real unfortunately. People have a hard time believing a super-secret task force under the direct command of the earth queen is even possible - much less true. What's worse is the ranks seem to have expanded as of late to include water and firebenders." Lin glanced at Chang. "You're learning a lot of secret stuff today, kid, so keep this to yourself. We can't ever be sure what they have done; but some of the usual criminal activity... there's something about it that never sits right."

Chang nodded. "I'm sorry again, but I'm not sure I've ever heard of the Red Lotus? Or the White Lotus you mentioned before?" Tenzin paused at the bottom of the steps up to the roof. Lin interrupted him.

"You explain your theories, I'm going to get that announcement put out. See you up there in a minute."

Chang hurried behind Tenzin as he took the stairs two at a time. "The White Lotus are a secretive society who assisted with the retaking of Ba Sing Se from the fire nation," he began. "My father later charged them with locating and protecting the Avatar who would succeed him. The Red Lotus... are a bit more complicated. Twenty years ago they were an anarchist group made up of a mixture of fire, earth and waterbenders. Their goal was the elimination of any form of government or ruler within the the tribes. My father assisted with the capture of the group's leaders after a failed attempt on the life of Fire Lord Izumi and her son. The group were considered so dangerous, my father took the rare extra step of de-bending them before their imprisonment."

Chang's eyes widened. "Like Avatar Aang did to fire lord Ozai?"

Tenzin nodded. "The same."

"But why do you think they could be involved then?" Chang asked.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I thought the matter settled long ago. I've heard nothing since, but there were rumors. And some oddities at the time; the founder - Zai Bau - managed to leave his body and escape to the spirit world. And his lieutenants immolated themselves at Guru Laghima's cave before we could capture them."

They emerged onto the roof, Oogi growling a welcome. Chang ran up to the air bison, staring at the creature in awe. "I've only ever seen them at a distance," she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were talking about the Red Lotus?"

Tenzin shook his head frowned. "It's fine. Don't worry about the Red Lotus; it's not a a good idea to chase shadows. The Dai Li are more likely those responsible. But... there were sightings of those same lieutenants for years afterwards. Especially the air acolyte who joined them. Z-something." He shook his head. "People reported seeing him and the three most powerful benders of the group for years afterward. But I've heard nothing for more than a decade." He sighed. "I just wish the assassination of King Kuei's sons didn't seem so suspicious; so similar to their methods."

"It still sounds like it makes sense to focus on the Dai Li," Chang said. 

"Agreed." Tenzin sighed, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "Dad did say the next Avatar was not going to have an easy time."

"Your father forsaw all this?"

Tenzin smiled. "If only. We might have been able to get a better outcome if he had. No, he said the spirits were becoming restless due to Harmonic Convergence."

"Harmonic Convergence?" Chang frowned.

"It's also complicated, but it is going to happen soon. I will explain it later. I'll explain it all later." He sighed. "How different things would have been if they'd found her all those years ago. Before my uncle died. We needed more time."

"You went looking for the Avatar? I don't think I ever heard about that."

"It wasn't just me. There were several additional searches for the Avatar. Alongside the White Lotus, my father's surviving companions; my mother, my uncle, Lin's mother and even Fire Lord Zuko conducted their own search. It was kept very secret; nothing would provoke more attention than my father's closest friends coming together for another mission. Unfortunately it was the last time they saw each other before my uncle passed away and Toph vanished." Tenzin smiled. "At least no one noticed when I and my siblings carried out another search following afterwards. It's a shame we also came back with nothing."

"We're going to change that," Chang said.

Lin hurried up the stairs. "Okay, announcement out. Let's go."

Tenzin flipped himself onto Oogi and reached a hand down for Chang. Lin needed no help getting onto Oogi and settled down behind Tenzin. "Hey; this is just like old times." Lin said as the air bison picked up speed.

Tenzin smiled. "That it is. I think I missed this. Are you okay, Officer Chang?"

"Yes," she said, clinging to the saddle. I never thought I'd get to try this."

Lin leant forward and raised her voice over the rush of air. "After you've told the air acolytes I think we should start in the Northern slums; minimal risk of media coverage there. Lot of gangs, lot of migrants, lot of stuff that people don't want noticed. Perfect place to hide."

* * *

Zaheer was groggy the next morning after an extended visit to the spirit world. The messenger hawks should reach their respective operatives by the end of the day. At least now the three highest place spies in the Fire nation, the Northern Water Tribe and Republic City now knew of the situation.

P'Li was waiting for him as he emerged from his chambers. "Hi," she said and frowned. "Did you get any rest at all last night?"

Zaheer shook his head. "It took time to contact the others." He reached out to touch her cheek. "I must apologize for not spending any time with you last night."

She smiled as his fingers touched her skin. "It would have been nice," she murmured, stepping closer to him and winding her arms around his neck. There was an angry yell from nearby followed by panicked movement. P'Li sighed, dropping her arms. "Ming is still unhappy."

"Ming is always unhappy," Zaheer said as he walked towards the commotion. Ghazan ducked another water whip as Zaheer entered the room. "I take it then you have found no trace of her departure?" He asked, ignoring the fight.

Ming stopped dead, Ghazan taking advantage of the the disruption to put some space between him and his opponent.

"I found where she went under the wall," he said. "Looks like she dug down below sea level and must have waterbent after that."

"Very good. Now where did she go?" Zaheer turned to Ming.

"Water isn't like rock, Zaheer. Once she's in the water there is no way to tell where she is and where she went. For all we know she's run out of air somewhere on the sea floor," Ming said in a bitter tone.

"No," Zaheer frowned. "No, she's still alive. Perhaps not on land as yet, but the cycle has not advanced."

"The spirit world tell you that?" Ming asked.

"Yes."

She scowled. "In the mean time we are wasting time waiting for her to turn up. Why can we not divide the search? We could each go to our respective tribes. You can wait here for someone to report in."

Zaheer shook his head. "And what if someone recognizes any one of us? We can not act singly. We must work as a group; just as before. No one one of us could guarantee Korra's defeat or recapture."

"When she is under our control again, what then?" P'Li asked.

"We remind her of the mission. If we have performed our roles correctly the guilt and shame at her actions will be enough to bring her back to our way of thinking." Zaheer glanced at Ming, who held his gaze without blinking. "She is still inexperienced and over-confident. The world will confuse her and that confusion will lead to withdrawal and fear. We will forge that fear into aggression."

"If the Avatar is so weak-willed, why is she not back here?" Ming demanded. "Why is she not sobbing on the door-step?"

"As you said, Ming, it remains possible - even likely - she has yet to make landfall."

"If... if she does wash up somewhere; what if she meets people who inform her of the previous Avatar's nature?" Ghazan asked.

Zaheer smiled. "Her compassion is easy to subvert. It will become a burden far too quickly; she is not the type to let innocents die."

"And yet; you insisted that we train her," Ming scowled. "It sounds like we have been wasting time on her. Compassion? We could have taken her life when we found her and acquired the earth kingdom Avatar in her place. Found that one earlier." Ming looked around, scowling. "This is the problem. Compassion for a tool. You two," she nodded at P'Li and Ghazan. "You let her off too easily. You liked spending time with her."

"Ming; if we upset her too much she will never be prepared to see things from our point of view." Ghazan's voice rose in volume as he spoke. "Is that the problem? That you pushed her and treated her like an object and now she's fled from us?"

"I never pushed her like that; I never hurt her or made her harm any of her precious animals."

"I am well aware of that Ming; you could have activated the Avatar State and that sent us all to our graves," Zaheer snapped.

Stop it," P'Li snapped. "We are all to blame. And she was not completely honest with us; she implied there was something she was not saying before she vanished. We must remain united."

Ming sighed. "I still do not believe she is ready to kill. Another year perhaps and we might have worn down her inhibitions. At least she is prepared to attack and kill certain animals. But not if she finds them with their offspring; she always refuses in such eventualities. I have seen her let tiger sharks and polar crocs go when she sees their babies. Will it even be possible to continue her training?"

"She will be able to kill Ming, do not worry," Zaheer said.

"But-"

"She will not see her targets as human; she thinks of them more as terrible circumstances in their respective tribes. Circumstances that can be eliminated for the better," he said.

"And have you accomplished this?" Ming asked.

"While you honed her bending skills, I was honing her mind," Zaheer replied. "In addition to the altered history books, I taught her about the current world in a... specific way. The earth queen and her heirs are tyrants. Chief Unalaq is the head of an oppressive patriarchal system. And Fire lord Izumi?" Zaheer chuckled. "I conflated her with Zuko's sister; Azula was perfect for the situation. Someone as ruthless and driven as she was on the throne; Ozai's child as an unstoppable force."

Ghazan was the first to speak. "And she believes that?"

"Of course. Without a dissenting point of view, with the trust of our relationship, Korra believed me. It gave her purpose, something to fight against. Thus; her compassion subverted for our purpose."

Ming was smiling. "Clever, clever. So the tribe leaders are the first to be expunged?"

"Yes; and their families if possible. That aspect is secondary. I would have preferred she make the few sacrifices for the greater good during Harmonic Convergence."

"That thing from the old air nomad manuscript?" Zaheer nodded. "Will that really make any kind of difference to our plans?" Ghazan asked.

"It is the moment the universe's cosmic energies pour down from the heavens. Those who can use spiritual energy will be at their peak. And the Avatar will be unstoppable. Do not forget the annual summit for the world leaders coincides with the occurrence. As such we must ensure her thoughts correspond to our own when it occurs."

P'Li looked worried. "But what if she does turn against us? What if she no longer believes in our mission? What if she cannot be persuaded?"

Zaheer looked at her. "Then, we will have to follow Ming's earlier suggested action. As long as we reach her before Harmonic Convergence, then she is vulnerable. We would need to invoke the Avatar state, but there is a method to turn even that against her."

"I'm almost chilled at how thorough your contingencies are," Ming said, smirking.

"I have throught through as many eventualities as possible. If she will not perform as we want, then she must be eliminated and the new Avatar sought. The same is true if she fails; though we will have less time to prepare for our goals. Souzin's comet is only thirty years away. If it comes to it, the Red Lotus must pass onto a new generation as well." His lips twitched. "Ah. Ah yes. I believe we may yet have one more bargaining chip. If all else fails."

"What are you-" Ming cut herself off as a guard approached.

"Sir? We have received a hawk from Republic City."

"So soon?" Zaheer frowned.

"It is not a reply to the messages sent out; this hawk crossed those flight paths."

"What is the message?" Zaheer said.

"Potential sighting of the Avatar in Republic City; Tenzin has alerted the White Lotus and is beginning a search with the air acolytes."

Zaheer scowled. To involve the airbender; this was a risk best to avoided it. Another complication. "Send new messages to all Red Lotus operatives; do not wait for the hwaks to return. All our members are to converge on Republic City. We must find Korra before the air acolytes or the White Lotus. We leave at once." Zaheer strode towards the hidden cove and their boat.

"Aside from Tenzin, are there any other risks in the city?" Ghazan asked.

"Not that I have been informed of," Zaheer said. "However, it is not long until her Uncle and his family are due back in the city. I do not know how much of a risk they would represent."

"One more sacrifice for the cause?" Ming asked.

"If necessary."


	8. The Chiblocker Lady

_Ming raised her voice with the others as they whooped and cheered aboard the airship. They flew away from Ba Sing Se, leaving behind the three bodies of the Earth Kingdom princes. It had been so easy, the earthbenders so weak, so easy to out-maneuver and destroy. Had Ghazan's appearance shocked the trio? Had it once been unthinkable for one of their own subjects to turn against them? She snorted. Pathetic; as if belonging to the same tribe could have affected his resolve. If not Ghazan, then another earth kingdom citizen would have risen up against them. The royal family could not stay protected from their poorer subjects forever. Ming doubted the Firelord or his family would make such sweeping assumptions; they would be harder to deal with. Harder but not impossible._

_She smirked as P'Li drew Zaheer into an embrace; both soon oblivious of their surroundings. The first burst of static from the radio startled them. The operator scanned through the whistles and pops of the dead frequencies, trying to zero in on the public band used within Ba Sing Se. There was still a little time left until the signal was too weak to hear. There should be some announcement by now; some word of the aftermath the group left in their wake. Those oppressed by the kingdom's leaders should still be rising up to lead themselves. The Red Lotus had completed its first move in the sequence that would revolutionize the world. Now they wanted to hear of their success. There was a burst of static and then a quiet voice, speaking in clipped, measured tones. Zaheer waved everyone to be quiet as the Red Lotus drew closer to the radio._

_"-repeat the announcement. One hour ago, our beloved crown princes were assassinated by enemies of the Earth Kingdom. The Dai Li have reason to believe that this same group was instrumental in inciting the riots within the outer rings of Ba Sing Se. Dai Li operatives have been dispatched across the city and taken both the assassins and all riot inciters into custody. All those involved are to be executed immediately. Princess Hou Ting has issued a statement informing the Earth Kingdom that she will now rule in the princes' place until another heir can be found. In the event that there are no other contenders for the throne, the Princess will be crowned as the Earth Queen within the month."_

_Zaheer made a cutting motion across his throat and the operator silenced the radio. Zaheer scowled, his gaze still fixed on the now mute device. Around him the members of the Red Lotus muttered, some suggesting that they return to the city and remove the new leader from power. Zaheer shook his head._

_"No. We must press on. If necessary we will deal with Hou Ting later on; for now we must prepare for the next stage. And this time we will eradicate the entire royal family." He stared around the group, everyone silent. "No distant relative can be overlooked; the firelord family tree must be pruned to the ground."_

_His words are inspiration enough, and the Red Lotus cheered. Ming smiled; they would learn from this experience and not risk a repeat of Ba Sing Se in future._

* * *

_Ming never bothered to learn the fire nation operative's name. It did not affect anything; as long as her information was of enough quality. And she had provided so much; the Firelord and his family were creatures of habit. Firelord Zuko meditated late in the evening and Lady Mai began brewing his favorite tea herself when he was close to finishing. She liked to serve it to him before the two retired to bed. Princess Izumi would also be awake, but she worked alone and long into the night while the rest of the household slept. The twelve-year old Iroh would be sleeping, as would the Lady Azula. Before events Ba Sing Se, their plan called for the elimination of just three people. Tonight though, they planned for the execution of the entire household on a sliding scale of importance. The destruction of the direct hereditary line remained the most critical._

_The palace was near silent when they slipped over the wall by the cover of darkness. The Red Lotus moved from shadow to shadow with little more than a whisper of movement. They split up as they neared their targets. Ping and Ming were to take care of the prince; Zaheer, P'Li and Ghazan keeping watch at key points outside. The song of the night fowl was to be the cue to attack; as the prince lost his life, Aki, Ong and Haku would end Izumi. Then they would turn their collective attentions to Zuko, Mai and Azula._

_The moonlight streaming in through the windows was more than enough to discern the slumbering form of Iroh. His breathing was regular and untroubled; if he was lucky, he would never know what even happened to him. Ming strained her ears, waiting for the bird song as Ping drew his knife and crept closer to the prince's bed. The ends of Ming's tentacles writhed; it would be so satisfying to perform this deed too. How she had relished the dying prince in Ba Sing Se; to have that experience again..._

_"Filthy bastards," a voice snarled. Ming's reflexes pushed her out of the way. Blue lightning cut through the space she had occupied seconds before, her movement bringing her around to face her foe. Ping was on the floor and no longer breathing; the strike had caught him, charring his skin in an instant. A second flash of blue light revealed an old woman standing in the darkened hall outside the room. Ming squinted and then flung herself to the side again as another bolt of electricity arced towards her._

_"What's happening?" Iroh was sitting upright, wary eyes looking around the room in panic. Another bolt of electricity; Ming leapt through the open window and into the courtyard outside. Her companions had already abandoned their posts and moved closer to the commotion. Ming ducked down as P'Li concentrated. With a snapping series of pops, the firebender directed a bolt of energy into Iroh's room. The firey blast lit up the darkness, the glare hurting Ming's eyes. To her delight, the explosion reverberated, the walls and roof shaking with the impact. The wooden building caught on fire, and with any luck the blast had consumed both occupants. If not for Zaheer's insistence on stealth, they could have tried this first. For a moment there was near silence, the only sound the crackle of the fires. Ming let herself smile, wanting to applaud her companion._

_The fireball missed her by a hair's breath. A figure burst into the open, still wreathed in smoke, fire blazing in her hands, the woman's face a mask of fury. The Lady Azula snarled as she hurled another fireball at the Red Lotus. Iroh joined her a moment later, launching his own assault. While the Red Lotus outnumbered the two firebenders, their targets more than made up for it with skill and speed. Iroh pinned P'Li down with a constant barrage, leaving her unable to focus her thoughts and retaliate. And yet, Iroh was nothing compared to Azula; she was a nightmare given form, terrifying and monstrous. She was fury incarnate, moving faster than she should be capable of; lightning and flames burst from her hands as she roared fire._

_Ming had almost no water left; she threw as much ice as she could spare to deflect or adsorb Azula's attacks. Zaheer was the furthest away from the fight, his combat skills worthless against the firebenders. Ming threw up another ice wall and bought Ghazan just enough time to form magma blades. He flung them at Azula, the projectiles slicing through the air. A waste; the horrid speed of the princess meant the blades did not even clip her. Another strike, another wall of water, and Ghazan flicked a magma shuriken at Iroh. Ming doubted Azula could move fast enough to intercept that too._

_The shuriken arced towards Iroh and with a clink fell to the ground. Metal glinted in the flickering firelight. Ming whirled, cursing. Lady Mai too? Did age blunt none of this family's skills? Mai's hand glinted in the fire-light, a serated blade between each finger. Ghazan moaned and Ming's stomach lurched as both Izumi and Zuko appeared looking panicked. If these two firebenders caused them so much trouble they could not hope to cope with the Firelord and his wife as well. Was Izumi proficient in a weapon? No matter, the plan had failed. Their companions were either dead or captured. Alarm bells began to sound through-out the palace._

_"We have to retreat," Zaheer shouted as they backed away from the advancing firebender family. Not good. The royal family were backing them into a corner. No water left. No options left. With a grunt, Ghazan concentrated. The palace's central pillar wavered and with a surge it melted, a river of lava now at Ghazan's beck and call. It flowed with deceptive speed between the firebenders and the Red Lotus. Ming had a second to savor the sight of the family uncomfortable at the intense heat for once. Ghazan's barrier blocked the sight as he wrenched it up from the ground. He bought just enough time for P'Li to blast a hole in the outer wall and freedom. The night air was cool after the heat of the magma, but not quiet. The sounds of alarm and commotion filled the air, the noise rippling out from the palace as the flames licked higher and higher. There was no time to lose, no time for bystanders. Those who happened to cross the Red Lotus's path died by fire and lava without another word. The city was too big, their airship too far, the threat of capture and failure nipped at their heels. Yet somehow they escaped, aiming the airship upwards as soon as they were aboard. At least there were no other air infantry mobilized. They might yet escape._

_Ming looked back as Caldera City fell astern. The palace was still aflame, most of the city now illuminated. What had been a crowded airship just a few hours before now only held four members of the Red Lotus. She jumped at a touch on her shoulder, but relaxed, thankful for Ghazan's presence. What now for the Red Lotus?_

* * *

Korra's pony-tail swished from side to side as Naga padded towards Republic City. The hill they descended made for good cover in case anyone was searching for them, but it was far from the most direct route they could take back to the city. How could she know so little about Avatar Aang when it was common knowledge? Not that Bolin could remember when and where he had first heard the story. Wait. He was making a massive assumption. There was no point railing against the impossibility of Korra knowing so little about Aang. For whatever reason she did not and asked questions because she was curious. That was all there was to it. Problem was; just how could she have never heard anything about it? Did her parents, no, her teachers not believe in bed-time stories? Wait. Teachers? How could she have teachers and know nothing about the Avatar Aang and his place in history? Had they not taught her about it? Were they evil? And even if they were, how come no one else told her? Had she been living alone on a glacier? Wait. That was possible. She did say all she ever used to see was blue and white ice.

So someone rescued the beautiful princess when her parents died? Oh, maybe a prince saw her, saw how well the young Korra was coping with her loss and made her promise to come find him when she was all grown up. And that was why the lost water tribe princess was in Republic City; she was looking for the one who encouraged her when she was at her lowest. He would be the one that took her to her teachers, who in turn cared for her ever since. Until the day she could seek out her prince again. No, that was a little terrible; how old would that prince be now? Korra would not want someone that much older than her. Well, he hoped anyway. Unless the prince was the same age as Korra. But then would he be able to comfort her like that? Or rescue her? Oh, hey, maybe her teachers were evil? Maybe they wanted the princess and kidnapped her and tried to ransom her. And it all went wrong when her parents died and everyone forgot about the princess and they left her alone in the cold. And now she had come back to get revenge. She knew her teacher's names and wrote them in a list. And as each died she would cross them off.

Well, a good job she had run into the rugged leading man. He would rather have been the prince, but he would still be important. Together they would seek out her nefarious teachers and bring them to justice. And ensure nothing like it ever happened again to anyone. Then they would return the princess to the throne, so she could be the strongest, most beautiful ruler ever known. And the Avatar would return and be the princess's best friend. Just like Aang and Zuko. And everything would be wonderful. Until the inevitable sequel with it's retcons. And where it turned out the teachers were kind of evil, but they had good intentions gone wrong and now the real evil and shown up and-

Wait. Korra had not said a word since he finished relating everything he knew about Aang. She had thanked him before suggesting Naga had rested enough and they should get back to the city, but said nothing since. Was she thinking about something? Was she upset? Had he made her feel stupid? Maybe it would have been better to not ape so much of the radio presenter voice and just tell her things without the fanciness? No, no. She was deep in thought. Had to be. No need to lose hope.

Bolin tried not to think about how hungry he felt. They would need to get some food soon; after all the excitement, all the running around, he felt ravenous. There should still be noodles at home - as long as Mako had not eaten them - but that was ages away. And then he would need to boil the water and wait for the noodles to soften and then serve them. Maybe he could get a five-fingered discount from the market; a few pieces of fruit should be enough to keep him going. Now he just needed a way to do that without Korra noticing. The thought of food made his stomach churn and the rumble sounded like a roll of thunder in the morning air.

Korra's head turned a little. "Feeling hungry?" she asked.

"Huh?" Bolin said, feigning innocence.

"I heard your stomach growling," she said.

"Not me," Bolin insisted, staring away from his companion.

Korra sighed. "Okay then. It sure sounded like you though. Just thought we could look into getting some food. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Bolin fidgeted. "Sorry Korra; I guess I am hungry."

"Thought so." Was she smiling? "Any idea where the nearest stream is?"

"I think there's one ahead. See?" Bolin pointed past her, his arm grazing against hers for a moment.

"Ah, I see it. Good. I think we can get something to keep us going for now. My treat," Korra said. She turned as she spoke and to Bolin's relief she was grinning. She was not upset. Okay, things were going well. Wait. Just what was Korra going to do for breakfast?

Korra slipped off Naga as they reached the deep and fast flowing stream. Naga lapped at the rush of water and Korra mimicked her as she threw herself onto her stomach. Bolin knelt down and cupper his hands; the water was cold enough to make his teeth hurt. It still felt good though; he had not realised how dehydrated he had gotten. Naga was doing something a little odd. She raised her head at intervals, drinking far more than seemed necessary even for a creature of her size. But she also seemed to break off from drinking every few moments. Wait. Was there something moving in her jaws? Bolin squinted. A frogfish wriggled between Naga's teeth.

"Good girl," Korra said, holding her hands out. Korra patted Naga's nose as she dropped tje fish into Korra's hands. "This is safe to eat right? I've never seen these before. Not really in the mood for a poisonous breakfast." She squinted at the fish. "It doesn't look poisonous."

Bolin shook his head. "They're fine; perfectly safe to eat. Pretty tasty too." He glanced at the polar bear-dog. "That's an awesome trick for Naga to know; she's amazing."

Korra smiled. "That she is. Okay; I think we need some skewers." She turned to Naga. "And if you would be so kind as to get some more?" Naga barked and plunged her head back into the water.

Assembling a collection of thin twigs took no time at all, and Korra seared each fish with a snap of her fingers. The first fish went to Naga; the second to Bolin. He wanted to protest, but by then the scent of cooked frogfish reached him and he could not wait another second. He ate his first fish in four huge bites. "Looks like you enjoyed that," Korra said with a smile as she cooked another two fish; once each for Naga and Bolin. Korra ate with no refined movements, no picking at the food; she munched her own fish down in a few bites much like he did. Of course she did. Both of them had the same amount of food since yesterday; she would be as ravenous as he felt. For his next fish, Bolin wanted to show off. He managed to get half of the skewer in his mouth before biting down. He grinned at her. Korra just glanced at him and with a wry smile gulped an entire fish off her twig. Okay. Korra won.

There were still a large number of fish left by the time Bolin sat back, his stomach full. Korra and Naga looked in a similar level of contentedness; shame to waste Naga's bounty. "Hey, do you think we can take the rest of these home for Mako?"

Korra glanced at the pile. "Sure. Couldn't eat another thing right now," she said patting her stomach. "I think there's a cloth in the saddle-bags. Just wrap them in that."

* * *

Bolin could still smell the fish a few hours later when they reached the edge of the forest and the start of Republic City proper. Despite the light sky, the streets were quiet and there were few present to gawp at the polar bear-dog and her riders. The pair had fallen into silence some time before. It unnerved Bolin, though he was at a loss of what he could say. Ah, they had just passed the station. Wait, that meant-

"Hey, Korra?" Bolin pointed past her, towards a flickering flame. "Recognise it? It's Lord Zuko's statue again."

"Oh, hey. Isn't that where we met those jerks this morning?"

"Uh, yeah," Bolin said, feeling a little deflated by the reminder. He rallied. "Even though he's got that statue, Lord Zuko's still around. And he rides on a dragon."

Korra turned back to him. "Dragons still exist?"

"Well, I think so. I've heard they did. And Zuko rides one. Not that I've seen it with my own eyes though."

"Hey, who's the other statue?" Korra pointed to another statue close to Zuko's.

"Ah, that is Master Katara."

"She's beautiful," Korra murmured. Katara was attractive, Bolin could not argue. But she did not hold a candle to Korra.

"Oh. Oh! Did I forget to say before? She was one of Avatar Aang's companions, the one who found him in the icerberg. And she eventually became his wife. And one of the best waterbenders ever. The building behind her is a hospital. She built it in the city's early days." Bolin frowned, digging through his memories. "My Mom used to say she was the head of public health in Republic City for decades and I don't think any other healers came close to her. But she wasn't just a healer; she taught Aang waterbending and fought alongside him." It was a gorgeous rendition of the waterbender. "She's one of my heroes," he added.

"Is... is she still alive?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure actually. She might be. I heard she went home; back to the South Pole. Not heard anything about her since."

Korra was still staring at the statue. "How... how long would it take to get there?"

"The South Pole?"

"Yeah."

Bolin scratched at his cheek. "Oh, um, I think the fastest I ever heard of anything getting there was with a whole day's travel. But that's only with the fastest ship. Most of the time it'd take, like, three or four days I think."

Korra nodded. "Not too easy to arrange right now," she said.

"Korra? You want to go to the South Pole?"

She shook her head. "Idle thought. Still, wonder if I could ever meet her."

"If you do, please let me come? Okay? Please?"

"Sure thing."

Bolin could hear the smile in her voice as he fought back a grin. "And if you want to know more about the city's history we should ask Mako about it. He used to be seriously devoted to the city library."

Korra blinked. "Wait, he did? I would have never thought that of him."

"Yeah, well. We both had to change when... you know." Bolin ignored the knot that dropped into his stomach at the reminder of his parents. "We had great times back then though. We used to play 'Avatar' all the time."

Korra turned and looked at him, confused. "You played 'Avatar'?"

"Yeah, me, Mako and the other kids from the neighborhood. Mako wanted to be Zuko, and I wanted to be Toph. She's another one of my heroes, and another of Avatar Aang's companions. Thing about her... Wait, I'll tell you after. Where was I? Oh. Well, we never got a chance to be either of them; the big kids always picked those two first. Mako usually got to play Sokka - he was Katara's brother - while I got to be Katara herself. It did make some sense though since we were brothers. And at least we got to be part of Team Avatar. Unlike the kids who got to be Ozai and Azula."

"'Team Avatar', huh?"

"The heroic companions of Avatar Aang." Bolin slipped back into his radio announcer voice, he dropped it as soon as he realised. "It feels kind of silly now, but I didn't want to be Katara. Not really. Toph was so much cooler. But later on, when we were on our own, it kinda made sense, you know? We were just like those two - no parents and no one to rely on half the time except each other. Though their dad was fighting the fire nation the entire time, and I think they used to live with their grandmother. And I know it only sounds cool because all the boring stuff was chopped out and some of it sounds so scary, but I used to wish me and Mako could do something as great as those two. Help the Avatar just like they did."

"Hey, you helped those people before," Korra glanced back and smiled. "That's pretty great."

"Then that'll be the second most proud of thing I've ever done."

"Ooh, so what was the first?"

"Well, there was this girl from the water tribe, who was a fire bender, who me and my brother helped escape from a real nasty gang. You might have heard about it?"

"There is a distinctly familiar feel to that story," Korra admitted.

"And because of that I wound up meeting this awesome, strong, beautiful girl," Bolin grinned as she turned back to him looking flushed. The conversation died. Not good. Silence was bad. Korra had not said anything about the compliment. Had that been a step too far? Time to change subjects. Bolin wracked his mind for a new conversation thread to bring up. Seconds ticked by and he worried more and more. They were getting closer to home now, the narrow alleyways rising up on either side of them. People watched from corners with interested eyes as Naga strode past. Korra tracked a group of children running through the mud without shoes.

"Isn't there anything that could be done for these people?" Korra asked. Difficult question, but at least she was still willing to talk to him.

"I think the city needs more jobs. And less crime. Oh, and better police. And for the Earth Kingdom would stop being so aggressive. Then we might be able to."

Korra hummed to herself. "There are people with a lot of money here, right?"

"Oh, yeah. The people who own the big companies have huge amounts of money," Bolin said.

"So why don't they donate any of that to these people? Surely there has to be a limit to how much they need?"

"Well, some do. I mean, some people - like the Satos - I've heard they donate quite a bit. Remember? Mako mentioned them yesterday - they run shelters for women. So some are good. Others... they kinda don't really care?" Bolin squirmed, feeling more than a little out of his depth.

"Someone should make them realize that they do need to care," Korra replied, an edge entering her voice. "People need to know they shouldn't support leaders who side with the rich. There needs to be someone who could force them to be generous and charitable. And who could punish anyone who resisted."

Bolin frowned. "Isn't that kind of like... well, a dictator?"

"No," Korra sounded frustrated. "Dictators are all bad. It would have to be something else. Maybe..." Her back stiffened. "Maybe someone like the Avatar... whoever she- Or he is."

"Uh, Korra? I've never heard of the Avatar running a country. I mean, some of them did some pretty involved stuff in the past, but nothing like that. And wouldn't the Avatar be a dictator if that happened?" Bolin leant to the side to try and catch Korra's gaze. "That sounds pretty terrifying."

Korra grimaced. "It wouldn't be like that. The... the Avatar could never do that."

"I really hope so," Bolin replied. Was it possible though? All this time he had day-dreamed of the Avatar as a force of good. Was it guaranteed or could the Avatar decide to seize power like that? All the Avatars he knew of had been noble, kind and fought against evil. Was that a constant? Could someone with their own agenda become the Avatar? Who could even hope to oppose the rogue incarnation if that occurred?

Naga's pace slowed as the streets grew more crowded. The market slowed their pace to a crawl when they reached it, people unwilling or just slow to get out of Naga's way. There was less interest here, Naga still a rare sight, but there was no coveting, at least none that Bolin caught as they plodded along. Korra directed Naga without any further guidance from him; it seemed like she had memorized the route back to the shack.

"Bolin," a voice yelled.

Who was that? He looked around as the voice called again. It was a girl. A gorgeous, beautiful girl, with long dark hair, and a dark coat. All this time and just when he had decided he would like to take Korra on a date, now some other beauty decided to pursue him? Wait. Who was that? She looked familiar. Bolin gulped. It was the girl from the docks. It was the owner of the necklace Mako took. Wait. How did she know his name? Why was she here? Did something happen to Mako? Did she bring the police? Bolin twisted around in the saddle and scanned the crowd. No sign of any officers; at least not yet.

"Do you know her?" Korra asked. The girl was fighting against the scrum of people and working her way towards them.

"Uh, kinda. I mean, not really. I mean, I think we should, ah, not head home right now," Bolin said, ducking his head and trying to hide behing Korra.

"But we're almost there," Korra said, looking back at him.

"Well, yes, but, we should run for now," Bolin insisted.

"But why?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute, just get us out of here for now." He stared at her. Korra hung on another second and nodded, turning Naga around. More people scrambled out of the way as the polar bear-dog manuevered around, headed back in the way they came. They were still not moving fast. "Okay, so, this is one of those things I'm not so proud of. Um. That girl? We kinda stole some of her stuff. And she got pretty mad and chased us." Bolin said, trying to locate the girl in the sea of people. He turned back to find Korra glaring at him.

"You did what?" She scowled at him.

"I know. It's awful and terrible, but we need to survive somehow. And we were going to return her stuff. Most of it. I mean, we were planning on giving her back everything we took. Except for the money. Okay, that didn't sound so good. But we wanted to give her it back. Only now she's somehow found me. Somehow."

Naga yelped, her back arching. Bolin looked around, a movement catching his eye. The girl was hanging onto the polar bear-dog's tail, lying face down in the mud. Naga stumbled to a halt and the girl looked up. "Stop," she yelled. "Bolin - it's Mako. He needs your help."

* * *

Korra pulled back on the reins, twisting around and looking past the cowering Bolin. The girl got to her feet and swiped at the patches of mud now covering large sections of her coat. "Finally," she said. "You are Bolin right?" She caught Korra's eye for a second before turning her attention to her companion. Bolin turned and gave a nervous nod. "You need to hurry. There's a bender gang at your house and they're angry at Mako. I was looking for the police but they aren't any here, and its going to take ages to get them, and I saw you and-." She broke off and took a deep breath. "Thank goodness you're here. Mako needs your help."

Bolin took a shuddering breath and looked at the girl. "How did you know I'm his brother?" he asked.

"The er... dog?" Asami said, pointing at Naga. Okay, that made no sense. How was Bolin associated with Naga?

"Um, the bender gang," Bolin asked. "Did they have nose rings?"

"No."

"Were they bald women with Dragonbird tattoos?"

"No."

"There... there wasn't like a guy..." Bolin glanced at the girl, twitched and carried on. "A guy in a white suit, wearing a fedora?" Bolin sounded like he was almost pleading. "No one like that, right?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean there is a guy in white with seven firebenders."

Bolin shivered. "I hope we're not too late then."

"Bad?" Korra asked.

"Super bad. Probably not all firebenders, but-"

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Let's go." She looked down at the girl. "Come on, you can ride this us."

The girl nodded. She ignored Bolin's hand and scrambled up onto the polar bear dog herself. Korra flicked the reins and Naga turned again. She bounded forward, not concerned for those who did not get out of the way quick enough. Who was the girl? She looked healthier than anyone she had seen here; she wore make-up and her hair shone like silk. What was she doing here, or perhaps how could she live here and look that good?

Mako was on the ground when they arrived. Clumps of dirt and stone rained down onto him while a small crowd looked on.

"Stop this immediately," Korra yelled. The crowd looked around at their approach, and shuffled out of the way as the gang glanced at the newcomers with disinterest.

"Bolin," Mako struggled to speak. "No," he moaned. "Get out of here."

"Oh, now, this is interesting," the man in the white suit said. "Mako's fine figure of a girlfriend has brought the reinforcements. Not sure that Bolin here counts as reinforcements. Oh and you brought another earthbender. Well, I feel suitably terrified. What do you guys think?" The gang's laughter was grating and infuriating. "You should have listened to Mako though. Not sure I could have cared enough to come after you too. And not after we get done with Mako here; he was already a lost cause. But now you have so graciously returned, well, I think you can help with Mako's little financial problem. And his repayment plan."

"Bolin take Naga and get out of here, I'll take care of these guys." Korra slid off the saddle. This would be different. Four at once? Some days she could cope, other days not so much. Seven opponents had never been an option for a challenge before. She glanced back. "Naga: go. Get them out of here now."

"No," Bolin said, and Korra winced at the sound of his feet hitting the ground. "I'm not leaving you or Mako. We're doing this together." He turned back towards Naga and whispered down to his chest. Pabu's head popped out of Bolin's jacket and the fire ferret skipped across the ground, to perch on Naga's back. "Um, er, lady? Please look after Pabu for me? Naga'll keep you both safe. Promise. Least I can do for finding me."

"Bolin, Korra, just go." Mako's eyes widened. "Wait, is that... Asami?"

The man in the white suit sighed. "As touching as this all is, this has gotten so very, very boring. I think we have wasted enough time here, don't you, boys? Let's take care of the situation now, shall we?"

The gang members straightened and advanced towards Korra. A blast of flame engulfed the two nearest Mako; they fell to the ground, clothing and skin singed. He grimaced with the exertion and tried to get back up to his feet as another two members of the gang prepared to strike. Korra lashed fire across the ground, super-heating the mud. Both men cried out in pain and fell, rolling away from the scorching ground, faces contorted in pain. A movement drew her attention. It seemed there were two waterbenders in the gang. They both drew water whips from the flasks on their waists and struck past Korra, aiming for Bolin. He dodged the first attack, but the second slammed into his stomach and he grunted in pain. As he fell, Korra punched a fireball at the bender. He was too good to let that hinder him; an ice shield was between them in a fraction of a second.

"Get up, you useless benders," the leader was yelling as he threw a fireball towards Korra. "Oh, so you thought dressing up a firebender as an earthbender was going to help? Bolin you are pathetic," the man yelled. He was good, but nothing like as fast as P'Li. Korra side-stepped the blast without problem. The two earthbenders Mako attacked before were now getting back up. Five active opponents. Still too many. Who to choose? How long would the two firebenders be down?

Bolin screamed in pain, the noise dragging Korra's head around. One of the waterbenders pulled his whip back for another strike. There was a blur of motion; the girl was right beside the waterbender, concentrating hard. She stabbed into him with her finger tips, striking at specific points across his back. The man's arms went limp, and he frowned as they hung by his sides. The girl swept his legs out from under him and caught the man under the chin with her boot. Korra gaped. What had she just done? Bolin took the opportunity to fling a rock at the other waterbender, his attention still fixed on Korra. The man slumped to the ground alongside his companion. Two more down. But now the firebenders had gotten onto their knees and sent another volley of fireballs. This was not the time to get distracted.

Korra, Bolin and the girl dodged. Bolin ripped a rock from the ground and sent it spinning towards the benders as the girl sprinted at the nearest firebender. She struck for those same points on the man's back and like the waterbender, this man's arms went limp. Four to go. Korra ran at the nearest building, running up the wall and pushing off. She pivoted in the air, drawing in a deep breath as she punched as much fire as she could towards the ground. The fireball slammed down close to the benders and blew them away from each other. Korra frowned. The group's leader was doing something unusual, his hands and arms moving in a formation she had never seen before.

One of the earthbenders was flat on his back after the blast and the other's pants were on fire. The man dropped to the ground and batted at his clothes. With a swift kick, Korra rendered him unconscious and Bolin scooped mud across his prone form to extinguish the flames. The final bender still upright backed away towards the leader.

The man in white was smiling, so sure of himself, still certain he was in control. His hands completed the strange sequence and he pointed forwards. Lightning arced from his fingertips. "Move," Korra yelled, flinging herself to the side, trusting everyone else to do the same. Lightning was one of the few techniques never taught to her. She had learned of it, but it was not something P'Li wanted or was able to teach. Then again, neither was the popping energy blast she could perform. Korra needed to incapacitate the lightningbender and fast. She pushed herself up from the ground and sprinted towards the man. He wasted no time in channeling another lightning strike. Need to move faster. Korra let her feet slide out from under her as she skidded towards him, a wave of flames now bursting into existence on the soles of his feet. The electricity died in his hands as he grimaced in pain and dropped to the ground. Now to get rid of the other bender. Korra smirked as she readied the fireball, surprised when a small rock smacked into the bender's head. Turning back, Bolin winked as the man crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, is that the best you can do?" Korra asked the still writhing leader. "I expected more out of you. How about another round?"

"Oh... oh no," Bolin said behind her. There was smoke in the air and a sensation of heat. Korra turned; the shack was on fire.

* * *

Asami gasped. A gaping hole in the front wall of the shack revealed the flaming interior. Flickering flames licked at the vines wrapped around the tree behind the home. Bile rose in her throat and she turned away, not wanting to watch another home destroyed by firebenders. Asami breathed as deep as she could, keeping a slow, steady rhythm as she waited for the nausea to pass. Which one of the firebenders was responsible? One of the gang, or had it been the girl? Odd to reflect there were fewer firebenders than she assumed. It would still have been fool-hardy to try and defend against them all. If she had not found Bolin and the girl- Asami shook her head. Best not to contemplate it.

"The tree, we need to save the tree," Bolin shouted. He planted his feet and began sweeping mud towards the flaming building and the tree. Asami stumbled a little as she moved further away; the whole ground moving beneath her feet as it flowed towards Bolin and the fire. A few waterbenders stepped from the crowd and soon arcs of water flew over Asami's head. It did not last long though, the volunteers soon stopped bending as they looked downcast. Most wandered away a few moments later. Asami chanced a look back. The fire was gone, but it had become too advanced, the wood of the shack too dry. Mud-streaked fragments of wood and a blackened, fire-damaged tree was all that remained.

"Mako... our home," Bolin said, hugging his brother who did not seem to react.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Are you okay though?" Bolin released his brother and took a step back. "What happened? Why was Shin attacking you?" He glanced at Asami. "Er. Why is she here? How did she find you? I've only been gone a few hours and now this."

"Well- Wait, what happened to you? I thought you'd be here when I got back. The black eye and busted nose make me think you've been doing something," Mako asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, this, it's nothing. I can explain. I mean, I'll tell you later."

Mako frowned. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing wrong, I swear," Bolin said holding up his hands. "And, Mako? You don't look in the best of states either." Bolin frowned. "Hey, I've never seen you wear those clothes before. Where did they come from? And why did the boss attack you?"

Mako waved Bolin's questions away. "Long story. I'll explain when there are less people around," Mako glanced around at the people still present. "However, you-"

"I really didn't do anything wrong. Ask Korra if you don't believe me. I did a brave thing. I mean, Yang came by after you were gone." Bolin kept talking despite the sharp breath Mako took. "And he wanted help getting some refugees into the city. And that got a little complicated-"

"You did what?" Mako demanded.

"It was fine. And Korra was seriously awesome; I think she could teach you some firebending tricks."

"Bolin, you put her in danger. Everything Yang does is dangerous."

"But we were helping people. They needed our help."

Asami resisted the urge to sigh as the brothers squabbled. Life had been so easy a few days before. Maybe she should have not cared so much about the quality control. Just stayed in that evening, not gotten mugged and not be standing in the middle of a slum watching these two argue. The girl - Korra - was glaring at the house. "It's not your fault," Asami said.

Korra shook her head. "I know. But I can still think I should punish the culprits," she said, cracking her knuckles. Korra was about to say something else when a siren cut through the air. Police. Oh no. So. Not only had Mako stolen her necklace and she had not told her father, her had also been car stolen. Then she bailed Mako out of jail, fed and clothed him, brought him to his home, and saved him from the criminal elements. And to cap it all off, it looked like she was about to picked up for her role in a brawl.

Mako and Bolin stopped arguing. "Run," they yelled in unison.

Korra watched them as they panicked. "Hey, don't worry. I dealt with those guys before, remember?"

"No, no, no," Bolin said. "I think we've caused quite enough trouble for one week." He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along with him. No one was paying any attention to Asami; it would be so easy to slip away right now. She put her hands in her pockets, ready to at least try and get out of here with as much casual disinterest as she could muster. Her fingers knocked against something bulky, and solid. She had forgotten about that; she needed to give it back. No time; best try and keep up with them. Asami ran after the others. Naga was just ahead of her, the fire ferret still perched on her back as the three benders ahead weaved up and down the alleyways.

The ground was terrible to run on. She almost tripped so many times on the trash and debris. And at one point on what had looked an awful lot like a human body, half submerged in the mud. There were still people here, sleeping pressed against the wall, or staring at the group as they ran past with disinterest. How much of a regular occurence was this kind of thing? Her heart hammered against her ribs. But she could not stop. Could not face another visit to that police station, another simpering conversation with Jin. And that was before the social fall out when her so called friends get hold of this tidbit of gossip. Asami forced herself to keep going.

"Hide," Mako yelled. He grabbed Naga's reins, the movement panicked the polar bear dog.

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra yelled.

"Keeping you from getting found," he hissed. "Naga is what everyone is looking for. Now get her into that gap." He pointed at a narrow space between two buildings; just about big enough for Naga. Just about. Korra soothed her pet and cast some annoyed glares at Mako. With a nervous look, Naga slipped between the buildings. Mako pressed himself against the wall, looking up, waiting. Asami needed no encouragement to stand still, grateful for the chance to pause, the chance to breath again. She wheezed as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. Too warm. Her fingers clutched at her collar, trying to move it away from her neck. She could just get rid of it; one coat was the least of her worries. No; she needed to try and not drawn any more attention; Mako had said so. Yes, because running was such a good way to be subtle.

Bolin's words sounded distant, unimportant when he spoke, but she forced herself to look as well. "Is that a flying bison?" he asked. "I've never seen one this close before." Bolin took one step from the wall before Mako grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Looks like it," Mako said. The bison flew on without stopping towards the North. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Looks like they didn't see us. "Okay, we need to plan our next move. Currently Korra is wanted by the police and they are mentioning Naga in the broadcast."

Korra frowned. "Loads of people have seen Naga already."

"Yeah, but that was before they heard you were dangerous. At least they got some things wrong; they're reporting you're a waterbender."

Asami risked straightetning up, catching an odd look in Korra's eye at Mako's words. "We should probably keep moving then," Asami said. The others took that as their cue and started running again. Oh, the temptation to yell that was not what she meant. Tempting but not enough air in her lungs. With a grimace Asami ran after them hoping they could get to her car, or just find somewhere secluded to shelter. Somewhere she could sit and rest and then worry about sneaking around.

A few blocks distant, Mako called a halt again, and Asami slumped against the wall, resisting the urge to just sink down and sit in the mud. How come no one else was out of breath? Not Mako, not Bolin, not Korra. Even Naga seemed unfazed.

"Mako," she wheezed, closing her eyes for a moment. "You... forgot... this," she said as she tugged the photo frame out of her pocket and held it out.

"Is that?" Bolin asked. "It is. Oh. Wow. Thank you, er, Asami?" Bolin kissed the picture again and again. He stopped when he noticed the others watching him. "Oh, sorry." He turned to her. "It was Asami wasn't it? Thank you." He smiled.

"Yes," said Asami, her breathing coming under her control again. "And no problem."

"That was some amazing stuff you did back there. Was that... ah, chi-blocking?" Bolin asked.

Asami nodded. "It was pretty incredible," Korra added.

"Been training in it for... years," Asami said. "Never... thought it would... come in handy like that." Too much speech. She breathed deep again, trying to get more air into her lungs.

"I'm... It's... it's lucky for us you didn't do that the first time we met." Mako said, looking embarrassed.

Asami looked up at him. "Yeah." Her lungs felt scratchy. "Yeah you were lucky. Lucky you could... run that fast and I was too angry to consider... doing that." She winked despite the tightness of her chest. Mako looked flustered, Asami wanted to laugh but wound up spluttering.

"What now?" Korra asked.

"Well, you could come back to my house?" Asami glanced at them all in turn once her breathing was back under control. "There's a nurse there who could take a look at your injuries," she added.

"Thanks for the offer, but I owe you too much already. Maybe take Korra back with you. We can handle ourselves," Mako said as he shifted his feet.

"Mako, are you incapable of remembering anything from yesterday? Do not talk about me as if I am not here." Korra glared at him. "And really? You still think I am incapable of taking care of myself?"

Mako fidgeted. "No. I mean, yes I think you can take care of yourself, but that's no, not the reason."

"Okay." Asami said as she stood up, her breathing steadier. "I think it's much simpler if you all come with me. No objections. Mako; you're hurt. Again. Bolin was it? Someone really should take a look at your eye. And your nose. Korra? You are... um." Asami blinked. "Perfect." Her eyes widened. "I mean. You don't look injured at all. But you are all muddy. Come with us and I'll get everyone some clean clothes and food." She looked at Korra. "You will come with us, right?"

"Yeah... Hey, um, this is going to sound like a weird question but... Is Asami a popular name here?"

Asami frowned. "I guess so. My dad employees a few people with same name as me." She glanced at Mako who shrugged. "Probably as many Asamis in the city as there are Korras. Why do you ask?"

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She sighed as she looked down at her mud-streaked clothing. "I guess I'll come too."

Great," Asami smiled. "You'll all be my honoured guests."


	9. Uncharted Territories

_"Ghazan."_

_The earthbender looked up; the voice was low and sounded annoyed. "Ming," he said in a lazy drawl. The waterbender halted outside the entrance to his tent and glared at him._

_"You need to do something about the brat," she said._

_Ghazan stifled a yawn and sat upright. "What did you do?"_

_"That's right, assume I'm at fault here. Do you have any idea how ruinous your teachings have been? She treats waterbending like earthbending," Ming said. Even the words seemed distasteful to her._

_Ghazan tried to suppress a smile. "I apologise Ming." He coughed. "What would you like me to do with the Avatar and what was the incident that lead to your coming here?"_

_"I told her to stop flinging lumps of ice around like they were rocks. Then I demonstrated an ice spike. Now she won't stop crying." Ming looked exasperated, seeming unconcerned about the child she left behind._

_"When you say you demonstrated an ice spike; just what did you do?" Ghazan tilted his head._

_Ming's tentacles writhed. "I demonstrated how one produced it. And how useful they could be."_

_"And you did this how?"_

_"I used it on an otter penguin."_

_Ghazan was speechless for a moment. "You killed an otter penguin?” Ming nodded. “Why would you do that?"_

_"She is a weapon, Ghazan. Her purpose is to kill. If she cannot cope with one otter penguin bleeding, how is she going to assassinate anyone? I felt it time to introduce her to death."_

_"The girl has never seen blood before and you decide to skewer an otter penguin right in front of her?" Ghazan growled; Ming shrugged. "They are one of her favorite animals."_

_"Oh, they are?" Ming asked in a dismissive tone. "Her reaction is still unnecessary. Deal with it."_

_"Where is she?" Ghazan asked._

_"Over-" Ming cut herself off as she looked back the way she came. A thick fog had descended on the camp, the visibility reduced to almost nothing. "-there," she finished, her voice weaker._

_Ghazan sighed as he got to his feet. "We need to find her."_

_Ming gestured and the fog retreating from her movements. "This way. I want nothing more to do with her when we find her. At least for today."_

_Ghazan grumbled a response under his breath as Ming concentrated and pushed the fog further back. There was no sign of Korra. "Where is she?"_

_"If I knew that then I would haver taken you to her," Ming snapped._

_"Korra," he yelled. Ming added to his shout and they listened for a response. Nothing. "What have you done?"_

_Ming scowled. "She cannot have gone far. We will search the area; go and get Zaheer and P'Li. I'll wait in case she comes back."_

* * *

_The sun was close to it's zenith when the fog disipated. The wind had picked up and though it added to the unpleasant chill, it at least increased visibility. To Ghazan’s frustration it prevented the badgerhounds were unable to even begin tracking Korra. The Red Lotus surveyed the wilderness, each now with a hawk perched on their shoulder._

_"How could she have gone so far?" Ming seethed._

_Ghazan sighed. "It’s possible she caught hold of a living otter penguin.” Ghazan stared at Ming as he spoke. “She could have ridden on that."_

_P'Li's expression shifted from a heavy frown to wide-eyed suprise. "She rides on the penguins?" she asked._

_Ghazan nodded. "She loves it. Probably contributed to why she ran off." He glared at Ming._

_"Interesting," Zaheer murmured. Ming ignored him._

_"Look; how was I to know that she liked the wretched creatures? If I knew she was so precious about one life I would not have done it. I pushed her too far, I understand that now. So let’s find her before someone else does."_

_"Ming; I feel we need to rework the rules for a while. It is clear that the Avatar cannot be easily pushed into harming animals. Please bear this in mind for future training," P'Li said, her voice low._

_"Yes, yes. Let's focus on finding her first," Ming replied._

_"Then split up and search individually until night-fall. Say whatever is necessary to convince Korra to return with you. Do not attempt to threaten her," Zaheer said with a frown in Ming's direction._

_Ming's whole body tensed. "Fine. It will all be sunshine and rainbows if I find her first." Her tentacles writhed in the air and she compacted a section of snow into a block of ice._

_"Ming; please. Try to travel somewhat more discreetly?" Zaheer asked. The waterbender sighed and shattered the block with a flick of her tentacle. She did not turn around and began stalking away. "We have some time before the sun-sets. Let us begin," Zaheer added._

* * *

_Ghazan sank to the ground as he leant back against a snow drift. Hours and hours of searching and calling, and all he had to show for it was a sore throat. The sun lay low on the horizon; it would start to get much colder soon. Maybe one of the others had found Korra? It was possible, though the absence of a hawk informing him of that suggested otherwise. How much longer should they continue looking? Would she be capable of sheltering or surviving the cold out here? Ghazan took one last look around the tundra. Ahead, almost obscured by the uneven terrain was the start of a snow tunnel. It cut down into the snow and pushed deep into the ice. Ghazan traced the tunnel; what had looked like a low rise before was in fact a small and ill-formed igloo. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief even as the chill breeze made him shiver._

_"Korra," he called out. "It's me, Ghazan."_

_For a moment nothing happened. Had Korra made the igloo and then departed? Was this someone else's work? A worrying thought; someone else so close to their base. He almost shifted to a combat stance as the igloo wall shifted. One ice-block juddered and withdrew inside; Korra peered through the resulting gap looking anxious. Ghazan crouched down beside her._

_"I got lost," she said, fidgeting and avoiding his gaze._

_Ghazan almost laughed. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Bet you're hungry though." Korra nodded. "Shall we go back?"_

_Korra dithered. "Are they angry?"_

_Ming yes, Zaheer and P'Li? No. "No. They're worried more than anything. Right now they should be making your dinner. We're having your favorite tonight; seaweed noodles."_

_Korra's eyes brightened at his words. There was a curious bark as she opened her mouth. A polar bear pup peered at him from around her body. Korra jumped and patted her companion. "No, Naga. You're meant to hide for now. Until we know it's okay." She glanced at Ghazan. "Um... Can she come too?"_

_The polar bear-dog stared at him, panting. "Her name is Naga?" Korra nodded. "Does she not have a mother she needs to get back to?"_

_Korra shook her head. "Her mommy got eaten by a dragonshark. So she's just like me," Korra said. She put her arms around the creature. "She was crying so I gave her a big hug and told her everything would be okay." Naga licked Korra's face and she giggled. "She did that before too. It tickles." Korra looked at him. "And now we're friends."_

_"Korra," he began, trying not to get distracted by the polar bear pup's enormous eyes. While it was cute like this, the pup would grow a surprising amount. And become far more dangerous. Where did she even find the creature? "That’s a polar bear dog; they're dangerous wild animals. They eat people."_

_"Naga would never do that," Korra insisted._

_"You don't know that. Eventually she'll get so big she could swallow you in one bite." An exaggeration, but an effective implication._

_Korra shook her head. "No; she only eats fish."_

_Ghazan sighed. "Okay. We'll go ask Zaheer. But you have to be prepared in case he says no."_

_Korra narrowed her eyes. "If he doesn't let me keep Naga, I'm going to live here with her." With a flick of her wrists, the igloo began to solidify._

_"Okay, okay," Ghazan said. "I'll talk to Zaheer and convince him." What harm could one pet do? It should be able to feed itself after all - in doing so it would not be a drain on their supplies. There was the risk of something as dangerous as this close by, but that at least they could wait until later._

_Ghazan murmured to his hawk; it flew back towards the camp with a screech. "Come on then you two." How was he going to explain or justify this? Ming would need to eradicate the tracks and the igloo as soon as possible. The other members of the Red Lotus waited at the camp entrance; had they conceded first or where they closer by? No matter. P'Li was the first to move; she crouched down beside Korra. "Are you okay?" she asked. Korra nodded._

_"You seem to have gained a companion," Zaheer observed._

_"Uh-huh," Korra nodded. "She's called Naga and she's my friend." Her gaze flicked to Ming. "If you do anything to her I’ll burn all your clothes off and you'll be all cold."_

_Ming looked furious, her tentacles coiling and uncoiling at her side; she was about ready to go into an attack stance. Zaheer’s touch on her shoulder startled her, his words a moment later calming her. Zaheer stared at Ghazan in expectation. Ghazan licked his lips._

_"She, ah, said she didn't want to come back. Without Naga I mean."_

_"And you let her get away with that?" Ming scowled._

_"Ming," Zaheer said with a warning note in his voice._

_She glared at him and ignored the threat. "Next she'll want a walrus dog. Then a beluga dog. Then we may as well resign ourselves to being an arctic zoo."_

_Korra looked somewhat impressed with the idea, but soon realized Ming was not advocating for it._

_"Zaheer?" P'Li asked. "I can't see there being a problem with allowing the pup to stay. At least for now. Though there remains the issue of Ghazan's attitude in this incident."_

_“I concur,” Zaheer said._

_"What was I supposed to do? I found her and I brought her back," Ghazan felt tired._

_"I'm still against this; the creature will be a distraction," Ming spat._

_"No. No, it will not. We will adapt as the situation dictates," Zaheer said. "And do not forget your part in this development.” Ming clicked her tongue. “Korra?” She blinked up at Zaheer. "Adult polar bear dogs are dangerous predators when provoked. There is a risk that Naga could injure you in the future. If she does, then we will have no choice but to dispose of her."_

_Korra looked shocked and wrapped her arms around Naga. "But-"_

_Zaheer held his hand up. "There will be no debate on this issue, Korra. If she injures you she will not be allowed to remain. However, I am prepared to attempt to train Naga to not injure any of us if you will promise me something."_

_"O...okay," Korra said, squirming._

_"You must promise to help teach Naga how to behave. A well behaved, well trained pet will not attack it's owner. You must be an example to Naga."_

_Korra smiled. "I can do that."_

_"Good. Then you must be a good girl who listens to and respects her teachers. You will not disobey or talk back to any of us from now on. You will not run from the compound for any reason. Is that clear?” Korra nodded. “If you can promise us these things, then you may keep Naga."_

_"I... promise," Korra said in a solemn voice, and Ghazan could not stop his smile. Ming muttered something and stalked away._

* * *

"Oh wow. This is your Satomobile?" Bolin gawped at the parked vehicle. Asami nodded. "This is a really nice one. I always wanted this model."

"Thank you," Asami said with a frown. "But let's get out of here before we start discussing cars." She glanced up and down the street. "I'm thinking the best plan is to head for the docks," she said. Her gaze drifted to Naga. "Though it's going to take a while to walk. We can't exactly get Naga in the car."

"Don't worry about it," Korra said, patting Naga's flank. "She's fast." A boast she had made before.

Asami looked dubious. "If you're sure; I won't go too fast then."

The car rumbled into life with a sound Korra had heard aped fourteen years ago. Was Asami the same girl? Right there in front of her? Asami looked back and met her gaze as Korra realized she was staring at her. Her latest acquaintance smiled and waved her forward as the Satomobile set off. With a flick of the reins Korra urged Naga forward and after the others. The trio in the car ahead were discussing something, the words lost in the roar of the Satomobile engine. It felt a little isolated being apart from them, but they had no choice.

A few minutes and some turns later and Korra found herself back on the sea front. Just ahead was what looked a lot like the beach she had arrived on. For a moment it seemed as if Asami was heading for it, but she veered off, following a path between rows and rows of boats. There was an odd feeling of exposure here. There was nowhere to hide out away from the city like this. Korra tried to ignore the sensation of someone watching her.

Ahead Asami stopped and parked the car. She gestured at one boat; Bolin and Mako clambered aboard it.

"You were right," Asami said as she retrieved a bag from the back of the car, Naga panting beside her as Korra slid from her pet's back.

"Huh?" Korra asked.

"Naga; she was fast. What's the fastest she's gone?" Asami was studying the polar bear dog with interest.

"Not sure. We could try racing at some point I guess. Not here though," Korra said.

"Oh, no. Not here. At least not so publically. I like the idea though," she said. Asami fell silent, shifting from one foot to the other. "I should... get the boat ready," she said and clambered aboard. Korra frowned; the craft did not look like it would be at all practical for fishing. She blinked. It did not even have sails and Asami was not capable of waterbending; at least not as far as she knew. How would the boat even move? Was this like the Satomobile? Asami paused as she untied another rope. "Korra?"

"Yes?" she replied, blinking.

"Mako said you only arrived in the city the other day. And that you don't know your way around very well just yet?" Asami coiled the rope onto the deck.

"Y-yeah, I'm new." Korra smiled. Asami looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I... wound up leaving home," she continued, the excuse sounded hollow.

Asami nodded. She vanished out of sight for a moment and reappeared further down the boat. "Whereabouts are you from?"

Korra blinked. Why would Asami ask that? Did it matter to her? Could she trust her? Korra had known her for under an hour now, but she seemed well acquainted with Mako. Despite the fact - if Korra understood this right - he had stolen from her the day before Korra arrived. Was there something more between them? That would be more than a little strange if that was how they met. But was that any different to the time Korra spent with Bolin, despite his few lies and his role in that same theft? But Korra was still unclear on just who Asami was; not least because she could chiblock. Zaheer was the only person Korra had ever seen do that.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Asami's voice made her jump. Her mind had drifted after the question.

Korra shook her head. "It's... it's okay. North. I'm from... somewhere up North." Not a lie; not quite. Korra had no idea if the region had a name.

Asami seemed to accept the answer. "What brought you here specifically?"

"I was looking for... someone." Two people. "And I just found out he's been dead for years." The other was alive. She had to be. Maybe she was standing right there; just because there were many Asamis did not mean this was not the one she was after.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. A family member?" Asami asked. She paused near the gangplank.

"Little bit more complicated," Korra grinned. How to even begin to explain her thoughts, her fear, her past, what she was?

Asami nodded. "Well, if you do want anyone to talk to... Look I know we've only just met, but I'm willing to listen if you need someone. Well, someone who isn’t them." She flicked her gaze towards Bolin and Mako.

"T-thank you," Korra said. The offer was tempting. She could blurt it all out here; ask if Asami had once spent some time in the North. If she remembered a girl with a polar bear pup. Lay the matter to rest.

"Korra?" Asami asked.

"Sorry," Korra replied and forced a smile. "Just zoning out. Didn't get much sleep last night," she added. The thought of stepping onto the boat made her nervous; what would happen next if she went too? And if she did not; where would she sleep later on? The brother's shack was gone - by her hand or one of the other firebenders. Strange. She had been here so little time and she was already thinking about things like that. The thought had not even crossed her mind when she arrive, but now seclusion and safety felt vital. Asami seemed to offer it, despite the discomfort it would pose. Sharing a room with Asami, Bolin and Mako would be so cramped. Naga would have to sleep outside again though. But there was a curious warmth in the idea and it felt worth the risk. For the first time she would be close to other people; how different would it be to wake in the dead of night and find she was not alone?

Naga nuzzled her and Korra stared at her companion. Naga was the key. Naga had enabled her to cover enough distance to meet that Asami in the past. She was also the way that this Asami met her in the present. Naga lead her to Asamis it seemed; whether the same or a different one. Korra blinked. Right now it made the most sense to go with Asami. People were looking for her and they were telling people about Naga. She needed to keep the polar bear dog out of sight; Asami offered a way to do so.

"Come on, girl," Korra said as she walked up the gangplank.

* * *

Bolin leant forward as the rush of wind ruffled his hair. "So, Miss Asami. How did you and my brother meet? Again. Um..." Maybe this was not the most sensible way to start a conversation. Start over. "I am so sorry we mugged you. Really. We were going to give you it back. Mostly. Once we figured out where you lived. And how to not have you report us to the police. Um."

"Bolin-" Mako began.

"It's okay," Asami called over her shoulder. "And to answer your question, I met Mako in the police station after I reported his... crime. When they arrested him, I got him out of jail."

"That’s amazingly generous of you- Wait, the cops picked you up for the mugging?" he asked Mako. He blinked, nervous. If they went after Mako for that, then what would they do if anyone figured out his role in Yang and Li's plan?

"It’s not the first time they've taken me in," Mako said.

"I know that, but that was always when you did the really dumb stuff and antagonized them. I can't believe they just got you for the mugging." He glanced at Asami. "Sorry again."

Asami sighed. "They arrested him for fighting in bending pits not for mugging me."

"He what?" Bolin exclaimed as Mako scowled at Asami. "Why were you doing that?"

"We need the money, Bolin. It pays really well. And I've never lost like that before."

"Wait. You've done this before? And never told me?" Bolin could feel his blood boiling.

"Sort of. I mean, I participated in a few rounds before. My opponents were always weak and they never got a hit in. The one from the other day though; she was a high-ranked earthbender and she just floored me."

"Next time... if you ever try that again; I'm coming with you."

"He's not doing it again," Asami interjected. "If he does, there is no way I'm getting him out of jail again." They fell into silence as the car pulled up at the dock. "Okay, onto the boat with you two. I'm going to get us ready to go."

"Hey, I could-" Bolin began.

Asami shook her head. "Look after your brother please." Mako winced as he stood up.

The yacht was larger than their former home; all wood panelling and soft seats. Bolin caught snatches of Asami and Korra's conversation between the screams of gulls. Korra's long pauses were worrying; it was a huge relief when she walked up the gangplank. The boat swayed as Naga scrambled onto the back.

"Korra," Bolin said, still excited by the boat. He stopped dead as he noticed her pensive expression. "You okay?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "Sorry. Still doing okay?" She smiled.

"I’m good. But seriously; have you ever been on a boat like this before? It's like nothing I've seen before," Bolin said.

"I think I've only been on a boat once," Korra replied and glanced around as Asami joined them.

"Is that when you left the North?" she asked as she busied herself with the yacht's helm.

"Actually it was when I went there," Korra replied.

"So how did you get here?" Mako spoke up from his slumped position on the seats.

"Naga; she can swim really well."

"From the North? Well I suppose it depends how far you did come. If you mean the far North that would have taken days." He looked at her with suspicion.

Korra shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me; not my problem."

"Okay. But I don’t know what you’ve told Bolin in the last day or so," Mako said. "Just where are you from? Sure; Northern Water Tribe, but whereabouts?"

"Mako," Asami warned. "I'm not sure Korra wants to discuss her past like that. So please be considerate." Asami revved the engine and they pulled out into the bay.

Mako looked nonplussed, but nodded. Bolin sank onto the seat beside Mako, his brother's tension palpable. Could Asami be ferrying them right to the cops? Was this some sting after the police found out about his actions last night? They were still close to the dock; he could manage to swim to dry land without too much trouble. How bad had that idea been? Why had Yang’s plan had to sound good at any point? No. It was never good to think bad of someone. Not least someone who wanted to help his brother. Maybe she would take them somewhere nice? She had to be rich; with that car, this yacht, those fancy - if mud spattered - clothes. Well, assuming those did belong to her. She could have stolen the Satomobile and stolen this yacht. She could be like Annie Lupin; that serial about the lady thief. Bolin glanced at Asami and flushed. The lady thief was somewhat notorious for losing her clothes at the drop of a hat if it would help matters. And just because she could or wanted to. Not that he would object to Asami taking all her clothes off.

His face was on fire and Bolin coughed. No, better to be more trusting. Maybe it would be like that other serial; the one where the poor girl dressed as a boy destroyed a priceless vase and had to repay it’s owners by working for them? Not the best example. Or how about the one where the characters turned into animals if someone hugged them? The heroine started off living in a tent in the middle of nowhere. That felt a lot closer. And they let her stay when she did the cooking and cleaning. Maybe they could do something like that for Asami? Bolin was a decent cook; Mako knew a load of practical stuff, plus he would make a great bodyguard. Would there be so many circumstances that lead to hugging though? Bolin frowned; what would Korra do?

"Korra? Would you like to steer?" Asami asked. "I want to go change."

"Oh. Oh sure. Um. What do I do?" Korra asked.

"Just hold the wheel like this," Asami reached out and placed one of Korra's hands on the controls. "And don't move. We just need to go straight for now and I won’t be long."

"Okay," Korra said, her body stiff as she kept her hands in place. Asami clambered towards the back of the yacht and vanished into a hatch. Okay; no more thoughts about the lady thief or Asami getting changed.

"Hey Korra; we're right next to the statue," Bolin called with a strain in his voice. "Hey, we could go visit it since we have a boat," he added.

Korra laughed and shook her head. "Not confident about my boat skills at all and I don't want to crash this thing."

"Later?" he asked.

"Later," she said with a nod. "Hey, what are those big pipes with all the smoke?"

Bolin followed her gaze. "They're factories. Not sure what those ones do specifically, but in general they’re places that make stuff."

"Wonder what they're burning," Korra said. "Never seen smoke like that before."

Asami's reappearance broke off the conversation. She had changed into darker clothes and her hair was damp; she looked even prettier. "Everything been okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said. "Wouldn't have minded stopping at the statue quickly though."

"Oh you should have said," Asami replied. Korra side-eyed her. "Well, okay maybe now is not the best time given your circumstances. We can try and figure something out later?"

Korra smiled, and sat opposite Bolin as Asami took over the controls.

* * *

"Not much further, I promise," Asami said an hour later as she tied the boat up. "Afraid you and Naga will to run again," she remarked to Korra.

"That's fine," Korra stretched. "Need some exercise after sitting still so long."

"Now if I'd had a boat yesterday I could have avoided the train," Asami murmured as they disembarked.

"But you had a car?" Bolin said. “You chased us with it.”

"I did. It was stolen while I was chasing you two." Bolin flinched and fell silent; maybe he was in the debt repayment radio serial.

The streets here seemed quieter than any other place in the city. There were huge mansions all around them, each surrounded by even larger gardens. Bolin had heard of this place from older gang members. The sensible ones avoided coming here; the potential score was huge, but so were the risks. Rob one of these families and the police would come after you with everything they had. Assuming that the owners bothered with the police at all. There were stories that sounded right out of one of a drama - and not like the fun one with the lady bounty hunter and her rock hamster.

The car slowed and stopped beside a huge iron gate. A gold-coloured plaque was set into the post.

"Saaa-dou. No, wait, Safuji family?" Bolin read and blinked. He squinted at the characters. "No... um?"

"Sato, Bolin. It says 'Sato family'," Mako said, sounding exasperated.

"Oh, Sato. I knew that. Wait, Sato? As in the Sato family? The Sato family lives here? As in the ones who make Satomobiles?"

"Yes," Asami glanced back at him and grinning. "This is where we live."

Bolin's eyes went wide. "You live here? You. Live... here?"

"You don't recognise her at all Bolin?" Mako asked. Bolin shook his head. "Asami Sato? Heiress of Future Industries? Is none of this sounding familiar?" Mako continued.

"Well, I heard of her, but I didn't know... I mean. I don't think I've seen any recent pictures..." Bolin twisted around. "Hey Korra. Did you hear that?"

"Hmmm?" Korra blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"Asami. She's a Sato."

Korra grinned. "She has two names now?"

Asami laughed.

"Well, yes. A lot of rich people do," Bolin continued. "But she's... well, famous. Her whole family are. They're the reason these things are called Satomobiles.” Bolin patted the car. “They're named after her family. You’re lucky Korra; never in a million years did I think I would meet Asami Sato."

Korra's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She looked as surprised as he felt.

"Bolin, please," Mako said.

"When did you get so blase about meeting someone like her?" Bolin asked as he turned back. "She's like really famous, Mako. It'd be like if we met Firelord Zuko. Or Toph - hey she has two names too."

Asami was still smiling. "I hate to burst your bubble - even a little - but I don't actually make the cars. That's what my dad does. Well, I will take over eventually. But it's not like he does or I will put them together ourselves. We pay other people to do that." Servants in uniform approached the gate and bowed as they pulled it apart. One of them was on the verge of saying something but Asami cut him off. "Good afternoon, Saionji. These are my guests; I would like you to extend the same courtesy as you do me. Including the..." She glanced back at Naga.

"Polar bear dog," Bolin supplied.

"Polar bear- Really? Asami asked. She looked to Bolin nodded. Asami shrugged. "Including the polar bear dog."

"Very well, Ma'am," Saionji replied with some stiffness. Asami revved the engine and drove forwards, Naga padding along behind. The grounds of the Sato family home were huge. It looked somewhat like the palaces Bolin had seen in books Mako borrowed from the library. Asami drove towards the biggest building in sight; two maids, a butler and a valet hurried towards them as they parked.

"Good afternoon, Ms Sato," the butler said as Bolin and Mako got out of the car.

"Afternoon, Takeshi," Asami nodded to the butler as she handed the car keys to the valet. "Is my father home?"

"Not at present, Ma'am."

"Good, good. Takeshi; it cannot escape your notice that I have brought guests with me," Asami said, indicating Bolin, Mako and Korra.

"Indeed not, Ma'am."

"I would like to offer them some refreshments."

"Very well," Takeshi replied. "Would ma’am like me to provide any particular snacks or tea? Or shall I just-"

"Ginseng tea and asparalettuce if you please," Asami said with a grin. Takeshi nodded and vanished inside the house. "Come on in," Asami waved. Bolin paused at the threshold to try and remove his shoes. "Don't worry about that, Bolin. Just come in.” This did not feel quite right; clumps of mud and sticky threads of ichor fell to the pale wooden floor. Bolin winced, but Asami did not seem to mind; she was far more interested in her guests.

"Naga, stay," Korra called. Her companion settled down just outside the door and Asami gestured at the two maids. She whispered something Bolin did not catch to the first which sent her scurrying away.

"Tsuqi," Asami said addressing the second maid. "Please get some..." She glanced at Korra. "Fish?" Korra nodded, her eyes widening for a moment before she looked away. Asami frowned. "Some fish to serve to Naga. And some water," she added. The maid scurried away.

"This is..." Bolin began.

"Yeah," Mako added, looking around.

"Awesome," Bolin continued. "Asami, this place is... wow. It's all so clean. And new. And the rug.” He looked down. He had managed to leave a large and muddy boot-print on one corner. “Oh Asami, I'm sorry about the rug."

Asami’s smile did not falter. "Don't worry about that. It'll clean. Come on. Let's get something to eat while the baths are being sorted." She pulled open a door. Inside was smaller than the hallway, but only just. In the middle of the room was a table laden with food, teapots and chopsticks. "Korra, Bolin, help yourself; Yujin will be looking after you. I'll be back in a minute; I just need to get Mako to the bathroom."

"Wait, what, I don't-" He stopped when Asami grabbed hold of his arm and tugged him towards the door.

"Bolin? Korra? If you don't like the asparalettuce just ask for something else. The servants'll make it for you. See you in a minute," Asami said as she pulled Mako out of the room.

"Thank you Asami," Bolin called. Korra looked a little dazed still and after their host.

"Excuse me," a maid stood right beside Bolin and he flinched. "My name is Yujin and I am honored to be in your service. Please, allow me a moment to check your injuries."

“Hey, don’t worry about- Ow.” The beautiful girl’s fingers hurt for a moment but blessed relief followed a second later.

"Does that feel better?" she asked.

Bolin nodded, his hands investigating his former wounds. "Wow, that was really great. Just like master Katara." The maid blushed and gestured to the table.

"If you would like to take your places and wash your hands?"

Korra looked confused and Bolin lead by example, plunging his hands into the offered bowl. Korra mimicked his action, still looking a little unsure of herself. Yujin laid the table and began portioning out the asparalettuce. So much had happened since their last meal; Bolin's stomach felt empty. But the setting unnerved him a little; how did they act in those serials again? Oh, right. "Ladies first?" he tried.

Korra smirked and snagged a leaf with her chopstick. "Oh... wow."

"Good?" Bolin asked.

Korra nodded as she gobbled more leaves.

The taste was almost undefinable. Eat bite seemed to cause new bursts of flavour to flood his mouth. How had he never tried this before? Aside from being unable to afford it. They ate in silence, Korra staring off into space. "Korra?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. It's just it looked like something might be bothering you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no. No, it's just... It's been a long day and a lot has happened. And this," she gestured at room. "Is a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Bolin said, his gaze flicking around the chamber. "Long day. This feels like a good ending though."

* * *

Asami kept pulling at Mako's arm as she lead him upstairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mako asked as she tried to pull him into one of the bedrooms. "I'm very grateful to you for your help, and everything you've done, but this seems too quick."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "And that’s is the conclusion you jump to?" She pushed the bedroom door open. A maid looked up from beside the bed. "Sit." Mako sat down. "I brought you up here to get your injuries looked over. You’ve put up a brave front in front of your brother, but now you need to rest up. He needs a full check-up," Asami said to the maid.

Asami remained standing as the maid pulled Mako's shirt off. He winced as she investigated the welts and scars across his torso.

"Please don't tell Bolin," Mako begged between gritted teeth.

"You don't want him to know you've been getting injured for a while?"

"The damage looks consistent with more than one year of heavy impacts," the maid noted as she directed a stream of water onto his skin. “Some of the scarring appears to be fire damage.”

"More than a year," Asami repeated to Mako. "And he never knew before today?"

Mako shook his head. "He thought I was doing aggressive gang stuff. You know, burning stuff the gang wanted burnt. I had to tell him something to stop him worrying and trying to help. Or spending all his time trying to solve our problems."

Asami sighed. "But you're coddling him."

"No; I know how to risk my life to get money. Bolin just knows how to risk his life. The amount of times I stopped him doing something lethal..."

"It's not fair on him to hide the damage this is doing to you. And..." She looked at him. "Mako; it’s wonderful you care so much for your brother and want him to be safe - it really is. But doing so by getting yourself hurt and lying about it isn't."

"Don't got a lot of choice though, do I?"

"I'm going to give you that choice though." That got his attention. "Mako, would you like a job in Future Industries?”

He blinked. “What’s the catch?”

Asami shook her head. “No catch. Normally you'd have problems as my father is not keen on benders - especially firebenders." Mako nodded and his expression softened. "But I can convince him if you’re willing to work for him. If you want it, the opportunity is there for you. I'm prepared to make similar offers to Bolin and Korra; employment and somewhere to live."

Mako looked dazed. "You'd really do that for us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Same reason I got you out of jail; you were the first person who ever made me question how I live. I have all this and you had a shack in the middle of nowhere. Didn't feel right somehow." Asami looked at him.

"I won't let you down," he insisted.

"Good."

The maid sat back on her haunches. "I've done everything I can for now. Ideally he needs a successive series of treatments," she said.

"I will call on you tomorrow then," Asami said. The maid nodded and rummaged in the first aid kid beside her. "Feel up to some food?" Asami asked.

Mako shook his head. "Maybe in a bit. I just want to rest my eyes for a minute." He winced.

"Some painkillers," the maid said, handing Mako a glass of water.

"Think you can find your way back if we leave you be?” Mako nodded, his movements sluggish. “We'll leave you in peace then, Mako." He did not reply and soon began snoring.

"Keep an eye on him, and let me know when he wakes up?" Asami asked the maid. She nodded.

* * *

"Okay, best three out of five. And Bolin, this time you have to wait for me to say go before you start eating. Okay?"

"Okay," Bolin replied sounding resigned.

"Okay?" Korra repeated in a louder voice.

"Okay," Bolin exclaimed.

"Okay. Three. Two. One. Go," Korra said. Asami smiled and pushed open the door of the reception room open. Both of her guests blinked at her. Their faces soon shifted to embarrassment; apasaralettuce leaves hung out of their mouths.

"You like the food then?" Asami asked.

"Yes," Korra and Bolin said in the same moment after an awkward swallow.

Asami sat down beside Korra. "I'm afraid Mako isn't going to join us; he felt a little unwell."

Bolin looked worried. "Is he okay? Those earthbenders were pretty vicious."

"He's fine. His injuries have all been seen too. He just didn't want to put you off your meal." Yujin entered with a lobsterclam. "And lobsterclam is not the best food if you're feeling a little under the weather," Asami explained.

"Wow," Bolin exclaimed, staring at the dish.

Neither Bolin nor Korra bothered to adhere to any social niceties; they began to pick the plate clean the second it hit the table.

"When you're done, there's a bath and a room ready for you both,” Asami added.

“Thank you, so much Ms. Sato,” Bolin said, ducking his head.

“Asami, please Bolin.”

“Thank you,” Korra added, stealing another glance at her. She kept doing that. Why?


	10. Connection

_"Good morning, Zaheer," Korra said as she approached him._

_"Good morning, Korra," he replied and opened his eyes. The sky was still dark at this early hour, but Korra looked bright and wide awake. "We are going to change your training today, but for now, please complete your exercises as normal."_

_Korra nodded and settled herself on a mat as she began her meditation. Zaheer watched her for a few moments and re-closed his eyes. The change would be welcome. As necessary as repetition and reinforcement was, it all became too familiar, too tedious. The girl's mastery of both water and earthbending was progressing as estimated; time to move on to other matters. He let his mind drift toward the spirit world while he waited. Zaheer reached it's border in the same moment Korra roused herself from a sleep she kept hidden. She was watching him, pondering if she could dupe him. Korra decided against it and began running her laps of the compound. Good. Zaheer resisted the temptation to carry on; Korra would be back soon enough and then it would be time for breakfast._

_The two of them ate alone today; the other members of the Red Lotus busy elsewhere. "Your pre-breakfast routine will remain the same," Zaheer said as he ate. "After breakfast you will learn world history and air nomad philosophy until lunch. From then until mid-afternoon you will run your waterbending drills. Earthbending drills are to commence immediately afterward. After dinner, P'Li will begin firebending basics until bedtime."_

_Korra frowned. "The whole morning is just going to be old stories?"_

_"Yes," Zaheer said. "A human being is her mind, her body and her spirit, Korra. You must train all of them."_

_"But," Korra replied, fidgeting. "I know how to read and write already. I know all the characters already. If I learn anything new I'll forget things."_

_"You will not forget them. When you learn a new waterbending or earthbending drill do you no longer know the ones you knew before?"_

_Korra's eyes narrowed. "No... But-"_

_Zaheer cut her off. "The same is true of mental growth. Reading hones both your literacy and your knowledge."_

_"But I want to see all these things, not just read about them," Korra looked grumpy._

_"I was under the impression you liked reading your books," Zaheer said._

_"I do... but, it's not the same."_

_Zaheer sighed. "I'm afraid it is not possible for you to see those things at present." He glanced at her. "Then again, if history is so objectionable, we could improve your mathematics."_

_"No, anything but that," Korra exclaimed, her eyes wide._

_"It is also an important skill," Zaheer said._

_Korra shook her head. "It's not. It doesn't do anything. Why do I need to know how to multiply one number by another? Why are all the questions about the otter penguin population?"_

_"They are merely examples on how to apply the concepts. But - given your intense dislike - if you concentrate on your new lessons, we will be required to spend less time on arithmetic." Korra was staring down at her rice bowl. "You have a basic grounding in mathematics; now I will teach you about philosophy, the spirits and the human body." Zaheer smiled. "You might even grow to like meditation."_

_"I doubt it," Korra said, shoveling another mass of rice into her mouth. "I hate meditation."_

_"You have never really tried it," Zaheer said._

_"You make me do it everyday. And I still have to do it," Korra muttered._

_"Yes, and that will continue until you do meditate. Not just sleep through it."_

_"But I only do that because it's like going to sleep. Can't I do some more push-ups instead? Those actually make me feel stronger."_

_Zaheer scowled. "No. Meditation is of the utmost importance. If you refuse to meditate at any point, you will not be allowed to bend for the rest of the day."_

_Korra snorted. "Like you can stop me."_

_"Do not try my patience, Korra," Zaheer boomed. "While I am not able to bend, I am perfectly capable of ensuring that you cannot either."_

_Korra looked worried, and blinked at him. "Okay." She chewed her food, deep in thought. "But if I get so little time for earthbending, how am I ever going to learn lavabending?"_

_Zaheer sighed. "I had hoped to discuss this at another time, but Ghazan is unconvinced you have the ability." Korra looked away from him. "Korra?"_

_"What?" She sounded upset._

_"This is nothing to be ashamend of. Not every bender is capable of every form of bending. P'Li's abilities are exceptionally rare; it is unlikely you could bend as she does. It does not diminish your skills; Ghazan is otherwise delighted with your earthbending progress."_

_"Maybe... maybe I just need more practice? If Ghazan could teach me more, I might be able to? And maybe I can firebend like P'Li as well?" She looked back, blinking, her eyes moist. "And I might even be able to heal, but how would we know since Ming can't? And how about lightningbending?"_

_"There are ways to find out if you are capable of healing; it is possible that you can. As for lightningbending; Korra-"_

_Korra sighed. "I know, I know. Only the Fire Nation royalty can do it."_

_"Not quite; though they are the only ones to hold the relevant knowledge. They alone know of the secret technique," Zaheer corrected her._

_Korra's eyes widened. "So I might be able to learn it?"_

_"Perhaps."_

* * *

_"...this concludes the philosophies of Guru Ravi." Zaheer eyed Korra. "Could you please tell me of all the Gurus you know of?"_

_Korra paused for a moment. "Guru Meera, Guru Takaram and Guru Ravi."_

_"Very good. We have one final Guru to cover."_

_Korra sighed. "Another one?"_

_"There were many great Gurus over the years." Zaheer cleared his throat. "Our next subject is Guru Laghima. He is particularly note-worthy in the annals of the airbenders for being the first to achieve true flight."_

_Korra blinked. "He could fly? The airbenders could fly?"_

_"Yes," Zaheer smiled. "Though only a very few have ever achieved weightlessness as Laghima did. There is no record of any Avatar performing this feat; not even in the Avatars who arose from within the air nomads."_

_"I'm going to be the first Avatar to do it then," Korra said as she sat up straighter. Zaheer bit back his retort; the secret Laghima achieved would be impossible for an Avatar like her._

_"Laghima lived thousands of years ago, before the founding of the four nations in our world. He began as an ordinary member of the air nomads until he lost his air bison at a young age."_

_"I thought that never happened?" Korra asked._

_"It is rare admittedly. Typically it was due to the air bison falling ill or not surviving an attack by a predator. Laghima was unusual even then; unlike almost every other air nomad who suffered this misfortune, he did not choose a replacement. Instead he became the leader of a group of airbenders who dedicated their time to freeing the land from the warlords who overran the territories the air nomads favoured." Zaheer stared at Korra as he spoke, his student seemed fascinated. "Laghima and his band of followers learned to strike fear into hearts of their enemies. They attacked via stealth and subterfuge; often their enemies were eliminated as they slept in supposed safety." Korra's eyes were wide. "Over time they became fugitives; all hunted by the best assassins in the world."_

_Korra still looked interested, but she was fidgeting more and more as he spoke. "As time wore on, Laghima's friends passed away or were picked off by their enemies. Laghima himself vanished for many years; his whereabouts and destination have remained a mystery ever since. It was many years later when he is next recorded in history. He arrived at the Northern Air temple and demonstrated his ability to fly to the astonished air nomads. For the next forty years his feet again never touched the ground." Korra looked impatient. "His written legacy consisted of several volumes of poetry, though only fragments of this remain thanks to the Fire Nation. We are fortunate that among the remaining text containing are the two main tenets of his philosophy."_

_His pupil was squirming in her seat now, she wanted, no, needed to ask something. Was she engaged enough? But the next part was vital. "The first of Laghima's teachings is 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'. Chaos is the natural state of our world; the organisations that developed during the settling of the four tribes were achieved through violence and subjugation, hidden behind the mask of peace. As soon as the concept of 'government' was introduced, the ability to reach spiritual enlightenment was destroyed in the same moment. One cannot exist in the presence of the other; the introduction of a rigid social system is unnatural and has contributed to every problem since. It affects everything in this world; why the world seeks to harm you and why there exists a rift between humanity and the spirits."_

_Korra sighed, and Zaheer fought back a scowl. "A problem, Korra?"_

_"How did he learn to fly?" she asked._

_"It was not a quick act or something he found. Guru Laghima first sought to understand the world. Only when he achieved this first goal was he on the path to achieving flight. If you wish to equal his capability, you must study his teachings and understand as he did."_

_"But..." Korra frowned. "Laghima is a Guru like the others, right?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"So; his teachings would be like the others? They all say the same thing; people should be free, and people should be spiritual."_

_Zaheer repressed another sigh. "But do you understand his words? You must understand why Laghima decreed the old must be destroyed to make way for the new." Korra was silent. "Would you know what his second tenet means? The mantra he insisted was the key to his new-found ability?"_

_Korra sat up and smiled. "I... want to hear it."_

_"Very well; 'Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind'." Zaheer intoned the words with as much gravitas as he was able._

_"That's it?" Korra looked incredulous. "What's an earthly tether?"_

_"If you wish to understand his meaning, you will have to study again tomorrow."_

* * *

_Korra chattered to Naga as she cooked her fish over the bonfire. The two appeared inseperable now; the polar bear dog helpful in catching extra food for her._

_"Zaheer," she called. He paused as she wandered closer and she held out a skewered fish. "Do you want one?"_

_"No. Thank you, but no. I am a vegetarian," he said._

_"Vegetarian?" Korra peered at the fish. "But, why? Fish is really tasty."_

_"I follow the ways of the air nomads, and strive to be as close to them as I can be."_

_"They didn't eat meat?" she asked._

_Zaheer shook his head. "No. But, please, finish your meal." He strode away._

* * *

_"Remember, Korra. You must not use bending. The only ability thing you should rely on is being able to strike the pressure points on my body. With that in mind, are you ready?" Korra nodded, her clothes still singed from P'Li's firebending drills. "Begin."_

_Korra dashed forward. Zaheer fended off her bare-handed strike without issue. Her fingers not even close to the critical point on his shoulder. Korra had not yet proven adept at chiblocking; Zaheer first tried to introduce the concept to her two years earlier. Korra had not proven adept at the skill. Her strikes were still not accurate enough. Two years ago she flouted the rules and used bending to win a technical victory over Zaheer; always her first and last resort._

_There was a sadistic pleasure in the scream of frustration as Zaheer stabbed at the first point on Korra's shoulder. Her arm went limp and she tried to counter-attack; waterbending as always. Her still good arm clumped snow together close by. Too slow. Zaheer ducked and side-stepped the weakened projectiles Korra crafted. She scowled, becoming angrier. A wave of ice pillars erupted under Zaheer's feet. He braced himself and let them throw him up into the air. Up and over Korra. A sweep of his leg and Korra was face down in the snow._

_She spluttered. "It's not fair," Korra scowled as she scrambled to her feet and kicked a fireball at Zaheer. It missed by a wide margin; he did not even have to move. "I'm the Avatar and I can't hit you at all."_

_"You are not a master in any of the elements you can access. As such, you cannot call yourself the Avatar yet," Zaheer said. She glared at him. "Would you like to explain what you did wrong in our fight?"_

_"My firebending; it's not as good as my earth or waterbending. I need to learn more."_

_Zaheer sighed. "While it is a possible solution, it is not a wise one. You do not use strategy; you do not compensate due to changes in the battle. You leave yourself open to an opponent who can outsmart you or use your attacks against you as I did." Korra pushed at her limp arm. "Korra; you must observe your opponents and what they do. You concentrate too much on yourself."_

_"I don't.... What do you mean?" she asked._

_"You wish to eliminate your weaknesses simply by being stronger. At no point have you tried to exploit my weaknesses. My inability to bend is only one of many. Second; you rely on the ability to bend elements rather than finding a strength in each. You are quick to apply earthbender methodology to your waterbending. This is unhelpful and counter-productive."_

_"But..." Korra looked annoyed. "But I like all the elements. I can use all the elements. It makes no sense to stick to just one."_

_Zaheer shook his head. "You miss my point, Korra. Concentrate on the weakness of your opponent. Then use the appropriate element to exploit that weakness."_

_Korra fidgeted. "That feels a bit like... cheating?"_

_"Cheating?"_

_"Yeah; I should defeat them at their strongest. That sounds better."_

_Zaheer sighed. "Korra; why do you persist in ignoring our advice? We have saved your life three times now; we know the best way to prepare you for the future. We have encountered and defeated hundres of opponents. You have experienced only four and defeated none."_

_"Shouldn't I do the same then? Leave here and fight stronger fighters?" Korra asked._

_Zaheer tilted his head to one side. "That would be futile. The four of us are the best."_

_Korra looked skeptical. "Still; it's only four peoples. And what about your friends elsewhere? Are they all benders or chiblockers? Do I get to practice fighting with them?"_

_"You will only meet them when you are older. When you have need of them. At present you remain a child and thus stay here."_

_Korra stared down at the snow for a moment. "If I defeat you right now, then can I leave here?"_

_Zaheer frowned. "You cannot hope to defeat me at present. And it would not matter if you did; you are not allowed to leave. Here with myself, P'Li, Ghazan and Ming is the safest place in the world. I am surprised that you need to hear this so often."_

_With a scowl, Korra leapt forward. Her lust for combat was what they needed from the Avatar; her devotion to her cause made her easy to use. And yet; her interest in fighting was still more about proving her own strength than dispatching her enemies. In her drills, in her lessons, she used every method the Red Lotus taught. Yet as soon as she was in free combat she discarded her lessons and fought in her own, anarchic style. On the ground she was an earthbender, when she dodged she was a waterbender and in the air she bent fire. No improvisation, no dynamics. She remained nothing but a child and used each element only in specific cirumstances. Simple, easy, exploitable. Still young and inexperienced. Still moldable. Still perfect for their methods. But despite her desire to fight, her aggression was too slight. She would injure an opponent, but none of her attempted blows were close to lethal force. She needed pushing further. But there was the risk and limitation they knew too well; push too far and they risked the activation of the Avatar State._

_Zaheer's fingers stabbed into more pressure points on Korra's body; her arm and one leg. Now the other leg. Korra fell into a crumpled heap in the snow._

_"You see now Korra?" Zaheer asked. "You are defeated without landing a single blow on me. I recommend you meditate on all that has happened and why." He turned and walked away._

_"Zaheer," she called out. "I'm... cold. Don't leave me out here. Please?"_

_He turned back. "Korra; if I had been a real opponent you would now be dead. You are helpless and defenseless; remember this experience and seek to avoid it in future."_

_"At least let Naga warm her up." Zaheer glanced around. His co-conspirators had been watching and Ghazan looked worried._

_"As you heard, Ghazan. If this was a real fight, she would now be dead," Ming said with a certain amount of glee. "Leave her in the cold; it is a mild fate in contrast."_

_Ghazan sighed. "I know. But-" He glanced at the shivering form. "It won't let her die that easily, will it?"_

_"Zaheer?" P'Li asked. "She is shaking pretty badly."_

_Zaheer raised an eyebrow. "Let her try to recover on her own." He sighed at her expression. "Very well; if she looks be in danger, then take her inside."_

* * *

The water was almost scalding, the air hazy. Another new experience to add to the others since Korra arrived in Republic City. Had hot water always been so delicious to lie in? Or was it more because of the oils and dusts Asami insisted on adding to the water? Her back tensed at the thought of her. Asami. Asami Sato. That double name, the one she heard so long ago. There were too many coincidences now. Asami Sato whose father made Satomobiles. Asami Sato who lived in a huge home where you could see the statue of Avatar Aang. It was her. It had to be. Korra needed to talk to her.

Time seemed to drift in the water, the heat and warmth hard to pull away from. But it did not last; it took a long time, far longer than she would have expected, but the water began to cool. Would it be so terrible to replenish the heat? Asami topped up the bath just before she left, steaming water available with the twist of a tap. Korra resisted. She had spent enough time lying here relaxing. A few quick movements drew all the water from her hair and skin, and she picked through Asami's donated clothes. They were a little tight; bearable, but odd after the looseness of Bolin's clothing.

Okay. Now to find everyone else. To go out there again, face everyone and... what? Blurt out her theory about Asami? Try to get her on her own to talk without an audience? Reveal her nature as the Avatar? Maybe they could talk politics. Maybe talke about how Asami lived in a place like this, while there were people like Bolin and Mako who had nothing. But it seemed, despite the luxurious home, Asami did care. She invited them here without a pause. And Asami's family were responsible for the shelters Mako mentioned. She was the embodiment of the nice rich person Bolin described. Pity she seemed to be in the minority. But if she was right about Asami, what then? Aang had guided her here for a reason. Asami was not the sole factor in her eagerness to leave her teachers, but neither had Korra been lead straight to the South Pole. If she was to find Katara it did not seem to be why she was here; something required her here. Wait. Katara was Aang's wife. Were there any children?

There was a knock on the door. "Korra?" She jumped at the sound of Asami's voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you decent- I mean," Asami sounded a little flustered. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Korra glanced at herself. She was still wearing clothes. Why did she check? "Yes," she replied, trying to keep her voice level.

Asami smiled as she opened the door. "Hi. Oh, wow; you look great, Korra. The clothes fit you okay?"

There was a half second desire to ask for something larger, but she dismissed it. "Yes, thank you."

Asami looked away, swaying on her feet. "I was wondering..." She glanced back. "Do you want to have a look around? Mako's still out like a light, and Bolin just wanted a little longer in his bath, so I thought...?"

"That sounds great," Korra said. Perfect.

* * *

"...and down here..." Asami trailed off. "Korra?" Korra ignored her for the moment and wandered onto the balcony. The sun was low on the horizon; she had seen both sunrise and sunset many times, but it felt different here. Warmer somehow. And in front of the darkening sun was the towering statue of Avatar Aang. "Korra?" Asami tried again. "Are you okay?"

Her heart thundered in her chest and Asami's clothes far too tight around her neck. But; there was no one around. No witnesses to a conversation that might prove embarrassing. She needed to know, but somehow, even asking felt a huge hurdle. No. She could do this. "Asami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Asami replied and leant back against the railing. Korra had the other girl's undivided attention.

"Before, where I used to live, I. No. When I was a kid, there was this time-" Korra sighed and took a deep breath. "Asami; I don't think today is the first time we've met. And..." Come on. "I think it was our destiny to meet like this."

Asami's eyes widened a fraction and her smile grew a little. She tilted her head to one side. "Destiny is it?" Asami did not seem fazed by her words; more intrigued. Maybe pleased? "And we met before?" She tilted her head to the other side. "I'm... I'm sorry, but I think I might need a hint?"

There was an odd warmth in her stomach at Asami's smile. Fear tempered the pleasant sensation; Asami had missed the point. "Let me start again. I used to live in the North. The real far North. And one day I met a girl named Asami Sato. She said her father made cars and lived in Republic City and-" She broke off. Asami's smile had vanished.

"Naga." Asami twisted around, and stared down off the balcony. "That's.... that's Naga. She's... she's so big now. She's..." She turned back, her lips quirking back into a grin. Korra could not repress her own smile. "You. It was you. You kept me warm. You bent fire to keep me warm," she said, her voice growing louder as she spoke.

Korra let out a shuddering breath. "It is you," she breathed.

"Korra; you were the girl in the snow. You're the girl who wouldn't tell me her name." She darted forwards and before Korra could react, Asami's arms wrapped around her. "I knew you were real," she whispered. "They never really believed me, but I knew I met someone out there." Korra was not sure how to react to this. After a delay she lifted her arms and let them settle around Asami. That seemed to be okay. "This is amazing."

"Yeah," Korra smiled into her shoulder. "I wanted to find you, but... I had no idea how to even start."

Asami pulled back. "I think you have to thank Naga."

Korra grinned. "That's true."

Asami stepped back and Korra let her arms drop a second too late. Asami did not seem to mind. "I kept wondering what happened to you. I wanted to see you again, but..." Asami bowed to her. "I'm sorry; I never kept my promise." She straightened and smiled again. "I got in so much trouble for getting lost. I was never allowed out on my own again. And we never went back the next year or ever again."

"I..." Korra glanced out to the darkening sky. "I figured it would be something like that. And... I got moved shortly after that anyway. But I found your research station - just not quick enough. So I have to apologize too; I never made it back the next day either."

"It's fine," Asami said waving; something seemed to catch her eye and she stared at Korra for a long moment. Korra felt her cheeks heat up. "And now you've left home and come here. I'm so glad we ran into each other."

"Yeah..." Korra tried to not let the lie catch in her throat as she scratched at her cheek. "Needed to get out and start a new life here."

"Okay; you were going to meet my dad anyway, but now I really have to introduce you to him." Asami sounded giddy.

"Your father?"

"Yeah; he was never convinced you were real. Something about lack of places to live, and how you vanished right before they arrived. And trying to tell him about Naga just made him more skeptical. But now; now I can introduce my 'imaginary' friend to him." Asami smiled. "I really am sorry I didn't recognize you at first. It's just... been too long." Asami curled a strand of hair around her finger. "When did you realize?"

"It wasn't immediate," Korra admitted. "I wondered when I heard your name."

"Oh, so that's why you asked," Asami interjected with a giggle.

"Yeah. But I wasn't sure until the gate; your name, the Satomobiles." Korra smirked. "You used to do a really good impression of them."

Asami blinked. "I talked about Satomobiles?"

Korra nodded. "And Republic City. And the Avatar statue. And you even mentioned this place." She glanced up to the bulk of the mansion.

Asami laughed. "I wish my memory was that good. I 've forgotten so much." A jolt ran through Korra at her words. Her precious memory of their meeting seemed so unimportant to Asami. "I am sorry though, Korra. That was right before my mom... passed away," she murmured. Korra tensed. She felt selfish; a chance meeting in the snow could not take precedence over the loss of her mother like that. Asami looked her. "I'm sorry Korra."

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Asami shook her head. "It's okay. Losing her was why we never went back North. The memories were just too painful for my Dad. It still gets to him and he works way too hard because of it. Wish she could have met you too. Oh," she added after a moment. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled something out. "Okay, Mom, this is my friend Korra - the one I told you about. Korra; my mother." Asami held out an opened locket. There was an image inside of what looked like an older Asami cradling a younger girl. The same young girl she met in the snow.

"She's beautiful... You look just like her." Asami smiled, but Korra was still distracted by the image. Why was that image so clear? There was no sign of any brushstrokes in the image. Just like all the images on the Sato's walls. How were they painted?

"This is also why we met," Asami said, closing the locket and slipping it back into her pocket. "Mako stole it from me. And because of that I wound up meeting you." Asami blinked. "Did you say... Are your parents dead too?" Korra nodded. "Sorry," Asami said. "I think I remember you saying that. Should have remembered." Asami coughed. "You should know..." She peered back through the doorway and lowered her voice. "I never completely forgot about you. I mean, I forgot what I said, but I remember what you did. I remember you waterbending and firebending." Korra felt a chill rip through her. "And when... when the Avatar never appeared, I wondered if..." Asami looked at her. "I wondered if I'd met her."

Korra shook her head. "No, no. I think..." Quick. "You must have gotten something mixed up. I'm just a firebender. I made a fire to keep you warm." Weak. If Asami pressed her based on her memory it would not be easy to cover.

Asami nodded and her shoulders relaxed. "That makes sense." She reached out to touch Korra's arm. "I was worried I knew where the Avatar was when the world needed her. I thought, what if I'm responsible for everything that went wrong after that because I never told anyone?" Asami smirked. "That'd make me a pretty terrible person right?"

This was more than a little awkward. "Hate to disappoint. Or is that less disappointing?" Korra said and tried to keep her tone light.

"Bit of both, I think," Asami replied. "Still; you never know. Are you from the water tribe?" Korra nodded. "So there's still a chance you could be the Avatar. Maybe you just haven't sussed out the other elements yet?"

"I... I tried and it didn't work. I thought I could be the Avatar once too," Korra said, the lie seeming transparent. Did she say that too fast? "Bet all the water tribe kids did."

"I was kidding Korra," Asami said with a laugh. Korra joined in a second later. "I mean it sounds great to be the Avatar, but all that responsibility, all those people looking up and depending on you; I'm not sure I could do it. If I could bend at all," she added. Both girls stared out at the sunset in silence. "So," Asami said after a long pause. "What are you plans for after this? Do you have anywhere to stay in the city?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. Last night I slept at Mako and Bolin's place, and now that's gone. I'll figure something out." Korra sighed and shook her head. "Can I admit something?"

"Sure," Asami replied.

"I spent so long thinking about coming here, and then when I got my chance I ran with it without thinking about afterwards. Now I'm here, and I've done the thing I always wanted to do, but..."

"You don't know what to do now?" Asami offered.

"Exactly," Korra said with a nod. "I never thought I could get here like this. Or find you. After finding out A- the other person had passed away, you were all I was focused on."

Asami reached for Korra's hands. "You can stay here if you want."

"Asami... I..."

"It's fine. You've seen how much space we have here. You're new in the city. And," she said with a glint in her eye. "You are my oldest friend by a long-shot. So; I want to help."

If her guardians were looking for her to drag her back to the North, how would they view Asami? Or Mako or Bolin? "Asami, thank you, but I-"

Asami shook her head. "I'm not going to force you or anything. You don't have to decide now. Just know there is a room for you here, and I know the city really well, and I would love to spend more time with you."

"Thank you."

Asami took Korra's hand and laced their fingers together. "Hungry?" Korra nodded, the physical sensation distracting her thoughts. "Let's sort out dinner then. And what a story to tell the other two." Asami let go of Korra's hand. There was a second of disappointment followed by surprise. Asami wrapped both arms around Korra's arm and squeezed. "It's great to finally meet you again, Korra."

Korra smiled. "And you, Asami."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Bolin said, leaning forward. "You two met when you were just kids? And found each other again thanks to both of you meeting me and Mako?" He grinned at Mako who seemed less excited. "This is destiny. This is actual destiny stuff. And it would make a great radio serial plot; the watertribe firebender named Korra meets the Future Industries heiress Asami Sato when they were just kids. Years later thanks to the noble actions of their two new friends, the two find each other again." He looked exuberant. "We should write it down and send it to Aunt Tsaro. There's a chance they'll do the story as part of _Do You Remember?_ " Bolin stared into space for a moment and frowned. "Wait... Would it come out as a romance?"

"Please don't," Korra said, picking at her food. "I'm not sure I want to be famous."

"Maybe we could change the names," Asami said. "Have you heard any of the _Do You Remember?_ series" Korra shook her head. "I'll let you know next time it's on. It's really good. Pity there's no way to hear the best ones again unless they re-perform them. Like the one that starts out with the firebender boy and waterbender girl meeting in the pro-bending arena. And then..." Asami shook her head. "Don't want to spoil it in case it does come around again. That one really made me cry though."

"Oh," Bolin exclaimed. "That was one of my favorites too. Didn't like the love triangle though. I mean, it was so sad when he chose the waterbender and ditched the rich girl, but I wish they stopped doing that kind of thing."

Mako scowled. "It was badly written anyway."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "But you listened, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, its hard to ignore when he's tuned in." Mako flicked his thumb at Bolin. Asami stared at him and he flushed. "Fine," Mako added. "Once I've heard the start, I have to know the ending." He looked away as Bolin and Asami laughed.

"How did it end?" Korra asked.

"It's... Hard to summarize?" Bolin said. "I mean, we'd have to tell the whole story all over again. And it's best to hear it without knowing the ending."

"I don't mind," Korra said.

Bolin smiled. "It's still complicated. But the most important part was that the waterbender and the rich girl got together at the end and lived happily ever after."

Korra frowned. "Well, I'm not that fond of love stories," Korra said. "All the ones I read had one or other of them dying. And then the surviving partner just mourns them for the rest of their days. There was even one when he knew the girl two weeks and threw his entire life away and completely ignored his childhood sweetheart. He turned into a real jerk. And some of the first earthbender romances are just overly tragic."

"Thank you," Mako said with emphasis. "I don't want to relive that experience in a two-man show."

Asami and Bolin laughed. "I'm not sure I remember the whole script," Asami said.

"Me either," Bolin added.

"Now that's not true," Mako frowned. "I know you remember every word."

Bolin flushed and coughed. "Sorry Korra, but I still think your story would make a great drama."

"And you want to draw attention to her? Don't forget, the police were looking for her," Mako said.

"No problem," Bolin replied as he leant back. "We can change the names, make up some more fantasy sequences to add into it, not mention her fighting the police-" He broke off and sighed. "No, its no good. They'll definitely pick up on it if we tried that. Sorry Korra."

"It's fine. Maybe one day okay? When we know the rest of the story?" Korra offered.

Bolin grinned. "I like that idea."

Asami cleared her throat. "I would like to propose a toast." Asami lifted her glass up, the brothers following her action. Korra hesitated a moment before copying. "To the newest employee of Future Industries and forklift operator; Mako. To Bolin and Mako for their new home in the company dorms."

"This is going to be so awesome. Oh, wait. Where's Korra going to live?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I've offered to let her stay here," Asami said.

"And I've decided... I will," Korra replied in a rush, feeling her cheeks redden. Asami smiled at her.

"So to new jobs, new places to live and new friendships. Cheers," Asami said.

"Cheers," the others echoed, Korra a moment out of step. The wine was good; Zaheer let her drink some in the past. But this meal was so different to any other she had experienced. Her teachers almost never ate together no matter how much time passed since they last saw each other. And there was never laughter like this, never this warm atmosphere. On the surface it was not that different; she was with an earthbender, a firebender and a non-bender who could chiblock. So why did it feel so different? Why did these people she had met just days ago want to spend time with her like this? Why was there no guilt? How could she be so comfortable here?

"And here's to Korra," Asami said after she topped up her glass. She looked a little flushed. "I bet she would be a much better Avatar than the real one. At least we know where she is."

Bolin laughed. "Oh, Korra would be such a cool Avatar. And it would be so awesome if she was." He grabbed Mako's arm. "Think about it; we'd actually be in Team Avatar. For real this time."

"I don't think it pays well. I think I'll stick with my new job," Mako replied.

"I'm not sure Team Avatar got paid at all," Asami clarified.

Korra took another too large gulp of her wine.


	11. For Whom the Fire Burns

_Ghazan clawed at the air with his fingers and dragged down more rock from the roof of Laghima's cave. The entrance was already clogged with rubble, but he continued to add to the blockage, flooding the air with dust. He reached up again and stopped, his face twisting into a grimace. Ghazan shook his head and his arms fell limp to his sides._

_"They're digging towards us." He sounded defeated._

_"All of them?" P'Li asked. Ghazan slapped his foot against the rock floor, and closed his eyes. "Probably. More than likely at least the Avatar and the metal bender sisters." He opened his eyes. "They're headed this way."_

_P'Li sighed. "Nothing more we can do." They had run as far as they could; from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom. Even the hostility between the nations did nothing to deter their pursuers. The bounty Zuko placed on their heads had people seeing Yuan no matter what the dangers were. An increasing band of pursuers and the Avatar pushed them further and further North. And now there was nowhere else to go._

_Ghazan nodded and they left the flimsy seeming barrier behind. No amount of rock would feel enough and short of a lot of platinum they could not hope to block the metal benders. P'Li shook her head; even if they had the metal it would be far too easy to circumvent. Best go to their friends now; Shino, Mei, Yama and Diki were waiting in the depths._

_"Zaheer," Mei said as she struggled to her feet. She had been here a long time; her eyes were bloodshot, her skin pale. "Ming, P'Li, Ghazan. Thank the spirits the four of you are still safe." Her gaze darted past them, up towards the cave entrance. "They are coming for us?" P'Li nodded._

_"Then we have truly lost," Shino said._

_"Shino," Zaheer began._

_She shook her head. "If we are lucky they will simply kill us. They seem more the type to try and take us alive. Either way, I do not want them deciding my fate." She stared at them all in turn. "I will die by my own hand first."_

_"And I will join you," Diki said, Yama and Mei nodded beside him. "Better to be born again then suffer the humiliation of defeat at their hands."_

_"How should we...?" Yama asked. There was an uncomfortable silence._

_"P'Li?" Mei spoke up. "Please; lend us your fire. Let us burn together in a single flame and leave our earthly vessels."_

_"Together," Zaheer echoed._

_P'Li nodded. To die with the man she loved; better here and now instead of paraded in front of a court or executed for an audience. "Zaheer; we have spent so long together, done so much together. With you I have lived a thousand lives and for you I have ended so many others. If you would but ask me now, I will take our lives as easily as I have taken any other life." She stepped closer to him and pressed her lips against his._

_"P'Li," he said in a soft tone. "This is not the end."_

_She nodded. "We will find each other again; in our next lives."_

_He pulled her against him, his arms encircling her waist and pressing into her back. P'Li kissed him again; she needed this, needed to feel this before it ended. Zaheer's lips left her own all too soon and he rested his head on her shoulder. He was delaying the inevitable. A tremor ran through Zaheer and he drew back, blinking as his gaze flicked to each Red Lotus member in turn. "Ming," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Does anyone know you are here?"_

_"Does it matter?" she asked in a dismissive tone._

_"Yes. Quickly; did anyone see us enter the cave?" There was an almost excited tone to Zaheer's voice._

_"Fine," Ming snorted. "No; no one saw us come in here if that's what you mean," she said._

_Zaheer smiled. "All is not lost." He turned on his heel, and jabbed his fingers into Shino's shoulder. He repeated the movement on Diki, Yama and Mei before they could react. Four members of the Red Lotus dropped to the ground, paralyzed._

_"Zaheer, what are you doing?" Ghazan exclaimed._

_"Zaheer-" Shino began._

_"Ming, if you could silence them please," Zaheer said. She hesitated a moment before complying; ice formed over the mouths of the incapacitated Red Lotus members._

_"Zaheer," Ghazan tried again, backing away from their leader._

_"We must succeed in our calling. We must not let this be our end in this life. I do not want to lose this chance to change the world." Zaheer turned back to his friends as he tugged at his tunic. "All of you; exchange your clothes with theirs. Quickly. The Red Lotus will endure. Our numbers will be diminished but we at least will continue."_

_P'Li avoided a panicked gaze as she pulled at the clothing on Shino's limp body. It seemed to take far too long; limbs catching in sleeves and collars too small for heads. Every moment felt like the last; at any moment the Avatar might appear behind them. Before Zaheer's plan could continue._

_"P'Li," Zaheer said. "You said you have killed without question; do you still stand by those words?" She nodded. "Then, please provide the approaching aggressors with four unidentifiable bodies," he said, his face expressionless._

_Out of the corner of her eye, P'Li caught a wide-eyed look of panic from Shino. No. She had to ignore her. P'Li took a deep breath and held it. As she breathed out she enveloped the quartet in searing flames. There were no screams, no writhing in agony; the four Red Lotus members burned as if they were firewood. The flames charred the bodies, the stink of burnt flesh filling the cave. As quick a death as she could manage; the least she could do for their sacrifice._

_"Ghazan; we now rely on you," Zaheer said. "Please, dig a path to the beach and cover any trace of our presence."_

_Ghazan stared at the bodies of their former allies. "But-" he gestured._

_"Ghazan." Zaheer's tone was sharp; the other man stared at him. "We stand at a fork in the path; if we stay and mourn our friends we will be captured by the Avatar. If instead we allow them to find only these bodies and assume they are ours, then we remain free. We have no choice but to abide by your decision."_

_The earthbender stood rigid for a moment. P'Li opened her mouth to plead their case when he nodded and punched a section of rock from the wall. "Keep up," he muttered as he pushed forward. The three remaining Red Lotus member hurried after him and Ghazan sealed the tunnel off behind them. "They're close," he said and gritted his teeth as he began digging again. "Gonna have to hope they're too far away to notice a change in our numbers. Or sense me doing this."_

_"We will take the chance," Zaheer said. "And deal with the outcome as it comes. I have every faith in your abilities."_

_Ghazan grunted and dug deeper into the rock. P'Li's ears strained for any trace of pursuit. She feared the moment the wall behind them would disintegrate and the Avatar would be upon them. No. She would destroy the Red Lotus's bodies first; give him nothing to arrest. If she could summon the fire fast enough, maybe she could even take him out with them. But there was nothing to hear over the grinding crunch as the rock split and shattered beneath Ghazan's hands. He never tired and continued to pummel the rock, hour after exhausting hour._

_The open sky was a relief after the claustrophobic bubble Ghazan had worked within burst open. They staggered into daylight, exhausted. P'Li gulped at the cool air, unable to relax just yet. She stared around, watching, anticipating the new flight required. But there was no one waiting to arrest them. No air bison swooping out of the air to bring the Avatar. They were still free._

_"What now?" Ming asked as she looked back towards the mountain-side. "Are there any of us left now?"_

_"Maybe it's just us," Ghazan said, slumped on the ground._

_P'Li shook her head. "We can't give up so easily."_

_"Indeed," Zaheer said. "This is not the end; we will find our surviving allies. We will recruit new believers. As long as even one of us persists, the Red Lotus lives on."_

* * *

_Even days later, P'Li was still not quite able to relax. A garbled radio broadcast announced a group of terrorists committed suicide before capture. The news cheered Zaheer and Ming, but P'Li could not put all her faith in it. Not yet. Ghazan looked melancholic. There had been no mention of their attempt on the Fire Lord and his family. Their names and their organization were not mentioned once. Obfuscation from the Avatar and his companions? P'Li snorted. An insult to the Red Lotus; how could they fail to mention them? The news did not change even as days gave way to weeks and weeks to months. They remained free. The Red Lotus changed hideouts as often as possible. They avoided civilisation, walking in the wilderness and desolation. For all they knew, they might be the last people alive in the world. Half a year after their escape they ventured back to civilisation._

_They found other survivors of the Red Lotus, scattered across the world. Some returned without question to their cause. Others resisted the invitation, no longer believing as they once had. The deaths that followed were the least of her worries now. One, two, ten, she stopped counting and felt only disappointment if a former ally refused their offer. A long year later they received word that the Avatar had fallen ill. A calm broadcast stressed there was no need for concern, but later reports did little to show Aang was recovering. His health was failing him earlier than expected; tragic for one so young. Their spy within the White Lotus conjectured it was a result of his time in the ice during the lost hundred years. The Avatar was vulnerable. Would the fire nation be so competent if Zuko lost his beloved friend? Would the Red Lotus be able to re-work their old plan if Aang passed away? And what of the Avatar himself? To bring about Laghima's vision required both his removal and severing the chain of his reincarnation._

_Zaheer began to obsess over the idea; it became all he would talk about. The Red Lotus prepared as best they could with such limited numbers and no permanent base of operations. There were complications to be overcome; Aang was not only protected by his wife and children. Toph Beifong and her daughters had taken up temporary residence in Aang's home. A direct assault could not end well; not weakened as they were. Zaheer remained unfazed. "Now that we know what we would face, we can begin to compensate and neutralize the threat."_

_"We need more benders," Ghazan said._

_"Indeed. We will recruit more to the cause."_

_How many new members of the Red Lotus would they need? How long would it be before they were of a size to overwhelm those defenses? Five, ten years? Their dream slipped towards the horizon of forever. Until the radio brought news that undid all their preparations; Avatar Aang had passed away._

_"He lasted less time than I expected," Ming said. "We should seize this opportunity; kill the next Avatar as soon as they are found."_

_P'Li smiled. "If only he was to arise in the air nomads again; their population is so small we would not even need to search. A shame he is to come from the water tribe."_

_Ming clicked her tongue. "I would not worry; they are the next smallest in population terms. It should be simple to locate him prior to his sixteenth birthday."_

_"So we find him and kill him?" Ghazan shook his head. "Won't that just make him reincarnate in the Earth Kingdom? We need to stop that part before we consider killing him."_

_"The Avatars have failed to survive childhood in the past at least," P'Li noted. "But he always returns."_

_"I have a different idea," Zaheer said after a pause. "Harmonic Convergence will occur in nineteen years time. It will herald the dawn of a new age; the Avatar's power will be at it's peak."_

_"Then surely we must eliminate him and the chain before then?" P'Li asked._

_Zaheer shook his head. "No. I forsee a different scenario. One in which the Avatar stands by us as Harmonic Convergence occurs. Where the Avatar understands the world as we do, where they have assisted in the dismantling of every form of governance. He will be a member of the Red Lotus; and on that day, effectively unstoppable."_

_P'Li frowned. "How would we accomplish this?"_

_"The next incarnation of the Avatar was conceived at the very moment of Aang's death. His birth is nine months or so from that moment. The White Lotus cannot begin their search immediately and there will be many born at the right time to be the new Avatar. The White Lotus have no more immediate knowledge of who the next Avatar is than we do. We have the same chance to find him; we can remove the Avatar from his parents, keep him from the White Lotus and raise him as one of our own."_

_"Raise the Avatar?" Ming spluttered. "Convince them of our way of thinking? You ask too much, Zaheer. No Avatar has ever meddled with the rulers of all the nations like that."_

_"In history there must always be a first, Ming. Once there were no Avatars; their start is somewhere in the mists of time. There is always a change from what never happened before to what is happening now. If we take this gamble now then we place ourselves ready to make use of a unique situation. An Avatar raised not to adhere to the ruling classes, but one that will believe as we do." His gaze flicked to them each in turn. "Killing princes in their beds is a useless strategy; I see now why we failed. We cannot hope to free the populace like that. Too many would condemn us without trying to understand our beliefs. As many of the corrupt leaders as we remove there will always be those ready to take on those same positions of power. It cannot work. Instead we must show the whole world the truth; we must show them our way. We must wage war with the governments, not sneak like assassins. And to ensure our victory, we will need to use their ultimate weapon against them: the Avatar."_

* * *

_"Excellent, Korra," P'Li said as the Avatar completed her drill. The girl was a natural firebender; Korra seemed to burst with energy. Her bending gained flourishes far quicker than expected; the fire was beautiful and potent. Korra bowed. "Once Ghazan's teaching has been completed, we will begin advanced techniques," P'Li said._

_Korra's eyes widened. "That'll be awesome." She smiled. "Then maybe I can beat Zaheer."_

_"I'm not sure I want to see that," P'Li said._

_"But I do," Korra replied, her face smug._

_P'Li laughed. "Your competitiveness is an excellent fuel for your fire. Keep hold of it and there will be little you cannot do."_

_Korra tilted her head to one side. "But that's the opposite of what Ming keeps saying. She's all about being as-" Korra adopted a less than accurate impersonation of the waterbender. "-calm as the the sea and as cold as ice." Korra's face screwed up in disgust._

_P'Li laughed. The thought of teaching had never occured to her in the past; she had never wanted to instruct others. But Korra was not what she had expected from the experience. She expected the need to cajole or stress things, fight an unending battle to make the girl understand and apply that learning. To her surprise Korra was attentive, receptive and would not tire until she perfected her movements. This was nothing like the student Ming reported. The waterbender had not wanted to teach either, and from the sound of things was having real problems with Korra. How much of that was the student and how much the teacher? It did not help that Ming was a perfectionist; she obsessed over precision and economy of movement. The passions that drove Korra were not conducive to such a mind-set; far more helpful in working with fire._

_"Korra; fire is different to the other elements. Of all of the types of bending, we are the ones who can truly create. The others must draw on something external. Water, earth and even the former airbenders could have their vital element taken away from them. Admittedly it was hard to stop the airbenders having access to the air, but any damage could be mitigated. We are different Korra; we can never be truly disarmed. We create the fire within ourselves, but we cannot do it for it's own sake; we create our fire for a purpose."_

_"So..." Korra looked to the found. "You're saying I should keep wanting to beat Zaheer to get better?"_

_P'Li laughed. "I guess that's accurate."_

_"So what do you do? Why do you use the fire?"_

_"Zaheer," she said his name without a pause._

_Korra blinked. "You want to beat him up too?"_

_P'Li smiled. "No. No, it's not like that." She spread her fingers and moved them through the air, flickering flames sparking in their wake. "There is more to fire than power and destruction. It is your spirit, Korra. It can take many forms; anger, pain, happiness, hope and-" She caught Korra's gaze in her own "-love." Korra blinked, her gaze moving back to the flaming paths P'Li traced in the air. "Your desire to win against Zaheer will help for now, but you cannot always rely on that drive. You will come to need something else as you grow older." Korra nodded, not understanding; not yet. "Korra?" P'Li asked. "Have I told you how I first met Zaheer?"_

_"No?" Korra replied._

_"It was long ago. I did not have a happy childhood. Nobles discovered my ability and I was taken from my family." There was a sting of awkwardness; how similar her past had been to Korra's. It was fleeting; Korra's situation was different. "I was kept in a cell and chained to a wall with my chi-point blocked." Her fingers traced over the tattoo on her forehead. "I tried to escape, but I was never able to remove my chains. And everytime I tried, my captors found a new way to hurt me." P'Li blinked; the memories of the pain still so vivid. "Eventually I was offered the chance to see my family again. There was only one condition; swear allegiance to Lord Zhang and fight as he directed. I was desperate you understand. I had to get out of that dungeon. I would have accepted any condition, made any deal. I swore my oath, anxiously waiting for my family. But they never came; nothing changed. I still lived in that dungeon and my chi-point remained blocked. I remained alone in the dark."_

_"What about Zaheer?" Korra asked._

* * *

_The ground rumbled again, but this time it did not stop. P'Li pulled herself closer to the wall, feeling streams of dust and soil fall onto her. How much longer until the entire roof came down? How long until she drew last breath? Death was not as foreboding as it might once have been. It would have been good to see her family again, good to escape this place and be outside once more, but now any release would be welcome._

_The first scream set her teeth on edge. The rumbling halted with it and now the sound of one scream following another. Short, sharp and then cut off, leaving a horrific echo in the aftermath. What would happen when they reached her? Her breathing accelerated as the something moved closer and closer to her. As the scream came from right outside her cell she tensed herself. Ready to attack, ready to at least try and escape. Her chains clinked and she stopped. It as good as signaled her presence. And what good could she have done? She could not even escape these chains._

_The door opened with a heavy click, the movement slow and unhurried. A man dressed as an air acolyte stood in the doorway holding a candle. P'Li blinked. Airbenders were in short supply in the world; all her guards had been firebenders. Who was this?_

_"P'Li?" he asked as he stepped into the cell. She pressed herself into the wall, pushing herself a little further away from the stranger._

_"Yes?" she asked, her voice quavering._

_"Please," he said. "I am here to help you. I am here to set you free."_

_"Free?" she echoed, not wanting to hope, not yet._

_"Free," he repeated and knelt beside her, pushing a key into the locks. Her manacles sprang open, the chains falling away from her arms and legs. She felt so light, but her arms were almost unable to move. Her legs would not support her; she could stand._

_"I... I can't...," she said, feeling close to tears. So close and now unable to take this opportunity. "My legs..."_

_"Then I shall carry you," the man said, scooping her into his arms. It was too much; the hall outside was dazzling, the man's body blazing hot against hers. Flaming torches lined the walls and she stared at this place just outside her cell. So close, somewhere she had never seen before. She wanted, no, needed to say something to this stranger, this rescuer, but what could? It all sounded so trite in her head, and before she could stammer out even a word he spoke. "Please, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Zaheer," the man said._

_Her lover soon became the key to her bending. Before her lesson with Korra, P'Li would attribute her power to the memory of the heat of the sun on her skin as Zaheer left the prison. It was the same moment Zaheer clasped his hands across her eyes as they ached, even as she strained to see the world once more. But she until now she never mentioned the source had been before that. It came from the moment she saw him with the candle. When she heard what he promised and saw him take action. Zaheer was the man who freed her; there could be no greater source for her fire._

* * *

_"Soon after I learned my family was dead," P'Li said in a bitter tone. "They died trying to free me before Zaheer was able to." She licked her lips. "I spent three years in that dungeon, Korra. And I would wish that fate on no one. If the world leaders were to find you..." she trailed off._

_Korra was wide-eyed. "I'm... I'm sorry P'Li."_

_P'Li shook her head. "It is the past, Korra. Nothing can change that now. I have drawn strength from that experience - as horrible as it was. But you must find your own reason, your own strength; something so deep and precious that it will make your fire burn like never before. Something like my love for Zaheer and how he made me feel when he brought the light back into my life." She stared into Korra's eyes. "But do not think it must be love; what becomes the source of your fire will be as unique as you are. No one will be able to tell you when you have found it - you alone will know."_

* * *

"Bolin," Mako said. "I've been talking to Asami; I decided I want to start working tomorrow."

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Mako. You excited for your new role in;" Bolin adopted his radio voice as he stopped ruffling his hair with a towel. "The exciting adventures of Mako the Forklift Operator?" He made his dramatic gesture.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Better than Mako the Mugger or Mako the Arsonist."

"Yeah, those are probably more controversial," Bolin said as he flopped onto his bed.

"Are you going to be okay though?" Mako asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mako said as he leaned back on his own bed. "Sooner I start my job, the sooner we have to leave this place. And the sooner we move to that apartment."

Bolin frowned. "I thought that went without saying? I'm looking forward to having an actual home again. I mean, think about it Mako. No living in the slum. No chance of running into Shin. No one to boss us around. And no need for you to go to the arenas again. An actual place with beds and walls and a roof that doesn't leak. And you'll have a job and we'll be able to get whatever we want."

Mako sighed. "Well, yeah, that does sound wonderful."

"So what's the problem?"

Mako sat up. "Aren't you the slightest bit sad about leaving Korra behind?"

Bolin frowned. "It's not like we're never going to see her again. Is it?" Mako looked concerned. "Why are you being so pessimistic. Wait, did Korra or Asami say something?"

"No, it's just- Ah never mind."

"There's always a way to be with someone, Mako," Bolin said. He smiled.

"I swear those radio shows can rot your brain." Mako sighed. "Seriously though; if we never met Asami or if she never found me, what would have happened with Korra?"

Bolin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; we met Asami and thanks to that I got a job and we got a new home. But if we hadn't met her, if I hadn't gotten arrested... Bolin; did you want Korra to live with us?"

"Well, yes, Mako? I mean, I didn't expect her to stay the night the first time, but after that, I kinda thought she'd be part of our family. The three of us would have made a great team."

"Like a sister or something?" Mako asked.

"No..." Bolin frowned. "Nothing like a sister." Mako stared at him. Bolin scratched his head. "I don't know quite how it would have gone but-."

"If she was living with us, sleeping in the same room and everything; she would be like our sister, Bolin," Mako interjected. "And she would need something to do; we could not have kept on feeding her. We were fine on our own; stealing Satomobile parts at night, mugging before dawn and then debt collection. Would you have wanted her to help with all that?"

"No," Bolin said. "No, no, no, Mako. That's not the life for Korra. I was thinking she could find some woman's work to do, right?"

Mako's eyes narrowed. "And just what does that mean?"

Bolin felt mystified for a second. His eyes widened. "Mako; no. No, no, no. How could you think I would think Korra would do that?"

* * *

"Oldest profession," Mako murmured.

"Mako," Bolin glared. "I would have thought she could do some laundry work or something. Laundry with clothes," he clarified before Mako could add anything.

"Okay, but if she had had a job and everything, could you protect her?"

Bolin snorted. "Protect her? She's been protecting me. She doesn't need anyone to keep her safe. You've seen her firebend, right?"

Mako nodded. "She's good, I'll admit that. And I want to know who taught her all that." He smiled. "I'm still more surprised about Asami though." He shook his head. "Put those two together and I reckon they could take down an entire gang no problem." Mako's expression turned serious. "Getting distracted. Did you really want Korra near one of the gangs?"

Bolin shook his head. "Of course not. But it's not as if she'll go looking for them, and if they don't have any business with her, it's not like they'd go after her."

"Are you sure about that? Can you think of anyone half as attractive as Korra where we live?"

"Well, there's..." Bolin thought hard. "Okay, no... Oh."

"And that's my point."

"But why bring this up now? We're just about to start a whole new life," Bolin asked as his fingers clutched at the bedspread.

"That's the whole reason right there. We're unbelievably lucky Asami found me. We're even luckier still she spotted you when Shin came after me. If she hadn't; well. Bolin, you have to start thinking of things long term."

Bolin frowned. "So, I should have listened to you in the alley and not gone to help Korra?" He smiled. "I seem to remember you did not need much encouragement to wade in there."

"She screamed and you were already running at them. But that's just it. You like Korra." Bolin opened his mouth to respond but Mako kept going. "And not in the sister sense. I've seen you around her. You listen to those radio shows all the time; you know exactly what's going on with you and Korra. And since you like her, you have to take responsibility if anything happened to her. Understand? She's not Pabu; at no point can you hide her in your shirt." Bolin glanced at the fire ferret curled on his pillow. Mako continued. "It's one thing to invite Korra in; its another to let her stay and expect things to just be fine." Bolin was silent. Mako sighed. "I'm sorry Bolin. It's just... It wasn't going to work out if things had gone differently. And certainly not if you're crushing on her like you are. I mean, what if you said something to her and found out she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That might be uncomfortable," Bolin admitted after a pause in a quiet voice.

"And then where would she go?" Bolin was silent again. "There you go," Mako added in a soft voice.

"Is it... hopeless?" Bolin asked. He looked up. Mako was smiling.

"It's not hopeless, Bolin. You spent so much time with her the other day and the two of you seem to get on great. Just... Don't rush into anything. Take your time."

Bolin smiled. "Thanks, Mako."

"You did the right thing though. Back in the alley? You were right and I was wrong. But, I was going to take her to the shelters that night or maybe the next if things had gone differently."

"That would have been the sensible thing to do," Bolin said with a burning in his stomach.

"Well; bear that in mind next time you decide to bring a girl home."

"Oh no. There won't be any others," Bolin insisted.

"The future is unpredictable Bolin. You think Korra's the one right now, but who knows who she'll meet or who you'll meet. Maybe you'll meet a nice earthbender who blows you away."

"Surely that would be an airbender though?" Bolin asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but good luck with that," Mako said with a snort. "If I remember right the eldest of the airbender kids is eleven or something."

"Hey, that's not much younger that me," Bolin said.

"Bolin; no."

"Don't need to tell me twice; I like Korra too much."

* * *

"Bolin? Bolin." Someone was shaking him. No. A few more minutes. The bed was so warm, the mattress so soft and Pabu nestled against his head. Were all mattresses this soft or was it just the contrast between the rough matting of before and these beds? "Come on; time to get up." Bolin grumbled and rolled over. "Bolin; if you don't get up now, you're liable to miss breakfast." Mako stared down at him. With a grunt Bolin pushed himself up and groped for his clothes. Pabu curled into his shirt after Bolin pulled it on without prompting. Bolin took a last look at the most comfortable place he had slept in years; shame to leave it. Two servants greeted the brothers as they headed for the stairs and trailed after them. Korra and Asami were already munching away at breakfast.

"Hey Mako. Hey Bolin," Korra greeted them.

"How can you all be so awake so early?" Bolin asked. "It's still night out there." He ducked down to see the sky. "I can still see the stars," he exclaimed.

"Bolin, sit down," Mako said.

"Here," Asami said, pushing a steaming mug towards Bolin. "Coffee helps," she said while pouring herself another large mug. "You two all ready to get settled in?"

"Are we ever," Bolin smiled. "Though we don't have a lot to take with us."

"Easiest move ever," Mako said as he sucked up another mouthful of noodles.

"Best way to start a new place," Asami added. "Fresh start and all that." She drained the last of her coffee. "Okay, me and Korra are going to get ready. We'll be back in a few minutes."

The brother's ate in silence, the maid nearby catching Bolin's gaze. "Hey Mako, do you think... No, we have to. Let's thank everyone."

"What? Bolin that's going to take ages."

"Come on, Mako," he said as he left the table, half-drunk coffee mug abandoned. "It's only polite. Hey; look there's Takeshi."

Despite his grumbling, Mako tagged along and bowed to each servant alongside Bolin. They managed less than half the total staff when Asami and Korra found them in the kitchen complimenting the chef.

"Wow," Bolin gaped at Korra. She wore a vivid, almost flame-like red dress; it accentuated her figure in a way Bolin had not been aware of. And had her eyes always been quite that blue? Mako nudged him and Bolin looked away, trying to not to sneak another glimpse at the beautiful girl who looked flushed.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked.

"We are. Thank you, Asami," Mako said.

Asami smiled. "You do need to stop thanking me. You know I'm kind of your boss now. Also I won't be driving you places after this. You'll have to get your own Satomobile at some point."

"Oh, how cool would that be?" Bolin said as they walked to the car. "Mako and Bolin's Satombile."

"I think that's some way off," Mako said as he sat beside Asami.

"But it's something to work towards." Bolin turned around as they drove off. "Goodbye Asami's mansion. Thank you for everything," he yelled as he waved.

"Hey, Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, Korra?"

"What are you going to do now? I mean," Korra said, her gaze flicking to Mako for a second. "You can't work in the factory yet, right?"

"Right. Little bit too young for that."

"So what are you going to do?" Her eyes were so blue. Think fast.

Bolin scratched his head. "Well; I figured since we're going to the worker housing and there'll be a lot of workers and their families maybe I could be a babysitter? Or a house-helper. I mean, I love kids and cooking and cleaning; you know, any housework. So if I can convince someone to hire me to do those things then Mako will have a job and so will I."

Korra smiled. "I don't think it'll take long. You're a great guy, Bolin."

He flushed at her words.

"Korra's right, Bolin," Asami added from the front. "Someone'll hire you in no time. Plenty of people would love a babysitter in the complex."

* * *

Asami drove to a five-story high apartment block. Pretty typical of other places in the city. Bolin frowned. No, these looked bigger somehow. More apartments in the same block or bigger individual living spaces?

"Here we are," Asami smiled as she got out of the car. "You guys are right on the top floor." She fished in her bag and withdrew two keys. "Okay; you both have a key and you need to keep hold of it even if the other one is at home. It'll open this door," Asami said as she unlocked the entrance and held it open for them to file in. "And it also opens the apartment door. So please, don't lose them." She passed one key to Mako. "You can go to the guards for extra keys but they're a bit paranoid about handing them out, so try not to." Ten flights of stairs lead them to the top floor. "And here we are," she said as she pushed open the door.

"Wow," Bolin said as he stared around the room. It was sort of like the shack. But bigger. Much bigger. Bigger and with two actual beds and a carpet instead of matting. There were cupboards to store things in. And a kitchen with an actual oven. Pabu darted from Bolin's shoulder to claw at the bedding and curl himself into a bundle on the pillow.

"The bathroom is shared with the others on this floor, but there are loads of showers and two baths I think so you shouldn't have a problem," Asami said as Mako and Bolin peered around the apartment. The only door in the apartment lead to a tiny room with a sink and toilet. "Here you go Bolin; your own key."

"Thank you, Asami." His eyes widened. "Oh." He dug in his pocket and pulled his family photo out. "I need somewhere to put this."

"Near the kitchen," Mako said. He lowered his voice. "They both loved cooking."

"Hey, good suggestion," Bolin said. He propped the picture up on the work surface. "Mom, dad, welcome to our new home."

Korra stared at the picture. "I bet they'd be happy you made it here." Bolin smiled.

"Okay," Asami said, checking her watch. "Few minutes before work Mako. Come on, we'll see if we can catch your supervisor; he'll give you a lift in - then I've got one last thing to show you." She located a man named Chao easy enough, introducing him as Mako's superior. Along the way they ran across other new co-workers; Shino, Somboom, Hwan, Hasook amongst the sea of names. "Five minutes - just enough time to show you the roof."

"We can get onto the roof?" Bolin gaped. Asami grinned and lead them up a final flight of stairs. The sun was just starting to edge over the horizon, Republic City bathed in orange light.

"Wow," Korra said, as she turned in a slow circle, taking in the whole view in the early morning light. "This is a beautiful view," she said. "Hey Bolin." Korra pointed away from the city. "Isn't that where we saw the sunrise?"

He squinted and followed the direction of her finger. "Oh, hey, it is. Nice catch."

Korra turned, murmuring something under her breath. "So those are the mountains, and that's the volcano." She smiled as her gaze roved across the cityscape.

"Afraid that's all we have time for now. You two can get up here any time you want - just remember so can anyone else, this isn't a private perk for you. Mako, you need to get to work. Bolin? Relax and maybe get to know your neighbours. It'll be quiet here since this building's for men only; the family apartments are over there." Asami pointed to another building as she headed for the stairs. Korra and Mako trailed after her. Bolin stared at the building and resolved to check it out later on.

Downstairs, Mako's words swam up from the depths of his mind; Korra was going to leave now. Korra was going to leave right now. So would Mako. He was going to be on his own with Pabu. When would he see Korra again? Was there anything he could do to stop her walking away? Ask her out maybe? Marriage proposal? But what if she said no? What if she said yes? Both could be bad. It was not as though he had any way to even take her out on a date. Too fast. Way too fast. They only met a few days ago. And he had not a Yuan to his name right now.

Asami and Korra paused outside Mako's apartment. "Guess this is it," Asami said. "Bye, guys."

"Asami? Thank you. Again. Just... thank you. You have my eternal gratitude," Mako said bowing. "I offer you my most sincere service." Bolin bowed alongside him.

"It's an honour," Asami said with a smile.

"Korra?" Mako said.

"Mako?" Korra replied, raising an eyebrow.

Mako grimaced and looked way. "You're... you're a good firebender, okay?" Bolin glanced at him. What was Mako doing?

"Yeah, I kinda knew that," Korra replied, looking bemused.

Mako huffed. "I'm sorry okay? Sorry I didn't trust you, and sorry I... misjudged you."

Korra blinked. "It's fine, Mako. Apology accepted"

"And I don't blame you for what happened to our house either."

"Hey-" Korra said, her face going pale.

"Thank you for taking care of Bolin. And rescuing me." Mako spoke over her and smiled.

Korra fidgeted. "It's my pleasure. Mako? Bolin? Thank you for helping me when we met. I'm... I'm glad I met you both. If it weren't for you..."

Mako held out his hand. Korra looked at it confused. "Korra?" Asami said. "He wants you to shake hands."

"What? Oh," Korra said, clasping Mako's hand.

"Goodbye Korra, Asami, until next time."

"Goodbye, Mako."

Bolin held his hand out as well. "See-ya Korra, Miss Sato," he said, his voice quavering, his eyes pricking with tears as he took Korra's hand.

"Until next time, Bolin," Korra replied over Asami protesting the formality once again. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

Mako had been goodbye, but he had been until next time. The sight of her staring at him like that was all he needed. They would meet again; somehow and in some way. It was not the end; this was a new stage in his life. It would be like the dueling radio show where the lead lost her friend to her rival. They got to see each other even if her friend was not herself. Maybe not the best example, though she then fought her rival and rescued her. Was he going to have to fight Asami for Korra? No. Maybe it was like that other series with the guy who turned out to not exist and who vanished at the end. Not the happiest of endings though. At least there was the sequel where he came back. That sounded better. He would think of that and Korra's eyes until they met again.

* * *

Asami switched off the engine, but remained seated. "You okay?"

"Hmmm?" Korra blinked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You've been quiet since we left."

Korra smiled. "Yeah. I know we only met recently, but I am going to miss those two. It won't be the same without them."

"Your life's in a bit of flux at the moment; things are going to take a while to settle. Don't worry; there'll be loads of chances to see them again. It's not like they're not the other side of the planet or anything. We'll give them a few days to get settled, get you settled and then we'll all meet up again."

Korra's smile widened. "That sounds good. Not sure how long Naga would cope without seeing Pabu."

Asami laughed and got out of the car. It was better this way. The less people who were present if Zaheer found her the better.

"Miss Sato."

"Takeshi," Asami said as they stepped through the front door.

"Ma'am, your father arrived home a little while ago. He is currently eating breakfast in the kitchen."

"Ah, excellent. Thank you," Asami said.

* * *

"Hi, dad," Asami said and kissed the older man on his cheek. Korra stared at Asami's father. He had not yet noticed her. What was it about car making that required him to stay out all night like that? He was old; his hair streaked with white and he had glass discs in front of his eyes for some reason. "How are you?" Asami continued.

"Tired. Haven't slept in a day or so."

"Dad, you know you're not meant to be doing that anymore," Asami said.

"I know," he sighed. "I'll rest today, okay?"

"Okay. You better though," Asami said. She looked behind her and grinned, waving Korra forward. "There's someone I want you to meet." Asami's father looked around as she approached. "This is my friend, Korra."

How do you greet someone older? This had never come up ever before. Best to be as polite as possible. She bowed, her movements stiff. "Hi, I'm Korra," she said.

"Hello Korra. I am Hiroshi Sato; Asami's father." He held his hand out. At least she knew what to do this time. She shook his hand. "Takeshi mentioned guests yesterday," Hiroshi said turning to Asami. "I don't mind, but I would like to know why three strangers and a polar-bear dog wound up in my house." He looked at her expectantly. Asami settled into the seat opposite him, Korra taking the seat beside hers.

Asami took a deep breath. "Okay, so, this might sound a little crazy, but-" She took another deep breath. "So, yesterday I wound up meeting these two brothers who lost their home in a fire, and they had nowhere to go, and no family, but they were these dedicated two young men with whole bright futures, and they can't go into the shelters obviously, so I gave them a job. But," she carried on even as Hiroshi opened his mouth. "That's not even the amazing or crazy bit." She put her hand on Korra's back. "Do you remember the last time we went to study the otter-penguins in the North and I got lost that time and I told you I met someone and you never believed me-"

"I wouldn't say I never believed you, Asami, just a bit suspicious of your story," Hiroshi interjected.

"Well, now I have proof."

Hiroshi glanced at Korra. "She also met her?"

"No dad. This is her. That girl was Korra."

Hiroshi blinked, putting down his chopsticks. "You are?" Korra nodded, trying not to smile too much. "The firebender from the watertribe?"

There was a tightness in his speech when he said the word firebender, a slight frown on his face.

"I... I am," she said. Should she prove herself?

"Dad," Asami began.

Hiroshi smiled. "I guess you proved me wrong; though it took a long time." He turned to Korra. "It was just... there was nowhere for you to have come from," he said. "I never heard or saw any evidence of anyone else living anywhere near the research station."

So many things she could not do in this moment. No sighs, no stutters, no blinking, no hesitation. Tell the lie as quick and with as little embellishment as possible. "My parents were killed by bandits about a year before. They took pity on me but still left to fend for myself. I wound up being rescued by a group of friends who have looked after me ever since. I..." Quick. "I promised them I wouldn't reveal their whereabouts; they were exiles years before and were afraid of someone coming after them."

"What made you choose to come here?" Hiroshi asked.

Korra smiled. "Well, Asami told me all about Republic City. But mostly I felt trapped and suffocated. I needed to see more. So I... I ran away," she said.

Hiroshi sighed. "Korra? If I were you I would find a way to let your guardians know you are okay. I appreciate the situation does not make it easy, but please do try." Hiroshi looked at Asami. "I cannot imagine what it would be like if my own daughter did that to me." He smiled. "Though I can't say I don't understand you, Korra. I ran away from home too."

"Oh, so this why everyone else seems to have grandparents but me?" Asami asked.

"A contributing factor certainly," Hiroshi admitted. "I may have done well because of my reckless actions, but there are times I regretted my choices."

"I shall try to make amends," Korra said.

"Thank you." Hiroshi stretched. "Well; I think I should turn in for now. Asami, if I might have a word first?"

* * *

Hiroshi rounded on her just outside the kitchen. "You let two boys you barely knew into our home?"

Asami flinched. "Dad, I-"

"And from the sounds of things one was likely a firebender." He sighed. "Couldn't you have just put them up in a hotel or something? Just put them anywhere else but here?" His eyes narrowed. "You know I would never stand in the way of charity, but this is far too trusting. Especially given Takeshi confided in me that they had the air of slum-dwellers. Slum-dwellers Asami. Who knows what kind of unsavory activities they engaged in?" Hiroshi grasped her shoulders. "How sure are you that they're not taking advantage of your kindness?"

Asami scowled and shrugged him off. "That's enough. It was my decision to bring them here. No one pushed me or suggested it. What is wrong with you? Why so suspicious? Yes I hardly know them. But I know them a damn sight better then you do. They needed help and I was able to give them it." Hiroshi's face was thunderous. "Is this how it's going to be? No guests at the house except your business partners and my so called friends?"

He stared at her and said the one word that always made things worse. The way to short-cut everything. "Yasuko."

Asami glared at him. "Don't."

Hiroshi shook his head. "I never wanted you to know this Asami; but the firebenders who killed your mother, who killed Yasuko; that robbery was an inside job. They had accomplices on our staff. Ever since everyone here has been carefully vetted multiple times. Anyone with a connection to a firebender is barred from working here. Anyone with a bender in the family I am uncomfortable with hiring." He stared at her. "You cannot be certain that those boys have not memorized the grounds, the layout of our house. Can you be certain they were not prowling around at night?"

"Dad-" Asami began again.

"No, Asami. You don't know that they aren't going to take the first opportunity to sell everything they know to one of the gangs. And they will storm our house and we will lose everything. I might end up losing you this time. Use your head Asami. Your friend from all those years ago happens to turn up out of the blue with them? Coincidence is one thing, but this..."

Asami shook her head. "Enough. I am not going to stand here and listen to you insult my friends. I trust them, and if you refuse to take me at my word, I will prove you wrong." She span on her heel and stalked back to the kitchen.

* * *

P'Li stared at the moon hanging over Republic City. Zaheer took her hand and she looked around. He tugged her and she pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I imagined this moment," she said against his shoulder. "But it was not to creep in the night like assassins; I thought we would walk alongside the Avatar and meet a cheering crowd."

"We can still accomplish that, P'Li. Just not in the way we intended originally," Zaheer assured her, leaning down to kiss her. The screech of a hawk interrupted them.

"Zaheer? They say preparations are complete. We are to approach when ready. Tonraq and his wife left the city this morning," Ghazan said.

"Good," Zaheer murmured as he stared into P'Li's eyes. "If you and Ming would be so good as to provide us some cover?"

Ghazan nodded and headed aft. Zaheer closed his eyes and kissed P'Li again. The boat creaked underneath them. There was a hiss as the rocks Gahazan super-heated hit the water. Ming ought to be swirling the resulting mist around them; hiding the boat both from the harbor patrols and Air Temple island. Time for this. But all too soon Ghazan cleared his throat. "Zaheer?"

He pulled away but did not let go; P'Li ducked her head into his shoulder. There was a shadow in the mist ahead of them. "Welcome Zaheer," a voice called. "What are your orders?"

"Gendo," Zaheer nodded to the Red Lotus member. "Please; guide us to somewhere to rest first. Our journey has been long and tiring. Then I want our agents to pay close attention to the slums and water tribe cultural center. I assume you are still watching Air Temple island?"

"Of course," Gendo replied, his back stiffening.

"Can any operatives be spared?" P'Li asked.

Gendo glanced at her. "Potentially, though we are spread thin."

"What are you thinking, P'Li?" Zaheer asked.

"Korra; she delights in shows of strength and competitive activities. If she is sensible she would stay hidden, but I believe she has too much passion to stay like that for long. I suggest we keep an eye on the pro-bending arenas."

Zaheer nodded. "A sound judgement. Make it lower priority, but do not neglect them," Zaheer said to Gendo. "I expect the Avatar to be hiding, but as P'Li said, there is every chance she might frequent such places."

"As you wish," Gendo said.

"Is there anything else to report?" Zaheer asked.

Gendo shook his head. "The White Lotus are working with the police. They are still searching the slums and as yet there has been no public disclosure of the nature of their operation."

"We may be able to exploit that later," Zaheer mused.

"The search is taking time due to the size of the districts involved. Nor are they certain of movements within them."

"We would do well to let them continue, though we should not ignore the search. We have a clear advantage that they do not; we at least know what Korra looks like." Zaheer smiled. "And since she is not on Air Temple island, it is safe to assume Tenzin does not know or have any inkling that the Red Lotus survived."

Air Temple island. He peered through the mist. To set foot there again was tempting. Later. Later he would revisit the place Aang mentored him. Where he learned of Guru Laghima. Where he learned of Aang's hypocrisy; how weak his adherence to the Air nomad philosophy was. Aang had too many attachments to the world; his wife and children. His influence in politics. His control of the White Lotus. So many friends. He was a poor airbender and a poorer Avatar.

Zaheer followed the true path. He left everything behind when he encountered Xai Bau; when he helped form the Red Lotus as an opposing force to the White. When they rescued exploited benders with abilities deemed too dangerous and gave them a place in their ranks. At least they would no longer need to rely on that; once they regained control of the Avatar no one could stand in their way. They had suffered many setbacks, but they were too close to their goal now.


	12. City of Fireworks

Asami stormed back into the kitchen and dropped into her chair with a huff.

"Hey, Asami? Are you okay?" Korra asked as Asami radiated anger.

Asami breathed out and rubbed her eyes. When she turned to Korra her dazzling smile was in place. "I'm fine." Korra raised an eyebrow. Asami's expression faltered for a second. "Seriously, I'm fine," she said. "But I think we should go out."

"Oh, okay. Where did you have in mind?" Korra asked, blinking as she wondered at the speed of the change.

"Anywhere. Just somewhere not here. I mean; we could have a look around the city in general, or if there was anywhere specific you'd like to investigate?"

Where did she want to go? There were two threads left connecting her to the previous Avatar. One lead to the South Pole; not easy to do right away. The other lead to the statue of Aang. They could go there.

"Well-" Korra broke off; Asami was staring at her chest, her gaze then flicking across the rest of her body. "Um, Asami?" Was this normal? She had known Asami for so little time. She was clingy it was safe to say. And somewhat interested in her body. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmmm?" Asami sounded distracted. She blinked. "Oh. Sorry, it's just... that dress really doesn't fit you quite right does it?"

"It's fine," Korra said, her body tensing up. "It feels fine and it looks pretty good. Besides I never wore a dress before."

Asami shook her head. "No, no. That is far too tight across your chest." She pointed at the strained material

Korra scratched her cheek. "I guess could tighten my bindings; that'd help a bit."

"Bindings?" Asami stared at her. "Is that what you're wearing under there?"

"Well, yeah?" Korra asked feeling confused. "What do you use then?"

"Not bindings at least." Asami sighed. "Your guardians certainly do leave something to be desired," she muttered. "Korra, I think we need to get you some new clothes. And some new underwear; you might have coped fine up until now but that's really not doing you any good."

"It's not?"

Asami smiled. "Okay, I know this might sound a bit weird, but there are better ways to clothe yourself than bindings. There's- Never-mind. Better to show you." She blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Asami shook her head. "Maybe not like that." She stood up. "Okay, Korra. We're going clothes shopping."

"You really don't need to," Korra insisted as Asami left the kitchen. Korra trailed after her. "Really, I'm fine with this. Unless you want it back?

"Korra, I'm glad you like my clothes so much, but wearing stuff that's noticeably too tight is bad for your health. Especially across your chest like that." Asami glanced at Korra's hips. "And I'm not sure I even want to ask about-" She broke off and smiled at Takeshi as he walked past.

"About?" Korra prompted a moment later.

Asami shook her head. "Later. I doubt you want an audience." She glanced back at Korra. "I am worried about these people who looked after you. They left a lot to be desired."

Korra grimaced. "They were exiles."

"I suppose they did the best with what they had. But you're in Republic City now. Time to live as modern girls do."

Asami grabbed her hand and tugged her along as they left the mansion and headed for a smaller structure nearby. A lever set into the outer wall caused eight metal doors slid back. Inside the structure was a room full of Satomobiles. Four two wheeled vehicles stood flanked by three four-wheeled types Korra was familiar with. It looked like there was an empty space at the far end that could have housed a fourth. Long hoses dangled from the ceiling between each vehicle and something had left curious dark stains on the ground. Asami grabbed one of the hoses and connected it to a four-wheeled Satomobile. A thick, unusual scent filled the air.

"Are we going by... car?" Korra asked.

"Yep," Asami nodded. "Just give me a minute to top up the petrol."

"Okay if I say goodbye to Naga first?" Korra asked.

"Of course."

Outside Korra whistled. There was a responding bark from some distance away and Naga bounded towards her, something red held in her jaws. "Hey, girl," Korra said as she scratched her pet's head. Naga dropped the object at her feet, staring at Korra in expectation as the polar-bear dog panted. "What's this? A new toy?" Naga barked and nudged the ball with her nose. "You want me to throw it?" Another bark and Korra laughed. "Okay. But just once, okay? Asami wants me to buy clothes with her. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Naga barked again, and Korra hurled the ball, Naga scrambling after it.

* * *

There were more people on the streets now; Republic City seemed to have woken up. Children darted, ran and walked along the pavements, dressed in various uniforms, most smiling. Here and there amongst them were couples pushing small wheeled objects in front of them. She caught a glimpse inside one as Asami paused at a junction; wrapped in blankets inside was a baby. Everyone looked happy here; somewhat of a contrast to the people she had seen in the slums. Asami drove slower along the busier streets, her eyes flicking to the people walking along the sides of the road. Once the pavements and people thinned out the car accelerated.

"So. How many people are there in the city?" Korra asked as they sped along.

"In the entire territory?" Asami asked, her gaze fixed on the road ahead.

Korra blinked. "I thought Republic City was the territory?"

"It is. Mostly. It's a bit odd. There's the city of Republic City; that's where most people live. But the area set aside from the Earth Kingdom for the city is a bit larger than that. So there are these little towns and villages outside of the city proper." Asami glanced at her. "Sorry. Not sure you wanted to know all that."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. There's so much I don't know, so learning anything is good. So; how many in the territory then?"

"Last census - if I remember right - put the populace at just over thirteen million."

"Huh," Korra said.

"Huh?" Asami asked.

"You told me it was thirty million before."

Asami laughed. "Did I? It probably sounded better than I- Hey is that the time?" Asami was grinning. " _Do You Remember?_ is on." Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Okay; this was the thing Asami and Bolin were so fixated on. Maybe she would like it? Maybe she could talk in such excited tones about the stories. Or she could not get involved and talk to Mako as the one person not obsessed with it. Asami clicked the radio on and scrolled a small wheel causing bursts of static and fragments of speech to emanate from the radio. There was a longer burst of static and then clarity. A strange, musical buzzing sounded from the speaker accompanied by voices making other sounds over the top. The tune sounded a little ominous, but any foreboding was short-cut by the strangeness of the instrument and what sounded a lot like a man shouting "bash," and "smash," and indeed, "crash" over what passed for music. Without warning the cacophony ended and a single awed voice intoned that a strange term Korra missed - Ega? - had just destroyed an - apostle maybe? Or something. Asami clicked the radio over to what sounded like the news and grimaced.

"So, that was the radio show you and Bolin like so much?" Korra asked, baffled. "Not quite what I expected."

"Well, they can't all be classics," Asami replied, her voice stiff. She paused for a moment. "Though that was so different to the others. Wonder if there's someone new in charge?" Asami shook her head. "Hope it's something more typical next time."

She reached for the dial, pausing as the radio announcer continued. "-council has issued a statement in response to the continued presence of Master Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong in the Ohtori district of Republic City. Despite much speculation in the press, the council has said that they are conducting a search for a rogue spirit loose inside the city. They assure residents they have nothing to fear, but do advise that if a spirit is sighted they should keep their distance and inform the police as soon as possible. In other news-"

Asami clicked the radio off and Korra heaved a sigh of relief. At least they had gotten out of the slums in time.

"A spirit? Really? Not sure I've ever seen one in-" She cut herself off and stomped her foot down, flinging Korra forward. The belt Asami insisted she attach dug painfully into her chest as a horrible screech sounded from somewhere close by. In a moment it was over and she fell back into her seat. Okay; that was more painful than she expected. Maybe Asami's plan of new clothing was not such a bad idea.

"What, what happened?" Korra asked, looking around. Some creature nearby?

"Are you okay?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded. There was another car stopped ahead of them with four men in it. The driver turned back and glared at Asami. "You almost hit us. You blind or something?" he yelled.

Asami shouted back. "No, but I have to wonder if you are. Can you not read the sign? It says 'Stop'." She jabbed a finger at the sign.

"Eh, whatever," the man said and turned to his companions. "Women drivers, eh? None of them can drive. Why the city lets 'em even try is beyond me." He turned back. "But, just so you know ladies; I can offer private lessons for you both."

"Especially for the gear-shifting," another man cackled, his voice laced with innuendo.

Korra glared at them. "Well, if you really want that." The man stopped laughing and stared at her. "Though, I think you guys would be best suited as punching bags." She smacked her fist into her open palm.

"What do you mean by that?" the driver scowled and got out of his car, flanked by his companions. Korra smirked and detached her belt.

Asami grabbed her arm. "Korra, don't. It's not worth it. They're not worth it." She restarted the car and roared away from the men.

Korra looked over at her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked as Asami ground her teeth together.

"Fine," Asami said a little too fast. "Okay, not fine." She sighed. "Sorry. People like that make me so mad," she muttered. "It's not hard to read a sign is it? Is it?"

Korra shook her head. "Don't think so."

"So when you see a sign that says 'Stop' you'd think the first thing you should do is stop, right?"

"Right."

"I mean, it's not as if they shouldn't have even if the sign wasn't there," Asami continued through gritted teeth.

"I'd have so smacked that guy's face with rocks," Korra said as she turned around in her seat and looked back behind them.

"At an intersection like that you're supposed to wait and only go when the way is clear," Asami muttered.

"Oh, or I could freeze their mouths shut. See how they like not being able to eat," Korra smirked.

"And we have that rule to - oh, I don't know; stop accidents from happening maybe? So people don't get their cars damaged or die."

"I bet their tires would have burned in no time." Korra turned back around and reattached the belt.

"We had right of way. We had right of way. No defence. And he was in way too high a gear to take that turning." Asami hunched a little more and scowled at the road ahead. "And 'women drivers'? Really? People are still saying that kind of trash?"

"They thought they were so tough." Korra snorted. "I could take them all."

Asami blinked. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Korra shook her head. "It's okay. I was just thinking about what I could have done to those guys."

* * *

"Here we go," Asami said letting out a heavy breath. "Let's not think about those jerks anymore. Let's just enjoy shopping."

Korra stared up at the shop. "Xiaozhu's Collection," she read.

"It's my favorite store," Asami said as she got out of the car.

Korra plucked at the dress. "So you bought this here?" Asami nodded. "But then wouldn't it not fit me either?"

Asami stared at Korra for a long moment. "They... really didn't have anything up North did they?" Korra shook her head. "I think later on - as long as you're okay with it - I'd like you to have a long, hard think and anything you don't understand about life here, ask me and we'll get you up to speed as fast as possible."

Korra smiled. "That'd be a great help."

Asami smiled back. "My pleasure. But for now; these places sell clothes in different sizes. So, if you really do like that dress, and they have one, we can get you one better suited to your shape."

Korra glanced down at the dress. "I do... like it. I think?"

"You don't have to just get that though. Come on, we'll have a look and see what you like the look of."

Asami pushed open the door. "Greetings, Madam," a slender woman said. "My name is Tomo. How may I help you today?" Korra blinked, not really listening as she looked around the shop. Tomo wore an outfit to three other women she could see. Clothes filled the room; some lay on shelves arranged around the edges while others hung on racks near the middle. The place was reminiscent of the room off of Asami's bedroom where she kept all her clothes. So different to the far North or Bolin and Mako's shack. In both of those places the clothes were just bundled together in a pile on the floor. Korra spotted three major groupings of clothes; red in the fire section, blue in the water and brown in the earth.

"Hi, Tomo," Asami responded. "I'm helping my friend pick out some new clothes. Korra? Any preference for what kind of style you want?"

For so many years she had worn almost the same clothing. It had looked similar if still quite different to the clothes in the water section. Bolin's donated outfit was somewhat like the earth style. Asami's dress; that could only belong in fire. Red might make her stand out more, make her more obvious but she had been so associated with blue before. And her encounters with the gang and the police made her reluctant to stick with brown. Red would be a good change.

"Fire, please."

"Right this way, madam," Tomo said and lead them to the relevant section.

"Um, Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said before that later on we would talk about the things I didn't understand?"

"I do. Ah." Asami turned to Tomo. "If you might give us some time to browse please?"

"Certainly. Please ask me or any member of our staff if you require any assistance." Tomo bowed and left them.

"Thanks," Korra said, feeling more comfortable.

"No problem." Asami gestured to the clothing. "Okay, so, these are all available for us to buy - I don't have to explain money right?" Korra shook her head and Asami nodded. "Good. So, we can choose anything we like from the shelves or the racks to wear elsewhere. Its advisable to try things on first; that's what those rooms over there are for. Also, and less people know about this one, we can make things look better if we get them tailored."

"Tailored?"

Asami nodded. "These are all designed to set generic sizes. And not everything is available in every size. But also no one is exactly the same size or shape as anyone else - no matter what anyone tells you - so what looks good on one person who is, say, size x doesn't look so good on someone who also falls into the same range that size x belongs to."

Algebra. Who knew that had relevance? Zaheer had been right about that. Korra frowned. "Okay. I think I get this?" She reached out and detached the nearest dress from it's hanger. "So I find something I like and hope it fits?"

"Well, it helps to first look for it in your size." Asami stared at her for a moment. "You have no idea what your sizes are do you?"

Korra shook her head. "Sorry, Asami."

"It's fine. That's why we're here.

"Okay - one thing I have noticed?" Korra pointed at the nearest rack. "All these clothes look really nice, but they'll restrict my movements really badly. And the long sleeves are a real no-no when fire bending. And this one?" Korra gestured with the dress she was holding. "This is going to tear if I move around too much."

Asami smiled. "Okay, so, I think we had better turn to the experts."

Korra glanced around. "We're leaving already?"

"No. Not yet. We are however going to have to defer to someone else with more experience in this."

"Who?" Korra asked.

Asami caught the gaze of the shop assistant from before. "Our good friend, Tomo."

"Ah," said Korra.

"Yes, madam?" Tomo asked as she approached them.

"I'd like you to recommend something for my friend here."

The woman eyed Korra from head to toe, looking thoughtful. "Was there a specific design you had in mind?"

Asami shook her head. "No. But she's a firebender. She needs something comfortable. Also light, flexible and durable. And as hard to set alight as can be managed. Was that everything?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

The shop assistant nodded, her gaze flitting around the shop. "And what size are you looking for?"

"I'm afraid, thanks to various circumstances, my friend has no idea of her clothing size. I was hoping you could illuminate us," Asami said.

"My pleasure." Tomo smiled and pulled a tape-measure from her pocket.

* * *

Measuring seemed by turns intimate and dismissive. And required her to remove most of her clothing; Asami and Tomo exchanged a glance when she revealed her bandaged chest. Asami muttered something to the extent of 'Very next thing'. Tomo insisted Korra remove her binding before wrapping her tape around her chest, her waist, her arms. There was an odd sigh of relief from Asami as she stood there half-naked, Tomo noting things on a small pad. Korra looked at Asami with a raised eyebrow; Asami smiled and shook her head. Okay; Korra was missing something here.

Tomo went on to measure her height, the length of her legs, her arms, her neck. Even her feet. All the while Asami watched, commented and made suggestions as Tomo worked. Most of the terminology and the endless, endless numbers flew right over Korra's head. But at last, an hour or so later, Korra emerged from the dressing room dressed in a sleeveless red shirt with gold lining. With some reluctance she had parted from the dress, but her new pants more than made up for it. They were black, a little loose around her legs but tight around her ankles. Korra admired herself in the mirror.

"Now that looks good," Asami said. "You like?"

Korra nodded. "It's great. This is... perfect. Thank you." She grinned at Tomo who bowed.

"Our pleasure."

"That really suits you." Asami stepped a little closer and rested her hand on Korra's arm. Her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh wow." Asami's grip tightened a little, her hand moving up and down the limb. "Korra; these are just amazing. I wish I had arms like these."

"Thanks," Korra replied feeling somewhat proud. Would Asami really want to have trained as much as she had to get like this? It was the end result of years of painstaking effort. Still, so far she had seen no one else in the city who looked close to as strong as she did.

"Is there anything else we can assist you with?" Tomo asked.

"There is," Asami said and glanced at Korra's chest again. "Okay, we'll take the top and the pants for now and just have one errand to run real quick. We'll be back in a little while." Korra wondered at just how much money the figure the woman quoted represented when Asami passed over a few thin pieces of paper. Somewhat different to the gold coins Ming hoarded. Korra made a note to keep track of it all and pay Asami back someday and somehow. Though that would involve getting a job first. Odd. Should she not be doing that like Mako and Bolin had? It would only be fair. But Asami had made no mention of it and seemed happy just to be with her. "If you don't mind, can you select some more options for her?"

Tomo nodded. "Please, come back soon."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as she followed Asami outside. Rather than head to the car, Asami turned a corner and lead Korra further from the street.

"We're going to get you a bra."

"A bra?" Korra asked confused.

"Yes; like I said before, the bandages might have served you well, but they're really not good for you."

"So I need a bra instead?"

Asami nodded. She paused in mid-footstep and looked Korra up and down again. "On second thought I think we should avoid lingerie. For now, anyway." She changed direction. "Come on; it's just down here." Asami lead her into another shop, moving too fast for Korra to read the lettering on the outside. This was somewhere different. Instead of three major colours sections, here the clothes mixed together in a rainbow of colours and patterns. Headless and armless dummies stood around the shop, tiny garments stretched across their torsos. Korra blinked. This was clothing? It would almost without exception cover little. "Can you remember your chest measurement?" Asami asked as she searched along a rack.

"Um. Sorry," Korra said. Another number on top of all those others. Now she had forgotten that one number Asami insisted she hold onto.

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry. Come on; let's get you measured then."

This required finding a shop assistant, the removal of her bandages and another round with the tape measure. Another set of digits and a letter were the critical facts this time. Instead of asking for advice Asami seemed to know just what she was after. "Okay; where are your sports bras please?" The shop assistant lead them to one corner of the store. Korra stared at the garments with suspicion as Asami rifled between them. These were somewhat less patterned and less frilly than most of their neighbors. "Okay," Asami said at last, lifting a selection of red pieces from the racks. "This is going to feel... different." She kept her voice soft. "Maybe not as comfortable at first, but please trust me, these are much better for you. And it will start to feel comfortable real quick."

"You want me to put one of those on?" Korra asked. Asami nodded. "Just that?"

Asami laughed. "No, they go under your new clothes; like your bindings. Though you've reminded me." She hurried over to another section that seemed to offer pants with almost no legs. "May as well get you matching underwear." Korra took the garments and looked at them with suspicion. "Trust me. It'll be better than what you have been wearing. Come on." Asami dragged her to one of the secluded rooms at the back. "It should be evident what to do, but if you need help, just ask. And while we're at it, I think we need to discuss how you deal with your time of the month..."

* * *

"This feels... different?" Korra said as they walked back to Xiaozhu's Collection. She stared down at her chest.

"It will at first. Just bear with it though. That particular kind of bra is designed for people who move around a lot and are very active. So that sounded the best idea. And they're much better than your bindings."

Korra frowned. "If you say so." Clothing was not something they had ever discussed in the North. Her teachers provided her with clothes as she needed them. They had never talked at any length about her comfort. Though, there had been a few awkward conversations when she was twelve from Zaheer. Soon afterward P'Li took her out for the whole day to show Korra some new fire bending moves. Once Korra had worked up a sweat, P'Li sat her down and explained puberty. Where Zaheer had looked uncomfortable and evasive, P'Li was calm, precise and unhurried. She had explained the changes already begun in Korra's body - the obvious and not so obvious; and how they would affect her. Her teacher showed her how to tie her bindings to support her developing chest, and how to prepare for her period each month. Korra had never questioned anything P'Li taught her, but Asami seemed to operate under a different mindset. Was she right and there had been a better, more comfortable solution all this time? "So; does that mean that not all... bras? Are like this?"

Asami shook her head. "No. Some are designed specifically to go under other things to compliment or be less noticeable. Some - like that one - are designed for sports. There's something similar to wear while swimming as well. Others are designed to look good."

Korra blinked. "Look good? But I thought you said you wore these under your other clothes?"

"Well," Asami said, reddening a little. "Some woman like the designs and how they look when wearing specific underwear. And sometimes; its fun to wear some designs just because someone else will see them." Korra blinked at her, and Asami offered her a smile that did something odd to her stomach. "I'll explain that one some other time- Ah, here we are." She sounded a little too pleased to see the shop. "Back again," Asami smiled as they re-entered the shop.

"Welcome back," Tomo said. "I have a put aside some options for your friend if she wishes to view them."

Asami wound up choosing the majority of the clothing, though Korra took a liking to one or two extra items. They made it to the buy pile even as Asami despaired a little at Korra's 'simple' tastes. Their time in Xiaozhu's Collection was not over yet though. Now Korra had new clothes it seemed Asami needed a turn. Korra flopped onto a large cushion while she waited. She sat cross-legged as Asami wandered between the three sections in a succession of loops. She brought back armfuls of clothing at the end of each and asked Korra her opinion. Time seemed to drift as Korra waited. While Asami was off browsing the racks, Korra took the chance to stare down at her new clothing again. If there was no one nearby she looked in the bag with the strange new garments Asami had bought her. And when she was sure the coast was clear, she peeked under her shirt at the bra.

It came to an end - at last. A mountain of clothes reduced down to two new dresses for Asami and seven outfits for Korra. It seemed unfair, but Asami looked far too happy to worry about that. Korra had never owned so many clothes before. Before she had two set of clothes she wore every other day; both sets identical. Here it seemed clothing changed by the day. Or maybe by the hour? At least based on the amount Asami had at home. Would Korra wind up with as much?

So this was part of what the rich did with their money. There was a stark division between Asami's wealth and Bolin and Mako's poverty. The brothers had so few clothes by comparison - and had even given some away to her. She needed to return them; at least they were still at Asami's. Korra also needed to repay them for Bolin's noodles. Korra's stomach rumbled in sympathy at the thought.

Asami glanced at her. "Okay, okay," she said, and smiled. "Time for lunch."

* * *

Korra looked around unsure of herself as the waiter left them at their table in 'Sizzling Squidsharks'. The air was hot and filled with a whirling mix of mouth-watering smells. All around them people chatted as they fished food out of bowls and off plates of delectable looking cuisine. But everyone seemed to have something a little different. This was something different again from her meals in the North, from Bolin's noodles, to any meal at Asami's home. How did this work? Asami was studying a sheet of paper. Korra glanced at the one nearest her; lines divided the page into sections with each listing different foods. Some mentioned fish, others noodles, and some she did not have the first idea of what they entailed.

"Korra? You can order anything you like."

Korra studied the paper again. Should she ask about this? No. She would figure this out on her own. Okay, so, each item had two numbers beside it. On the left they increased in incremental steps for each item from the top to the bottom of the page. The figures on the right seemed to have less of a pattern, but did seem to increase the further down the page she looked. Was that the price? She tried to think back to the prices in the shops to contrast with the figures on the menu. How much was this food compared to the clothes? And what to choose? She spotted something she recognized.

"Um, can I have the grilled salmon urchin?"

"Sure," Asami said, catching the eye of a passing waiter. "Hi; could we please have numbers thirty-one, forty-two, a bowl of rice and a side of vegetable dumplings? Oh, and a jug of water please?"

The waiter nodded and bustled away. "This all costs money, right?" Korra asked a moment later. Asami nodded. "Sorry, it's just it's a bit of a new thing to me," she admitted

Asami watched her for a moment. "Now that; I remember having to explain that before." She tilted her head to one side. "Didn't I?"

Korra smiled. "You did. It sort of made sense?"

"Well, if I got the population wrong, I don't hold out much hope for getting across the fiscal system." Asami caught her confused look. "I mean how money works." Korra felt a little relieved. "Okay, so, you know all your clothes cost money?" Korra nodded. "And this meal?" Another nod. "Well, people get money different ways. You know my family does so by making and selling Satomobiles. The women in the shops we went to are paid by the owners of the shop; they get paid part of what we paid to buy the clothes."

Korra frowned. "Wait. How could they do that? Don't they have to buy or make the clothes from somewhere?"

"They do. The trick is, they ask for more money than the clothes cost."

Korra scowled. "That sounds under-handed."

"I can see that. But there's a reason for it. See, they charge more so they can pay the staff and licences and other things to keep open. If they charged as much as it cost to make the things they sell, none of the shops could stay open." Asami smiled. "I know it sounds a little weird, but because of that we can have all these things, and the people who work can have things to. See, the cost of our meal will go towards paying the people who cook and serve our food so they can buy their own food and clothing. And my family does the same with the Satombiles; but we use part of that money to pay all the people who work for us."

Korra nodded. "It's a lot to take in. Though it sounds a fairer way of getting money than warlords stealing land out from under its owners."

Asami's eyes widened and she broke into a grin. "Fortunately that hasn't been true for decades now. Much more civilised these days. Though, unfortunately not everyone is content to get money fairly like that."

"So, that's why you have police?"

"Yep - amongst other reasons anyway. Ah, food." The waiter placed a metal platter in front of Korra containing red meat in a deep red sauce. Not quite what she had been expecting. Asami had a pretty looking white fish with yellow flowers sprinkled across it. Korra picked up her chopsticks and picked up a chunk with them. Okay; she could do this. It was just food. A delicious taste flooded her mouth even as the meat burned her tongue. It tasted so good. She rolled the morsel around her mouth, trying to keep it off her tongue, off her gums and cheeks. The heat flashed through her teeth and she gulped it back trying to relieve the pain. A scorching pain burnt the back of her throat and slid down into her chest.

"Hot," she yelped grabbing for the water and gulping it down. Soothing relief followed a moment later and Korra let out a sigh. Asami was watching her, her mouth open in mid-bite.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked after a hasty swallow.

"Y-yes," Korra said, pouring another glass of water. "Just... hotter than I expected. It was so good though." Korra plucked another slice up and blew across it a few times. She put it in her mouth with much more care, trying to not let the food settle on the pained sections of her tongue.

"Glad you like it," Asami said after a moment and resumed eating. "If you're still hungry, you can order some more. Or something else if you like."

* * *

Two bowls later and Korra felt full; more full than ever before. The noodles had been amazing, the fish cooked in such a different way; even the water tasted somehow different. "I'm not sure what we can do this afternoon. There's a lot of places we can go and we could have done some this morning. Just... I kinda got into the clothes shopping part. Sorry about that." Asami said.

Korra shook her head. "It's okay. Thank you for helping me."

Asami smiled. "As long as it wasn't too boring." Korra shook her head again. Boring, but the new clothes were great. And the... bra? That was swiftly becoming unnoticeable. Curious. That happened much quicker than she had expected. "Okay, so, this afternoon, no more shopping. We can go wherever you like; there's the aquarium, the Cabbage Corporation headquarters-" Asami broke off at Korra's quizzical look. "It's the tallest building in the city and they let people up onto the roof to admire the view. Oh, there's also the Great Museum of Technology..." She trailed off and looked at Korra.

There was still only one place she wanted to go to right now. "How about the statue? Any chance we can visit that?"

"The Avatar memorial? Sure. Oh. Oh, you said you wanted to go there yesterday. We should have started with that. Sorry, Korra."

"It's fine," Korra stressed. "Really. I'm glad we got the clothes." She fidgeted, feeling the fabric shift with her. "And you were right; this is more comfortable."

Asami smiled. "See? Okay, we'll go see the statue then. It's been a while since I was last there. Not sure I've been back since kindergarten," Asami said as they left the restaurant. "That was my last year before home school," she said with a trace of sadness. She smiled a moment later. "So; curious about history?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah. My guardians weren't big on teaching me about it." Not wholely a lie. Zaheer was keen on teaching, but ever since she arrived it seemed there was so much that did not fit with what the older man had said.

"Sounds familiar; dad wasn't keen on history. He didn't see the point of looking backwards rather than forwards," Asami said as they got in the car and she started the engine. "So I got a lot of physics and a lot of engineering and not a lot of history. But, I suppose it's good in the end," she said as she drove forward. "If things hadn't been so strict, I'm not sure I'd be as involved with the company as I am. I might have wound up stuck in low-level engineering." Asami flashed a smile to Korra. "And then we would never have met since I wouldn't have been down at the docks for Mako to mug and so on. This'll be good though; I can hardly remember my last visit to the memorial. And Aang was so important to the city and everything we've done here."

"Hey, who's the metal woman?" Korra asked as they zipped past a silver-coloured building with a collection of cops outside. The realization of how close she came only hit her when they were further down the street. Cops worried her; not that she could not handle an attack from them, but more that there was a sense of respect from most of the city denizens. As much as Bolin, Asami and Mako panicked in the slums, no one she could see on the streets seemed to worry about the uniformed men and women.

"Her? Oh, that's Toph Beifong."

"Oh," Korra said. "I think Bolin mentioned her." Ahead, a cop held his hand up. Asami slowed and stopped in front of him. Korra tensed, ready to retaliate. Wait. The cop was not even looking at her; he gestured towards the side-walk and motioned a waiting group of children across the street.

"What did he say about her?"

Korra frowned, watching the passing children. "Not a lot? He was going to but things got in the way."

"Ah," Asami said. "Well; Toph Beifong was the founder of metalbending and the Republic City police force."

"That's quite an achievement," Korra said. Metal bending? Something else neither Zaheer nor Ghazan mentioned. Maybe Ghazan could not do it? Could she? No lavabending for her, but was metalbending possible? Though, how did one figure out how to even begin? Her fingers itched to try with the closest bit of metal. The cop looked both ways across the street and waved Asami forward. Korra tried not to look at him as they drove past.

"Definitely. Even more so if you factor in that she was blind," Asami said.

"She was?" Korra asked, staring at Asami.

"Uh-huh. Amazing right?"

"How... how did she cope?" Korra asked.

"Well, if I understand it right, she listened through the ground. Apparently everyone under-estimated her back when she was travelling with Aang. Everyone assumed she was helpless because she was blind. They never knew what hit them." It was not wise to assume helplessness like that it seemed. Toph; a fantastic earthbender despite her inability to see. It should not be a surprise; Ming was a terrifying waterbender with no arms. It seemed there were ways to work around such disadvantages. "She taught Aang earthbending as well. Not sure where she is at the moment, but one of her daughters runs the police. The other's the ruler of a city in the Earth Kingdom."

"Wow," Korra said. Aang had not been alone as the Avatar; there had been a collection of people around him. As much as the statue showed him in isolation, it seemed he had people with him all along. They passed by another statue; this one holding a boomerang.

"And if you're interested in the Avatar's companions, that one is Chief Sokka." Asami glanced at Korra. "My favourite of the group. He and Suki - who married him years later - were the non-benders who helped Aang."

"Why's he your favorite?" Korra asked.

"He invented things," Asami replied. "And he was so young when he did. He figured out the principles of submarines when he was just fifteen. He discovered electricity and invented the refrigerator. And back during the war, he personally helped take down the Fire Nation's zeppelins. Suki was awesome too; she was a trained member of the Kyoshi warriors - they were founded by one of the older Earth Kingdom Avatars. And once Republic City was founded, she taught people chi-blocking to guard against rogue benders."

All these names, all tied to Aang. Katara his wife, Zuko whom he founded the city with. The blind earthbender Toph. Sokka. Suki. Would she also have such a group as Avatar? Was this how being the Avatar worked?

* * *

"Ah, I forgot. Today's the half-day opening."

Jinora had been adrift in the sounds of the sea, interrupted only a little by an approaching boat that soon faded into nothing. Now a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It doesn't look closed. How can it be closed when it doesn't even have doors? Maybe we can still have a look?" A second voice asked.

Jinora sighed. So much for meditation. And it would have been so perfect here at the Avatar memorial. No one close by, the calming sound of the sea washing onto the shore. Better than trying to convince Meelo or Ikki to meditate while their father was searching for the Avatar. Did everyone know just who they were looking for or were they working off the spirit cover story. Well; the White Lotus members - Manu and Shi - she would expect them to know. Touga, Suraj and Hua; maybe not. Was Oogi going to be okay ferrying so many people around day in, day out?

"I guess," the first voice said, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Could no one could just pay attention to the stated opening hours? Jinora opened her eyes; if she could get rid of the visitors fast enough she could get some more meditation before she needed to head home. The visitors were something of a surprise. The one with her hair tied back into a pony-tail was a water tribe girl dressed in Fire Nation clothing. What was that word she heard on the radio shows? Teenage identity crisis? Or that other thing; colonial mentality? One of the two. The other woman was less strange; fashionable dark clothing with gorgeous make-up. An odd pair. Tourists maybe?

"Good afternoon," Jinora said, surprising them both as she emerged from the darkened building. "I'm very sorry, but as you can see the museum is currently closed."

The girl with the pony-tail scowled. "Why? How?" She gestured behind Jinora. "There are no doors. How can it be closed?"

Jinora smiled. "It's the rules."

The other woman touched the first girl's arm. "My friend here is new to the city, and she really wanted to learn something about Avatar Aang."

Jinora's smile widened as pride surged through her. It was so tempting to mention her familial connection back to the Avatar. But; they were still eating into the time she had to meditate. "Sorry, but there's no guides here at the moment."

"How about you though?" the water tribe girl asked. "You seem quite at home here."

"Well, I have done it before... but that was for the kids and..." Jinora caught sight of the girl's face. As soon as she spoke the stranger looked more and more excited. This meant a lot to her. And what harm could there be in showing them around? They could learn a bit of history, go back and tell everyone about how great the memorial was and how helpful Jinora had been. "If you don't mind it being me?"

"No at all," the girl's companion answered. "Right?" she asked the water tribe girl.

"Right."

"So..." the girl with the pony-tail said as they followed Jinora inside. "Is that an air acolyte robe?"

Jinora grinned. "Uh-huh."

"And you and others like you are continuing the teachings of the air benders?"

Jinora frowned. "Well, yes. Of course we are."

The girl with the pony-tail smiled. "That's good to hear. Even after they were wiped out," she murmured, her gaze straying around the museum.

"Wiped out?" Jinora asked. "Well, we nearly were. But we're still here."

"My friend Ko-" the pretty woman began. Her companion cut her off.

"What did you say?" she asked, staring at Jinora.

"I said, 'We're still here'. You thought the airbenders had all been killed?" she stared at the girl with the pony-tail. The girl nodded. Jinora sighed. Where had this girl been living? "Please allow me to introduce myself then; I am Jinora, daughter of Master Tenzin, grand-daughter of Avatar Aaang." She bowed. When she straightened she saw the girl with the pony-tail staring at her in shock. Smirking, Jinora raised her hand and conjured a whirling sphere of wind. "I am one of the only airbenders left in the world," she added.

The girl with the pony-tail stepped past her, looking dead ahead at the relics. "So Master Tenzin; he's Aang's son?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yes. The only master alive in the whole world today. He attained the rank when he was fourteen after completing the thirty-six tiers of- Hey. Don't touch that," Jinora exclaimed. The girl with the pony-tail span around, looking guilty. Somehow she had gotten the snack compartment of Aang's glider open.

"Sorry. Just wondered what he kept in there. Nuts? Ow." Korra flinched as Jinora's blast of air flicked her hand.

"These are priceless Avatar relics and must be preserved as carefully as possible. But, since you're so interested, I can tell you this was Aang's second glider after the first was destroyed when he entered the Fire Nation. It was built by..."

It was easy to slip into recitation of everything she knew. Jinora surprised herself to find how it all came back to her without effort. The girl with the pony-tail seemed fascinated by everything; the glider, the robes, the vial of the water spirit, the bison whistle, even Appa's saddle. Her companion looked close to bored but would always break into a smile if the water tribe girl enthused about something.

Before Jinora knew it, the sun was close to the horizon. "Oh no," she said.

"What is it?" the water tribe girl asked.

"I'm late," Jinora said, panicking. "I need to get back and help with dinner. I've got to go. Sorry. If you come another day you can get a longer tour. Sorry." She ran outside and flicked open her glider.

"One more thing. Please?" The water tribe girl followed her. "Do... do you know if the former Avatars... Can they talk to the later ones?"

Jinora blinked. "Yes."

"And vice versa?"

Jinora frowned. "Yes?" A movement caught her eye. Oogi; en route to Air Temple island. "Sorry I really have to go. It was nice meeting you both. If you want to learn more about the airbenders, then come visit us on Air Temple island. Just ask for me." She jumped into the air, and bent a breeze beneath the glider's sails. "Bye," she called, speeding away from the island before she caught a response. An unusual day. That water tribe girl had been so interested in Grandfather. Maybe she wanted to be an air acolyte?

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me over here," Korra said, her feet dangling in the water off the dock. Asami sat beside her, enjoying the feel of the cool water moving around her feet, the sun low on the horizon.

"Don't mention it," she said. Too much history though. It had been like a condensed lesson with no way to escape. At least Korra got something out of it. "I'm just glad you had a good time despite the problems."

Korra grinned. "I found out so much. And there was so much I wanted to ask, but we had no time and..."

"We can come back another day if you like." Please not tomorrow. As happy as it made Korra, she wanted recovery time first or failing that something to do while Korra lapped all that history up. Plus there was work to consider.

"Thanks. But it can wait. I need to think about some stuff. Like what I should be doing here. And supporting myself."

"There's no rush. You're welcome in my house for as long as you need. And don't rush into something you don't really like on my account. I suppose I'm just lucky my interests came out like my dad's. My career was easy to figure out." Asami leant back on her hands.

Korra smiled. "Yeah. Meanwhile, I just love... bending?" She frowned. "Yeah. All I've ever done and been good at. Kinda limiting isn't it?"

"You'll be fine." Asami licked her lips and leant against Korra, threading her arm through her friend's. They sat in contented silence for a moment. "Thank you."

"Me?" Korra looked surprised. "What did I do?"

Asami smiled. "You're the first girl I've been able to just hang out and spend time with like this. After my mom... my dad got so over-protective. I only get to go out without a chaperon now because I'm eighteen. And because of the chi-blocking. And that wasn't quite enough either. Dad makes me carry chili-pepper spray and a retractable baton."

"I know what that's like," Korra said with a frown. "My guardians were just as over-protective. They kept telling me how terrible the world was and how the people who killed my parents were still out there. But I had to get away and do things on my own. Wonder what they think of me now? Maybe they hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you, Korra," Asami said.

"Maybe. But I never hated them. They annoyed me, but I am grateful to them for everything they did. I just... wanted more? I had Naga but I wanted to see the world. I wanted to find... friends."

"The world is a big place. And I'm sure there are a lot of friends waiting for you out there." How many had she lost track of now her family no longer went to the Ember Islands or the North pole? "And you have one right here." Korra grinned. "And we can't forget Bolin or Mako either."

Korra smiled. Not the most typical girl's day out. Korra seemed bored with the clothes shopping, but Asami found herself bored senseless by the museum. It evened out in the end though; they had both enjoyed parts of the day, though not the same ones. At least Korra seemed to love her new clothes. And no trip before had been close to this. Any time with her so-called friends always devolved into gossip and catty remarks about other girls or who was dating who. And she would just smile and nod and pretend she had the faintest idea of who these people were talking about. This was better; a good day. Might be a good idea to work out where Korra might like to eat before they headed for home.

"Hey, what's that?" Korra asked. Asami lifted her head and followed Korra's gaze. A large structure in the distance reflected the fading light of the day in shimmering gold.

"That's the pro-bending arena," Asami replied, her eyes widening.

"What's pro-bending?" Korra asked.

"It's two teams of benders competing against each other. What happens is-" Asami shook her head. "It's all about bending skill." Korra's eyes widened. "You want to take a look? It's the second match of the new season tonight."

"It sounds... interesting?" Korra said, playing at nonchalance. Asami smiled.

* * *

"Down with the Wolfbats," Korra screamed, her voice lost in the roar of the crowd. She turned to Asami. "Can't someone just punch Tahno in the face? He's just such a jerk. And he looks so smug. What I wouldn't give to..."

Asami smiled. "I think you might just be getting into the spirit of things."

Korra nodded, staring down into the arena. They had good seats; a perk of Asami's father's position in society. Tahno did look a little too pleased with himself after the Panda Sheep committed another foul. Or every-time the Wolfbats scored.

"Yeah," Korra yelled as the Panada Sheep's firebender scored. "Take that, Tahno."

A little too late however. The match ended two minutes later without the Wolfbats losing their comfortable lead. Korra scowled as the Wolfbat supporters cheered in triumph.

"You really have it in for Tahno, don't you?" Asami asked as the match ended.

"I want to smack him with a water whip - I mean... It'd be easier if I could and less dangerous. I want to hurt him not murder him. I'll have to just burn off that stupid haircut."

An idea. Absurd, illogical, tempting, hard to resist. They should do it. Asami checked her watch. "Hey Korra? Come up to the roof with me."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to get tired of you lot showing me the city from high up places," Korra said in a dry tone despite a toothy grin.

Asami giggled. "You don't want to? I bet you haven't seen the city at night yet."

"That's true," Korra admitted. "At least not from a good vantage point. And I don't think I could get tired of the view anyway." Her eyes were wide when they reached the roof, the city alive with light and the faint whispers of sound in the distance. "So pretty," Korra breathed.

"Republic City by night," Asami said. "Always a great view." She licked her lips. "Korra? You know you wanted something to do? Like a job or something?"

"Oh, yeah?" Korra said, her eyes still fixed on the city.

"Well, how does starting a pro-bending team sound?"

Korra turned to her. "You want to do pro-bending with me?"

Asami smiled. "Not quite; I'm not a bender for a start. But if you want, I can help you get started. And I'll come and watch your matches and practices. And we can design you a uniform and we'll need a team name and... And you can be the firebender, so we just need a water and earthbender to round it out."

Korra blinked. "We could ask Mako and Bolin too."

"We can. Bolin'd be fine, but Mako might have to make do with being your substitute."

Korra smiled. "I like this idea. I... When can we start?"

Asami glanced around. "Might be a bit late right now, but we can drop by and see if Bolin's interested tomorrow.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome," Korra said. She clenched a fist. "I can't wait to face down Tahno in there."

"And I can't wait to see you-" A thunderous explosion cut her short and the sky lit up with a multi-coloured explosion. Korra looked up in surprise, her mouth falling open as the fireworks blossomed in the night sky. Asami chanced a look at Korra and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Korra did not react and Asami was about to let go when Korra squeezed her hand. Not a conventional day. Not an expected day. But the best time Asami had had in a long time. She squeezed Korra's hand and did not let go until they got back to the car.

* * *

" _My hands... Your hands... They don't wanna be without... And they will never let you go._ " Asami swayed in her seat as she sang along to the radio as they drove home. " _They will never, ever let you go..._ "

"You have a beautiful voice," Korra said, in a pause in the song.

"You think?" Asami said, glancing at her passenger.

Korra nodded. "Yep. I've never heard this song before. Well. I don't think I heard any songs before. My guardians never went in for it. They did some chanting at times. But no one ever sang anything like you do."

Chanting? These guardians sounded stranger and stranger. "You know," Asami said. "I have a load of records back home. If you want to hear some more professional performances- Oh." She broke off to sing along to the chorus. " _My hands... Your hands..._ " She smiled at Korra. "Come on, you too."

Korra shook her head. "I really can't sing."

"That doesn't matter," Asami said, jigging in her seat. "It's not about being good at it, it's about having fun and expressing yourself. But," she added. "Don't feel you need to. Only if you feel comfortable"

"Okay. Maybe... maybe some time. Okay?" Asami smiled. "Hey Asami?"

"Yes?"

"I had fun today."

"Me too. We should do this again sometime," Asami said. "If I didn't have to go to work tomorrow I'd say we should go out again. Still, we'll get things moving on pro-bending first thing, and after work we'll go talk to Mako and Bolin.

"Sounds good. Oh, hey, when is the next day we can go out?" There was a rushing flutter behind Asami's ribs. Work seemed so unappealing right now.

"Oh, well, my next day off is next week."

"Oh." Korra's face fell.

"But," Asami added as quick as she could. "I have a lot of holiday owed to me. I definitely need to go in tomorrow, but I should be able to get the day after off."

Korra smiled. "And we can go out again?"

"Just try and stop me," Asami said.

* * *

The mansion was almost silent around her. Asami rolled over her eyes fluttering open for a moment, wondering what had woken her. The door to the balcony was open. Her eyes opened wider, worry snaking through her. Asami peered past the curtain. Korra was leaning on the railing, staring towards the sea. Asami breathed a silent sigh of relief; at least no one had broken in or Korra had fled for some reason. It was tempting to join her, find out if there was anything she wanted or needed to talk about. But it was late and there was work in the morning; she should at least try to put some effort in. And an exploration of Korra's secrets felt like it would take a while - there was a sense she had an unending supply of them. Maybe one day Korra would be willing to open up about everything that weighed her down. Maybe then she would explain those aspects of her past that never seemed quite right. Either way Asami hoped she could be there for Korra when it happened.


	13. The Game

_Korra was audible long before P'Li first saw her. The Avatar's heavier breathing rebounded off the ice-coated rock passageway. P'Li shifted a little as she stood ready. The first of the dummies was nearby; Korra's target for the game. The teenager looked so pleased when Zaheer told her that she had to navigate this series of caves in as little time as possible. He kept a few things back; as far as Korra knew this was all about speed - both on foot and bending. He left out a few pertinent details. Such as the human obstacles; she, Ming and Ghazan were waiting to spring one or two surprises on her. A quick glance established that the other two were ready to attack; Ming and Ghazan's stared down into the ravine._

_The Avatar burst from the tunnel opening, fire already flickering into life in her hands. P'Li concentrated; the telltale series of pops echoed across the barren landscape. Korra flung her fireball forward at the dummy and looked for the source. The Avatar smirked as her gaze met P'Li's and she sprang to one side, barely losing any of her momentum. The combustion beam from P'Li's forehead struck the icy ground where Korra would have been a moment before. The ice exploded into shards; the rock beneath it undamaged by the attack. Ming and Ghazan took that as their cue to attack; they flung ice-spikes and a rock shuriken down at the running girl. Korra's smile was bigger; she was enjoying this extra challenge._

_Five more dummies and five more caves. Korra was into the next tunnel and the Red Lotus began moving to the next ravine. The tunnel twisted back around on itself in a convoluted route; ample time to allow them to scramble across on top of the glacier. P'Li glanced at Zaheer as they moved; he pointed upwards. They had gone too easy on Korra. Time to make things more interesting. The Avatar was still smiling when she entered the next cave. As before she punched a fireball at the dummy as soon as she saw it, her gaze flicking up to note the positions of the benders above her. P'Li concentrated and a gout of flame erupted from a vaporized section of rock and ice. A frown crossed Korra's face as she flinched away from the more intense heat. She bent an arc of snow to deflect Ming's ice spikes and had to awkwardly scramble to avoid the next shuriken. Onto the next area. A pivotal moment._

_The Red Lotus hung back a little as they clustered on the edge of the ravine. Korra blasted at the dummy, looking up to judge her opponents' positions. There was a momentary look of confusion as she noticed that none of them were in attack stances. A second later the polar tiger growled, and gained Korra's undivided attention. She skidded to a halt, her feet slipping on the ice as she stared at the snarling creature more than twice her size. It sprang towards her, moving fast, its muscles tensing as it prepared to leap. Timing would be critical if Korra did not defend herself; it would be ill advised to risk the triggering of the Avatar state. An all powerful defensive Avatar would do them no good; not least when it would grant her the capacity to communicate with her predecessors. When it would give her the ability to communicate with Aang. The risk of Korra dying was minimal, but remained a worry. Each member of the Red Lotus was tense, staring down as the polar tiger rushed at Korra._

_Korra seemed to move on automatic, her stance anchoring her to the ground, her tendency to let earthbending dictate her movements still so strong. But in the next moment she was a pure firebender. Korra's arm whipped back and punched forward in a blur. The Avatar's fist smacked into the polar tiger's head, flickering flames erupting from the point of impact. She threw her whole body into the punch, the kinetic force pushing the polar tiger back and away from her. There was an almost inaudible grunt as the crack of split bone echoed through the cave and the creature collapsed to the ground. It did not move again. P'Li glanced at Zaheer. He was smiling; there had been no remorse from Korra._

_The Avatar let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," she said before glancing at her audience again. She smiled and darted forward. The Red Lotus moved again to take up their next positions. Korra was moving fast; faster than expected. She did not bother to look for the Red Lotus as she entered the next cave. Her first action was to destroy the target dummy, and she spotted the next polar tiger a moment later. Her pace did not falter, and she met the creature at speed, her fist smacking into its head with another crack. Another death, another life the Avatar had taken. One more. It took longer for Korra to find the last dummy, the layout of the caves not as convenient for their purposes. Korra took a wrong branch and wound up looped back through the previous cave; her kill still lying on the ice. She took the other turning, still weaving and running as fast as she could. Her pace was only now beginning to flag, her physical fitness nothing short of exceptional._

_The final polar tiger glared at her as she entered the next cave. The dummy charred in seconds, but the polar tiger was reluctant to attack. Instead it crouched lower to the ground and bared its teeth. Korra appeared to be on automatic now. A punch sent a fireball careening towards the creature. She followed it up with an erupting column of rock beneath the polar tiger and dragging a chunk of ice from the roof of the cave onto its head. The creature did not stand a chance. Korra looked pleased with herself. She swaggered as she approached her opponent and stopped. P'Li frowned as Korra remained motionless. Zaheer looked confused, Ming scowled and Ghazan tried to shift to see what was past the Avatar. He shook his head. Nothing else for it. The Red Lotus scrambled down into the cavern, not even the noise of their descent drawing Korra's attention. Her gaze did not move from ahead of her. The ice crunched underfoot as P'Li walked forward. There was a depression in the snow just beyond where the polar tiger held it's ground. Three new born cubs curled around each other; sleeping or perhaps so young their eyes had not opened._

_"Korra?" P'Li asked._

_"I... I killed their mother," Korra said, her hands coming up to clutch at her head as she dropped into a crouch. "Their mother," she muttered. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have... I couldn't have. Not that."_

_Zaheer took a step forward, his expression neutral. "Korra; you know full well that what has happened has happened and cannot be changed. There is no sense in mourning your actions. The consequences are unavoidable." His gaze flicked to P'Li's and she mouthed 'otter penguins' to him. He nodded. "Korra? There is some comfort to be had; with the death of this polar tiger, the lives of hundreds of otter penguins have been spared."_

_"But... but... the cubs; they're going to.... they need their mother. Now that she's gone..."_

_"Korra?" P'Li asked. "You cannot raise these cubs. This is not the same as Naga. These cubs are far too young to be parted from their parent. They could only survive with their mother's milk."_

_"It would be most merciful to grant them a quick, painless death," Ghazan added._

_"They're just babies," Korra breathed. "I... I can't."_

_"You like them more than the otter penguins then?" Ming clicked her tongue. "Their chicks are the perfect size for growing cubs." She shrugged. "There is a balance here. The offspring of one species will suffer from the death of this mother. If she lived, then the otter-penguins would suffer. It is the way of life."_

_Korra remained silent and began to tremble._

_"If you leave them, Korra; then they will suffer. If you do nothing, they will starve here. In this moment you can take action to spare them unnecessary pain," Zaheer said._

_"How?" Korra's voice cracked._

_"Remember the ways of Guru Laghima," Zaheer said, his words ringing in the still air. Korra stood up, her movements slow. Her hands twitched at her sides. With a choked breath, her gestured, ice shattering and reforming a cocoon around the cubs._

_"There isn't much air in there," Korra muttered as she turned away. "They won't live long." She stared at Zaheer. "I can't do it like Laghima; I can't bend air. This... is the next best thing."_

_Zaheer nodded. "Good. Good," he said. Korra's face scrunched up, but she did not cry. She walked past Zaheer in silence, trudging back through the network of tunnels. The Red Lotus trailed after her, and no one said a word. Zaheer scowled as they walked, his frustration deepening as they passed each blackened dummy. One remained untouched behind them. P'Li touched Zaheer's shoulder and stopped him as she drew him into a hug. The Avatar's behavior had been a grave disappointment. She still resisted. After all their demonstrations, all their lessons. Why had the choice between the otter penguins and these polar tiger cubs not tipped her hand? Was P'Li not doing enough? Should she be less familiar with the girl, be more like Ming, distant and cold?_

* * *

"And then; Avatar Aang used the water bending move that Master Katara showed him." Bolin was on his feet, his arms moving in a good approximation of a water bender movement. "And so, he turned the sea of flames into a sea of-" Complete that move, hands down to here, push forward. "-water," he said with a triumphant flourish. He smiled down at the semi-circle of children around his feet. The kids stared back at him with wide eyes. Not all the kids had been initially interested in his story and a number remained distracted with toys or drawing. But as the story went on they all gravitated over to him. They watched, enraptured as he darted about, mimed bending in all four disciplines and even added his own sound effects.

"So," one of the boys said. "Since Aang's the hero, does he get the girl and live happily ever after?"

Bolin shook his head and smiled. "Not quite, little one. It's the girl's choice to be with the one she loves - if anyone."

"Wow," said one of the girls.

The boy looked confused. "What's the difference?"

"I want Katara to be with Aang," the girl said.

"Me too," another added.

"Awww, but Zuko was better," said another girl.

Bolin was about to relate what history had recorded when the clapping interrupted him. Korra and Asami were applauding from the doorway; Korra now wearing a fire nation outfit. "Korra," Bolin exclaimed. "Oh, and hey, Asami."

"Hi, Bolin," Korra said.

He glanced back at his audience. "Is it okay if I talk to my friends?"

The girl studied the newcomers. "Maybe. If we can ask who they'd want to be with."

Bolin let out a nervous laugh, surprised to see Asami react in a similar fashion. "Maybe later. Okay, guys, what do you say we greet our visitors? I'm sure a lot of you know Miss Sato, right?" A good proportion of the children nodded. "Okay, so, altogether: 'Hi Miss Sato'." The children chorused the greeting. "Great," Bolin said, grinning. "And this other lady; her name is Korra. Want to say hello to her too? Okay, so: 'Hi Korra'." The children echoed his greeting. "Awesome, you guys," Bolin said. "So, just give me a minute?"

The children nodded, scattering to other areas of the nursery and other distractions.

"You'd make a great dad," Asami said as Bolin joined them by the door.

Bolin felt his cheeks heat up. "You think so? Thanks. Hadn't really thought about it." Must not look at Korra. Must not look at Korra. He coughed. "I missed both of you." Too much.

"It's only been a day or so," Korra said almost laughing. Her expression softened. "But I missed you as well."

"So," Bolin said, trying to distract from what felt like far too much attention focused on him. "What brings the two of you here?"

Korra stepped forward and put both her hands on his shoulders. What was going on? No. It could not be that. Could it? Here? In front of Asami? In front of these kids? Korra stared into his eyes. She was smiling. He could cope with embarrassment. Small price to pay for- "Bolin; you won't believe the plan Asami and I came up with." Okay; his snap assumption was somewhat wrong.

"Oh?" he asked.

* * *

Time had become a bit vague after he rushed to find another babysitter. At some point he had gotten in Asami's car and driven off with his friends who were busily chatting in the front. There had been a lot of snickering, a lot of knowing looks and smiles. And there was the direction Asami drove in; to the pro-bending arena. Well, that only became obvious by degrees, but before long there was no other possible destination. Then they had parked at the pro-bending arena. Gone inside the pro-bending arena. Gotten to the floor above the arena where the gym was. Did Korra work here now? If only he had thought of that; it would mean she could watch matches all the time. Maybe she could help him see them too? It would be so much better to witness the matches rather than reconstruct them from the words of the radio announcer. So; the gym. It was empty save for Hasook who worked as the janitor of Bolin's apartment building and an elderly stranger.

"Hi Hasook," Bolin said. "Hi, er, sir." The man nodded.

Hasook smiled. "Hi." His eyes widened. "Ah, so you're the earthbender they mentioned."

"If he wants to. Well Bolin?" Asami pivoted on her heel. "Future Industries has decided to branch out on a new venture; pro-bending sponsorship. As such I am assembling a team to compete in the league. And naturally we thought of you to be the earthbender for the team."

"Wha- Wait, wha-?" His brain seemed to have stalled. Or he must have gotten water in his ears from the shower. Him on a pro-bending team?

"Asami told me the legal age for professional pro-bending is sixteen; you made the cut, Bolin." Korra smiled at him.

"So; you want me to be the earthbender?" Asami nodded. "And Hasook is the waterbender?" Korra nodded. "And the firebender is..." He glanced at Korra. "Korra?" She nodded.

"Wow. This is... I mean, I'm honored, but I've never played before. Am I going to be okay?" Bolin asked.

"You'll do as well as I will. I only saw my first match yesterday. Hasook; have you played before?" The waterbender shook his head. "There we go; we're all new to this. And I bet we can do just as well as we did that time by the river. Except this time we'll have a water bender on our side." Korra grinned. Hasook looked like he was about to ask something but seemed to think better of it and stayed quiet.

"Are you sure you want me?" Bolin asked. "I mean, surely Mako is the better bender?"

Korra and Asami exchanged glances. "I wouldn't say that," Korra said and Bolin felt a rush of pride. "Also, Mako's kind of a firebender, so if he's on the team, I can't be."

"Ah, yes." Think before speaking Bolin. "Point. Well he could be a sub, right?"

"I asked him about it this morning," Asami said, looking a little more serious. "He would love to, but he's concerned about getting selected as an officer in training at work - he's worried about the team's success and how it might affect his job. He seems to want a bit of stability right now."

Bolin smiled. "Sounds like Mako alright." He turned to Korra. "Well, if you're okay with me, I'd love to join the team."

The elderly man turned out to be a trainer named Toza. And Asami had taken the extra step of renting the gym to allow her fledgling team to train with the best facilities they could get. Future industries would be providing the uniforms, food allowance, health benefits and pay. They were going to pay him to play pro-bending? Somehow he had another job; and a dream one at that. The dream job became somewhat less dream-like the first day. Bolin wandered into the gym, working out what would make a really great team name when Toza called for attention.

"Okay; rule one of this situation - no dating your teammates." He stared at each of them in turn, Bolin doing his best not to quail as his stomach felt like it had entered free-fall. "I mean it. I know it sounds invasive and unnecessary, but I've been training pro-bending teams since before any of you were born. Intra-team relationships are the quickest way for everything to fall apart. So, decide right now; do you wanna date your teammates or do you want to play pro-bending with them? 'Cause if you wanna date then you best walk away right now." He looked at them each in turn one more time. "I take it then we're all staying for the long-term." Korra and Hasook nodded, Bolin caught the movement and nodded a moment later. "Point stands though; I hear of any of you shacking up even for one night, if not more then we're through. I have Miss Sato's word that if I am unhappy with your behaviors I can revoke your team sponsorship without any further questions." He hung on for another moment. "Good. Now we can get started."

A horrible choice; the career of his dreams or the girl whom he could not stop thinking about. And he had chosen work over the girl. Bolin rationalized it to himself later as they trained. He still did not know how Korra might have reacted to his advances. Not that he had any way of taking her out on a date right now anyway, but he could still reveal his feelings. So, maybe this was for the best; he could still be friends with Korra. And was that different to what he had been up until now? It was not as if he had thought about kissing her. The thought made him blush. Okay; now he had thought of kissing Korra. Kissing her and doing more; all those adult aspects of a relationship that had evaded Bolin up until this point. Korra in his arms, in bed and-.

No. Why was he torturing himself like this? If he wanted to play pro-bending, then the cost was a relationship with Korra. He could keep on going with how things stood between them if he played. Pro-bending seemed the sensible option.

Korra seemed to train all day. She was there when Bolin arrived at lunch-time after his stint babysitting, and every other day besides. She still looked amazing, and how strong was she to keep going for so long, day in, day out? Toza's other rules were much less controversial feeling.

Rule two was the emphasis of speed over any other attribute. The older man's time with Bolin involved accelerating his earthbending to cope with the frantic pace of a professional match. It was awkward at first, and Bolin felt clumsy, lumbering and slow as every action seemed to take an age to complete. It did not help that manipulating the rock discs was so different to manipulating the ground beneath his feet. Toza's advice had limits; the man was not an earthbender; his advice could only cover so much.

To Bolin's amazement, Korra related some effective ideas at the end of each practice. They worked, and worked well. Just who had Korra been talking to? Bolin's only teachers had been other slum kids who in turn learned from their own parents. Mako was adamant that Bolin not receive training from any of Shin's group. This had never seemed quite fair; Mako learned loads from the gang - including lightningbending. One of the closest guarded techniques in all bending ever and Mako learned it from a street gang. Or at least claimed he had. He refused to ever prove he had the rare skill, so maybe it was just a boast thing. Still, Shin at least had performed lightningbending. Maybe Mako really did know how. But then, it was not as if Shin had any metalbenders; now there was something to learn.

Hasook also seemed to be getting a few tips from Korra, his bending improving alongside Bolin's. Korra was amazing. And at some point she had picked up an aversion to a member of the Wolfbats; a guy called Tahno. He cropped up on radio broadcasts all the time; he seemed forever involved with fouls and somewhat questionable referee decisions. Then again he also seemed to score the most for the Wolfbats, so the repetition of his name should not be a surprise. Bolin was not quite sure what had happened, but the aversion seemed to be what drove Korra as she scowled and blasted her fire around. Some days her anger seemed a little too potent; if Hasook's water wound up colliding, it evaporated in moments. Toza spent much of his time coaxing Korra to produce cooler flames; ones less capable of serious injury. Bolin heard their coach muttering this was a rare situation. Korra needed no advice to speed up her bending; the others struggled to keep pace with her.

Rule three was about how essential teamwork was. Rule four was hard work pays off.

Bolin hoped Toza knew what he was talking about as he slumped in the breaks between bouts of training. It was a little disappointing that he never got a chance to talk to Korra in these moments. Her attention always wandered when they stopped practicing, her gaze drawn out to the Avatar statue in the bay.

* * *

There was no one around. Bolin took a deep breath and dialed the number. The phone rang. And rang. And ran-

"Hello, Kashiwa Radios; The Doctor Love hour. Do you have a romantic problem you wish to ask the doctor about?" Ro Su, Doctor Love's producer's voice sounded over the phone.

"Ah, yes," Bolin stuttered and tried to calm down.

"Okay, could you give me the gist?"

Bolin cleared his throat. "I have a crush on this girl and we're both on the same pro-bending team. And I-."

The voice on the end of the phone cut him off. "Woah, woah. Save it for the Doctor. Okay, can I take your name?"

"I'd rather... not?" Bolin cringed.

"That's fine," Ro Su said. She sounded nice. "If you could hold the line and we'll see if the doctor can get to you today." There was a pause. "You don't have a radio in there do you?"

Bolin looked around. "No?"

"Good. I expect you know there's a broadcast delay so you can't hear yourself on the radio like that."

"Oh." This was news to him.

"Okay, so, I'm going to put you on hold for now; if the doctor picks you you'll hear him next."

"Great. Thanks." Bolin leant against the wall, his unoccupied hand twitching. The silence seemed to stretch out to infinity as he waited. Was this a good idea? Maybe he should just hang up.

"Hello caller," a deep voice sounded from the phone. "You're on the air with Doctor Love; I'm listening."

"Hi, Doctor Love," Bolin squeaked, almost dropping the phone. He deepened his voice; recognition was not part of the plan. "Long time listener, first time caller."

"Glad to hear it," Doctor Love replied. He sounded as friendly as he always did. "I understand you have a problematic crush?"

Bolin winced. "Yeah. There's this really, super awesome girl I like. She's pretty and brave and just a fantastic bender. And things happened, and I thought I might ask her out at some point, but next thing I know she's started a pro-bending team and asked me to be on it with her."

"Ah," Doctor Love said. "I think I see where this is going; as the poet Jeriko Kuren once had it - you were raised to the heavens and cast into the abyss in the same moment?"

Bolin frowned. "Um, yes?"

Doctor Love chuckled. "My apologies, I think I jumped ahead. Please, continue."

Okay. Now this was going to be tricky. It would not do to make things so obvious that Asami or Korra would work out just who was ringing into the radio station today. Was it already too blatant? Too late now. He licked his lips. "The coach, he told us that teammates are not allowed to date each other - and if we did he had the authority to disband the team."

"A trifle more zealous than many cases I've heard of," Doctor Love noted.

"Yeah, because you know so much about sports," Ro Su interjected. "Caller, it happens a lot on sports teams."

"Thank you, Ro Su," Doctor Love snapped. His voice softened as he spoke to Bolin. "Apologies caller, please continue."

"I guess, I'm torn? The girl, she loves pro-bending and I'm really into it as well, and the training; well it lets me spend all this time with her I couldn't do otherwise. But if I make a move and she doesn't want it, or I do and she does and anyone finds out about it..."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," Doctor Love opined.

"Yeah."

Doctor Love sighed. "Caller, I am well acquainted with a similar situation. My school had a similar policy many years ago. It resulted in a lot of flirting and a lot of strayed nerves. And one or two cases of expulsion. Caller, if you don't mind my asking; are you pro-bending currently to progress to being a... professional athlete after graduation?"

Bolin blinked. Graduation? Did that not involve school? It was kind of right though. "Yes, Doctor Love."

"As Ro Su has lead me to believe, it is hard to break into that kind of situation."

"Yes," Bolin said with a sinking feeling.

"Then caller, I will state the case as I see it as simply as possible. I'm sure you know the various sayings about the wide range of potential romantic mates; that is to say about the numerous aquatic life in the sea?"

"Um?"

"He means there are plenty of other fish in the sea," Ro Su explained.

"Ah! Yes, then."

"Well, you sound quite young to me, caller. There is every opportunity for romance at later stages in your life. At present you are at a critical juncture, where you might make it onto this profession you seem quite taken with. My advice is go for your career; this may be your only chance. There will be other opportunities to find a romantic partner, other opportunities for love. But don't throw the rest of your life away for it or anyone else's. Pursuing this girl might jeopardize both your dreams."

Bolin's heart sank a little further. "I guess that's what I thought you would say." He sighed. "I was thinking I should do that. It's just frustrating."

"Life often is, caller."

"So best to follow the rules? 'Cause if I ruin this, then she really would hate me?"

Doctor Love chuckled. "Quite so. Quite so. And you never know caller; your friendship might develop into something more over time. Love is never impossible with friendship. A pro-bending career is not forever." He paused. "Is it?" A moment of silence. "Ro Su?"

She sighed. "No, it's not forever. How many eighty year old pro-benders do you think there are?"

Bolin smiled. "Thanks Doctor Love. Thanks Ro Su."

"My pleasure caller, now-"

"Could I ask one more thing?" Bolin asked.

There was a short delay. "I see Ro Su is indicating there is no one else on the line right now," Doctor Love replied in a drier tone.

"Answer his question. Then you get the surprise guest," she added.

"Surprise guest?" A beat. "I'm not... completely sure what that mime means. Oh, alright. Sorry, caller; what is your second question?"

"My older brother; I think he's in love with someone too," Bolin said, hoping Mako was not listening either.

"Love is in the air is it not?" Doctor Love chuckled. "Wait, this isn't the same girl as you is it?"

"No. No, no, no, no," Bolin said in a rush. "Anything but that. It's just... this girl he likes? She's really rich and she's basically the boss of the company he works for. A few steps removed."

"So the company does not have any rules about co-workers dating?" Doctor Love asked.

Bolin's eyes widened. He did not know. "Um, I don't think so?"

"His situation might resolve more favorably than your own. I would suggest-. Wait. Tell me, what position does he hold in the company? Is he an executive? A manager?"

"Forklift operator."

There was a pause. "I wouldn't rate his chances, caller."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Thanks Doctor Love."

"No problem at all caller, thank you for talk- What? No. No! Ro Su? Ro Su! How could you do this?"

"Hello, Doctor Love," a cold, female voice sounded over the phone.

"Riri-" Doctor Love exclaimed before the phone clicked silent. Bolin stared at the silent phone for a second and rushed to find out what happened. Two dorm residents were laughing as a somber news report sounded from the radio.

"Hey, hey, Bolin? Did you catch Doctor Love today?" the first asked.

"Ah, no, why?" Bolin asked, trying for nonchalance, worried the laughter was at his expense.

"Doctor Love's ex-wife just burst into the studio with him. She's heard all the nasty things he's been saying the last few months," the other man said between giggles.

Oh. So that was it. Bolin let out a laugh he did not feel and decided to head home to Pabu.

* * *

Three weeks of training and it all came down to this. The spotlights above the arena were close to blinding. The half-full arena was quieter than most matches. The noise of the participants getting into position echoed off the metallic ceiling. At least the Frog Carps looked as nervous as he felt; as two of the Fire Ferrets felt. Not Korra though. She was itching to get started, her fingers twitching at her sides. Okay; this was at least better than the minutes before, with the agonising, slow passage of time before they played - a time that sped past in a moment and yet at the same time took a life-age to progress. He had been sweating, nervous and everything he ever knew about earthbending seemed to have been stricken from his mind. None of Toza's strategies remained. There are people watching, waiting for him to mess up and laugh. If they lost here, what happened to the team? Do they get another shot or was Korra's idea resting on this match?

Asami and Mako were just about visible from here, sitting in the Future Industries box. He could just about hear the two of them shouting the team name. Pabu perched on Mako's shoulder as well - the basis of the team's name. Bolin smiled. The bell rang and it was too late to think. He could do this. It was easier than running from a mugging victim. It was better than a fight in the slums. There were rules here; getting knocked down did not mean he was unlikely to ever get up again. Bolin stomped at the earth disc and sent it careening at the opposing team as an arc of water and a blast of fire surged past. This was it; he was pro-bending.

Those practiced moves, Korra's advice, Toza's strategies; he used them without conscious thought. They were in-grained now, part of his reactions and movements. Everything had built to this moment. The Frog Carps looked petrified as the attacks knocked them clean over the side of the arena. Were the Fire Ferrets over-trained? Or just better benders? It did not matter right now; what mattered was they were winning. The Frog Carps played badly. They strayed into the wrong areas and soon suffered repeated fouls. Bolin almost could not believe it when the last bell rang and their victory announced.

"We won," Korra yelled, grabbing Bolin by the shoulders and bouncing on the spot. "We won, we won, we won."

"Of course we did, Korra," he said and grinned. "We won," he yelled. Asami and Mako were cheering from their seats, the Frog Carps doing their best to slink away unnoticed as the crowd let out a muted applause. This, this was amazing.

Hasook smirked. "Nice work, both of you. I think we really have something together."

"Really? That's great," Korra said.

"We're unbeatable," Bolin said. Korra and Hasook smiled. The crowd did not stick around long and had already started filing out of the stadium.

"Korra! Bolin! Hasook!" a voice called. Asami was stood in their waiting area holding a bottle, Mako beside her with glasses. "Come on and celebrate your first victory," she called.

It still stung a little at how quickly Korra let go of Bolin, but he needed to get used to that. They were just friends. Bolin and Hasook trailed across the bridge after Korra to take the proffered glasses from the waiting Mako and Asami.

"So how was it?" Asami asked.

"Absolutely amazing," Korra said. "Kinda wished they were a bit tougher though."

"Yeah," Bolin added. "We felt a bit over-prepared."

"Better than under-prepared," Asami said. "Still, not every match will be that easy. And I'm certain the Wolfbats won't be." She smiled as Korra scowled.

"I am going to have so much fun taking Tahno down-"

There was a knock on the door. Asami frowned and opened it. "Yes?"

Two water tribe teenagers stared past her with expressionless faces. There was a guard stood just behind them.

"So; this is the locker room for pro-benders?" the girl asked, her voice flat.

The boy sniffed. "It is humid and smells of sweat," he said by way of reply, his voice as lifeless as hers.

"Um, excuse me?" Asami asked. "Can we help you?"

The girl brushed past her, heading for Bolin. "You; earthbender. What is your name?" She stared up into his eyes.

"Bolin," he said, feeling nervous. She was pretty, but there was something threatening about her. Something dangerous.

"I like you." She smiled, the expression doing nothing to put him at his ease and devoid of warmth.

"W-what? Wait, what?"

Her fingers brushed against his cheek; they were ice-cold. "Come back to our manor with us, Bolin. I will introduce you to our mother and father."

"Um, that's a bit soon isn't it? I mean, we only just met and-"

The girl's hand snared his arm. "Then we shall get to know each other on the drive over. You will tell me of your life and your likes and dislikes."

"No, I mean, I, um." Who was this girl? What did she want with him?

Mako grabbed his other arm. "Who do you think you are?" he asked the girl. "Stop harassing my brother."

"Yeah. We're trying to celebrate here. I don't know who you are, but you can't just come in here and steal my teammate." Korra added.

"Should we tell them?" the boy asked.

The guard behind them fidgeted and at last spoke up. "You are in the presence of Princess Eska and Prince Desna of the Northern Water Tribe," she said.

Korra scowled, he fists clenching tight at her side. "Royalty? You think you can just away with acting however you like just because you're a princess?"

"Korra? Korra, shhh," Asami said, resting her hand on her arm. "I'll deal with them." She lowered her voice. "I've heard they're notoriously difficult to handle." Asami turned to Eska and Desna. She clasped her hands together and gave them a short bow. "Princess Eska? Prince Desna? We are honored to meet you, but I'm afraid you should not be here; the locker room is for players and associated staff only."

"Why is this woman telling us to leave?" Eska asked Desna.

"She is trying to impose a rule on us and implying she has authority in this matter," Desna replied.

Asami sighed. "Fine. Your father is Chief Unalaq, yes?"

"You are correct. Though appeals to him by the likes of you will fall on deaf ears," Eska said with a smirk.

"I suspect my father's words might carry more weight." Asami leant forward. "As the head of Future Industries."

Eska's eyes widened and then narrowed. She glanced at Desna. "An interesting turn of events." Eska glanced at Asami. "Bolin here has a powerful woman by his side at present. But make no mistake; I will be back, Sato Woman." She turned and swept out of the locker room, Desna keeping pace with her. Bolin let his legs slip out from under him and sank to the floor. Was this what it's like to have fan-girls?

* * *

" _Your hands_ ," Korra and Asami sang in unison as they pulled up at the arena. Asami could not bring herself to tell Korra she was off-key; not when Korra looked to be enjoying it so much.

Korra sprang out of the car. "Thanks Asami."

Asami shook her head. "You just won a match and it really is right back into training?"

Korra grinned. "Gotta stay in shape. Gotta get ready for the next match. Gotta be ready to punch Tahno in his stupid face." Asami opened her mouth to protest but Korra spoke first. "I know, I know, I can't do that. I think you've said that everyday for the last three weeks."

"You do seem to keep forgetting," Asami noted.

"But he's just such a smug jerk and..." Korra trailed off. "Sorry. You know how much I hate Tahno."

"And yet, you have watched every Wolfbat game since you first saw him." Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra missed the implication. "Well, yeah. Need to learn his moves, find his weaknesses, plot what I'm going to do to him. How we're going to trounce him."

Asami smiled. "As long as you remember to take some time off. Don't forget we are going out to lunch again tomorrow. And the theater."

Korra grinned. "Looking forward to that. And... We can go look at some clothes too."

Asami frowned. "You... want to?"

"Yeah," Korra said, a little too quick. "I mean, more clothes is good right? And I kinda want to branch out into some other styles."

Asami smiled, though suspected Korra wanted to go because Asami liked going. She would try to keep any such venture to a minimum, but it would be nice to browse again. Maybe introduce Korra to some more elaborate clothing. Oh, she could even-. Asami noticed her watch. "Oh, shoot. I need to get to work. I'll pick you and Bolin up later," she said as she backed up the car and drove away with a wave.

Pro-bending seemed the best idea in the world for Korra. She was so dedicated, so enthusiastic and an amazing firebender on top of that. And who knew managing a team could be so much fun? It made everything so much more involving. She cheered on her own team, not one she had chosen to support. Pro-bending might be taking over her life a little, but Asami could not bring herself to mind. It cut into potential time with Korra a little, but then so did work; and Korra was all too happy to take time off from training to spend with her. Where to next on the next outing with Korra? They had already been to the zoo and the aquarium. At Korra's request they took a long walk in the park and she spent most of her time staring at the trees and flowers in wonderment. Asami took her book shopping after that, finding heavy history texts and glossy photo books which Korra soon became obsessed with. They sped around in the harbor on the Future Industries yacht and shouted to the city from the top of the Cabbage Corporation headquarters. And they had barely scratched the surface; there was so much more to do. Unfortunately, real life intruded; time for a factory visit. Time to check up on Mako.

Asami wandered the corridors of the factory, receiving bows and greetings from all her employees. Where was he? Not on the forklifts, not in the canteen. Where else? Ah. "Mako," she said as she approached. Mako whirled at the sound of his name. He was carrying a box and his eyes widened as he turned. Mako stepped backward to avoid a collision, the box shifting in his hands, the contents overflowing. Thousands of gears poured down out, raining onto the concrete ground and under Mako's boots. He wavered, his eyes panicked as he fell backwards.

"Ow."

"Mako; are you okay?" Asami asked as she knelt beside him.

"Y-yes, Miss Sato," Mako said in a strained voice, his gaze flicking all around.

"Miss Sato?" she asked as she pulled him up to his feet and adjusted his safety helmet.

"Well, yeah. That's what people call you here." He looked nervous, his gaze still flitting to other people around them. Asami chanced a glance back, noting some whispering and knowing looks. Any kind of personal relationship would be controversial here. If she treated him different than anyone else, the other employees would not only conclude he was getting special favours but also that there might be something more between them. And if they thought he was using her to climb the company... Best put a stop to this now. Not what she wanted, but this was the way of things.

"My apologies for interrupting your work," she said, assuming as stern an expression as she could.

"My fault ma'am," Mako replied in a similar tone. He began scooping the lose gears back into the box.

"No, I should-" Asami stopped before she crouched down again. All eyes in the area were on her. No; she could not help him - not now after she embarrassed him. "Please," she said, turning to the nearest person. "Please help him get this cleaned up." She stalked away as fast as she could.

* * *

Asami sat back and stared at the sketch. A masked man stared out of the page. She had replicated the image as best she could after seeing those posters in the slum. Chi-blocking clubs were nothing new in the city; Suki had started it, and Asami's father insisted she learn. But a masked man as a leader? That was something different. Who would trust a teacher like that? Someone who hid their identity. And why? Asami sighed. And just what was she going to do with this replica picture? Why did she care if there was a group of chi-blockers in Republic City lead by a masked man? She was avoiding other matters. Like how she had not had a civil conversation with her father since their argument three weeks ago. No, not going to do her any good to dwell on that either. She set aside the sketch and pulled a blank sheet of paper onto her desk.

Okay; a new idea. A new project. She stared around the room, hoping for inspiration to strike. Oh; there was one of the programmes for the play she and Korra went to last week; the one about the paper benders. That had been right before they went back to the museum for the second visit. Jinora had not been there this time, but at least Korra got her full tour; even if the guide did not seem as knowledgeable as the temporary one. Korra was still so interested in that glider and the air bison saddle. Air bison. She had seen the one on Air Temple island a few times - at a distance. Now there was an oddity; not once had Korra talked about visiting the airbenders despite the invitation. It was just as easy to get a boat over there as it was to the memorial. Then she could see the air bison close up. An impressive trick the creatures managed. Replication in mechanical form had been easy; replicating their speed? That was more difficult. And size; airships were so big and bulky. Even the ones for only a few passengers. How about a flying vehicle more compact that an airship, and fast as an air bison? It would have to be only capable of ferrying a small number of people; maybe even just one. So, wind resistance would be a critical issue when considering speed.

She was doodling at the edge of the page as the idea took shape in her mind. Asami blinked. Oh, there was her new prototype from two days ago. She should finish that off first. Asami pulled gadget down on top of the blank page and began threading the wires inside it. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Asami." Her father's voice. Asami stopped connecting the wires, and turned in her chair.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Can... can I come in?"

Asami stared at the door for a moment. "Sure." Hiroshi pushed the door open, looking downcast. "Did you want something?" she asked.

Hiroshi shook his head. "No, just wanted to talk."

Asami tensed. No. No, it would not do to jump to conclusions. He looked upset; now was not the time to prolong their fight. Hiroshi sat on a stool near the desk.

"So, I hear the Fire Ferrets won their first match?"

Asami blinked and grinned. "Yep. Korra is a superb bender, and Bolin is getting better all the time. Hasook's somewhere in the middle, but together they work really well. I really think they've got a shot at getting to the finals."

Hiroshi nodded, smiling a little. "Good. That's good." He noticed Asami's expression. "No, really, Asami. It is good. We need the publicity. Cabbage Corporation is eating up a load of our business again and we need to get our name out there somehow Your pro-bending team was well-timed." His expression turned serious. "Bolin; that earthbender? He was one of our guests back then wasn't he?"

A chill ran through Asami. "He was," she said, ready for the fight now. Was it too much to hope for her father to at least try and see their good points?

"You sure proved me wrong," he said with a smile. Asami blinked. "I'm sorry; you were right to trust them. Me, I was just being too cautious. Sorry."

Asami smiled, relaxing more. "It's fine, Dad. And I'm not the ones you should apologize to."

Hiroshi nodded. "I know, I know. That other kid, Mako was it? I hear such terrific things from his supervisor. You're a great judge of character it turns out."

Asami reached out and took his hand. "Thank you. I understand though," she said. "You just wanted to protect me, but I... No. Nevermind."

"Go on, Asami. You can say anything to me."

Asami sighed, her other hand fiddling with her mother's locket. "I... I think you're too afraid of people. Particularly benders. And it makes me feel so trapped at times. I love working for our company; it gives me all these opportunities for engineering and running a business is kinda fun. But. But; I want to explore more. And get out and meet new people, learn new things. I want to make more friends - friends I make all on my own. Like Korra; and Bolin and Mako."

Hiroshi grimaced. "I'm sorry Asami. I just... nothing can happen to you. I couldn't take it if it did. You have so much potential. You're so young and strong and beautiful. I trust you without question. I just... can't trust anyone else. Not anymore. You're all I have left now. I cannot risk losing you."

"You won't," Asami said with some force. "I promise. I will look after myself and I'll listen to all your advice, but don't try and keep me cooped up. Let me go and I'll make you proud."

"You will," Hiroshi said. He smiled. "Say, why don't you invite those new friends over tomorrow night? You can have a celebratory dinner and-." He stopped as Asami threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She squeezed him. "Sorry I yelled."

"It's okay, sweetie." He squeezed her back and stopped. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh," Asami said as she turned back to the desk. She picked up the half-finished glove formed from leather, rubber and electronics. "It's a new prototype; the Shock Glove."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "And what does it shock?"

"People. Mostly men, I figure. If we can make it compact enough it would make for great self-defense applications. Here." Asami slipped the glove on. "Low power while I fiddle with it, but-." She held her hand out towards the metal stand of her desk and powered the glove up. With a crack, a spark leapt between the glove and the stand.

Hiroshi nodded, smiling. "Impressive. And you say you can increase the power levels?"

Asami nodded.

* * *

It was a little disappointing to learn that Asami was not picking her up. The phone call to the gym made up for it when Asami invited her, Bolin, Toza and Hasook back to the Sato mansion for a celebratory dinner. Toza declined the invitation saying he wanted to leave the youngsters to their fun, and Hasook had left earlier to take care of his sick grandmother. Just Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako then. And Asami's father too. Bolin was quiet as Saionji drove them to the mansion, Korra not sure of the situation. Asami had confessed her father had made her mad that first day they went clothes shopping. Also that he had been angry at Asami for allowing the brothers to stay overnight. The knowledge made things a little awkward around the mansion. Not that Hiroshi said or did anything to make her feel uncomfortable, but the knowledge seemed to taint everything he did. It was easier to avoid him then maintain politeness, so she did just that.

They picked Mako up from the factory en route and the four in the car drove in silence. Uncomfortable silence. This was silly. She had be able to say something. But by the time she thought of something that would not just sound inane to Saionji they pulled up at the mansion.

Hiroshi was only there for the start of the evening. He was all smiles and enthusiasm when he invited Mako and Bolin inside. Something had changed; that tension Korra felt before seemed to have dispersed. Hiroshi stayed for dinner, proposed a toast and as seemed like clockwork, had to rush into work straight after dinner. He ordered the rest of the party to enjoy themselves as he headed out. Dinner was as good as always, but something subtle seemed to have shifted in the group's behavior. Korra caught Bolin's gaze trailing after Yujin as the maid brought full plates and departed with empties. The maid likewise engaged Bolin more than the other three, checking on his enjoyment before the others. Korra wondered at the change as conversation ebbed and flowed. Bolin and Mako had not been here in three weeks, but the way Yujin and Bolin were acting, it seemed as if no more than a day had passed. Mako took a while to warm up to conversation as always but he was soon laughing with the others. Before long it turned to the pro-bending match.

"And then, Korra caught him with that fire blast and we won," Bolin shouted.

"Yes, Bolin." Mako said with a roll of his eyes. "I was there. You were there. Korra was there. Asami was there. Even Pabu was there. You should tell Naga if you really want to tell someone who doesn't already know."

Bolin slumped back, a little deflated. "It's fine, Bolin," Korra said glaring at Mako. "Being excited is good. Though, its a bit early isn't it? We have a load more games before we can reach the semi-finals. How many is it again?"

"Six," Asami said. "Six more." She smiled. "And you'll all be fine."

Korra's attention drifted as Mako spoke about work, and Asami related some news about sponsorships for the slum children. Six more matches. And what then? Hope to catch Jinora at the museum again or actually go to that other island? The place where the airbenders still lived. The idea thrilled and terrified her in equal measure. That there were airbenders still in the world. That they were not all dead. That Zaheer had lied, and lied in a strange way. Why had there been no airbender teacher? Why had Zaheer suppressed their existence?

But what if she went and there was nothing for her there? No one capable of teaching? Or it was all a misunderstanding, some quirk of language she had not been aware of. What if there were no airbenders to meet? Six weeks. She would decide in six weeks. So long and yet no time at all. Go to the island. Go to the South pole. Stay here and pro-bend. It remained seductive, easy, fun. Living here with Asami was so different, so much fun. The comforting, wonderful warmth welled up inside as she thought of the night-times. Those times Korra spent curled in the sheets as she and Asami whispered to each other in the still night. On a rational level it was absurd; the servants were nowhere close; neither was her father. No one would hear them talking. And yet, in the midnight hour, it seemed essential to whisper. To have this secret moment that no one else could intrude on. It would be a shame to lose that; another loss on top of everything else she would give up if she went South. If she went North. No more delicious and varied food. No more beds that seemed as soft as air. She could be happy here. She could stay. Six weeks.

"Ma'am?" Yujin was at the door.

"Ah, yes Yujin?" Asami said, Bolin sitting up straighter at the table.

"The photographer is here."

"Oh," Asami gasped, putting her glass on the table with a little too much force. "Oh, fantastic. I am almost forgot. Please show him in."

A man entered with a box and a thick blanket.

"I figured we could have a commemorative photograph." She glanced around the room. "Would have been better with the whole team, but..."

"Do I get to be in it?" Mako asked.

"Of course. Even if the team had been here. I wasn't about to order you into the hall." Asami studied Mako for a moment. He glared at her. Asami laughed. "I'm kidding. You can be in the picture. I'm declaring you our official cheerleader," she grinned.

"Hey," Mako said.

"Now, now," Bolin said. "Let's just take the picture. Even though we're not in formal-wear."

Asami moved two chairs from the table and set them up in front of the box. "Um, Asami? This is one of those things," Korra said, eyeing the man with suspicion.

"Ah," Asami replied. "Okay. So, just sit here first. Mako you stand there," Asami pointed behind Korra. "And Bolin, you go there," she pointed behind the vacant chair. "Okay, Korra. This man here is going to take our photograph. It's kind of like a painting but... clearer maybe? It's a bit like making a perfect picture of a moment."

"Oh, okay," Korra said with a frown. Behind her, Mako and Bolin were tucking in shirts and running their fingers through their hair. "Oh, is this like the picture in your locket?"

"Ah, yes," Asami said, taking Korra's hands and folding them across each other in her lap. She flicked Korra's hair a bit and leaned back studying her critically. "Okay, you look great." She flopped into the chair beside Korra and sat up straight, assuming a similar pose to Korra's.

"All ready?" the guy with the box said, his head hidden under the thick blanket.

"Ready," Asami said. "Korra? Just look at the lens and give it your most beautiful smile."

Korra smiled and the air burst into white light.

* * *

"Huh," Asami said as she floated on her back.

"Huh?" Korra asked, floating nearby.

"I can't believe it took this long for us to get to the pool. Somehow tours of the house kept getting interrupted."

"Well we did a lot," Korra said. "Though I was curious; you mentioned this in the North too."

Asami laughed. "I was one boastful kid, wasn't I?" She glanced over at her friend. "Sorry your swimsuit didn't get here in time. I hope that one's not too uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Korra said. "Just if this becomes habit I'd want my own." She glanced at Asami. "Especially after you made me aware of the health implications." Asami smiled.

Asami had seen her wearing little to almost nothing thanks to their shopping trip. The reverse had not been true until now. Right now, Asami was wearing the least Korra had ever seen her wear and she looked even prettier than before. Or perhaps not pretty. Pretty was not quite the right word for Asami right now. She looked good, looked great, but in a different way. And when Asami emerged from the changing room wearing so little, something about seeing her like this caused a new sensation to curl around inside her. It was hard to stop looking when Asami showed so much of her arms and her legs. So much of her chest. Korra's cheeks felt like they were burning again. She hoped Asami would not notice. Mako and Bolin rested against the side after charging up and down in a swimming race. The physical difference had not been so obvious before, but with both in their swimwear Bolin looked to be the leaner of the two. Well, it made sense, Korra realized after staring at him for a moment. He worked at the apartments all morning and trained all afternoon, while Mako did... something at the factory. Something less physically strenuous at any rate.

The bark came out of nowhere, Naga audible from outside. Korra twisted around in the water to look, but there was nothing to see from here except the dark night sky. Was it worth checking? No. More than likely an animal or something. Maybe if Naga barked again. Or if she growled. Korra slipped out of the pool and peered out the window. The mansion grounds looked empty. Nothing to worry about. Korra fidgeted. It might be temporary, but the swimsuit was really constricting her chest now. Maybe time to get changed.

Korra returned to find Bolin and Asami in the small pool filled with bubbles, Pabu now curled on Bolin's head.

"Pai Sho, huh?" Korra asked as she crouched down beside the pool.

"Uh-huh. Hey, do you want to replace the loser?" Asami asked.

"Sounds good," Korra said, figuring she could lean over the water to move the pieces.

"Wow, you play Pai Sho too?" Bolin asked.

"A bit. Well, I know how to at least. Not convinced I'm very good. I don't really do strategy."

"But you're so lucky," Bolin said. "That ought to be enough to win you a few matches."

Asami blinked at him. "Are you sure about that, Bolin?" she asked.

"Um... maybe?" he answered.

Asami moved one piece and took a good chunk of Bolin's. "I'm going to stick with strategy." Another piece. "Some of the military greats used to play the game as practice." A few more pieces. "You need to anticipate your opponent and plan out what you're going to do ahead of time." One more piece. "So, if you don't pay attention..." Asami trailed off as another piece fell to her. "Your opponent will surprise you."

Bolin gaped. "It took me three moves to get that formation ready."

"And my counter was three turns of playing and one move," Asami retorted.

Mako peered over Korra's shoulder, breathing hard. "Who's winning?"

"Asami," Korra said as Naga barked again.

"Something wrong with Naga?" Mako asked.

"I don't know," Korra said, frowning. "Maybe I should check."

"Hang on a bit, and I'll come with you." Mako said.

Korra blinked. "Why?"

"...bad feeling," Mako said, frowning.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Mako. I'll be fine. Naga'll be fine. Maybe she's seen a rat or something."

Asami glanced at her. "If she has, let Takeshi know and we'll get the exterminators in tomorrow."

"Will do." Outside Korra called Naga in a sing-song voice. It was cold out here. Shame to leave the warm room and her friends. Well, it would be nice to return to it in a moment when she checked Naga. Naga who had not replied. "Naga?" she called again, with a sinking feeling. The polar-bear dog was nowhere in sight. "Here girl," Korra called. The mansion grounds felt too dark, too open. Was there really nothing out here? Korra bit back an urge to get back inside with the others. No. She could not just abandon Naga. Okay, so where could Naga be? In the bushes maybe? The pool was far behind her now. "Naga," she tried again.

"Korra," a deep voice intoned and Korra felt her insides freeze. He was behind her. She took a shuddering breath and turned around. Zaheer was scratching Naga's head as if nothing was wrong, as if this was just another evening at the North pole. Beyond him, leant against the huge fountain were Ming, P'Li and Ghazan. Her heart felt like it would burst, her throat tight and incapable of speech. How could they be here? How could they have found her? What did they want?


	14. Terror

"We were worried," said Zaheer. He looked away from her and watched his fingers as they stroked across Naga's head. "Oh, did you think you would be punished?" He smiled. "As if we would do that."

Korra forced her voice out. "H-how?" Ming glared at her from her perch beside Zaheer, but Ghazan and P'Li were unreadable in the dark at this distance. 

"How?" Zaheer asked.

"How did you find me?" How had what felt like the inevitable happened? She had been so cautious at first, waiting and ready for something like this. And as time passed and they never came, she relaxed. She had become less cautious, lazy, sloppy. But as of a few hours ago she would never have believed they would come for her. That they would come here.

"Ah." Zaheer still seemed distracted by Naga. "We have eyes and ears everywhere, Korra. The other members of the Red Lotus, the ones I believe you once asked if you would meet; they told us you were here." He smiled. "Almost by chance really; they were keeping an eye on that prince and princess from the Northern Water Tribe." He looked up again. "And I believe congratulations are in order? You won your first pro-bending match did you not? An admirable performance I understand. I would have liked to see it in person." His gaze flicked past her, towards the mansion. "You have made some good friends here."

Wrong. This was all wrong. He was too calm. Too nice. This was not the man who scowled the last time they talked. "Leave them out of this," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Zaheer nodded. "I have every intention of doing so." He stared into her eyes. "Provided they do not interfere."

Something snapped inside her and rage filled her. Her hands shook and she clenched her fists tight to stop the trembling. You lied to me," she said as her voice cracked. Korra took a shuddering breath as she tried to martial her thoughts. Tried to align them coherently. Tried to hold every mismatch in her mind at once, to list the disparity between his words and the reality here. "Why did you never tell me about Avatar Aang? Why did you tell me the airbenders were dead?"

Zaheer sighed. "It was for your own good." His voiced remained infuriatingly calm. "The former Avatar; he allied himself with the world's oppressive rulers. He betrayed his own credo; he refused to remain impartial as the Avatar should. And when we tried to change the world, Aang was there to stop us, to keep the world in it's current state. He worked to maintain the status quo. Our brothers and sisters were imprisoned, and the world continued down the path it was on before his discovery in the ice. Surely by now you have heard of the troubles in the Earth Kingdom?"

Korra nodded, the motion awkward. No. Aang did more. "But... he defeated the Firelord. He was going to burn... everything."

"Aang supported the replacement, he involved himself with the new ruler. He endorsed Fire Lord Zuko."

Korra felt desperate. "But Zuko was better than this father."

"'Better'?" Zaheer scoffed. "A better man would have torn down the society that kept him elevated above the others. A better man would not have stood by as the Earth Kingdom fell into ruin. A better man would have changed the present. Zuko had no desire to change the world; no more than Aang did. No, in the end he was no better than his father. Perhaps even less ambitious? Ozai at least sought to begin anew from the ashes; Zuko stood on the backs of all those beneath him to build on their endeavors."

Korra shook her head, shivering. "I don't understand."

"And you wondered why we did not want you to come here?" Zaheer said.

"No," Korra said, scowling. "Not that. I don't understand why I couldn't learn about Aang. It doesn't make any sense. Why did I never even hear his name?"

"Avatar Aang's spirit has been seeking you, Korra." She met his gaze and stared at him, her eyes wide. Zaheer's smile widened a fraction. She felt like an open book before him; all her secrets laid bare. Meeting Bolin, meeting Mako, meeting Asami. "I... am not sure how much you have confirmed, but it has long been known that there is a spiritual connection between the Avatars. It persists past the veil of death, allowing communication between the current Avatar and her predecessors. It is strengthened by every detail the Avatar knows of those who came before her." Zaheer's expression turned serious. "As such we could not risk him contacting you. He would have poisoned your mind, inflicted his values, his attitudes on you. A man like Aang; we could not possibly allow him to influence you. Though perhaps we are too late?" He studied her for a moment, and Korra fidgeted under his gaze. "He has talked to you, hasn't he?" She paused, not wanting to confirm it, but in the end she was unable to suppress the movement. Korra nodded. "What did he say?" Zaheer asked

"I... I..." What had Aang said in the end? On reflection he had said so little, never speaking to her again once she reached the city. "He told me to look for him. I don't think there was anything else." She frowned.

"Korra?" Ghazan spoke up. "We're here to guide you. Just as we always have been."

"You wished to see the world. We have always understood this. But Korra, look at how easily it swayed you. This is the reason we wanted to keep you away from it. To keep you safe from its influence, to keep you safe from Aang." P'Li's voice was soft, gentle, almost seductive.

"But I learned so much here," Korra said, her head spinning, tears pricking at her eyes as Zaheer rose to his feet and walked towards her.

"And has any of that convinced you the world is fine as it is?" he asked.

"No."

"Is the world free of inequality?"

"No," she frowned.

"Is there still injustice in the world? Do you wish to end that injustice, to stop those who have everything stopping those who have nothing from advancing, from living?" He stood right in front of her.

"Yes." She licked her lips.

"So you do not wish the world to rot and decay in its current state?"

"No," she exclaimed. "No," she added in a calmer voice a moment later. "But I just wanted to decide for myself-"

Her cheek stung, the force twisting her neck around. It took a long moment for memory to align correctly, for cause and effect to make sense. Why Zaheer held his hand like that. Where the stinging pain on her face originated and why it still throbbed. Zaheer had slapped her. A thick copper taste flooded her mouth. He never hurt her before. They fought, they spared, but he had never raised his hand to her. This was different. Zaheer was different.

"And yet we find you here, Korra." There was an edge to his voice now. "Here. In the home of the richest family in this city. What has it been like? To live like a princess? To be kept away from the poor and the oppressed? To be waited on hand and foot? I can only conclude that you have stopped caring; that the wealth and ease of life here have distracted you from those you vowed to help. You have grown drunk on decadence and excess. Look at yourself," Zaheer's voice never rose, but somehow still increased in intensity. "All your cares are wrapped up in a sport; a pointless past-time designed to distract and placate the masses. A past-time riddled with corruption and grotesque amounts of money." He glared at her. "You care nothing for those you promised to aid."

"I care," Korra glared, her eyes streaming. She blinked, hating the sting, hating how her body reacted to the pain. "I have not turned my back on them. I am the Avatar." She scowled. "It's my responsibility to help the world. But you," she jabbed a finger at him. "You locked me away from it. I won't go back. I can't go back. I made it here on my own. I can take care of myself." Zaheer snorted. "I can," Korra repeated. "I'm strong enough. I'm the strongest person in the city. No one can defeat me here." She wiped her fist across her eyes, trying to stem the dripping tears, her lips curling, her face aching. Her cheek burned as she tried to get rid of the tears. What was she doing? She had ranted about strength, about saving the world, but she was unable to stop crying. Zaheer was calm while she was breaking down. How could she have done this to him? How could she have done this to her teachers? They had done so much, cared so much. They had only ever wanted her to be safe, to learn from them, to save the world.

Zaheer's expression was cold. Korra glanced at him through bleary eyes and stared down at the ground, wishing this had never happened. Wishing she had never leapt out of her window, or perhaps to have taken Naga into the pool earlier in the evening. Never come outside in concern. "I'm sorry," she spluttered as a new wave of shame washed over her and her eyes filled again. "I'm sorry."

"Then all is forgiven." Zaheer's voice was so soft. A hand cupped her uninjured cheek and gently lifted her head. Zaheer was smiling, his expression calming. He wiped his fingers across her eyelids with delicate movements and drew her into an embrace. 

"W-what?" Korra asked, her eyes wide. Asami was the only person who had ever hugged her. Zaheer had never done anything like this before. He had always been distant, never coming closer to her than necessary. But right now his touch felt comforting; somehow different to the moments Asami enveloped her in a hug when they saw each other again after a day apart. There was still a moment of awkwardness; the knowledge that Zaheer's arms were around her seemed odd. It soon passed and Korra relaxed, the tension draining out of her. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was okay. Everything was okay. It took a few moments for her to move again. Korra lifted her head. Ghazan and P'Li were smiling. Korra blinked. So was Ming. She had never seen anything like it. Zaheer pulled away from her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Korra; we have been talking and after this conversation I think we are now all agreed?" Zaheer turned to his companions who nodded. "It is unanimous; you are ready, Korra. You are finally ready for your first mission. This was your last test."

Korra's back stiffened. At last. After so long waiting. After so many years of training. It had all built to this. Her first target; the first elimination. "I can do it," she said, taking deep breaths to quell the new burgeoning excitement in her belly. The others could not go with her her for this; a strain, but inevitable. She always knew, deep down, that the situation with Asami could not last. Just this evening she had been putting off the decision of what to do, how to move forward. The decision came earlier than expected, the choice easier with her teachers in front of her. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was better this way. And maybe when it was all over, when everything was right she could come back to them? Come back and see Asami, Bolin, Mako, Naga, Pabu, Takeshi, Yujin, Hasook, Toza. And they would see how she had helped the world and they would all be happy.

Zaheer opened his mouth to speak, but another voice sounded somewhere behind her. "Korra." It was soon followed by another. Korra span around. Mako, Asami, Bolin and some of the mansion guards were approaching. Her friends were wearing robes and seemed to have left the pool in a hurry. Their expressions brightened when they saw her, each deepening into a frown as they peered past her, at the strangers. Asami stared at her, her expression shifting between concern and confusion.

"What did they- What did you do to her?" Asami demanded, stepping beside Korra.

"Korra are you okay?" Bolin frowned as Mako stepped past him, putting himself between her and Zaheer. Korra stepped back, moving in front of Mako. Not this. Not now. It could have been a clean break, no problems. Now she could not predict what would happen. She blinked, her left eye feeling odd, the vision not quite right. Her fingers probed her face, finding puffy, swollen skin.

"I'm okay," she said, feigning a certainty she did not feel. Her hand stroked down her face, her fingers feeling wet. She glanced at them, expecting only tears. With a jolt she realized she was bleeding. At a gesture from Asami, the guards withdrew batons and flicked switches, filling the air with a buzzing sound.

"Ah, and now we get to meet Korra's new friends," Zaheer said. He sounded too pleased. "They are so loyal to you aren't they?" Zaheer offered them a curt bow. "I must also extend my congratulations to the... what was it? Ah, yes; the Fire Ferrets. And their owner," he said, placing a darker emphasis on the last word.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is private property," Asami said, her voice grew louder as she spoke and her frown deepened. "And that's before we even get to assault, battery and murder. Saionji? Please ring for the police. I think our guests here have worn out their welcome."

No. No no. "Wait, Asami." Asami stared at her, and blinked in confusion. "They came here to find me. They aren't interested in you. Or Mako or Bolin. They're not here to steal anything." Korra smiled. "Everything will be okay. I just need to go with them. For a while."

"Wha- Why?" Bolin demanded. He looked paler than the rest.

"They're... my teachers." No. The others could not understand this. "The exiles. My guardians." Korra said. Asami's eyes widened and she stared over Korra's shoulder. "These are the people I ran away from. And they came here to find me. It's just a misunderstanding. But we can sort it out and everything will be fine. So don't worry." She smiled. "I'm doing what Hiroshi made me promise to do, Asami."

"Korra?" Mako asked, his face serious. "They killed Yujin." The ground seemed unstable beneath her feet. Korra staggered and Asami caught her arm. Korra turned to her teachers, her smile gone. She stared at Zaheer who looked back at her in silence.

"You killed her?" she hissed after far too long passed. More than enough for him to refute the accusation. Nothing made sense anymore. "You killed Yujin?"

Zaheer shrugged. "I would have preferred not to. Our mission is secret; we cannot allow anyone to know of our presence here. It was just a pity that she saw us. So young and with so much potential. Well, as much as anyone could have serving someone else as she did. We only did what was necessary to protect you." Zaheer's gaze flicked across the group. Korra tried to stop her body from trembling. Four guards, Asami, Mako, Bolin and herself. Their opponents; a devastating chi-blocker, the best fire, water and earthbenders in the world. Her friends could not hope to win.

* * *

Asami enjoyed watching Bolin squirm as the Pai Sho match headed to it's inevitable conclusion. He was running out of pieces fast, his movements and strategies becoming erratic and ill-thought out. She glanced around as the door opened and frowned. Instead of Korra, Wen and Mei entered; both looked panicked.

Wen breathed a sigh of relief as he hurried over to her. Mei darted to the window and stared out.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, now worried.

"Y-yujin," Wen stuttered. "We found her... dead."

"What?" A lump formed in her throat and she shivered despite the heated water. There was a clatter beside her; Bolin's Pai Sho tile had tumbled from his fingers. "What happened?" she asked.

"She was... stabbed," Wen said, his eyes downcast. "Ma'am, I believe we have intruders in the mansion grounds."

"The jasmines," Asami muttered. "She always waters them now." Wen nodded.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked.

Asami blinked and looked around. "Is she still outside?" He nodded and Asami clambered out of the pool, knocking the Pai Sho board into the water. "Come on."

* * *

Korra's guardians were killers. Those alluded to teachers were here in Republic City and had murdered Yujin. No wonder Korra fled from them before. No wonder she never liked talking about them. Asami heard all her father's words again as Korra tried to defend the intruders. Korra could not possibly condone Yujin's fate; it did not seem as if she had known. But who were these people? Korra's description of them rang false. What kind of guardian would bloody her lip like that?

"Please; leave them be," Korra begged the man who had spoken.

"You're not taking her," Asami growled. It did not matter what they were, what they said, what they promised, what they threatened; Korra could not go with them. She darted forward, ready to strike, already calculating where to jab for chi-blocking.

"Stop," Korra screamed.

It all happened so fast. Asami saw only the after-images of the confrontation. The Water Tribe woman against the fountain sprouted curling tendrils of water. They writhed ahead of her, freezing solid as they slashed at the guards. The other man tore a chunk of fountain away and flung it forwards. Asami blinked in horrified disbelief as she tried to do something. A curious popping split the air and a spark leapt from the Fire Nation woman's head. The popping preceded the roar of an explosion and the section of fountain atomized beside her. The shock-wave blasted Mako and Bolin to the ground and made Asami stumble. The air filled with dust, the dim light darker still, her lungs wheezing as she breathed particles. She did not care. Asami pushed herself forward, wanting to land some kind of hit on the man, prove they could fight back. She failed. He moved with horrible speed. In a second his fingers were jabbing into the same pressure points she wanted to exploit. She had a second to realize he too was a chi-blocker as her arm went limp. A moment later and he struck another point, dropping her to the floor. Asami wriggled; one good leg pushing at the ground as fast as she could, just trying to get away from the strangers.

"Stop," Korra yelled, flicking her arms out to either side. A wave of fire erupted along the arc her arms described, the fire rushing up into a wall of flame. Asami stared at the roaring barrier as she cradled her useless arm. Mako was upright nearby, bent double and coughing.

"Zaheer," Korra roared. "Enough. This does not involve them. They don't know anything. I swear on my life. If we leave now they won't ever know anything."

"Agreed," a voice from beyond the wall said. Korra let her arms drop and the flames extinguished. The strangers watched Korra. "You have become wise, Korra. I am impressed." The man, Zaheer, smiled. "We were wrong to call you a child."

Asami stared at the group. Something was wrong. Something screamed for attention in her head. Think, Asami. These were not guardians. What had Korra called them that first time? Teachers. A firebender. A waterbender. An earthbender. And the leader; Zaheer. There were only four airbenders in the world and they were all in Republic City. It could not be by chance that Korra's teachers each represented an element. And what could a waterbender or an earthbender hope to teach a firebender from the Water Tribe? She knew. Of course she knew. She had always known, never wanted to believe it. Korra denied it, but it made sense. Korra could bend more than just fire. And Asami could not say a word. Right now, it seemed the only chance they had of living through this was to let them win the fight. How could Korra allow this? Surely she could- She was missing one element. Korra had never met the airbenders. But if Asami let them take Korra, would she ever see her again? She needed to tell the others, but-

Korra nodded, lowering her head. "Asami? Mako? Bolin? This is goodbye. Thank you for... everything. Don't follow me, don't look for me; just let me go. I have to do this. So; please take care of Naga." Zaheer nodded, and with a gesture to his companions, ran into the darkness, Korra a step behind him. Naga bounded past the prostrate group. There was a whimper and a mournful howl somewhere in the dark ahead.

"Are they gone?" Asami breathed, eyes straining in the still hazy darkness.

"I don't know," Mako muttered. "Bolin? Bolin!" he said, patting his brother's cheek. Asami struggled over to the pair as Bolin's eyes opened. He looked groggy. "Hey," Mako smiled.

"Hey," Bolin croaked.

There were other groans and protests around them. Saionji struggled to Wen and Min and helped them to their feet. "Call an ambulance," Asami called. Wen nodded and trotted towards the house, wincing as he limped. Asami crawled towards Yin, her leg and arm still not working. The man was barely breathing. Asami looked away from the ragged hole in his side.

"Korra?" a voice croaked from behind her. Bolin was peering around, his eyes widening at the carnage. "No... this... where's Korra?"

Asami shook her head. "They took her."

"Police. We need the police." Mako said. He stared into the dark. "Those were not ordinary benders."

They survived by feigning ignorance. Had Mako or Bolin figured out who Korra was? And if they learned of it, would they be in danger? Could she trust them? That group knew Korra was here somehow. While Korra had not been hiding, someone must have tipped them off. Who were the spies? Could she trust the brothers? Yes. Asami shook herself. It would not do to fall into her father's mind-set now. She had to trust them, but anyone else was suspect. And neither Mako nor Bolin had been a match for those benders. The speed; they would leave pro-benders in their dust. "The police can't help us," Asami said after a pause. "Or at least, I'm not sure about them."

"What do you mean?" Mako frowned.

Bolin struggled upright. "We can't just let them go. They're killers. And they're killers who took Korra. We need to rescue her." He frowned. "Oh Naga." He placed both hands on the ground and concentrated. There was a grinding noise in the distance and an excited bark. Naga lumbered out of the darkness, circled them and sat, staring in the direction Korra had ran in. Bolin glanced over to Asami. "The earthbender hobbled her."

Mako frowned. "Asami? Do you know something? Did Korra say something about this to you?"

Asami shook her head. "No, but..." She sighed. "I never wanted to be right. If I was right, then I never told anyone, and then... all this would be my fault." She smiled, feeling sad. "So, I guess it really is my fault in the end. I could have stopped it years ago."

Mako frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Mako? Bolin? Korra is the Avatar."

The brothers were silent for a moment. "No," Bolin said. "No. No way."

Asami blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"She said she wasn't. And she seemed to get so annoyed if I ever asked and- oh." Bolin's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah," Asami said with a sigh.

Mako narrowed his eyes. "She did something back when you met her didn't she?"

Asami nodded. "I thought I remembered wrong. But she bent ice to build a shelter. Then she bent fire to keep me warm."

Mako let out a held breath and ran his hands through his hair. "This just gets more complicated. We need help though. We can trust Chief Beifong. Asami; you should be able to get a direct line to her."

Asami nodded, feeling excitement begin to displace despair. They were not done for yet. She tried to stand. Not happening. "Okay, my leg is still gone. Help me to the phone?" Mako nodded, clambering to his feet and hauling Bolin up afterward. The brothers helped her up, carrying her between them.

"We... we could trust the Fire Lord couldn't we?" Asami asked as they struggled to the mansion.

"Firelord Izumi? I reckon so. Zuko is her father," Bolin said her Asami's left.

"Okay, how about her son?" Asami asked.

"What? General Iroh?" Mako asked.

"That was his name. Think he could help us?"

Mako tried to shrug. "I hope so. I reckon his whole family have to be pretty okay with the Avatar all things considered." He paused. "Okay; maybe not Azula."

They struggled into the mansion. "Drop me at this phone. You call Chief Beifong on the one down the hall," Asami said. Bolin and Mako tipped her into a chair as she scrambled at the telephone. "Just tell them you're calling on my behalf if anyone gets awkward," Asami called as she dialed the United Forces. It took a while; so many hold-ups, so many people between her and the person she needed to talk to. Until;

"Good evening, Miss... Sato was it? This is General Iroh. How may I help you?"

"General Iroh. Thank you for taking my call."

There was a chuckle. "The United Forces owes your family a lot. You're more than welcome."

"General, is this line secure?" Asami asked.

There was a pause. "It is." The unspoken question hovered in the air. "I am... curious as to why that concerns you?"

"They're just putting me through," Mako called.

"I'm sorry General, but I wanted to be sure. We have information on the Avatar." There was a click on the line half-way through her last word. "General Iroh? General Iroh?" The phone was silent.

"Asami?" Mako called. "I got cut off."

Asami hung up and picked up the phone again. Nothing. "Either the phone chose right now to stop working or the lines have been cut." She slammed the receiver down and slumped back, scowling. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Unless someone can pull another suggestion out of the air- Wait. The airbenders."

"What?" Bolin asked. "It'll take ages to get over to Air Temple island. The police station is closer."

"Yes, but do we know if Chief Beifong is there? We don't know who we can trust with this. This is the Avatar we're talking about. But I would bet everything I have that we can trust Aang's family."

Mako nodded. "Makes sense."

"And we are coming along then," Bolin added.

"Are you sure? I don't need to remind you that they're dangerous."

Bolin shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He slipped into his radio voice. "The fate of the world hangs in the balance and everyone is depending on us." His voice reverted to normal. "And we have to get Korra back."

Asami grinned. "Mako?"

He hesitated for a second. "If Bolin goes, so do I."

"Guess there's no point even trying to stop you two," Asami said, scratching at her arm. To her delight it now felt fuzzy, filled with pins and needles, but at least it was no longer numb.

"It's destiny," Bolin exclaimed. "We are the new Team Avatar. And the Avatar needs us."

"Team Avatar, huh? Never thought I'd wind up as a member," Asami mused.

"This is great and all, but how do we get there?" Mako asked. "The dock is an hour away by car and then there's a ten minute ferry ride. And Aang's family might not even be home."

"We don't have a lot of other choices, Mako," Asami said. She grinned. "I think I can get there pretty fast. And we need help. Come on. We'll take Naga with us - I bet she can help us find Korra."

"Okay, but first?" Bolin said. "I think we might want to get changed."

* * *

"Miss Sato," Takeshi exclaimed as she strode to the garage, her posture still stiff. "Are you alright? We tried to call your father, but there's a problem with the phones. Chao has gone to the factory, but-"

"Takeshi," Asami cut him off. "Please take care of everyone here. Ambulances should already be on the way. We just need to take care of something urgent."

Takeshi frowned. "Where is Miss Korra?"

"She's been kidnapped," Asami said. "And we're going to the one person who can help us."

Takeshi frowned. "But Miss Sato-"

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry. And don't call the police. Please. If you want to help, help the people here. We're... we're..." She caught Bolin's eye. "We're following our destiny," she said. Takeshi blinked at her, but nodded.

"As you wish."

Asami limped into the garage, Bolin, Mako and Naga trailing behind. "You said an hour right?" Asami asked. She tugged at a cover; beneath it was a military grade truck. "Guess it's time to demonstrate Future Industries' newest design," Asami said as she got behind the wheel. Mako slid into the passenger side as Bolin and Naga leapt into the back.

"Wait," Bolin shouted. Asami twisted around. Bolin had pulled his shirt open and was speaking to the nestled fire ferret. "Pabu? Sorry, but this is too dangerous for you. Please, stay here and we'll be back soon." Pabu chirped and scampered off of the truck. He sat on the floor and stared up at them. "I promise we'll be back soon, Pabu. Be good," Bolin called as Asami revved the engine and stomped the accelerator. The truck surged forward, barreling past the ambulances just turning into the estate. Asami drove fast, never taking her foot from the accelerator as they sped through the night. She ignored traffic signs, police sirens and the screams of terror from both Mako and Bolin as the truck screeched around corners on two wheels.

* * *

"Master Tenzin," one of the sentries asked.

Tenzin sighed and opened his eyes. Beside him Jinora blinked one eye open and narrowed it at Manu. "Yes?"

"There's some people here to see you. They insist on being allowed onto the island. By Jinora's invitation."

Tenzin blinked and turned to his daughter. "Friends of yours?"

Jinora frowned. "Um. I... Maybe? Oh wait, there were those girls at the museum. Remember? That girl who was obsessed with Grandfather's things?"

"Ah, yes, I do recall. Whatever can they want at this hour?" He glanced at the guard. "Thank you, Manu. Jinora and I will be down in a few moments."

Why now? It had been another long day of fruitless searching in the slums. Tenzin padded along the passageways, Jinora trailing after him. A large white dog creature had been seen in the area, but it had been close to three weeks since the last time anyone had last seen it. And it was not as if it was concrete proof; there were many creatures of similar size and colouring in the slum. Could they even hope they had been trying to find the correct one? And it was not as if-

Tenzin gaped as he exited the house. A polar bear-dog. There was a polar bear-dog sitting right in front of him. "Oh, great moon Yue," he muttered, his eyes wide. He frowned. The girl beside the creature was from the Fire Nation; he was looking for a Water Tribe girl. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but Jinora beat him to it.

"Hi! You finally made it," Jinora said with a smile. "Oh; where's your friend?" she asked.

"Kidnapped," the pretty lady said.

"Kidnapped?" Tenzin asked. "Well, I'm very sorry Miss, but surely this is a matter for the police?"

The girl shook her head. "We can't risk the police. Look, I know this might sound crazy or unbelievable but-"

"The Avatar," said the shorter boy. "Our friend is the Avatar and she's been kidnapped."

Tenzin staggered. "What?"

"Her name is Korra, she's from the Water Tribe. This is her polar bear dog," the girl said.

"And we need to save her," the boy added.

Tenzin shook his head, trying to make sense of their words. "Who are you?"

"I'm Asami Sato," the girl said. "This is Bolin and Mako. This here," she patted the polar bear dog's flank, "Is Naga."

Jinora took a stumbling step forward. "So that's why she asked that..."

"Jinora?"

His daughter stared at the ground, frowning. "She asked about past Avatars and-"

"We don't have time for this," Asami interrupted. "Korra was taken less than an hour ago from my estate."

"Who?" Tenzin asked. "Who took her? Earth Kingdom?"

Asami frowned. "I... don't know? There was an earthbender there. But also a firebender and a waterbender. And a chi-blocker. Oh; the waterbender had no arms and-"

"The Red Lotus," Tenzin hissed.

"Who?" Mako asked.

"Anarchist benders; they wanted to destroy the government. We thought they were all captured or dead, but-. Come on. We have to get hold of Chief Beifong." Tenzin raced back into the house, the others following. "Okay-." Tenzin dropped the phone as he heard Jinora scream. He whirled around. Manu had a knife against Jinora's throat.

"Jinora," he croaked.

"Leave the phone where it is and no one has to get hurt," Manu said, his voice calm. "It was never meant to come to this," he added. "I'm sorry, Master Tenzin."

"What are you doing?" Tenzin demanded. "If you wanted us dead, why wait until now?"

"Dead? We don't want to harm any of you. We can't lose you; you're the only airbending master in the world. But we can't let you interfere with our mission either. No can we let you leave the island."

Jinora's scream had drawn the other acolytes to the windows. They peered in at the spectacle. "Back! All of you," Shi barked. "Any of you come any closer and she dies." The acolytes stepped back. "See? We're fine. We're all just going to stay here until things are over with. That includes you three," Shi said, glaring at Asami, Bolin and Mako.

"But why?" Tenzin asked, fists clenched at his sides.

"Change, Master Tenzin. We're going to change the world."

"By killing people?" Asami exclaimed.

Shi shrugged. "If necessary. The oppressors must be sacrificed for the greater good."

"Yujin... she never.... oppressed anyone," Bolin mumbled.

"Shut up," Manu said.

"How much?" Asami asked.

"What?" Manu said staring at her.

"How much for Jinora?" Asami said staring at the man. "She's your hostage right? You must want something for her."

"Miss Sato, I appreciate the gesture, but I doubt they will be swayed by money," Tenzin said.

Manu laughed. "Don't be so hasty, Tenzin. I'm curious; how much did you have in mind?"

"One million yuan," Asami said.

Manu and Shi smiled. "So; that's the going rate for airbenders is it? Or is that just a kid. One million for a child?"

"I can give you more-" Asami said, her eyes wide.

"And then some," Mako growled behind Tenzin. Something burning hot hovered close to his throat.

"Mako!" Bolin exclaimed, his mouth falling open.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Asami demanded.

"So you're with them too?" Tenzin muttered. Mako pulled on his shoulders and Tenzin stumbled back, what felt like a flame dagger still far too close to his throat.

"Sorry, Asami," Mako said. "Didn't plan this, but if that's how much you'll give for the girl... Hey. Any chance I can join up?" Mako asked. "This one's gotta be a more valuable hostage than the girl."

"Kid; we aren't in this for money. Though... any help is appreciated," Manu answered.

"Mako; please don't do this," Asami said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Mako; you jerk," Bolin yelled and threw a rock. A rock that went nowhere near Tenzin, nowhere near Mako. It smacked into Manu's face with a crunch. In the same moment Jinora catapulted herself forward on a blast of wind. The flame dagger beside Tenzin's throat was gone and now a blast of fire streaked past him to catch Shi. Tenzin sent a surge of air at the two traitors, thrusting them out of the door and onto the mud. They scrambled onto their feet and ran.

"Call Chief Beifong," Mako called as he ran after them. "We'll stop them."

Tenzin ran to the phone, curling his arm around Jinora as he did so, waiting for the call to connect. Pema appeared at the doorway with Meelo and Ikki. "Tenzin, what happened?"

"An attack. Please, I'll explain later. Take Jinora and lock the doors. Do not let anyone in; not even any of the acolytes or the White Lotus." Pema was about to protest when the call connected.

"Tenzin? Is everything okay-."

"Lin," Tenzin cut her off. "The Red Lotus have Korra. They are in the city."

"What?"

"We can't talk right now. She was at the Sato estate this evening. I have no idea what the Red Lotus are planning, but isn't Chief Unalaq in a meeting with the council?"

"He is," Lin said. "Tenzin, the Red Lotus could be anywhere by now. I'll send a team to guard him."

"Make sure you can trust them," Tenzin said. The next words hurt to say. "They infiltrated the White Lotus. They attacked my family, Lin."

"Are you okay? I'll send a team to-"

"No. We're fine. But we need to find them. I'm not one of their targets, and we cannot let anyone else know we've found out about them. We need to find Korra."

"Okay, okay, I'm on it. But... Okay. We'll get moving. See you soon I hope."

"See you, Lin," Tenzin replied. "Jinora? Korra's friend? That girl? Asami was it?" Jinora nodded. "If they come back let her and her friends in. But only them. We can't trust the other acolytes right now."

"Where are you going?" Pema asked.

"We need help and I need to let people know we finally found the Avatar."

* * *

Bolin arced several rocks up into the air, aiming them at the fleeing men. They side-stepped the projectiles, seeming unfazed by his attack; more concerned with escaping. Bolin concentrated, wrenching a chunk of rock from the ground and blasted it towards the docks. It tore through the wood, sending a splash of water up into the air. Manu and Shi stopped, startled by the proximity. Time enough. Mako flicked flames across both their torsos, igniting Shi's sleeves. As he paused to deal with the flames with frantic flailing hands, Asami's boot connected with his head. He fell limp to the ground. Manu dropped his knife, hands slapping at his clothing as he tried to extinguish the flames. Asami was on him a moment later, fingers jabbing into his joints and blocking his chi. The earth surged up around Shi and encased him in rock. Bolin dusted his hands off as he came up beside Mako and Asami.

"Great job guys," Bolin said. He high-fived Mako, provoking a laugh from his brother. He broke off when he caught sight of Asami's face.

"I thought you turned on us," Asami said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry," Mako said, staring at the ground. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"And..." Asami glanced at Bolin. "You knew it was just an act?"

Bolin scratched his head. "Well, yeah. Not the first time Mako's pulled that one. Saved us more than once too."

Asami sighed. "Should have known you wouldn't just turn on us," she smiled. "I'm sorry."

Mako shook his head. "No, still my fault for doing it. We're lucky it worked. Hey... can you guys check on Tenzin?" Bolin had taken hold of Manu's arms, about to drag him closer to Shi to imprison him in a similar fashion. "He might have some troubles getting through to the police. I'll watch these guys," Mako added.

Asami frowned. "Well, okay. If you're sure?"

Mako nodded. Bolin darted off, Asami a step behind him. She paused as she heard Manu speak. "Go ahead and kill me, kid. My life is worthless now."

"Kill you? Well, maybe." Asami's blood ran cold. "But not yet."

"You okay, Asami?" Bolin asked just ahead of her.

"Yes." Too quick. "Yes," she repeated. "You go help Master Tenzin, I'll help Mako with these two."

"Oh. Okay. Sure. But..." Bolin frowned. "Weren't you going to help Tenzin get through to the police?"

"Bolin; Tenzin is Aang's son. And who did Aang spend a long, long time with?"

"Zuko."

"And?"

"Katara?"

"And?"

"Toph- Oh! You mean he'd know Chief Beifong?"

"Yes, Bolin. Now go see if he needs any help."

Bolin smiled. "Okay. See you two in a minute."

Asami crept back down towards the beach. Mako had dragged the still limp Manu into the surf. The man spluttered and gasped as Mako dragged him through the water, soaking him to the skin. He rolled the man back onto the beach, his movements rough, Manu wincing in pain as his limbs flopped awkwardly. Sparks erupted from Mako's finger-tips.

"Okay, Manu," Mako said with an eerie calm. "Now we are going to talk. And you are going to tell me what the Red Lotus's plans are."

"I'll never tell you," Manu sneered. Mako scowled and tore the man's sleeve away from his arm. He wadded it up and shoved it into the man's mouth.

"Well, let's see if I can persuade you to talk," Mako said and pressed his hand against the man's bare arm. Manu convulsed; all his limbs, his entire body straining against something. His face twisted into an agonised expression as his muffled voice screamed. Asami scrambled forward.

"Stop it. Mako; what do you think you're doing?"

Mako whirled, looking guilty. "Asami," he breathed as he let go of Manu. The man fell onto the sand, his eyes screwed up tight. "I... he... I wanted to know what they're planning. We need to know. And he won't tell me." He stared at the man who lay twisted and awkward on the beach. "I want to help save the Avatar. Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Asami breathed, unable to take her eyes from Manu. "But not like this. This is wrong Mako. This is barbaric. We're supposed to be better than this."

Mako shook his head. "We're wasting time Asami. What do you want to do? Offer them more money? If they wanted that they could just sell Korra to the Earth Queen. We try and talk and they just have to not say anything. We let too much time pass and something happens. I'm not waiting." He pressed his hands against Manu's arms again, provoking a new wave of agonized, muffled screaming. Mako let him go, Manu groaning and making vague almost coherent noises. "What was that?" Mako said in a mocking tone. "Ready to talk?" He pulled the wadded up cloth from the man's mouth.

"Please stop."

"I will. You just have to tell me what the plan is."

Manu eyed Mako for a moment. Mako shoved the cloth back in and electrocuted the man once more. Manu's breathing shuddered as Mako extracted the cloth again. "I'll talk," Manu gulped. "Just please..." Mako stood up, staring down at Manu. Asami felt sick. "Zaheer wants the Avatar to kill Chief Unalaq. For all I know she already has."

"And afterwards?"

"The... Earth Queen or the Fire Lord. Then the other."

"Korra wouldn't do that," Asami breathed. "That's not her."

Mako stared down at Manu. "That's not the Korra I know either. She's not going to do it on your say-so."

"We have ways," Manu smiled.

Mako raised his hand. "What's the leverage?"

Manu smirked. "She'll obey orders or she'll die," he said. The smile vanished as Mako clamped his hand over the man's head.

"I can keep going still. I'm just getting started," he said. "The Avatar can't just be forced to do something. What are they planning?"

"Her parents."

"Her parents?" Asami exclaimed. "They're still alive?" She blinked. "Of course they are. Of course they're still alive." A cold fury blossomed within her. "What kind of people are you? Taking a child from her family like that?"

Mako shook her head. "Where are they?"

"On their way from the South Pole."

"In your friends' custody?"

"Not yet. There are members waiting at the Bato port." Mako's fingers clenched. "No, please. I don't know anything else. That's everything I know."

"Good," Mako said. He punched the man, leaving him unconscious on the sand. Mako rolled him over and bound his hands together.

"Okay. Now we know. Sorry you had to see that-"

Asami slapped him, the impact echoing in the air. "You could have killed him," she said through gritted teeth.

Mako shook his head. "No. I knew what I was doing."

Asami took a shaky step backwards. "You... you've done this before?"

Mako nodded. "A few times. Shin... sometimes he needed to make people talk." His face was impassive.

"Does... Bolin doesn't know does he?"

Mako shook his head. "And never needs to."

Asami nodded, trying to ignore the shiver that swept through her. "But what else are you hiding from him? First the bending arenas, now this? How far does it go?" Mako jerked his head and looked away from her. "Mako?" Asami said. "I thought... I thought you were better than this." She fell silent, the only noise the wash of the sea on the sand. "Did you ever... kill anyone?"

"Never." The response was quick. Asami felt a little relieved.

"But how could you do that to someone else?"

"Because I know what it feels like," Mako said, his shoulders hunched. "We need to get back," he said, striding past her. "We need to let the others know what they're planning."


	15. Assassination

_ Ghazan peered out into the dawn light. Sleep had been troublesome ever since Korra made her escape, becoming more-so upon arrival in Republic City. He should not care so much. Should not worry about her being on the streets, sleeping rough, down amongst the homeless or in the slums. Korra was a weapon, something to shape and mold and use. To be set on a specific course with the goal of altering the nature of the world. But she was more than that, so much more. Bright, excitable, a quick learner, stubborn, confident, loving. Somehow Ming was never able to see her like like that, keeping her distant and other. Much like Zaheer; he too kept a careful distance from the Avatar. Ghazan sighed; it was hard to think dispassionately about Korra after all these years. _

_ “Can’t sleep either?” A voice asked behind him. _

_ P’Li was rubbing her eyes, tip-toeing across the room to join him by the window. Ghazan shook his head. They stood side by side as the sky brightened. “I was worrying about her,” he admitted finally. _

_ “Me too,” P’Li said in a soft voice, her hand resting agains the window. “I know I shouldn’t. I know that was never the idea, but…” she trailed off. _

_ Ghazan shook his head, smiling. “It’s fine. I… I understand.” _

_ “I hope she found somewhere,” P’Li said. _

_ “She will have. Korra… She’s too resourceful to get into trouble. She’ll have figured something out,” Ghazan said, watching the city come alive. _

_ They lapsed into silence again. “Is it going to be okay?” P’Li asked after a moment. _

_ “What do you mean?” Ghazan asked. _

_ “When we find her…” P’Li said. “And after?” _

_ “After?” Ghazan said, staring back towards the sunrise. “We never talked much about after. What would we do with the Avatar then?” _

_ “Ming… I think she’d want to get rid of her.” _

_ Ghazan smiled grimly. “More than likely. How about Zaheer?” _

_ P’Li was silent a moment. “I don’t know.” _

_ They fell silent again. “She’s out there somewhere,” Ghazan said. “Sooner we find her the better.” _

_ “Yeah,” P’Li said, resting her head against the cold glass of the window. “Then we change the world. Then work out what she will do then.” _

* * *

The wire-cutters sliced through the cable without resistance. Ghazan peered through the trees as he clambered back down the pole. It was not clear if Naga was still trapped; the Polar bear-dog had gone quiet some time ago. He sighed. Was he too sentimental? It would only have taken a flick of his wrist to break the pet’s neck, and yet; he could not do it. He stopped himself short of taking her life. Of all his memories of Korra, the day she found Naga was the most vivid. There was no way he could deprive her of Naga; deprive her of the only things she could go when this was all over. If any of Korra’s friends had the wit they could use the polar bear-dog to track them. And if they had the nerve. More than likely they would be trying to stay as far away from the Red Lotus as possible. For participants in a sport like pro-bending, none of them could move at anything like his speed. Ghazan smirked. No; he was too old to think about getting into professional sports. Fear ought to keep that trio from interfering with things.

"Korra," Zaheer said as Ghazan reached the ground. "I assure you there is nothing to worry about; we will not harm your friends. If they stay here, they will be left well alone. The cables are... a guarantee they won't try something unwise." He smiled. "You may see them again when we are finished."

Korra bit her lip. "You still didn't need to kill her." Her frown deepened. "She helped take care of me." Korra's body was tense, her fists clenched at her side.

Zaheer blinked at her. "Her? Ah. My apologies, Korra." His face grew more solemn. "I did not want to kill anyone. However, that servant was alarmed at our presence and attempted to contact the police. As I said; regrettable, but unavoidable."

"He's right, Korra," Ghazan spoke up. The Avatar blinked at him, her expression softening as he spoke. "It's not like we set out to kill innocent bystanders. But she was going to cause problems…” He looked away from her gaze. “Worrying about her right now won't help her and the more we delay the mission, the more people will inevitably die." The words felt somehow bitter in his mouth.

"They're here," Ming interrupted as she hurried over to the group. Two black creatures and a hot air balloon landed beside the group. There were six strangers spread across the various modes of transport. Korra frowned.

"Are those... Air bison?" She peered at the creatures. The closest bison rumbled at her as she reached out to run her hands through it's jet-black fur. "Is this dyed?" Zaheer nodded. "How long..." She shook her head. "The rest of the group?"

"As we have alluded to over the years. There are many who support our cause," Zaheer said.

"So... how many are there? All together?" Korra asked.

Ghazan offered her a wry grin. "We don't know ourselves; never quite sure how many survived. We are forced to hide out numbers from the government. We can't risk all being in the same place."

Zaheer approached the bison. "Agus; the letter... It was sent, yes?"

One of the men on the bison nodded, his gaze fixed on Zaheer; he never once looked to Korra. "Three days ago. Assuming no problems, it would have arrived yesterday and if they took the fastest ship their arrival time is within the hour. And they might have… speeded things up."

"Good," Zaheer smiled, his gaze flicked to Korra for a moment. "Then I trust you need no further... instructions on this phase?"

Agus shook his head. He and the others slipped from the back of the bison and the six members of the Red Lotus crowded onto the balloon after handing a sack to P'Li.

"You're expecting more allies?" Korra asked as Agus sent the balloon sailing up into the night sky.

Zaheer smiled, a little too upbeat. "Of a kind."

P'Li pulled open a sack and distributed matte black clothing to those remaining. Zaheer spoke as they dressed "We will take different routes to the target. Korra; you, P'Li and myself will take one bison. Ming and Ghazan; the other. If you are spotted or run into troubles, I trust you all remember the protocols?" The others nodded. "Good. Commence the mission." They moved with purpose now. Korra still looked somewhat troubled, still not happy with how things were. And yet at the same time there was a nervous excitement in all her actions. She scrambled up onto the bison quickly and how she looked skyward in earnest. But she also refrained from looking at the mansion or the surrounding grounds. Zaheer flicked the reins of his bison and with a thrash of it's tail, it took flight. Ghazan urged his mount forward a moment later, heading in the opposite direction as he began his circuitous route.

"Yuan for your thoughts?" A voice sounded in Ghazan's ear.

He sighed and turned to her. "Still worried about doing all this so early."

Ming paused before she responded, her voice loud over the rushing wind. "Your worries are not without merit. Korra's time here has changed her. Zaheer pretends to look past the influences these people have had on her, but I know he sees them as well as I do. Honestly; it would likely still be better if we just slew her and prepared for the next incarnation."

"You don’t mean that do you?” Ming was silent behind him. Ghazan felt uncomfortable and a shiver ran through him. “It’s too risky though, right? If you- if we tried she’d just trigger the Avatar State… right?”

"If she was conscious of the attempt. The Avatar is not so invulnerable. You never did pay as much attention to Zaheer as you make out." Ming chuckled. "And the Avatar State is powerful, yes, but unexpectedly vulnerable in the same moment. She can be killed."

"But we wouldn’t, right?"

Ming sighed, "It would be a pain to lose Korra, but if did kill her at her strongest we would eliminate the next Avatar too. Their chain would be broken and they would no longer be born into our world." Ming lasped into silence as Ghazan stared ahead, his mind whirling. "Something to be considered for later perhaps?" Ming chuckled again. "In any event, I would deem it unwise to risk. And if we did successfully kill her - normally I might add - we would be waiting a long time for the next Avatar to be of any use at all. I for one will be glad to not hide in the North again." She lapsed into silence. "That maid; she cared for her for some reason," Ming added after a pause. "Her doubts have become magnified."

"She’s… First death that ever affected her."

"You mean aside from her parent’s ‘death’?” Ming asked. “Aside from the otter penguins? Aside from the polar tiger? You should expect her to be comfortable with death.” Ming paused. “Though you seem to have a point. At least mentioning her duty was enough to change her tune once. If we take her into exile again, there is little chance she will be comfortable after the luxury here. We can still push her for the moment. Perhaps she has granted us another method of control? Those so-called friends. More leverage." Ghazan did not have to look back to know Ming was smiling and tried not to shiver as the bison sailed through the night.

* * *

Kuvira read through the steps one more time. Okay. She dropped the needle onto the record and took a deep breath, waiting to begin. As the first note sounded she breathed out and held her arms out to her imaginary partner. One holding her hand, one on her partner's shoulder. And step. The music was easy to follow, the steps simple. Just a case of remembering which foot to start on, when to change direction. She twirled around the room, sometimes shifting her hands so she lead the dance. In other moments she was content to allow her illusory partner to take charge. She must be so bored to be practicing this. After so many formal balls she knew how to dance well already. Suyin had insisted she learn years ago when Kuvira had no patience for the practice. Who knew she would use it to pass the time now? 

But she had no choice. There was nothing to read - at least nothing new or rather nothing new she could muster the effort to begin. The newspaper and magazines were vapid gossip or familiar real-world events. Every music album she brought with her had become predictable, familiar, almost on the verge of being unpleasant to try and sit through. She knew all the notes, all the beats. The moments that once excited and filled her with fizzing excitement only provoked a muted burst in her chest now. She did not want to risk damaging the experience, so they sat on the shelf. Practicing dancing while bored at least was not in jeopardy of ruining something she treasured.

There was a knock on the door. Kuvira completed the dance move, winding up beside the record player and sweeping the needle up in the same moment. Any distraction sounded good right now. "Yes?" she called.

"It's me," came the reply. Chief Lin Beifong.

Kuvira pulled the door open, standing to attention and snapping off a smart salute. "Ma'am," she said.

Chief Beifong stared at her for a moment and smiled. "At ease, Kuvira, at ease. You know I'm off-duty this evening." Kuvira shifted her stance, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ma'am?"

Lin sighed. "We're both off duty, Kuvira. So don't call me 'Ma'am'. It's Lin, if you please." Kuvira glanced at her still unsure. "You do have to relax sometime," Lin added.

Kuvira let the tension out of her body, wanting to ask but not daring. How was Lin so different in so many ways to Suyin? "Sorry, L-Lin. What can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if you would like some tea?"

Kuvira blinked. "Tea? As in... the drink?"

"Yes. Tea."

"Um... okay. What's the occasion?"

"Well," Lin said as she leant against the door-frame. "You're only here for another week, and we've never really had a chance to talk." Lin glanced down the corridor. "It's not going to be the same when you're gone. You're also one of the best officers who's ever served under me. Ever. So, given you are going soon, and given we seem to get on well while on-duty I figured we may as well spend more time together off-duty. And I am so very bored this evening, and from the sounds of things, so are you." Kuvira glanced around her room, wondering just how far the music had traveled. Lin ducked her head to catch her gaze. "C'mon. It's just around the corner. If anything happens, they know where to find me, and conversely where to find you."

Kuvira nodded. "Okay, Chie- I mean, Lin."

Lin smiled. "Good; time's a-wasting. Let's go before the tea gets cold."

A car roared away as they exitted the dorm, sirens blaring. "Something happening?" Kuvira asked.

"Hospital gave us the heads up since they were called in to attend at the Sato mansion. Something about an attack by benders during a break-in," Lin said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"And you want to go get tea with me, rather than heading over there yourself?"

"Kuvira." Lin stopped. "I have been working way too long all month. I could go with them, but I reckon I would just get cranky and annoyed with everyone. They don't need that. I mean, yes, the Sato's are very rich, and yes, they do provide a lot of our gear, but we can't hop to their beck and call. So, someone else can deal with it for now. I'll go if they need me." Kuvira nodded as they rounded a corner and entered the tea-shop. "See? Right next door," Lin said. They ordered their tea and located a small table close to the door. "So..." Lin said as she took a first sip. "How do you like the city?"

Kuvira stared down at her cup as she mused on the answer. "Big. Crowded. Something of a cultural melting pot. Nothing like Zaofu."

Lin nodded as Kuvira spoke. "But do you like being here?"

Did she like living in the city? Some of it was good. And some of it was bad. The heat in particular is unwelcome and it will be a relief to return to Zaofu where she does not feel like she was always sweating. But most of all it is somehow so boring here. The constant waiting for a call to do something, to investigate a crime. Or when she got pressed into service to look after Water Tribe royalty. In Zaofu at least she could always do something; even if it was just scouting the city limits for potential problems. 

Republic City did at least boast the bending arenas; they were fun, thrilling, intense. The one thrill that always seemed to sate her boredom - at least for a while. But last time it had been nothing but luck that she managed to evade the police. That had been three weeks ago, and she had not dared go back or find another arena since. Hence dancing as the absolute last resort. Kuvira studied Lin in the reflection of her tea. So unlike her sister. It was a surprise to discover the familial connection, difficult to equate the two sisters to the same family. Lin was so strict, so by the book. Until today at least. At least Kuvira did not feel bored right now. Conflicted, yes, but not bored.

Honesty is likely unwelcome here. Republic City. If she was not here, she would not give it much thought - except for the vague discomfort that such a place existed at all. The concept was a fine idea in principle, a magnificent move on the part of Aang and Zuko, a way to unite all the tribes. But it bothered her when she thought of it. The land beneath their feet was from the Earth Kingdom. Of all the tribes, they were the ones who gave up part of their land to be a new space for them all. History did not document the hundreds of families and homes pushed aside for this grand experiment. Why had the earthbenders not just drawn up a new island from the ocean depths to form the basis of the new city? Why had that not been the Avatar's plan? A true neutral ground would be more fitting than insufferable Fire Nation citizens wandering around like they owned the place. At least she had something of a revenge on the tribe; that firebending kid the last time. Those gangsters bet heavily on their pet and she had hammered him into the floor. None of those crooks could have come out of that match in positive figures. 

She wanted to sigh, wanted to actually express everything, but that kind of thing never ended well. Only Bataar and the odd other radical back in Zaofu even began to understand her exception to the settlement. What the city represented, why it seemed such a lazy solution to such a massive problem. Lin was too much of a native by this point to understand. Small surprise; her mother helped the city in its early days. No, there was no way her critiques would pass without judgement. Suyin might understand, but not Lin. But Lin seemed more open things about Suyin found uncomfortable.

"I think so?" Kuvira said at last. "I mean; I've never been away for Zaofu for so long before, and I can only really compare it to that. And it's all so different." She smirked. "But your police? Way more action that Zaofu ever saw. So much more peaceful back home."

Lin smiled. "As much as we would love to have Zaofu's track record in police matters, I am glad its more interesting here. More work, sire but they do keep us on our toes. But still; I want to thank you. A lot of the trainees really benefited from the exchange program. And everyone has good things to say about you; you are a major inspiration. Even the trainers are amazed at your metal bending. I reckon you could even teach me a thing or two."

Kuvira blinked, trying not to smile too much. "T-thank you."

"And... I know Suyin is never going to agree, and I bet you are kinda homesick, but there is a standing invitation to join the team here if you want." Lin leant back. "You'd be leading your own unit in no time." She sat forward and grinned. "Probably have my job in five years."

Kuvira smirked. "Maybe. I mean, I'll think about it. It's a lot to consider." But no. She could not in good conscience serve this city permanently.

Lin nodded. "Good. Good; take your time. Do what you want. It took me a while to figure out my life. Not sure if she ever told you, but Suyin went around the world once or twice before she settled. Though I'm not sure building your own city is a typical career move," she added with a frown. "But if you want someone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks Lin..." Not enough. "I appreciate it. You're like... an aunt." It was odd to think of Lin as something other than her commander. Elsewhere there had been a clear separation of personal and professional. Chief Beifong had made the line waver this evening.

Lin put her cup down and fidgeted in her chair. She sighed. "No problem... kiddo." Lin's eyes widened a fraction. "But, don't forget," she added without pausing. "The invitation to the force is always there." She frowned. "Oh, or is it maybe there's someone special back home?"

Kuvira smiled. "Well, actually-."

"Chief," a voice called. Lin twisted around.

"Sergeant Park?" she asked. "What are you doing out from behind your desk?"

The man wheezed. "Master Tenzin. Said urgent. Phone."

Lin blinked. "Thanks. Kuvira? With me."

Park caught his breath as they walked back to the station. "There was another call from someone on behalf of Asami Sato."

"Sato?" Lin asked. "As in Future Industries? As in-" Lin frowned. "As in the owners of the house the ambulance crews gave us the heads up about?"

"Yeah," Park said. "Not sure what she wanted, but the caller was a guy." Park took a breath. "Never got to find out what he wanted though; the connection went just as they patched him through."

"Probably just something to do with the burglary," Lin said. "There's a unit headed over there anyway - see if they say anything. Though... Try and get hold of her father - just in case."

"Right on it, Chief." Park hurried away.

Lin paused at her office door. "Kuvira? This is going to sound... odd. But, can you wait here and watch for anyone hanging around?"

"Um, sure. Are you okay?"

Lin looked serious. "Hopefully. But if Tenzin's calling..." she shook her head. "Just keep an eye out."

Kuvira looked up and down the hall as she waited. She slapped her foot against the floor at irregular intervals her foot to get a feel for positioning within the building. No one even close. If she concentrated a little more she might be able to head Lin's phone conversation. No. Have some respect for her superiors. Kuvira amused herself by toying with a sheet of metal. She flicked it between her fingers and rolled it into a ball. With practiced movements, Kuvira flicked it back and forward in the air, adding more spheres as she waited. She had three going Lin's door slammed open and made her jump. Kuvira she snatched the spheres out of the air, her hands locked in place behind her back. Lin looked pale, animated with feverish, nervous tension.

"Are you okay?" Kuvira asked. Lin just gave her an odd look.

"Come with me," she said. Lin steered her further into the station, slapping her own foot against the floor at intervals. "Okay. I have a favor to ask. This is not official, this is not orthodox and we are ignoring official procedure. We don't know who can we trust, but I am certain I can trust you."

A thrill swept through Kuvira. " Is it... is it the Dai Li?" she asked in a whisper. Lin shook her head. Shame.

"This could be potentially very dangerous and you can say no and it will not impact anything."

Kuvira smiled. This sounded interesting. "You can count on me." Her fingers twitched behind her, flicking the metal balls up into the air again, her hands needing to do something.

Lin sighed. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "We found the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Kuvira exclaimed. Lin shushed her.

"Yes. We've been searching for her the last few weeks after a possible sighting. Now we know she was at the Sato mansion an hour ago." Kuvira frowned. "Yeah, I know. She's somehow involved with a group known as the Red Lotus."

Kuvira frowned. "I've never heard of them. Do you think the Sato's are involved somehow?"

Lin shrugged. "I don't know. It's possible. But for now we worry about the Red Lotus; they're dangerous. We don't know what they're planning; but it might involve Chief Unalaq."

Kuvira frowned. "But what happened? Why is he-" Strange. Kuvira had always expected the new Avatar would be male. " Why is she-"

"I could not begin to tell you." Lin smiled without mirth. "And most of what we know is guess-work, other then she's in the company of the most dangerous benders in the world."

The metal balls hit the floor with heavy thunks as Kuvira's pulse accelerated. "When do we start?"

* * *

Zaheer reiterated a few critical points to Korra as the air bison landed.

"The chief is an experienced orator and an exceptional verbal manipulator; he will say or do anything that might gain your sympathy. Do not let him. You must hold true to what you know and see past his deceptions."

"I won't fall for his tricks." She frowned.

"Something amiss?" Zaheer asked.

Korra shook her head. "No... No," she repeated.

Zaheer smiled. "This is your moment Korra. This is where the revolution begins. This is when the world begins to change."

Korra nodded, returning his smile. Ming snorted. At least the Avatar seemed to be adhering to the right mind-set and was objecting to what they expected of her. Whether she went through with it, well... They would know soon enough. The Red Lotus swept like a silent wave out of the treeline and into the gardens surrounding the manor. Ming and Zaheer eliminated the White Lotus guards without a sound. There would be no one to interrupt them, no one to interfere. Ming glanced up; the meeting was on the second floor. A massive tree grew close to the building, the branches spreading close to the balcony above them. At Zaheer's signal, they clambered up into the tree and inched along the thick branches until they were close. The doors of the conference room stood open and the buzz of conversation floated into the night air.

"Chief Unalaq," a woman said. "We appreciate your return visit so soon."

"Thank you, Chiyo. Not what we intended, but it seemed prudent to come back given next year's solstice is going to be somewhat different..." Unalaq replied.

"Next year's?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes. Every ten thousand years, something known as Harmonic Convergence occurs; one of the side effects is an influx of spiritual energy at the northern spirit portal. We have begun sensing just such a disturbance," another voice answered. "As such we must take greater care with preparations for the festival."

"Mother," a flat, female voice interjected.

"Oh," the previous voice added after a moment. "I do hope the presence of our children will not be a disturbance?"

"Not at all, Princess Malina." A male voice this time. "It is fitting given their futures and the roles awaiting Prince Desna and Princess Eska. I welcome you both to the council. We are honored to have future chief here. And the princess should have some familiarity of what is expected of her when her role falls to her."

"Thank you, Tarrlok," Unalaq said.

Ming scowled. Always concentrating on the male heirs. The Northern Water Tribe had never quite shaken off the prejudices of old. The twins though; they troubled her.

"But I do have some concerns," Unalaq continued.

"Oh?" Tarrlok asked.

"It seems as though both the Southern Tribe and Republic City residents are neglecting the tribe's traditions..."

Ming rolled her eyes as Zaheer and Korra clambered up the tree.

"Security is surprisingly lax," P'Li murmured.

Ming smirked. "They are so weak now; so unprepared for us."

"...Spirit Glacier's festival has somehow become more established and higher profile than the traditional ceremony," Unalaq continued.

"I hope you're not calling for the abolishing of the festival," Tarrlok said. "I have heard that the South enjoys a tremendous boost in tourist trade over the solstice. The celebration is also extremely popular here."

"You misunderstand me," Unalaq said. "I would never call for abolition. Rather, I would like to ensure the traditional ceremony still takes place and that it might be able to co-exist with the more... modern approach; if one could really call it that. Still, I intend for a mass meditation to occur simultaneously in the North, the South and here in Republic City."

"A few decades ago that would have been impossible." Tarrlok sounded like he was smiling. "It should not be too hard to arrange these days."

"Indeed," Unalaq replied. "But we still need time to prepare. A year should suffice. And so; here we are."

Zaheer gave the signal. “Good luck, Korra,” P’Li whispered as she took a deep breath and tensed beside Ming. With a popping burst, the leaves in front of them vaporized. P'Li's beam of energy shot dead-ahead, and struck the conference room table. The table exploded into the splinters as the shock wave from the blast filled the room with smoke. All the lights popped, shattering in bursts of glass. The Red Lotus surged forward, off the branches and onto the balcony. 

Ghazan moved ahead as Ming drew water from the room's fountain. The earthbender plucked debris out of the air, merging and forming it into a shuriken. His target lay dead ahead; Councilman Kim. The man had only a moment to blink before Ghazan's shuriken was at his throat. The earthbender frowned, grimacing as he pushed his blade. Ghazan strained, his eyes closed as the blade exited the man's neck. The heavy thud of a head striking the floor was audible over the panicked shouting and struggling bodies. Ghazan paused, staring at his handiwork for a moment and shook himself. 

Korra drew some water of her own from the fountain as she darted towards the guards. She did not immediately strike to kill and instead chose to froze uniformed nuisances in place against the wall. Worrying. Ming jabbed a tendril forward, the point frozen. She punctured each guard's neck in turn.

Look at how weak the guards were. How pathetically unprepared these people were when faced with those who wished harm on them. The Avatar was unnecessary, an over-prepared and weapon that seemed unreliable now in the midst of conflict. Ming drew her tentacle back, weighing up her chances. Korra narrowed her eyes, her expression hardening. She looked more determined now; Korra looked ready. Ming smirked.

Another water whip cracked out of the smoke. The Prince and Princess had decided to intervene. Ming wanted to laugh. They were no match for Korra; she dodged and weaved around their attacks with ease. She adapted, moving from water to earthbending, the change bewildering the children. A ripple shot through the stone floor and sent both children tumbling. Good. Korra's strange firebender disguise had not blunted her skill with the other elements. The pro-bending practices had been helpful it seemed. Korra moved faster than the last time Ming had seen her. Far from softening her, the last three weeks seemed to have strengthened her. She would have to congratulate P'Li. Despite the fixation on firebending, Korra seemed to have learned something useful. Perhaps in the end Korra’s leaving had been necessary. Not part of their original plan, but success in spite of it was just as good.

"Korra," Zaheer shouted as he blocked another guard's attack. "Your target is ahead. Make us proud." He span around, the glint of the knife in his hand visible in the dim light for a moment followed by an arc of blood. The guard fell to the floor, hands at her throat as she spluttered her final breaths. Korra did not even look at the woman; her attention fixed on Unalaq. Ming had never seen him bend in person - yet all the reports indicated he was powerful and needed to eliminated swiftly. If Korra failed then it would become her duty to end the water tribe leader. 

The chief and his wife sat huddled in the far corner, coughing and spluttering. Between then and Korra were the prince and princess. Korra surged forward, a curious look of recognition passing across both of the children's faces. The Avatar formed flame daggers she ran, the children drawing more water from the fountain in response. A little help would okay; if the Avatar still went onto her target. Ming whipped out with her tentacle and smashed the waterbenders against the wall. The royal heirs grunted in pain as Ming solidified her water whip around them. Not enough. These two could not survive either. She flicked her other tentacle up to their heads, separating it into two bubbles to engulf the children's heads. Neither of Unalaq's children would inherit anything.

A movement nearby; Councilwoman Chiyo had somehow survived this long and had made it to the door. She fumbled with frantic hasty motions as she tried to open it. Ming raised a hand to strike, but a pulse of fire streaked past before she could move. Ah, yes. Chiyo was P'Li's target. The woman vanished in a blast of fire. But the spark was too potent, the explosion too large; a chunk of wall and a large section of the floor vaporized in the same moment. Unsupported, the heavy stone began to tilt, a widening gap forming in the corner of the room. The same corner Unalaq and his wife huddled. The crack of breaking stone drowned out everything else. Korra lost her footing on the shifting ground, and fell to the next floor a moment after the chief and his wife.

“Korra,” P’Li called.

“She’ll be fine,” Ming yelled over the clamour.

Korra could deal with the changed circumstances. But Ming should still provide back-up. Just in case. Not much longer. The twins were struggling more now. It cannot be much longer; they could only hold their breaths for so long. Maybe it would have been best to try and stab them? No; such a method never worked well against waterbenders. Not when they can turn the attack back against the aggressor so easily. Best just hold them for a moment- Ming blinked. Tarrlok had somehow survived and now struggled to his feet.

"Ghazan," Ming called. He looked around and she nodded to the angry-looking man. Another shuriken span through the air; Tarrlok side-stepped it without hesitation. The man gestured towards the fountain, and drew a bubble of water to his hands. Ghazan was faster; a new shuriken hit Tarrlok's leg, forcing him into a crouch as he tried to suppress a scream of pain. Ghazan gestured to the floor causing it to redden and begin melting. The lava's glow lit up the room as it flowed forward. Tarrlok did not even glance at it, unconcerned by the proximity. Ming tensed for another attack, checking on the children. Still alive somehow. Tarrlok's hands shifted into a curious gripping position.

Ming gasped. Something was wrong. Something was around her throat. No something was constricting around her throat. She shook her head trying to dislodge whatever was there but her head would not move. Her legs would not move. Breathing became an effort. What was happening? She concentrated, trying to keep the twins pinned down, but there was pressure everywhere. Her lungs wheezed as she tried to gasp at the air. Some oppressive force covered her. She cannot hold on. Ming's concentration broke. Her tendrils splashed down to the floor, the bubbles around the royal's faces no longer under her control. Ming was only faintly aware of the ice cracking and two sets of feet hitting the floor.

"See to your father," Tarrlok said. He was so close but sounded as far away as forever. Not good. What was Ghazan doing? "You thought to best me?" Tarrlok snarled as his hand twitched and the pressure became close to intolerable. It felt like something was blocking her throat but Ming could not begin to draw any water back to her. All she could do is take gulping breaths, her neck locked in an awkward position.

"Ming?" Ghazan splutted from nearby. With titanic effort, Ming moved her eyes, the movement slow, awkward, hard. Ghazan looked much like she felt. Too rigid, too exacting in how he stood. There was a full moon outside and blood splattered Tarrlok's face. Almost inconceivable, but the only explanation. Tarrlok was one of the rarest of waterbenders; a blood bender. And she did not have the capability to resist him. Ming had tried to learn the skill, practiced for so long and with so much patience, but she could never reach inside a living thing and take such control of everything as he had. This man, he could do anything. Could do anything to her. A new wrench ran through her as his fingers moved, her limbs straining away from her body in one moment, and then grinding against each other the next. She felt parts of herself flex and twist in unintended ways. He looked on in sadistic delight, all his attention focused on her and her suffering.

They should have known. There should have been a clue that someone like this could stop them. Why had they not suspected? Korra could have neutralized him first. The pressure on her throat intensified again and her eyes bulged, her lungs trying to drag in air they cannot touch. Her gaze became fixed on the ornate ceiling, the pattern of blue-stone is all she can think about. It resembled waves flowing across the top of the room. It this it? Is this the last thing she will ever see?

The pressure vanished and nothing held her up. Ming dropped. It was over for her. No. Someone had caught her.

"I've got you, Ming," Ghazan croaked between heavy breaths.

"Ghazan?" Ming asked, her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain lancing through every bit of her.

"Yeah."

Ming forced her eyes open. Tarrlok was unconscious nearby, his leg burnt and resting close to the lava stream. That had been too close. Ghazan held her with one arm as he formed a new shuriken; prepared to take revenge. There was a whistling sound in the air, and the sound of metal hitting stone. Ghazan whirled around; metal cables ensnared the rail of the balcony. "Ming; we need to move."

* * *

Korra; run.

The voice came as she vaulted onto the balcony. In the moment before he spoke everything had flowed like it should; everything had been as the drills had prepared her for. But it was hard to feel the same anger towards the guards here as the target dummies she used to attack. Korra chose confinement over destruction and froze them to the wall. Enough to keep them out of the way and neutralized for now.

The voice came again. More insistent, audible over the panic, the crack of ice and the gurgling gasps from each guard as Ming killed them. It was an odd thing to watch the men die right there in front of her. It should have meant more somehow. It should have affected her in some other way; one she could not find the words for. To see someone die in person; not just read about it as an abstract concept. But there was nothing; no sadness, no nausea, no anger. Strange. The voice; there could be no mistaking it. It was Aang again. Aang who had been silent for three weeks now. Aang who remained silent as her teachers came for her. Aang who only spoke up now as they move to disrupt the world. It fit like a missing puzzle piece. Aang's few moments of contact dove-tailed into everything Zaheer said about him. Why else would he only speak to her now than to stop her from tearing down everything he built up?

Ghazan did something nearby and a man's head hit the floor with a thunk, his body following a moment later. She should react. The sight should unnerve her, trouble her. But as with the guards there was nothing. No emotion to trouble her. Nothing but a cool detachment from grotesque reality. People were dying all around her. Her teacher just decapitated someone. It would be easy. She could fulfill her mission. The twins attack was nothing more than a distraction. Why not take the first life? Why not kill one of these royal brats? The pair who forced their way into a private celebration, who pushed Bolin out of his comfort zone. Two more deaths would be nothing with what they strove to achieve.

"Korra; your target is ahead. Make us proud." Zaheer's voice was loud in the struggle. Of course. Save the others for later. Do this now. Do this and begin the change. Make it all worthwhile. Korra darted forward, flames flickering into her palms. The water tribe chief huddled with his wife, cowering away from the chaos and destruction. She flicked her hand forward, shifting from the dagger to a fireball. The woman screamed, the chief turning, his eyes widening. He drew a rushing layer of water to adsorb Korra's fire. She would something more potent. The other dagger dispersed and she clasped both hands together, an inferno growing between them.

Her stomach heaved as the floor lurched. Her footing slipped and she plunged into the void; the chief and his wife tumbling ahead of her. Painful landing, awkward. Korra squirmed in the rubble, debris raining down as the yells continued from above. There was a flickering light high above; something odd about the glinting. There was something up there. Something that plunged towards her, sparkling in the brightening light. An ice spike. Korra flicked herself away, eyes scanning for the chief. There. He had drawn more water from somewhere. No matter. Korra pulled the biggest chunk of ice up and blasted it forward. The chief could not even begin to defend himself. He was more concerned with the unconscious form of his wife anyway. The ice block smashed into him and forced him back against the wall. Korra drew the rock wall towards her; the chief's body hit it with a crack as it became pinned between ice and rock.

The Water tribe chief cried out on impact; his legs gave out a second later and he dropped him to the floor. As he gasped and spluttered for breath, his lips and face became became coated with blood. There was no fight in him anymore; this would be easy. Fire burst into life in her palms again as she stalked across the debris-laden floor to her first target. Her first kill. Everything had built up to this one moment.

The man glanced up through drooping eyelids, his eyes widening as he stared at her. She could see terror there, but also something else. "Korra?" he asks, the effort seeming too much. He spluttered and coughed again, more blood dripping from his mouth.

"Korra; find me." Aang's voice again. Why now? She ignored it. The chief knew her name. Had he overheard Zaheer before? Was this part of his linguistic skill, put them onto an equal footing by referring to her by name? Or was it something more insidious; was someone in the group not trust-worthy?

Something moved nearby. The chief's wife was coming to, her eyelids fluttering. She groaned as she pushed herself upright, her gaze flicking between her husband and Korra. The woman shuffled forward and Korra took a step back, not sure why she would distance herself from the target. The woman moved between her husband and Korra. "Korra?" She gasped. "Don't... do... this," she continued through clenched teeth. "Your parents-"

Are dead. She knew. Korra flicked a smaller block of ice at the woman and rendered her silent. She could deal with the chief's wife later. Another step forward. Something dropped from above; the Prince and Princess here to try and stop her once more. Neither seemed in the best of shape now. Both were breathing hard and their water whips while still lightning fast did not strike her as precisely as they should. They were not as effective as they had been. Too slow for her now. Korra pivoted and danced past the whips. She thrust her hands forward and sent a fireball barreling towards the chief. The Prince darted in the way and caught it in a spray of water. Too little. The water turned to steam but some scorching remnants still splattered along his arm. The prince screeched in pain, crouching to the floor as he drew in on himself wrapping his arm within the cocoon of his body.

"Desna," the princess cried, pulling his shoulder back and pouring water onto his injury. Desna grimaced and groaned, his teeth clenched as the princess channeled more and more water onto his arm. They paid no attention to Korra; bad plan right now. With a few flicks, Korra turned the water away from the wound and enveloped the princess in rapidly freezing water. A flick of her wrist and she smacked against the wall. The ice shattered and a groaning princess fell to the floor. No more distractions. Korra blinked. The chief was crawling towards her, wincing with each move, one arm held tight against his stomach. 

"Korra," he gasped. "Please. Kill me if you must, but not my family. Not my children. I... I beg you." He stared at her, his body trembling as he shuffled.

With his death the water tribe would be free. Free from oppression. The world will be a better place with him gone. Her fingers twitched and the fire dagger was in her hand again. No more taunting, no more inflicting pain. Make things quick, easy, and as painless as possible. Slashing his throat would kill him in moments. And yet, there will be nothing but pain for those moments. Complete decapitation as Ghazan did? Faster. No bleeding to death that way. The thought of cutting as Ghazan had turned her stomach. No. Not that. How about incineration? Hopefully with hot enough fire he would feel nothing. But not here. Not in front of his wife and children. Perhaps it would be better to just take him to a glacier and hope he froze to death.

"Korra." What was Aang trying to say?

There was something familiar about the chief's face. He reminded her of someone, someone important. Once the number of options would be so narrow, but now there hundreds of possible similarities. Did she somehow see him in the last three weeks? No, the memory feels older, more personal. Korra felt dizzy for a moment and her surroundings came into sharp focus, some kind of haze dispersing from her mind. The air was damp and filled with dust. Freezing water had soaked into her shoes and the bottoms of her pants. Her chest was heaving as she panted in the cool air, the scratches and scrapes from her fall stringing. Her heart was racing, her stomach painful. The fire dagger is gone; she did not remember dismissing it. Was his death that essential? Was there truly no other way? Can they now throw him and his family in prison; surely that would be just as effective. Break the leadership but not take their lives.

"Korra," Zaheer's voice came from behind her. "What are you waiting for?" He stepped beside her.

Korra stared down at the man. "Maybe... Can we capture him? I... I can help guard him if I must."

"That will not do, Korra," Zaheer said, his eyes narrowing. "We cannot allow him to be in this world any longer. We cannot allow his subjugation of the waterbenders to continue."

The chief wheezed. "Lying," he murmured. "Lying," he said louder. "Korra; the Red Lotus have deceived you. Listen to me, I'm-"

"No," Zaheer roared, his knife at the ready, his hand slashing down towards the chief. Korra tried to shove him away, but Zaheer had moved too far from her. By the time she reached him the knife would have taken the chief's life. A blast of air picked Zaheer up and sent him sailing over the chief's head. He bounced off the wall with a grunt of pain as Korra stared at her hands. She had just bent air. Again. Bent it more powerfully than ever before. She looked down at the panting chief.

"I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry." The Red Lotus? Her teachers were the Red Lotus? Why had they never told them that name? And if they were so called, what and how did they relate to the White?

Zaheer struggled to his feet. “P’Li,” he roared as he stared up to the floor above. “Eliminate Unalaq.”

Korra blinked and followed his gaze. P’Li crouched on the floor above, watching her, staring past her. “Korra, move out of the way,” she said.

“Why?” she asked.

“So I can do what you can’t,” P’Li replied.

“No,” Korra stared back at her.

P’Li’s eyes widened. “Korra, you must move.”

Korra shook her head. “I won’t let you harm him,” she said, keeping herself in front of Unalaq, her voice firm even as her rebellion made her stomach twist.

Zaheer struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall. “P’Li; destroy him.”

“But-” P’Li began.

“Now,” Zaheer growled.

“Korra, I… I don’t want to hurt you. Please get out of the way.” Korra shook her head. “Last chance,” P’Li said. Korra did not move. “You’ve decided to stand with him?” Korra stared in silence as she met P’Li’s gaze, her body trembling. 

P’Li sighed. “I’m sorry, Korra. But we’ve come too far.” Tears were running down her cheeks. “We have to do this.” Her voice broke as the popping came.

Korra caught the split-second flash of the spark as it rushed towards her. Blocking was easy, but it had never been against something so powerful before. The spark hurt as Korra caught it and she was flung backwards. She smacked into a wall, her head banging hard against the stone. Korra blinked open her eyes, glancing to the side. She had shielded Unalaq or his family; she had defied her teachers.

She looked back to P’Li. Zaheer had gotten up to her and had his hand on her shoulder, his fingers gripping tightly. “Again,” he said, his face savage. P’Li narrowed tear-stained eyes and her body shook. “P’Li; attack. Now while we still have a chance.”

P’Li sniffed and called out. “Goodbye… Korra.”

Korra flung her hands forward to block as the spark came again, barely able to move in time. The world became brighter, whiter, painful to look at. Each pop of the attack seemed to echo in absolute emptiness. 

Time slowed. The floor dissolved beneath her and she could do nothing as she fell back. There was nothing below her. The sting in her hands increased, the pain spreading across her palms and into her fingers. There were other people falling in the air with her; Unalaq, his wife, Desna and the Princess. Had she kept them alive? The world changed again and filled with sound and darkness as she fell. Korra winced as she crashed into the stone floor; she was on a lower room, debris and water raining down with her. Her nails scratched over rough stone as she struggled upright, her finger-tips stinging. Her arms felt hot; her sleeves were gone, falling cinders the only evidence they had ever existed. She glanced at her palms, shocked by the reddened, peeling skin, the bloody wounds in the joints of her fingers.

What next? Silence. No, not quite silence. Chunks of stone continued to rain down, and there was the curious sound of metal against stone somewhere above. She winced at the roar of another explosion, but it was elsewhere, distant, nowhere near her. Korra tried to hold her breath, unable to manage more than a second. She coughed, spluttering as she sank back against the stone wall, waiting for the next attack. Still nothing. Was it over now? Was the chief safe? The air was hazy down here. Was that a body half buried nearby? Were they still alive, whoever they were? What should she do? The people who had given her purpose all her life had tried to cut through her to kill someone else. Zaheer and P’Li at least. Were Ming and Ghazan of the same mind-set?

Where was Aang? She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Help me. I need you.

Silence.

More metal against stone. People wearing metal armor stared at her from the floor above. Metalbenders? Five- no there are at least ten visible. The glare of light behind them put their faces into shadow. What did they want? Was this to be another attempt on her life? Of course; the Avatar would not be welcome here. Korra wanted to cry. The metalbenders were with the police. She had attacked and almost killed the chief of the water tribe. She had attacked those two on the beach. It had all been a matter of time; of course they would come for her in the end. Just as Zaheer had. But if she had killed the chief? Would Zaheer be here right now to fend them off? To help her escape? Would she be lying here in agony if she had only done as Zaheer asked? Surely P’Li would not have caught her in that blast. 

Her teacher's words came to mind. There was no changing the past. She had to deal with the present. She could not let them take her. She had to get back. Go back where it was safe. Asami's house. She would go back to the mansion. Would Asami still want her? Would Bolin or Mako? Or Naga and Pabu? She would have to beg forgiveness. Or die trying. No. Not there. They found her there once, they could find her again. But she could not stay here any longer. Korra got to her feet, her legs shaky. Her voice was husky and harsh in her throat.

"Back. Get back. I can kill you all; I am the Avatar," she hissed. Her hand sent a wave of flame streaking at the metalbenders. Most backed away from the fire. A grey-haired woman did not. She stood firm and said... something. The others responded to her words. That one was likely the leader. The one who strode to the edge of the pit and raised her hand. She was about to attack. Korra scowled, not waiting to see what his grey-haired woman would do. She sent another blast of fire careening towards her.

* * *

The call came as they drove; an explosion at the Hakoda mansion. Right where Unalaq was. By the time Kuvira and Lin arrived the building was in a terrible state. The second floor was a mass of broken windows and flickering lights, most of the outer wall missing. Debris and rubble clogged parts of the first floor. Two figures were still upright on the second floor according to the spotters. Many others were on the floor - dead or unconscious was hard to make out through all the smoke. Something popped in the air and there was a bright flash on the second floor and the muted roar of an explosion. Lin and Kuvira waited for long seconds as the smoke began to disperse and mantled up to the balcony, both tensed for an attack as they landed. Kuvira caught sight of a firebender and a man in a monk's habit when that popping sound came again. The air exploded nearby throwing her and Lin to the floor and by the time they were back on their feet, both figures had vanished.

"Officers, check for survivors," Lin called as she waved the squad up to the conference room. She stalked through the rubble and followed the path of devastation down through the hole to the next floor. Kuvira trailed after her, checking every corner, keeping an eye on every shadow. Whoever did this had been powerful; exceptionally so. This was beyond even the worst gang-land destruction. Lin slid down to the first floor. Kuvira peered down and followed. Someone had destroyed most of the the lower floor; the basement looked like a pit in the gloom.

Lin stopped and stared at something below. The blood spattered Unalaq was unconcious on his back, half buried in rubble alongside his wife. A groaning Desna and Eska lay slumped nearby. Kuvira felt a pang of guilt at the injuries of her former wards, but stayed beside Lin. Something else had drawn the chief’s gaze. A strange girl had pressed herself against the wall near to the family. Her black clothes were half burnt, and she sat slumped. Was this her? Was this the Avatar? What was she doing here? And alone? Where were these Red Lotus members? Had they fled and left her behind? The girl glared up at them, muttering something with a snarl plastered across her face. Kuvira frowned. She had seen the girl before; somewhere recently. The pro-bending match. She had been the firebender on that team Eska became fixated on. That had been the Avatar? Playing at pro-bending at the behest of Asami Sato? 

Without warning, the girl sent a wave of fire at them. It fell short of them all, nothing more than hot air washing over the metalbenders. How could they deal with an Avatar? There had been no precedence in recorded history of something like this. Oh, maybe Aang's companions knew something more. The official texts contained missing periods of time, sections of experience the group had held back. There were references to undocumented moments from other contemporary sources, but nothing to serve as a starting point for this. Had they once dealt with Aang like this?

How many elements was the Avatar likely experienced with? It seemed doubtful she could manipulate air; that at least only gave them only three to handle. Kuvira glanced at the warped, melted ground. If Korra could lavabend; that would be troublesome. Could the Avatar metalbend?

Lin cleared her throat. "Avatar Korra." The girl glared back and said nothing. "Avatar Korra, we mean you no harm. We have no wish to fight. We just want to talk." She waved to the metalbenders either side. Their stances relaxed, but in the same moment Korra screamed in fury. A fireball blasted out of the pit with shocking speed, barely missing Lin. Chief Beifong stumbled back as the Avatar blasted herself out of the pit; the movement leaving cracked stone in her wake. She crouched on all fours as she landed, panting, her face streaked with sweat, her eyes wild. The floor came alive under her hands, the metalbenders struggling to keep their footing. Earth columns blasted up from the floor and sent several metalbenders flying. A few twisted away only to find a band of water curled around them; Korra flicked them up to the higher levels without a glance. Kuvira ducked a water tentacle as Lin backed up beside her.

"All of you; cables. Now. Do not hurt her." Not easy.

Kuvira and three of the metalbenders shot their cables forwards at the chief's command. Korra ducked Kuvira's and Pako's shot, but Cho's struck home and wrapped around Korra's upper arm. The Avatar twisted around and toppled the metalbender. Kuvira's cables bounced off the steel wire around Korra's arm and then they dropped away, leaving the Avatar free to move. 

"Korra, please," Lin begged. "We are not your enemies," she called as Korra kicked at the floor and shot herself forward on another column of rock. She arced through the air, right up to the second floor, and with a flicker of flames, blasted her way out of the building.

"Follow her," Kuvira yelled and heaved herself up after the Avatar, her cables hooking to any vantage point above. It was foolhardy to follow her right outside, but she was dangerous. Too dangerous. Kuvira could not risk harm to the public. She sailed up through the gaping hole that ran from the basement drawing her cables in as fast as she could. Up to the conference room, and with a new flick of her cables an arcing turn in the conference room and out into the grounds. Kuvira landed as gracefully as she could, wary of another attack. Instead there was a myriad of bursting lights. She glanced up, half expecting another popping blast of fire. Instead she saw a hoard of reporters. Reporters with cameras. No no no. Korra tried to block the lights with her hand, her whole body twisted away from the observers. She looked bewildered and lost.

"Korra," Kuvira called. The Avatar stared at her and sprang away from her, scaling the wall and out onto the streets beyond in moments. Kuvira tried to keep pace with her, only faintly aware of the guards shouting at the crowd to keep back and the constant pop of light in the air. Onto the wall. Where was Korra? The Avatar ducked into a dark alley and Kuvira shot cable after cable to keep her momentum going as she swung down the alley. The narrow passage opened into an empty lot between buildings. Korra paused for a moment. Just long enough. Kuvira swung down as Korra leapt for the furthest building. Aim for the ankle. 

Kuvira's cable hit its mark and the Avatar was now tied to her with a steel wire. Kuvira braced herself and the Avatar came crashing down as the cable reels hit their limit. No, not crashing. Too graceful for that. The Avatar was too resourceful even now. She hit the ground and flipped over onto her hands. Korra did not even pause. With incredible strength she began pushing herself away from Kuvira. The metalbender dug in for a moment, but Korra was something else. The Avatar was in danger of pulling her over. No choice. She detached the cable, unable to keep her footing.

The Avatar flicked her legs over and was back on her feet again. She ripped chunks of concrete up from the ground and hurled them at Kuvria. This she could deal with. Just as she had practiced, over and over again. She wanted to smile. A basic drill, but oh so effective. Kuvira swayed to avoid the projectiles, ducking beneath them when needed. A parking sign caught her attention. Kuvira ripped it from the post and sent it spinning towards Korra. She molded it across the Avatar's hand as Korra reached out to deflect it. An anchor point - and one less easily removed than the cable. Kuvira twisted Korra's arm behind her back and forced her to the ground. She needed more metal. A little more and she might be able to pin her like this, keep her contained until someone who had the first idea of what to do arrived. Too long; the Avatar recovered fast and a blast of fire streaked towards her. No avoiding this one. The flames splashed across Kuvira's uniform, the fire catching hold in moments.

"Damn it," Kuvira muttered as she dropped to the ground and tried to smother the flames. Mud. She needed mud. But there was none to here; just cold concrete. Kuvira struggled to open her jacket even as she tried to suffocate the flames beneath her. She struggled out of her uniform as Korra got to her feet, her hand now free from the metal sign. Korra's eyes narrowed, her body hunching forward. No back-up and with an angry Avatar.

The cable came out of nowhere and pinned the Avatar's arms to her sides. Kuvira gasped in relief as the Avatar struggled and strained, trying to get loose again. Chief Beifong landed beside Kuvira, other metalbenders soon following in her wake. "All of you; capture the Avatar," Lin yelled. Cable after cable shot towards the Avatar, each ensnaring part of her body; arms, legs, torso. Soon Korra was was strung between the assembled group in a web of steel. Korra continued to snarl and thrash, screaming and glaring at those around her.

"Sorry... for the... delay," Lin said as she braced her feet against the ground, straining against the struggling Korra.

"It's... it's okay. I'm just glad you arrived when you did," Kuvira said, smiling.

The Avatar stopped struggling and inhaled, the intake shockingly loud. When she opened her mouth a gout of flame emerged as she exhaled. The metalbenders panicked; the one closest to Kuvira - Aung - dropped his cable and backed away from the figure. The Avatar used the moment to steady her stance, her feet gained new traction, her left leg able to move unimpeded. Her chest drew in another breath. Would she ever stop? Kuvira needed to stop her breathing fire on anyone else. She ripped a sheet of metal from Lin's belt and shot it forwards, pinning it across Korra's mouth, clamping it against her face. Korra's strained against her restraints, emitting a muffled scream of frustration.

"Nice... work, Kuvira," Lin smiled as Korra sagged in the tangle of wires. The metalbenders glanced at each other warily as the Avatar fell silent. Kuvira glanced around and at Lin's nod flicked her flashlight on and stepped closer to their prisoner. She stopped as she caught sight of Korra's face. Tears streamed from the Avatar's eyes despite the furious glare that twisted her face. Korra's body shook and trembled in the centre of their steel web. This was the Avatar? Master of all the elements and most powerful being in the world? It looked like she was about the same age as her. Similar but so different. Kuvira stared into malice filled eyes and felt only pity for the creature they had captured.

"This doesn't look good," Lin said. "Kuvira? You hold her as well. I need to contact Tenzin-"

The ground trembled. A chill wind whipped around them, the temperature plummeting. Kuvira started shivering. It was never this cold in Republic City. The wind intensified, howling and twisting around them. The ground jolted again and Kuvira found herself on her back, struggling to even sit up. The impossible sound of the cables shearing reached her. With a snap and an almost musical twang, a cable sliced through the air just above her head. Kuvira dropped back and kept as close to the ground as possible. Korra was standing up again. With a creak of metal, the sheet across her mouth fell off, whipped away by the swirling wind. Cable after cable snapped, the trailing ends slicing at the metal benders and whipping in the air. Kuvira tried to guard her head even as Korra tore the last few cables from her arm. The Avatar opened her eyes and all Kuvira could see was a brilliant, glowing white.


	16. Broken Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 has been re-edited following some feedback on fanfiction.net.

"Master Tenzin, Master Tenzin," Bolin shouted as he ran back up the hill. He seized the door of the pagoda and pulled; the door refused to budge and with a wrench he slammed back against it. Locked. Bolin stumbled to his feet and rattled the door again. Nothing. He glanced around and took a few steps back. "Master Tenzin," he called. A window opened on the floor above and an eye peered at him.

"Bolin?" a voice asked and Jinora raised her head, soon flanked by her mother and sister.

"Hi,” Bolin said with a smile. “You guys okay?" he yelled.

Pema winced. "We can hear you just fine. You're not that far away."

"Sorry," he said, lowering his voice.

"Dad's just gone down to let you in," Jinora called as the door beside Bolin rattled.

Tenzin looked around with suspicion as he held the door open and locked it as soon as Bolin was inside. "Have they found her?" Bolin asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "Not yet. We're still waiting on some word from Chief Beifong."

Bolin clenched and unclenched his hands at his side. "She… Korra. She’ll be all right, right? I mean, she’s the Avatar? Isn’t she, Master Tenzin?"

"Please; just call me Tenzin. And yes. I have never been in doubt it was Korra all these years." He glanced back out of the pagoda after a pause. "Where are your friends?"

"My-? Oh; you mean my brother and Asami?” asked Bolin. “They're keeping an eye on those thugs - we caught them before they got away. But yeah, they're guarding them while I checked how things were here. Things… They, er, seem to be okay. So, maybe we should go help them?"

Tenzin nodded. "We should at least get them back here where it’s safe. Not sure how much if we will get anything out of Manu or Shi. The Red Lotus of old were not easy to interrogate. The ones who confessed never had anything useful to tell us either and their leader…" Tenzin sighed as he trailed off.

"Their leader?" Bolin prompted.

"Sorry.” Tenzin looked serious. “He escaped us. But not in the way you’re thinking; he left his body."

Bolin blinked. "Okay, I should just admit right now, I have no idea what that means."

Tenzin offered a grim smile. "Possibly not far removed from what you might already think. He was able to send his consciousness away from his body."

"Oh.” Bolin looked around. “Oh; what if he comes back and possesses someone?” He span around keeping an eye out for the encroaching vision of the Red Lotus’s leader. 

“What are you doing?” Tenzin asked.

“There was this great radio play about these spirit exterminators in Republic City and-"

"Bolin; this is somewhat different,” Tenzin said in a stern voice. “There is no way for his mind to take over another body. In releasing his spirit as he did, he ensured he would be trapped in the spirit world."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that’s good," Bolin said, still not completely comfortable turning his back on the shadows in the corners of the room. He scratched his head. "Okay, so, we have Naga, who I'm pretty sure could track Korra. All we need to to is get back to the mainland."

"Would that it were that simple." Tenzin sank into a nearby chair. "The Red Lotus were, are, exceptional benders back in the day and I doubt our current opponents are anything less." Tenzin looked up. "Have they... demonstrated their abilities at all?"

Bolin winced. "Yeah. They took us out before we had a chance."

Tenzin frowned. "You're fortunate to still be alive.” His eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, I wonder. You three were close to Korra weren't you?" Bolin nodded. "It’s not impossible the Red Lotus might try to use you against Korra at some point. We will need to ensure you three are safe too." He held up a hand as Bolin started to protest. "Don’t worry. I'm not advocating you sit by while the search is made." 

“Then what do we do?” Bolin asked. “If we can be used against her, shouldn’t we stay out of the way?” He hopped from one foot to the other. “But I want to help. Korra’s my friend.” He stopped and blinked.

Tenzin sighed. “Were this another opponent, another situation I might concur. But we have very little idea of who we can trust or how deep the betrayal reaches. Bolin; I’m afraid you, your brother and Miss Sato are some of the only people we can possibly trust.” Tenzin sighed. “Though I can think of a few others. As much as it pains me, I am going to have to involve my brother." 

He dialed a number on the the phone. "The one advantage of your siblings going into the armed forces- Hello? Hello? Yes. Yes. No. Look, can I speak to commander Bumi? Commander. Bumi. ... What do you mean he's on leave? How can he be on leave with his troops- You know what, never mind. Did he take his radio with him? What mountain range? Look; this is important. I need you to send someone to tell him I am ringing. Ma'am, I am his brother. Yes, that one. Yes, yes. I know. Would you please? Thank you. If he protests, tell him its about Laghima's cave. Yes. Yes. Thank you so much."

"Radio problems?” Bolin asked. Tenzin nodded. “You know, Asami is really good with technology and stuff. Maybe she could give them some help?”

“If she’s handy with a radio we have one here. It’ll be quicker to just try direct-” Tenzin started saying.

Bolin turned on his heel and rushed out, remembering a moment later the door should remain locked. He span around, slammed the door closed and sprinted along the path to the beach. Did Aang’s friends have to run around this much? Probably not; they could just fly around on Appa. Could Korra have an air bison too? It would be so handy. Ah, but then what would happen to Naga. Bolin doubted Korra would just abandon the polar bear-dog. 

The short run was nothing; he had been fit before but the pro-bending training had done wonders for his health. He was not even out of breath as he arrived at the beach. He hesitated just as he was about to call out; something had happened. Mako was fiddling with one of the boats and Asami was sat on a rock staring out across the bay. Neither said a word. Manu and Shi were still unconscious. Bolin frowned. Manu was flat on his back on the sand, soaked to the skin with one sleeve missing.

"Did... something happen?" he asked.

Mako glanced around,frustrated. "I thought you were going to inform Master Tenzin?" His tone was sharp.

Bolin frowned; Mako’s cheek looked reddened on one side. Had someone caught him in the scuffle with the Red Lotus? "I did,” he said after a moment. “And he knows. And he's fine incidentally.” He flashed a smile to Asami who did not even look at him. “He's trying to get hold of his brother but there's some mountains in the way and I thought Asami has to know something about radios, so I came to get you and see if you need help, and where are you going Mako?" Bolin asked.

Mako ignored him and continued doing something with the boat.

"Bolin.” Asami’s voice was tight. “I'll see what I can do.” She looked away from Mako and walked stiffly back towards the pagoda.

"Okay Mako, what gives? I've been gone for five minutes and you two are acting like you're worst enemies or something?"

Mako paused. "It's not like that Bolin. I… We're just... concerned. Yeah,” he muttered. “Concerned. We were going to come back, but I reckoned we needed to get moving faster."

"What? Why?" Bolin asked.

"Korra's parents are still alive." Mako stood up, staring across the bay.

"What? How? …oh. Right."

"Yeah.” Mako clenched his jaw as he shoved a plank of wood off the boat. “And right now they're on their way here at the Red Lotus's invitation. They're their last trump card."

"Then we just have to get to them first.” Bolin grinned. “Wow though; Master Tenzin was pretty certain you'd never get anything out of them."

Mako smiled; the expression not reaching his eyes. "Must have worried him with this," he said as he snapped a flame dagger into existence.

"So that's it," Bolin said, relaxing. "You played up being all serious and dangerous and got Asami worried again didn’t you? Oh, man, she really didn't like that thing before did she?"

"Yeah," Mako said as the flame dagger vanished. "Something like that," he muttered.

"If you like I can talk to her? Explain it’s just a thing you have to do fast, and that you never mean anything by it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mako said, ducking his head away.

So," Bolin said, wondering if Mako's crush on Asami had run into a few problems. Just as well, at least according to Doctor Love. "Where do we need to go?"

"We are going nowhere. I am going to Bato Port. I'm going to head over there, see if I can warn Korra’s mom and dad. If I go now, I might get there before the Red Lotus does." Mako leapt into the boat and started the engine.

"I'm going too then," Bolin said as he clambered after Mako. "I need to do something for her. The police are already looking for Korra and Asami should be able to get hold of the military for Tenzin. They don't need us getting in the way. And we're the only ones who know about her parents."

Mako shook his head. "No. Out of the question."

"Why not?" Bolin blinked. Mako stared away from him.

"Bolin; you are an earthbender. An earthbender. What chance do you have in the middle of the sea?"

Bolin pointed at Mako. "Firebender. Water kills fire."

Mako glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "At least I have fire when I need it."

Bolin scooped a few rocks off of the half-destroyed dock. "And now I have some earth.” He tumbled them end over end in his palm. “Water can't exactly kill rock, can it?"

Mako blinked. "You... have me there," he conceded.

"So," Bolin said, smiling. "How many are we facing?"

"I... didn't actually ask that."

"Then you really aren't leaving this island without me. We're going to find Korra's parents," Bolin called as he leant over the side and scooped as many rocks as he could reach into his arms. “We are going to rescue them.”

"Okay," Mako said with a sigh. He gunned the engine. "We go right now, just the two of us." The boat roared away from the dock.

* * *

Senna frowned as the scratching came again from the front door. What could that be? Some stray pet? A predator? It was already dark outside. She coiled a thin stream of water from the sink - just in case - and crept to the door. As she pulled the door open her gaze settled onto the hawk standing in the snow. It screeched and peered up at her. Strange. There were few who would bother to send a message at such a cost to the couple. Not taking her eyes from the hawk, Senna crouched down and picked up the tube lying in the snow.

The hawk screeched shot off into the sky with a flap of it’s wings as she gripped the cylinder. Something rattled with a dull thud inside. There was no indication of the sender on the outside, no hint at the origin. Senna unscrewed the lid. Inside was a curled note and a child’s shoe. She almost flung the cylinder to the ground. The shoe. She had seen it before, she had sewn it herself, put it along with its partner onto Korra’s feet so many years ago. The very same morning Korra vanished. Senna trembled and her legs gave out. She slumped against the wall her eyes soon flooded with tears. She rubbed at them frantically and with shaking fingers she extracted the note.

Tonraq. She had to tell him. Senna struggled to her feet and burst into the bedroom. “Tonraq,” she gasped in a breathless voice, more tears streaking her cheeks.

“What is it?” Tonraq stared at her and moved to embrace her. Senna shook her head and held out the note. Uncertain, Tonraq took the note and read the document out loud. “The Red Lotus has your daughter in Republic City-” His voice broke, and he glanced at his wife. She nodded, her hands over her mouth. Tonraq resumed. “-If you wish to see her again, head to Bato Port on Fugu Island together and inform no one of your destination. You have until midnight tomorrow. This is your first and only chance to see her again.”

Tonraq stared at the note. “What do we do?” Senna asked, a shiver running through her as she cradled the shoe, wiping her eyes free of tears. “I can hardly believe it, but… this…” She held the shoe out to her husband.

“We have to go,” Tonraq said firmly. “I don’t think we can risk not going.” He sighed. “The Red Lotus…” Tonraq shook his head. “Worst possible thing to happen to her…”

“Can we go to Katara or General Kya first?” Senna asked.

Tonraq shook his head as began pulling clothes out of the wardrobe. “I wouldn’t want to risk it. Plus the detour might make us miss the deadline.”

“So we go alone?” Senna asked.

Tonraq nodded.

* * *

The yacht was for use only by the chieftain though that did not technically bar Tonraq from using it. Official protocol dictated they get permission first, but Senna was glad when Tonraq ignored the rule. As it was the excuse would not pass muster for long; Unalaq had summoned Tonraq to Republic City for an emergency meeting. At least there was no easy way for anyone to authenticate the excuse quickly.

Were they drawing too much attention to themselves? They had made the unusual decision of refusing to have any of the ship’s crew go with them. Too late now. Despite the lack of other passengers the boat just did not seem to move fast enough. Neither parent was content to rely on just the ship’s engines; Tonraq stood at the back of the boat and waterbent a constant surge of water to push them forwards. Senna forced him to rest as he tried to begin a fifth hour and she took over for the next four hour shift to keep their momentum going.

They slumped on the deck, exhausted as they neared the Republic City territorial waters and let the boat’s motor take over. Senna stared off the prow of the boat. “Would it be possible to get hold of Unalaq do you think?”

“Unfortunately not,” Tonraq replied with a shake of his head. “The best we could do was send a hawk, but I’m not sure where we would get hold of one. And I can’t enter the Spirit World either.” He sighed. “Even if I could I’m not sure I’d want to run the risk.”

“Me neither,” Senna added sadly.

The boat chugged into the bay and approached Fugu Island; almost there. The port was dark and silent. Senna peered into the blackness. There were other boats moored on the quay, but there was no one else in sight. She glanced at her watch. “Two hours until the deadline,” she said.

“We’ll tie up behind the other boats over there,” Tonraq said and guided the boat alongside the dock. The sound of the boat’s engine echoed off the empty concrete buildings; Senna winced at the volume. But when Tonraq switched the engine off, the silence was overwhelming. Senna felt uncomfortable, worrying over every sound in the stillness.

“Do we look for them?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Or do we wait? Will Korra be with them? Do-”

Tonraq shushed her and stared out into the dark. Senna lapsed into silence and caught the same noise her husband had. Footsteps. She leant over the rail, hoping against hope it would be her. It could not be that easy, could it? There were several figures in the darkness, moving towards them. If Korra was there, she was not alone. Senna’s hands tightened on the rail, fighting the urge to rush down into the crowd and find her daughter. But in the same moment, she could not disregard everything Tonraq had told her of the Red Lotus.

“Chief Tonraq?” A voice called out.

“Yes?” Tonraq replied.

“We are the Red Lotus. Thank you for coming so promptly.” He bowed. “Please?” the man in the shadows gestured behind him.

“I’ll be right there,” Tonraq said. He lowered voice as he turned to Senna. “Stay here. I don’t like this.”

“No,” Senna said, shaking her head. “I won’t. I don’t care how dangerous it is, I want to see her. I have to see her.”

Tonraq almost protested, but nodded slowly after a moment. “Okay. But stay on your toes.”

The dock was huge, dark and empty around Senna as she stepped off the boat. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run where she would not found in a moment. There must be places to hide, boltholes to run to if need be. She took Tonraq’s hand as they walked over to the waiting group. “You have come alone?” the leader asked.

“Yes,” Tonraq said.

“Then, no one knows you’re here?” The man asked again, his voice slowing to a lazy drawl.

“No,” Senna replied. “Please, where is Korra?”

“You’ll see her soon.” She could just about make out the man’s smile. Senna shivered.

“What do you mean soon? Is she not here?” Tonraq demanded.

“No,” the man said.

“Then why are we here?” Tonraq demanded.

“Insurance,” the man smirked. Someone jerked Senna’s arms back and something blazing hot hovered beside her throat. “Tonraq; if you wish for both your wife and your daughter to survive the night, you will submit to us now. No bending, no resistance. If you try anything, your wife’s life is forfeit. Your daughter will suffer the same fate. And then you will follow.”

Senna shivered, too anxious to even struggle. Tonraq hesitated for a moment, but nodded and a firebender tied his arms together. Senna’s were bound a moment later and the group shoved the couple ahead of them as they walked towards another boat on the quay. The Red Lotus grew less and less polite as they walked, shoving the couple more and more frequently. By the time they steered them onto a waiting boat they were barely given a moment to scramble down the steep steps and into the hold. The ringleader shoved them down into the hold and stepped over them.

“Still nothing?” He called to someone on the deck above.

“Lot of police chatter,” another voice called from above. “Sounds like the attack went off, but we’ve had no confirmation from the others.”

The first man scowled. “We should at least have had a hawk by now. Keep an ear out.” He stalked forward and paused beside Tonraq’s head. “Don’t either of you go anywhere, okay?” He smiled and Senna glared at him. She sank back against the deck as he clambered up the stairs. Nothing to be do but wait now. Wait and hope. Was there any chance of seeing Korra at all? Had they simply been too trusting? Senna scowled furious with herself. They should have tried to say something to someone, anyone. No matter what their instructions were; they had walked right into a trap. She wanted to go back, wanted to change how they had responded to the note. 

More footsteps on the deck. Senna glanced behind her as two men scrambled down the stairs. No, not men; two boys. So young and mixed up in something as horrible as the Red Lotus. Senna sighed. The first crouched beside them; she flinched away from him.

“Are you Korra’s parents?” he asked in a low voice.

“What kind of sick game are you people playing?” Senna said, her voice angry.

The second boy shushed her, glancing up the steps to the deck above.

“We’re Korra’s friends,” the first boy said. “We’ve come to rescue you.”

“Friends?” Senna gasped. “You’re not with the Red Lotus?”

“No,” the boy insisted. “Korra ran away from them. We met her a few weeks ago, and we’ve been- never mind. You can hear all this later. From her.” Senna’s eyes flooded and she sniffed, hardly daring to believe him. “First we need to get you out of here. I’m Mako and this here’s my brother Bolin,” the boy continued.

“You really… you really are her friends?” Senna said as Mako loosened her bonds.

“Yeah,” Mako said with a smile. “Us and Asami. She’s… she’s Korra’s best friend,” he finished a little awkwardly. He shook his head. “I just hope we can get you out of here. Listen; Korra’s gotten mixed up with some group called the Red Lotus.” Mako moved to Tonraq’s bindings. 

“We know,” Tonraq said.

“Yeah, but did you know they’re using her to assassinate someone? You two are leverage in case Korra doesn’t do what they want.”

“Which is what?” Tonraq asked. “Who do they want her to kill?” Senna’s stomach dropped. Her daughter a killer?

“Chief Unalaq.”

“My brother?” Tonraq exclaimed, getting another shushing from Bolin. Mako stared at Tonraq. “They want her to kill her uncle?”

“Wait, Korra is Unalaq’s niece? So…” Bolin said as he crept closer. “That makes you a prince?” Tonraq nodded.

“And a minor chief,” Tonraq added.

“And so Korra is kinda like… a princess?” Bolin asked.

“Bolin,” Mako snapped. “We don’t have time for this right now. We can’t afford to get distracted.”

“Hey it’s not like- Oh. Quick. Quick; they’re coming,” Bolin whispered as he looked around the hold in a panic.

“Water, we need water,” Senna said as she rushed to the porthole.

“Too late,” Tonraq muttered and darted forward as two members of the Red Lotus hurried down the stairs. Tonraq pulled back his arm and slugged the first straight in the face. It was the ringleader of the group. The man behind him shot a fireball at Tonraq; Mako caught the blast of fire in his hands and deflected it away.

The first man recovered fast and drew a thin stream of water from the pouch on his waist. Water. Senna started forward, wanting, needing to pull the liquid away from their opponent and use it against him. But she was too far away and he too powerful. The man pulled the water across his skin, using it to cushion the blows Tonraq rained down upon him. He paused in the midst of his attack and struggled, trying to take control of the water. Bolin darted in front of Senna, a trio of rocks orbiting each other in the air above his palm.

Not good. They were all trapped in the hold. Running footsteps on the deck above; reinforcements. Mako and the firebender woman struggled, flames flickering and dancing in the dingy light. Ahead of Senna, Tonraq scored another good hit on the ringleader. As the man doubled over in pain, Tonraq pulled a stream of water into his hand and twisted it into a series of spikes. He sent them hurtling back towards his opponent.

The waterbender was too quick. The spikes bounced off a sheet of ice and wound up embedded the pipes just below the ceiling. With a hiss the pipe split open. Gas. Not good. Mako bounced backwards and dispersed his fire dagger, glancing warily up at the damaged pipe. His opponent took no notice and crouched into a firebending stance.

“Wait-” Senna called as the air around them ignited. Time became confused. Mako reached out, desperately grabbing at the flames as they burst out from the pipe, the gas igniting in a blink of an eye. The shock-wave blasted Bolin and Senna backwards, slamming them into the wall of the cabin as the ship began to roll.

Senna fell against the porthole as the ship rolled further, nothing but black water visible outside. Water washed across the floor, pouring down through the hatch from above. No, to the side. The two firebenders floundered in the deepening water as Tonraq and his opponent struggled. Senna managed to brace herself, but a moment later the ship continued its roll and she tumbled with it.

* * *

The light was everywhere. Every surface around her seemed to glow with an internal light; there were no shadows, no darkness. She could see further than ever before. There were rigid waves in the concrete below her. The droplets of moisture in the grey-haired woman’s exhalations were clearly visible. Above her head were more stars than she could have conceived of, more than she had ever seen these last three weeks. Everything felt effortless. The steel cable was no hardier than string. The steel plate was like paper.

Wind billowed around her, lifting her, as easy to manipulate as fire, earth or water. But somehow it still resisted her. As much as she reached out, understood all the principles of airbending, it was not under her control. The wind remained alien, unknowable, separate from the other elements. She was flying, ascending up above the metalbenders arrayed beneath her. She wanted to keep on going, keep on flying. She could not go back. Not now. That she failed in her assassination attempt did not alter the fact that she had tried to.

Something shifted inside her and the world grew darker, the shadows lengthening. She felt heavy again and the air could no longer support her. She sank, not falling towards the ground even as the air struggled to keep her aloft. Would it be enough to prevent her from plummeting onto the hard concrete below? The understanding of air left with the brightness and Korra stumbled as her feet hit concrete. She threw out a hand to brace herself as the strength left her legs, unable to quite stop herself from falling hard against the wall. She was elsewhere now; somewhere away from the cops, away from the Red Lotus. Sea air. There was a powerful scent of salt on the breeze. She was near the ocean.

Ahead, the wide expanse of the sea opened out beyond the end of the canal she found herself in. She could go back out to sea and away from the city. Keep moving. Keep going forward. Korra started walking. The city blazed with lights around her but ahead the statue of Avatar Aang was lit only by moonlight. What did he want? Why could he never talk properly to her? Answer her questions, guide her, do… anything?

Come find me. Aang’s voice echoed in her head.

She wanted to disobey. Wanted to turn away from this too, seek another path - neither that of the Red Lotus or whatever oblique purpose Aang called out to her for. Korra. The voice called again.

“Fine,” Korra growled. “You actually going to talk to me this time?”

Silence. Well, that was not as much of a surprise. If she wanted to learn anything she needed to play his game. Go back to the monument. Last time she had gone with Asami by boat. There were several nearby, but she did not feel confident in her ability to drive them. Possibly best to not draw any attention to herself either.

“Sorry Asami,” Korra murmured as she stepped down onto the beach. “I’m going back without you.” She stepped forward, curling the water away from herself as she walked. The sand squelched beneath her feet as she moved farther down the beach and under the water. Dark water closed over Korra's bubble of air. The sand gave way to thick mud and loose rock, her footing becoming unstable and awkward. The water grew darker. Last time something had propelled her and Naga through the water, but not now. Mile after mile of trekking through this would be no fun at all - at least this was a much shorter distance. She could barely see anything now; just the dim glow of the moon high above her.

Korra gasped in the cool air as she broke the surface on the island’s beach. Mud coated her boots and freezing water had soaked through to her skin. She struggled up the beach, pulling her boots off once she clear of the water. Korra winced with each step as the pebbles and rocks dug into her feet. She almost went back for the boots, but the thought of putting her feet into the cold, soaked footwear made her shiver. Best to press on. It seemed to take years to hobble up the rocky shore, her feet gingerly finding spots to step as she tried to avoid any more pain. It was a relief to at last reach the smooth concrete of the path. Korra paused and waited until the stinging of her feet faded a little.

The museum was dark and silent when she reached it. What did she expect? Jinora would not be here. Neither would any of the other guides. No one who might give her any answers. “Avatar Aang,” she called out. Silence. “Aang, talk to me,” she demanded. Still nothing. “You asked me to come find you. This is the third time I’ve come here. Was I wrong? Do you want me to go South instead? Am I supposed to meet Katara?” Nothing. “Please, tell me. Talk to me.”

Nothing. Korra sighed, tears pricking her eyes in frustration. A flame flickered into life in her palm and she stared around the familiar exhibits by flickering fire-light. Everything seemed familiar, mundane, tedious. There was Aang’s robe, Appa’s saddle, the glider with the hidden compartment, a family picture. Korra frowned. Somehow she had overlooked the framed image before.

As she leant closer, it became clear the picture was a photograph just like the ones Asami had, like Mako and Bolin had. Like she should have - the one Asami arranged earlier in the evening. How would it have looked; how would she have looked alongside Asami, Bolin and Mako? It would have been nice to see. Another regret.

The photograph here was larger than the ones she had seen before. There was the monk from her dream; there could be no mistaking him. The water tribe woman beside him; that had to be Katara. And the three children in front of him; which was Master Tenzin? And who were Aang’s other two children? Other airbenders, or waterbenders? A boy, a girl and a baby of indeterminate gender. All stared out of the image, smiling. The girl; she looked familiar somehow. Had she been in a dream too?

“Aang,” Korra said. “Please, talk to me.” Her fingers pressed against the cold glass in front of the image. “I need your help. I don’t know what I should do. I don’t know who I can go to now. Asami… My friend Asami; I don’t know if she would want anything to do with me now. Or Bolin. Or Mako. But…” She let out a ragged breath. “I want to see them again…”

She slumped beside the picture and spoke towards the darkened ceiling, towards the huge statue of Aang above. “Was everything Zaheer told me a lie? He said you were wrong, that you did the wrong thing, but it doesn’t feel right. Everyone loved you here. You created this city, you stopped the firelord. Surely that can’t make you bad? Bolin told me you saved the world. He said you were one of the greatest Avatars in recorded history.” Tears pricked her eyes again. “I don’t want to believe Zaheer anymore. But when he talks, it all makes sense somehow. But when I was with Bolin, you sounded so amazing, so great. And… And…”

Korra pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. “He tried to kill me. I was in the way and he just didn’t care. He told her to kill him and it didn’t matter I was in front of him.”

Her only answer was silence. Naga was gone. Asami was gone. Mako was gone. Bolin was gone. The Red Lotus were gone. Hasook, Hiroshi, Toza. Even Jinora. There was no one she could go to now, no one she could talk to. She wanted to change the world, improve it, make it better. The things she fought against, the things she wanted to change, were they all lies? No, not all of them. The poverty of the slums was very real. The orphaned children with no futures were real.

Her injuries throbbed. Her palms stung, her feet were sore, her arms were burnt. Scratches, scrapes, cuts and burns covered every inch of her. Pain blossomed deep inside her skull and Korra drew in on herself a little tighter. Maybe she just needed sleep. Maybe that might help her forget everything. Sleep sounded good. Wake up tomorrow and find it was all just a bad dream, Asami shaking her awake to join her for breakfast before she left for work. Or maybe it would be one of Asami’s days off and they could do something. Anything. Exhaustion seemed to settle across her like a blanket with the thought and her eyes felt heavy.

Before Zaheer’s moment of intimacy earlier in the evening, her teachers never touched her like Asami. As Bolin did. They didn’t joke, laugh or relax. Their whole time with her centered on training - and only training. There was a new burst of pain deep inside. She had been so proud of her arms when Asami complimented her. But she was only like that because of them. Was there nothing in her life that was not linked to them? Was because of them? 

P’Li once told her she loved Zaheer. Her friends seemed to love each other, love other people in their lives. No one had ever said they loved Korra. But she… she loved them all; the Red Lotus and her friends. Even Ming who seemed to revel in the cruelty all around her. Could Ghazan and P’Li have been doing anything but pretend to like her? They killed Yujin. They killed her because she was in the way. What if Korra had not been able to stop them from hurting Asami, Mako and Bolin? Might they also now be lying dead in the mansion grounds? Were they were still alive? Other Red Lotus members could have taken the chance to eliminate them as soon as she left? No. No, she had to believe they were alive. Even if she could never see them again, they could not be dead. She would not be able to cope if those three were dead now. Wait. 

There was something moving nearby. Korra lifted her head, weighing up her options. Hope for someone to comfort her, or flee before they could see her? There was a tinkling of broken pottery in the distance and something panting. Her heart leapt. Could it be? “Naga,” Korra croaked as the polar bear-dog lumbered towards her, knocked her to the ground and began lapping at her face. She hugged her pet, not caring about the damp, cold fur against her skin. Korra pressed her face close to Naga’s, breathing in her scent. “Hey girl,” Korra murmured. “Did you miss me?”

Naga barked softly and lapped at her tears. “I’m sorry,” Korra said. “I promise I won’t leave you behind ever again.” Naga barked again and settled down beside her. Korra struggled to sit up and stroked her hand through Naga’s fur. The polar bear-dog rested her head in Korra’s lap and stared up at her with huge eyes. Korra smiled and planted a kiss on Naga’s head. Her pet replied in kind by licking at Korra’s neck. “Hey,” Korra exclaimed and squirmed. “That tickles.”

She was not alone; her best friend was right beside her. She was not alone, not anymore. A few more moments like this, a few more minutes of quiet contented sitting and they would begin moving. Begin seeking out their new life. Away from the city, away from everyone.

* * *

Tenzin snatched up the phone as it rang.

“Lin?”

“Tenzin,” Lin replied. She sounded exasperated. “We found her… and we kinda lost her again.”

“What?”

“Tenzin, I’m sorry. We thought…”

“What happened?” Tenzin asked, his hand gripping the receiver tighter.

“A lot. First up, the Red Lotus did go after Chief Unalaq and the council meeting. Chiyo, Kim and six guards are dead.”

“No… Did she…?”

“I don’t think so. We’re still trying to collate the reports, but it sounds like it was the others. Mostly…”

“Lin?”

“We worry about that later, Tenzin. Tarrlok’s in pretty bad shape and…” Lin sighed. “Unalaq and his family are in critical condition.”

“Spirits...”

“Yeah. There’s more too.” Lin swallowed. “Looks like the Red Lotus turned on Korra for some reason. They left her behind and it looks like they might have tried to take her out before they went.”

“What? So she betrayed them?” Tenzin exclaimed.

“Could be. Tenzin… she… Remember you told me some of the things your dad could do?”

“What kind of things?” Tenzin asked with a sinking feeling.

“Tenzin we had her cornered. We had her pinned down and she still got away. She tore her way through enough steel cable to keep Oogi on the ground. Tenzin; her eyes were glowing…”

“The Avatar State,” Tenzin muttered. “Do you know where she went?”

“Sorry.” Lin sounded frustrated. “Couldn’t see much at the time.”

“Keep looking please. I’m trying to get hold of Bumi to help,” Tenzin said, staring out through the window as he watched for Bolin.

“Thanks. Oh. Any chance you could call in Kya too?” Tenzin frowned at the tone of Lin’s voice.

“I would, but she’s at the South Pole. I’m hoping Mom will get in touch with her when the hawks arrive.”

“Ah, okay. I’ll keep you posted if we find anything.”

“Thanks.” Tenzin glanced up as Asami burst into the room. “Where are the others?” he asked.

Asami scowled and shook her head. “One of your acolytes… talked.” She winced and Tenzin frowned. Asami shook her head. “The Red Lotus have lured Korra’s parents here.”

“What?” Tenzin gasped.

Asami nodded and explained what she learned. “Mako was talking about going over there.” She glanced behind her. “I think maybe he and Bolin have gone over there.”

“If it’s a trap they might need help. I’ll try and get the United Forces to send an airship over there.” Tenzin said.

“About that,” Asami asked. “Bolin said something about you having radio problems?” Tenzin gestured to the radio. Asami crouched beside the device, searching through the frequencies. After long minutes of work she slumped back. “No good. Physics is against us. The mountains are blocking anything from getting through. We’d need a different relay point. Somewhere up high.” Asami frowned. “Somewhere really high up. Like on a mountain or maybe…” Asami trailed off. “No. No time for that now. Sorry.”

“Thank you for trying anyway. If it was daylight I would just take Oogi and search myself. I don’t think we have time to waste right now,” said Tenzin.

“How about the police?” Asami asked.

“Beifong’s searching right now. But I still think we need more help. The… only other person I would be certain we could trust would be General Iroh.”

There was a sound in the distance. Asami frowned. “Is that Naga barking?”

“Could be…” Tenzin passed her the receiver. “Stay here and keep trying. I’ll see what’s up with her.” He stared out the window, peering into the darkness. Was there someone else out there? “If you can’t get through try Suyin in Zaofu.”

“Zaofu?” Asami exclaimed.

“Yes. Any problems, just give them my name.”

“Tenzin, are you sure you should go out there on your own?” Pema asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Tenzin said. “This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve fought the Red Lotus.” He smiled and snatched up his glider from beside the door. “If anything happens, ring the bells. I’ll be back right away.”

The door slammed behind him and with a last worried look, Pema threw the bolts across. Suddenly this did not seem the best of plans. The gloom had only gotten deeper and Asami had been somewhat vague on just what had happened to the two traitors. Best get into the air fast. He snapped open his glider and with a flick of his hand sent himself up into the sky. Best to check the island first. Two bodies on the beach. He dived down; ah - his former acolytes. And there was a boat missing from the dock. Looked like Mako and Bolin had indeed headed off to the meeting point. He needed to secure the Red Lotus members elsewhere at some point.

No sign of Naga. Tenzin frowned. Something as large as her and with her coloration should be easy to spot even in the low light. Where was she? He circled the island again and spotted something white out of the corner of his eye. There. The polar bear-dog was floundering through the water towards memorial island. Naga barked as she lumbered up the beach and into the museum.

Tenzin tilted the glider and sailed through the night after her. No boats at the island. Strange. He made one loop around the statue of his father; there was no one visible down there. Hopefully this was not another Red Lotus trap. He took one last glance back towards airtemple island before diving down to the beach. No new boats there and no sound of bells. Everything seemed to be okay - for now.

Tenzin dropped to the ground, moving with as much stealth as possible. The glider collapsed with a flick of his wrist and he darted forward. Something odd on the beach. Just past the surf was a pair of boots; small, possibly a woman’s? It could just be coincidence, just flotsam from the harbor, but hope flared inside him. Tenzin left the boots and approached the museum. Something shattered ahead of him. Naga?

Someone was talking in a low voice, illuminated by a flaring ball of fire in her hand. It was a girl, about eighteen, Naga curled beside her. The girl was sat beneath the photograph of his family. She was from the water tribe, though her clothes were black and unfamiliar. They were burnt, torn and damaged. Her eyes swollen and inflamed, the skin on her arms mottled and burnt. She needed healing urgently.

His voice trembled as he spoke. “Avatar Korra?”

She glanced up her eyes widening. “Avatar Aang?” she gasped.

He shook his head. “Sorry, I am not my father.”

“Master Tenzin?” she said.

Tenzin nodded. “You are… Avatar Korra?”

“Yeah…” Korra said, ducking her head. Tenzin crouched on the floor opposite her. He could scarcely believe it. She was here. After all these years, all the searching, every false lead. Avatar Korra had finally reached him. “Sorry, I was really hoping your father might finally talk to me properly. I have… a lot to ask him.”

Tenzin sighed. “Avatar Korra-”

“Korra is fine,” she interjected. “Might be just as well. I was kind of pissed at him.” She smiled, the expression dazzling through her injuries. “At least you’re not some random monk.” Her gazed drifted and slowly returned to him. “Jinora seems a wonderful daughter,” she said as she scratched Naga’s head.

“Thank you,” Tenzin said. He caught sight of the inflamed skin on Korra’s palm. “Korra… are you… hurt?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“No,” Tenzin frowned. “No, you need some help.” He studied her for a few moments. “Please come back with me.”

Korra shook her head. “I… I can’t.”

“Korra; your friends came to find me.”

She stared at him and blinked. “My… friends?”

“Yes. Asami, Bolin and Mako. And Naga.” Korra’s eyes widened and she clasped her hands to her mouth. “They came to ask me for help.”

“They did?” Korra’s voice was almost a whimper.

“Yes. And if you come back with me, you can see them.”

“But… I…”

“No,” Tenzin said. “Not now. You need medical attention.” Tenzin stood up. “So, please come back with me.”

Korra stared at the floor for a moment. “What do you think?” she asked Naga. The polar bear-dog barked and she smiled. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

The Avatar winced as she got to her feet. “Do you need help?” Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head. “I’ll be okay.” They walked to the beach in silence. “Did you not bring a boat?”

Tenzin smiled. “No. I used this,” he said and flicked his glider open.

“Not sure I can manage that.” Korra smiled. “What do you say girl? Okay with carrying me?” Naga barked and Korra scrambled onto her back. Tenzin twisted a cushion of air beneath him and floated just beside her.

“I’ll fly beside you,” Tenzin said. Naga waded down into the water and began swimming. This next part was going to be awkward. “Korra? I… have heard of some of what happened earlier this evening.”

Korra sighed. “And somehow you’re still talking to me and inviting me to your home?”

Tenzin shifted his hands on the crossbar. “I… I want to know what happened. From you.” He raised his voice a little over the sound of Naga’s paddling.

“I doubt what you’ve heard can be any worse then what I did,” Korra said, her voice tight.

“I’m sure there’s more to it then that. Did you believe what you were doing was right? Or was it… was it the Red Lotus who made you do those things?”

“I… I don’t know anymore.” Her voice broke as she answered, her head drooping to her chest.

“Korra, Korra? It’s okay,” Tenzin said quickly. “You’re safe now. That’s what matters. I… will do everything I can to help you.”

Korra scowled. “I wanted Aang’s help, but that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen. Even if I could somehow talk to him, he’s probably reincarnated into a tree or something.”

“Korra? Aang is not a tree.”

“Oh, alright; some great ruler or an air bison or-”

“Korra, Aang reincarnated into you.”

Korra froze. “Me?” She turned to stare at Tenzin.

“They taught you nothing did they?” Tenzin asked, scowling glancing ahead to airtemple island. “Being the Avatar is so much more than simply inheriting the ability to control all four elements. The Avatar’s soul - ever since the very first Avatar - has been reborn into each successive Avatar. Korra; you are Aang’s reincarnation.”

Korra blinked and stared ahead. After a moment she turned to him and grinned. “So, does that make you my son? Kind of?”

Tenzin narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. “Very kind of.”

“Oh, this is weird,” Korra said, rubbing her temples. “But he can still talk to me? Jinora said something like that?”

Tenzin smiled. “It’s complicated. There have been centuries of study of the connections between successive generations of the Avatar. We still do not fully understand it.”

“Did Aang skip those lessons? All he seemed to be able to do was ask me to come find him.”

Tenzin sighed. “I wouldn’t actually put it past him… I mean; we can work on improving your connection to him.”

“Really?” Korra looked amazed. “Aren’t you just going to turn me over to the police after this?”

Tenzin shook his head. “I have been waiting for this day ever since you were born. The world needs you. So I will do everything in my power to avoid giving you to the police. I’m not sure what’s going to happen from here on out; but we will straighten this mess out. And as soon as we can we will work on improving your connection to your inner self through meditation. With practice you will be able to talk to Aang’s spirit.”

Korra frowned. “Wait. Do you think… Could Aang not have wanted me to come to Republic City in the first place?”

“I… I don’t know. I can’t imagine Aang would have wanted you to stay there, so I think perhaps he might have brought you here. Korra; we’ve been searching for you for years. Your parents, well, hopefully you can see them soon, but-.”

Korra’s face had turned white. “May parents are still alive?” she gasped.

“Yes,” Tenzin said softly. “They never gave up on you. And neither did I.”

“He lied about that too. Was any of it true?” Korra clenched her hands in Naga’s fur. “All of them. I was so sad when they took me. They said they were keeping me safe after mom and dad died.” Her whole body shook and her face scrunched into a scowl. She screeched in rage, panicking Naga for a moment. “I never wanted to believe they were cruel. I thought… I thought… No. No, I can’t believe I ever chose them over my friends. If only I had come to you sooner. I… I just never wanted… I was scared. And now people are suffering.” Korra stared down at Naga’s back for a long moment. “Can I see them soon?”

Tenzin clenched his jaw. “Korra; there’s a problem, and it’s not good. The Red Lotus have captured your parents. Mako and Bolin have gone to try and rescue them.”

“Where are they?” Korra asked, her voice almost a whisper.

“Bato port; it’s on Fugu island. Korra; there’s a boat on airtemple island. So is Asami. We’re going to do what we can for your injuries and help them. We’ll get you to your parents and reunite you with all your friends.”


	17. Korra's Decision

Dark. Absolute darkness in all directions. Bolin blinked, the movements of his eyelids making no difference to what he could see. Or rather, could not see. At least he could still feel and also still breath. He was standing waist deep in freezing water. Bolin took a deep breath and held it. There were other people breathing in the dark. "Mako?"

"I'm here," a voice came from his left.

"Could you... brighten the place up a bit?" Bolin asked.

"No chance." Mako sighed. "I'd be worried that some of that gas is in here. If I ignite that then we're really finished." Something splashed in the water nearby, the motion sloshing the water all around him. A warm, wet object grabbed his hand. Another hand. Mako's.

"Are you both okay?" A new voice. Female.

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Sorry that the rescue didn't go that well... Korra's mom."

"It's Senna," the voice corrected. "And don't apologize. I'm so grateful you came for us. And... we can't give up just yet."

"She's right," someone else said, the deep voice resonating in the dark space.

"Tonraq?" Senna asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "But we can't just stay here. I'm going to see if there's a way out."

"Be careful," Senna said as he splashed into the water, the movement unbalancing Bolin as the water shifted. There was a momentary sensation of something moving past his leg and the water calmed. No one said anything for a long moment.

"So... now we wait?" Bolin asked.

"This would be a great time for you to realize you're a metalbender," Mako said.

Bolin sighed. "I tried it a hundred times. You know that. I just can't do it."

"You need to try again," Mako insisted. Bolin bit his lip. "Do you want to save Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yes," Bolin replied, clenching his fists.

"Then try harder."

"Fine." Bolin gritted his teeth and reached out, straining for the metal. How was this supposed to work again? Impurities in the metal; that was the key. Not to think of it as metal, not really, but to think of it as something containing hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny particles of rock. Rock that he could manipulate; rock that was as natural to move as his arms. He pressed on with his mind. Nothing. Focus smaller. Still nothing. Tiniest thing he could think of; something smaller than gravel. Still nothing.

"It's not good," Bolin said with a gasp. "I just... can't."

"We will get out of here," Senna insisted. "Tonraq will find a way out."

The conversation died again and everything was silent save for the sound of three people breathing. Bolin jumped as something surfaced. Tonraq panted in the dark. "I'll look again," he said between heavy breaths and vanished beneath the surface again.

What must it be like down there? Nothing to see, navigating solely by touch, knowing that you only had so much air in your lungs so would need to go back up to get more from a diminishing supply that was keeping your only companions and your wife alive- No. Now was not the time to think about that. There was a disturbance somewhere below and the water lapped at his body with renewed force. Had Tonraq found a way out? Wait. No. The water was rising. Fast. It was already at his chest and a moment later his feet were no longer on the deck.

"Oh no. No no no no," he said, tilting his head towards the ceiling.

"I'll try to hold it off," Senna said, shifting in the water somewhere ahead of him. The water swished and swirled but did not withdraw. He was still floating. Something jarred against his head. The floor.

"Mako," Bolin whimpered as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Bolin," Mako said, squeezing his hand tighter. "Water really was the death of me, huh?" He spluttered and coughed. "Pretty unremarkable way to go. Not quite what I would have had in mind. Least of all having it happen with you. You're supposed to outlive me." It could not end like this. Bolin strained once again, trying to clutch at the metal above him, around him, everywhere. Where did his rocks go? Could he somehow get closer to the rock on the sea floor? "Sorry I couldn't protect you," Mako spluttered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mako," Bolin replied as a wave washed over his face and left him spluttering. He reached out hoping to catch even the edge of a nearby rock. The water rose higher.

* * *

P'Li sat slumped in their hideout and stared down at her hands. She had tried to kill Korra. No. She had tried to kill Unalaq. Korra had simply been in the way. Refused to get out of the way. Given her no choice. That was all there was to it. Simple. No. Not so simple. She had fired upon her student. Put as much destructive energy into that one blast as possible. Still; Korra might have survived it. She at least could have bent the fire away from herself. P'Li had let Zaheer goad her into attacking. Let him demand she put her own feelings to one side and strike through Korra at their target. Her shoulder still ached from the grip of his fingers. His voice had been harsh and angry when he commanded her. 

A shiver ran through her. She barely remembered the aftermath. The metalbenders entering the building and her frantic attack to drive them away. The panicked run as they moved deeper into the building, away from the carnage, away from Korra. Down backstairs and along cramped passageways. Ming stumbling and wheezing, Ghazan holding her up. Zaheer leading the charge, almost unaware his companions followed him. And her. Wanting in every moment to go back, to check if Korra was okay. Hoping for the best. Fearing for the worst. There could be no good outcome.

The airbison at least were not worn or injured. They flew them away without a problem. And still P'Li resisted the urge to look back. Might she catch a glimpse of what happened? No. No it was too late. She had made her choice in the moment she attacked for the second time. When Zaheer had directed her actions against the Avatar. The past was set and there was no way to alter it. She would have to deal with the outcome.

"P'Li, stop crying," Ming said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Leave her alone," Ghazan retorted from his spot near the window.

"Not you as well. Does no one else have the strength of their convictions?" she snarled.

"It's not that." P'Li glanced up. Ghazan was shaking his head. "I still want to change the world. It's just... It's more difficult than I expected," he said.

Ming grimaced. "You are both emotionally compromised. Are you somehow ignorant of what just happened? We cannot stop now. If you want to leave then leave. Don't allow yourselves to become a burden to the mission." The tip of one of Ming's tentacles froze as she spoke; P'Li's gaze became fixed on the icy point. "But should we meet again, I will not be merciful."

"Ming," Zaheer said sharply. "Do not dismiss their feelings so quickly." He stalked over to P'Li and sat beside her. She tried not to flinch as he rested his hand against her back. Tried not to shudder as he slipped his arms around her. "It's okay," he murmured. "I know it was difficult. You were so strong."

"No," she muttered. "I was was weak."

"You did well." His fingers gripped her chin, his touch soft and gentle. So different to the pained grip he had held her shoulder with. She let him turn her head to face him. Resisted the urge to pull back as he leant in to kiss her. But she could not respond to his advance. It felt wrong. She ducked her head as he drew away.

"All those years wasted. We spent more than a decade on that... child. Her resistance is beyond disappointing." Ming fumed.

Zaheer sighed and turned away, P'Li grateful when his touch left her.

"And what do we do now?" Ghazan asked. "We never prepared for this. If she's still alive... Will she come after us? I'm not sure if we can still beat her," he said as his fingers traced along a long line of bruises that ran his entire arm. "What if she winds up with the police? Or the United Forces?" He scowled. "What if Tarrlok helps her? We can't hope to defend against a bloodbender."

"Oh, wonderful," Ming shouted. "Let's think of every possible bad outcome from this situation. Let's sit around and think of every way the Avatar could kill us. Listen to me," Ming leapt from her perch and advanced on Ghazan. "We will fight to our last breath. How quickly you seem to have forgotten this is not the first time we angered the Avatar. If we remain together, even if we lose every other member of the Red Lotus we can still endure. Nothing can take us down." The room fell silent.

"You're right," P'Li said as she raised her head after a long pause. "Ming's right, Ghazan. We are the Red Lotus. We destroy the old and forge the world anew. Korra..." Her tears threatened to overwhelm her. No. She could no longer think of her in the same way. Not after she tried to destroy her. "I was prepared to change the world before we met her. I let her... I let her distract me from that."

"Yes. Yes," Zaheer said beside her. "She is but another obstacle. We- I was foolish to think we could turn her to our way of thinking. We must continue."

P'Li nodded along as Ming spoke up. "Free humanity." Ming smiled. "Prepare for Harmonic Convergence and the return of the spirits."

"It's what... What we wanted," P'Li breathed. Visions danced in her head. No conflict, no fighting. A world they could live happily within. A world in which she might relax and no longer keep watch for harm from others. And maybe... maybe she could have a new child there. A product of her and Zaheer's union; not a stolen relic of a brutal, unnecessary system. There was still so much to do, but there were so many possibilities ahead of them.

Ghazan sighed. "I can't leave." He waved his hand dismissively. "There's nothing out there for me. You three are all the family I had left in the entire world." He smiled.

"There is no shame in having doubts," Zaheer said. "There is no shame in confessing them, Ghazan, P'Li. I know you were more attached to Korra than we might have intended. But we can no longer afford to think of her in the same way. The Avatar can be nothing but our enemy now. And we must be prepared if she has survived. I must ask you both to let go any feelings you might have had for her. She may have begun the process of reincarnation, or she may yet live. Either way; she is no longer our student. She is everything we must fight against." He paused. "At least we are prepared for her survival."

P'Li had known them longer than Korra. Suffered more for them. Killed for them. What was the Avatar but a wide-eyed child who could not see the world for what it was? These three were those she must protect.

"We must not forget that our family is bigger; even if we four share a closer bond." Ming frowned. "Where are the others?"

"The hawk from airtemple island is overdue," Zaheer said. He scowled. "There is a chance they have been captured. How where they caught?" He made an angry noise in his throat, Zaheer cut himself off when the radio sputtered into life. P'Li's body twitched at the noise, anticipating the subject.

* * *

"What is it?" Zaheer said in a tight voice, his fingers gripped the edge of the radio painfully.

A sigh on the other end. "We have bad news; Tonraq and his wife are dead. Nara and Hwan too."

"What?" Zaheer said, his voice low. "How could this happen?"

"We captured them without issue, but something went wrong on the boat. There was some kind of confrontation in the hold. We don't know what happened but something exploded down there. The boat went down right after."

"Is it too much to hope for a firebender to control herself?" Zaheer sneered. He sighed. "You are certain none of them survived?"

"Yeah. I sent Juri to try and reach it. No good; she couldn't make it that far down. Even if they survived the explosion, they can't have nearly enough air."

"Spirits," Ming muttered as Ghazan shifted his footing and P'Li stared at the floor.

A strange calm enveloped him. It was all over now. There was nothing left. "You may have doomed us," he murmured. Doumeki's voice was tinny as he asked for clarification but Zaheer ignored it. Korra's friends. It had to be that trio. Even if Tenzin had somehow overcome the spies on airtemple island, he would not be able to deal with the Fugu island team alone. Had they realized? Had they known the whole time? Did that Sato woman and the other two kids know the Avatar had been in their midst? Zaheer sighed. Once more, he fixated on the past. But their dreams had taken so long to reach this point and all for naught it seemed.

Fourteen years of work, training and patience and this was the result. An Avatar who balked at the last moment and forced them to attack her. It had left their most important first target in an state of unknown health. Left them hiding in this warehouse in the middle of nowhere as the other teams failed in their tasks or managed unwanted outcomes. The advantages of their years of careful hiding had been undone. What had gone so wrong? Korra. It all centred around her. He had underestimated her rebellious tendencies. They had allowed her compassion and spared her feelings when they should have been cruel and vindictive. That pet was a mistake; it allowed her to stubbornly adhere to a morality so opposed to their own. And despite his limited meditation training of Korra, Aang had somehow managed to contact her. A year before Harmonic Convergence no less. Could it have begun so much earlier? How much had Korra kept hidden and never revealed to her teachers? Was it an inate ability in the end? That the bond between Avatars was unbreakable? Was obfuscating the connection the best they could ever hope for?

Every plan had failed. Korra's parents were gone too. They needed a new contingency plan. No Korra. No Tonraq or Senna. No way of reaching out to the Avatar. He could use the spirit world; but Korra could not access it. He growled in frustration; his refusal to train her now prevented him from contacting her. If they could only dredge the Avatar's parents from the bay, then at least they could announce them as hostages. Broadcast to the world. She would hear it or would soon hear of it. Betray the Red Lotus again, and neither Senna nor Tonraq would live another moment. An effective threat. A stray thought; retrieve Naga from the Sato mansion. The life Korra cared so deeply for. Another potential bargaining chip. No. No that would not work. There would be police there or at least many on alert there. The Sato Mansion would be a trap if they set foot there again.

Zaheer closed his eyes. If Unalaq survived there would soon be a city-wide search. The current absence of that was perhaps at least a good sign. P'Li might have successfully eliminated him in that blast. It might also have killed Korra. The removal of the Avatar and the head of the watertribe would be a good first step. No. He could not afford to be so optimistic. The United Forces and Police operatives were suspiciously silent. Think. If her friends went to Tenzin, what then? Tenzin would contact Beifong. Perhaps his brother and Zuko or his grandson as well. The operatives were as close to the men as possible, but there were no hawks, no phone calls from any of them.

Lack of communication could be both good or bad. Perhaps the issue on airtemple island had lead to the death of the hawk and the cutting of the phone wires. The police could still be unaware of their presence in the city. The radio news of the mansion attack did not mention the Red Lotus by name either. Conversely; perhaps both the police and United Forces knew precisely what was occurring. Maybe a certain paranoia on those related to Aang had prevented news reaching their operatives. If they even were their operatives anymore. They could have uncovered or converted years before. 

There was a touch on his shoulder. He glanced back and smiled at P'Li, his mental burden seeming to shift. Somehow it felt less overwhelming now with her here. And yet she still looked haunted. For all her bravery, for all her words, the moment she had struck at Korra weighted on her. A pain like that; would that he could take it away from her. Would that it was never necessary in the first place. If only Korra had behaved as expected. No. He was dwelling on the past once more. A gamble then. They could still claim to hold the hostages. And there was one single individual within the city who posed an acceptable threat and retained an almost priceless value. Zaheer smirked. Not the first time there had been no way out. He could do it again. He could still change the world. One man's sacrifice, independent of Unalaq's survival would do the trick. Zaheer opened his eyes and grabbed the radio. He called the Fugu Island team.

"Yes?" a voice said suspiciously.

"It's me," Zaheer replied gruffly. "Withdraw from the island."

"But what about the hostages?"

Zaheer kept his voice stern. "As you said, they are either dead or virutally assured of it. Leave them. Go to the base of the Changbai mountain."

"What good are we going to do there?"

Zaheer smiled, his plan spread out before him in his mind's eye. "I want to know if anyone is climbing to the summit..."

* * *

Asami jigged her leg as she stared out of the window. The phone continued to ring in her ear. This was pointless. She needed to be out there, helping. Chi blocking would render them unable to use their innate elemental abilities. If nothing else it would level the playing field somewhat. Ah; and the shock glove. That could be effective. Though it would take a while to get back and retrieve it, but even the prototype - with the voltage cranked up - could do some damage.

"Hello. You have reached the United Forces main office, Yoko speaking, how may I assist you?"

Asami nearly dropped the phone. "Hi, sorry, hi," she said as she fumbled the receiver. Asami straightened and tried to keep her voice level. "My name is Asami Sato. It is a matter of utmost urgency that I speak to General Iroh."

"Ah, Miss Sato," Yoko replied. A pause. "The general is currently talking to your father in his office. He arrived on the base a little while ago in something of a panic. He demanded the United Forces engage in a search and rescue mission for you."

"He did what?" Asami blinked. "Did the general call my father? Oh no. No no no no. Not happening." Asami hunched over. She barely felt the tug on her sleeve.

"Did you get in trouble?" Ikki asked. "Is your dad going to ground you for being out at night with two boys and not telling him? Even though you're all grown up?" Asami looked up at Tenzin's youngest daughter. "'Cuz my dad-"

"Ikki," her mother hissed. "This is serious. Look, if you're bored, please go and help Meelo keep an eye out upstairs."

"Awww, but mom." She gave her daughter a stern look. "Fine. I'm going, I'm going." Ikki stomped away, her footsteps echoing as she climbed the stairs.

"Miss... Sato?" Yoko asked.

"Hello, yes, sorry." Asami said, speaking quickly. "Please tell General Iroh that I have information about the Avatar." There was another pause at the other end of the line.

"Really, Miss Sato. We get so many-."

"Tell him this call is being placed from airtemple island," Asami continued over her interjection. "Tell him..." Asami glanced at the other woman. "Tell him it's from Tenzin's wife, not me. In fact, don't even mention my name."

"Pema," the other woman supplied with a smile. Asami smiled back.

"Tell him the call's from Pema. Now."

"Okay... Huh. Okay, so the call is coming from the island. Okay. Please hold the line for a moment..." The line went quiet.

Asami held the receiver out. "Maybe you should talk to him first. Since he's expecting you and everything."

Pema took the received. "You're good at this."

"Really?" Asami smiled weakly. "Right now I feel like I'm barely keeping my head above water. This was been a very busy evening."

"It sounds it. Later on, we'll- Oh hello, Iroh." Pema smiled at Asami. "Yes, it's really me. No, I'm fine. More or less. No. I think you should talk to the other lady here. Okay; I'll pass you over."

Pema held the received out and Asami put it against her ear. "General Iroh?"

"You sound familiar. Oh; you're-"

"Yes, Asami Sato. We spoke briefly earlier."

"And you have gotten to airtemple island I understand?" Iroh asked.

"Yes."

"Your father-"

"We can talk later. Really, don't worry about anything he's told you. This is of the utmost importance. We found the Avatar. Her name is Korra and she's been taken by some group who call themselves the Red Lotus. She was abducted earlier this evening. We're out of the way here so we're not sure what's been happening, but we do know the Red Lotus lured her parents to Fugu Island. My friends-" Asami stopped. Could she still consider Mako a friend after what he did earlier? She swallowed. LIke the conversation with her father, that would have to wait until later. "Korra's friends..." She could still not in good grace call Mako her friend. "They went to warn them. Is there anything you could do as well?"

Iroh was silent a moment. "I will need to try and contact Commander Bumi," he said. "But-"

"We tried that," Asami interrupted. "Oh. Do you have a different relay point you can use? I couldn't find a way past the mountains."

"Mountains?" Iroh asked. "Oh don't tell me." He sighed. "I'll try and get a hawk sent over there or something. In any case, I will send a few units to Fugu island to see what they can do." There was some muttering away from the phone, and the electronic beat of telegraphs in the distance. She translated a few words out of habit, but most made no sense at all. Military jargon? "I will call back when I have some news..."

"Wait," Asami said hurriedly. "The Red Lotus infiltrated the White Lotus. They... attacked Tenzin," Asami said.

Iroh was silent another moment. "I should be careful about who I trust then."

Asami smiled. "Exactly."

"Your warning is noted, Miss Sato. Bumi would be best for this situation, but there are one or two others I trust. Thank you. Ah, before I forget; can you describe them?"

"Them?" Asami asked.

"The Red Lotus. Or at least the ones you saw." Asami briefly described the quartet from earlier in the evening.

"They survived," he murmured. "Thank you, Miss Sato. I will do everything in my power to help Korra's parents. If... If I remember right, this would be Chief Tonraq and Senna?"

"Yes... yes," Asami said, nodding.

"I will see to it they are safely delivered to her. Thank you again, Miss Sato." He was silent for another moment. "I will tell your father where you are. He's been quite worried."

Asami smiled. "Please. Don't tell him where. Just say I'm perfectly okay. And find Korra's parents. And if she's still missing, please, help look for Korra."

"We won't rest until we do. I will call when I hear anything. I am leaving instructions that calls from his number will be forwarded directly to me."

"Thank you," Asami said as the line went quiet.

Jinora stood on tip-toes nearby. "Is that..." She peered closer at the window. "It is. Dad's on his way back," Jinora said. "With Naga." She tilted her head to one side. "There's someone on her back."

Asami darted to the window and followed the direction Jinora pointed in. Sure enough, there was the distinct white shape of Naga in the water. And someone dressed in black on her back. Could it be? Asami ran for the door, rattled it, unlocked it and darted out into the cold air. Jinora was just behind her. There was a waft of air; Ikki and Meelo had joined them after leaping from the roof.

It was only a short run to the beach. Asami skidded to a halt just as it sloped down to the water, Jinora beside her. "Is that...?"

"Korra," Asami gasped and ran down the beach. Tenzin swooped towards her, but Asami ignored him. Naga was lumbering in the shallows as Korra slid off her back and into the water. Asami did not even pause; she splashed out into the water. "Korra," she said again as she slammed into her friend, flinging her arms around her. Korra stepped back as they touched. For a moment, worry. Korra was tense, stiff and now stood frozen to the spot. The moment stretched out, each passing second seeming more and more awkward. Then a touch on her back. Arms around her waist. A head against her shoulder. The return of the comforting pressure and the embrace. Korra hugged her back.

"Asami," she whispered.

Asami sniffed. "You're alright. You're safe," she muttered into the strange black fabric on Korra's shoulder. She never wanted to let go, never wanted the moment to end. But her boots were filling up with cold sea-water. And it seemed more than likely that Ikki was taking far too great an interest in her relationships. Asami relaxed her grip, not wanting to let go, but to at least see Korra. She gasped. Asami dropped her arms and reached out gingerly as she caught sight of the multitude of burns, scratches and cuts that covered Korra. "You're hurt. Did they... what did they do to you?"

"Asami," Korra shook her head. "How did you... How did you know to come here?"

It took a moment for her words to make sense. Asami blinked and shot her a wry smile. "I figured you out. Korra; you have to be the Avatar." Korra opened her mouth to reply. "No. Even if you told me and Bolin you weren't. No other reason why you would have a firebending, an earthbending and a waterbending teacher like that. So; I was right the whole time. So was Bolin."

Korra ducked her head. "Sorry," she muttered. "If I'd told you before, none of this would have happened. It's my fault."

"No. No, it's mine. I should have said something when we first met. But worrying about that is not going to do us any good. And even then; it's their fault. All them. Blame the Red Lotus."

Korra looked up, tears running from her eyes. Asami's smile faded. She had never seen Korra like this before. She wrapped her arms around the Avatar as Korra folded her arms up over her chest, her hands clasped together. Korra sobbed against her shoulder and Asami pulled her closer, one hand stroking her hair. "They took me from my family. They were training me to kill people. And I thought they... I... love..." Asami hushed her. "No," Korra said, her voice thick. "I thought I loved them all. I thought they loved me." Korra sniffed and shivered against Asami. "All these years... I kept thinking about looking for you. I couldn't ever forget one little thing you told me back then. You... you made me not afraid of the world. They made it sound so horrible. I always liked yours better; and you were right..." Korra shifted her head on Asami's shoulder, her arms finally unfolding and circling Asami's waist. "I always worried about you waiting in the snow for me and me never arriving and I wanted to say sorry for that. Again. And... and... Now you know who I really am" She sniffed. "I... I don't want to think what I would be like if I hadn't met you."

"You would always be the person you really are." Asami squeezed her a little tighter. "And even if it was different, you would still be the same wonderful, caring, beautiful woman you are now," Asami said as she stroked her hair. "They could never change that about you. And no matter what I would still meet you. Somehow."

"Thank you," Korra sniffed, nuzzling her head against Asami's shoulder. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Asami smiled. "And don't worry. They won't take you ever again. I will not let them, I promise." Asami blinked, feeling tears prick at her eyes. It was hard to shake the feeling of responsibility for so much of the trouble. She could have tried to tell someone back then. Not just let the adults dismiss her mystery girl as unimportant, but insist on what she had seen. Korra might have had a normal life with her parents. Made new friends. Been the Avatar younger, done more for the world. Maybe... maybe they could have stayed together? A lovely day-dream; the two of them inseperable, her and Korra.

* * *

Korra felt another weight shift from inside her. Asami was wonderfully warm against her, the hug everything she needed and more; comforting and calming. So different to Zaheer's manipulative show of affection. She let out a sigh and looked up over Asami's shoulder. Tenzin was stood with his family who were all studiously avoiding staring at her. Or at least everyone aside from two of Tenzin's children. The boy had his back to her, and the girl was grinning. Reluctant to let the moment end, Korra stepped back. Asami smiled at her and let go. Korra could not stop herself smiling back. Something flared in the back of her mind. Hope. She dared to hope it would all be okay in the end.

"Tenzin," she said, her hand groping for and clutching Asami's.

"Korra," Tenzin bowed. "If I might introduce my family?" He gestured to them in turn. "My wife, Pema. Jinora you already know, and these two are Meelo and Ikki." His face became stern. "My father never got a chance to meet his grandchildren directly, but I am glad they can at least meet you."

"Hello," Korra said tentatively. Jinora ran forward, Meelo and Ikki dawdling a little behind. Jinora threw her arms around her though Tenzin's other children were a little reticent. It only took a moment for them to copy their sister and rush down the beach to her. Korra let go of Asami's hand to embrace the trio. "Hi, guys." More tears trickled down her face. She caught Asami's concerned look. Korra smiled. "Last time I cry tonight, I swear," she said. She freed one hand and wiped it across her eyes.

"Wow. Grandpa's reincarnation is super-pretty," Ikki said.

It was only then that the momentous nature of her off-hand comment to Tenzin became clear. In a very real way, these kids were her grandchildren. Still in her teens and a grandmother. Korra smiled wider. Her family was bigger than she might have ever suspected. On that note; "Are Mako and Bolin still away?" She disentangled herself from the children. "Tenzin; you said you had a boat?"

"You're going after them?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," Korra murmured. "Where is Fugu island?" She asked slowly, turning to scan the darkened harbor.

"It's-"

"Master Tenzin," a voice shouted. An air acolyte scrambled down onto the beach in a panic.

"Touga?" Tenzin frowned. "What... what is it?" He looked past the man and muttered something under his breath. His body tensed, his stance shifting as if ready for combat but in such a way that would not be obvious to an opponent. Korra followed his lead, all her senses going into alert as she readied to fight.

"There's a radio call for you. From a man."

"Surely it can wait?" Tenzin said.

Touga shook his head. "He says his name is Zaheer."

Korra scowled. Her body shook and a growl escaped her lips. "Korra?" Asami asked. She reached out to touch her arm.

"He's... he's the man who killed Yujin," Korra muttered, clenching her teeth. Asami gasped and took a step backward, her hand over her mouth.

"He's the leader of the Red Lotus," Tenzin added. "What can he want with me?" He glanced around. "I'm afraid we cannot ignore him." Tenzin ran back to the pagoda, the others following in his wake. Scattered acolytes stared at Korra as she ran past. Did they know? Wait, no. Her injuries. What did she look like right now?

Pema grabbed Touga as they entered the pagoda. "Bandages. And the medi-kit. Quick," she said as she leaned against a nearby wall, panting. Korra stumbled inside, looking around the interior. Asami slammed and locked the door behind her.

Tenzin slowed as he approached the telephone. He grabbed an acolyte. "There are two men on the beach. Please, restrain them somewhere and be careful; one is a firebender, the other is an earthbender." The acolyte hurried away and Tenzin took a deep breath as he clicked the radio on. "Zaheer," he said, his voice steady.

"Tenzin," Zaheer's voice sounded from the radio.

Korra trembled, the shivers wracking her body. She started forward and halted. Pema had taken hold of her hand. "Let him speak. For now. Here." She guided Korra to the nearest chair as Touga reappeared with a bag. Pema began sifting through supplies, and began cleaning her up. She rubbed ointment into burns, cleaned away the dried blood and sea-salt. Touga returned a moment later and dropped a pair of sandles beside the chair; they looked to be about Korra's size. She thanked him, leaning forward even as Pema wound bandages around her arms.

"It's better he not know you're here," Pema said in a low voice. Korra looked at her, only now noticing the swell of her belly. She was pregnant. It could not be long until she gave birth. Another grandchild. Another life the Red Lotus must not endanger.

"I lost contact with my team on Airtemple Island," Zaheer said, playing at casual over the crackling radio. "I can only assume something happened to the pair."

Tenzin frowned. "Airbenders do not kill, Zaheer. They are both still alive."

There was a chuckle. "They might not be so grateful for that in the end. Though, I would be very interested in just how you were able to get them to talk?"

"What makes you think we did?" Tenzin asked.

"Certain factors." A sigh. "There's no sense playing games, Master Tenzin." His tone was mocking. "Somehow you got them to tell you about the hostages on Fugu island. Hmm. I can only imagine how excited they were to see Korra again. Though that's really not going to be a possibility for much longer."

"Let me talk to them. To be sure this is not a bluff."

"Oh would that it were, Tenzin. I would not have called you like this if I could demonstrate I had them so easily."

Tenzin glanced around, his eyes meeting Korra's for a second. He ducked his head. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"I would ask your accomplices the same question. If I could. Thanks to them, they, Tonraq and Senna are trapped in a boat at the bottom of the bay." Tenzin gasped, trying to keep his posture steady. "They really can't have much air left by now."

"Where exactly are they?"

Zaheer sounded far too pleased with himself. "And that is where you come in. If you want to know, if you want the faintest hope of saving them, you will take your airbison and come alone to the Luanferg bridge. There is a message waiting for you there. Follow these... very simple instructions and we will contact your wife with the precise location of the ship. She can relay the message to whoever she wants. If you're quick enough, they might even live."

Tenzin glanced around. Korra still stared at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You will have to trust me. Oh, well, I suppose you could send a hawk to the South pole to Tonraq and see if you get a response, but I really don't think you have that kind of time to waste, Tenzin. Sea burial is supposed to be done after they're dead not before. Every second you delay now makes their deaths all the more likely. Leave now and do nothing that will make us break our end of the deal."

The radio fell silent. Tenzin took a deep breath. He turned to Pema. "I have to go."

Pema shook her head. "No. There must be some other way. Maybe the coast guard-."

Tenzin shook his head. "If I don't go..." He looked up to meet Korra's gaze. "Korra will never see her parents."

"I'll go," Korra said as she stood up. "It's me they want. I'm far more useful to them."

"Wait," Asami called. She was crouched beside the radio, staring at something. "Their signal; it's coming from thirty-two degrees northeast of here." She smiled at Tenzin and Korra. "Map? Do you have a map?" Pema hurried over with a thick, folder map; Asami shook it open at speed. Korra was a pace behind Pema, staring down at the chart as Asami spread it out on the floor. Asami's finger rested on airtemple island. "They could be anywhere in this direction," she said, tracing a line across the paper. Korra stared at the map, trying to reconcile it with the city she had seen so many times recently. That section, that side of the city was less familiar, less visited. But she recognized a few landmarks. Some things could not help but be familiar. Especially... there. One spot Ghazan at least would have the advantage. And somewhere offering them a good view of the city.

"I know where they are," Korra said.

"Where?" Asami asked, looking up at her. Korra shook her head and ran for the door. She grabbed Tenzin's glider as she hauled the door open. "Don't follow me."

"Korra," Tenzin said. "It's me they want in the end. And they might be expecting me to show up. I'll get them to talk. And I'll get the location of my parents out of them."

"Korra..." Asami said.

"It's my choice, Asami," Korra replied, staring into her eyes. "I can do this."

Asami stepped forward and hugged her. "Just make sure you come back, alright?" she whispered.

"I will," Korra said, her lips quirking into a smile.

"We will liaise with the United Forces in case-"

"No," Korra said, stepping back from Asami. "This is my fight."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. "I don't want you to get hurt. They're killers..." Korra felt queazy. "I guess you know that..." Asami nodded slowly. "But if I'm too late; if my parents, Bolin and Mako will all be gone. If... if that happened... then... then..." She swallowed. "I couldn't stand to lose you as well. Please just be safe," she blurted.

"Korra-" Asami began.

Korra turned on her heel and ran. "I'll be back," she called to Naga as she ran past. Korra turned on the edge of an outcrop to take one last look back at the pagoda. "I'll be back, I promise," she shouted as she turned again and flicked the glider open. The wind was all around her here. And she could use it. It was still awkward, it was still not quite understandable. If she did this, and concentrated here; a breeze. An increasingly intense breeze that lifted her up off the ground. Still different to the other elements. She could not feel the air in the same way, could not quite understand how it worked. It required effort, concentration - so unlike the second nature of the others. So much she did not know. Why this gesture whipped the wind all around her, while this one did nothing.

Korra jumped forward. Her hands and feet settled onto the glider's controls like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like she had done this all once before. Well. That was true was it not? She reached out and pushed the air again. It responded. Still not perfect, still not graceful, but enough to do what she needed. The glider trembled and swayed as she bent another gust of wind beneath her and behind her. The air was freezing cold as it blew against her skin but it did not matter. Finally she could fly. And now she would end this.

* * *

"We have to follow her," Tenzin said as the phone rang. Pema snatched it up.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. No. No, we're safe here," she said. "They- What? Is everyone-? Hello? Hello?" Pema stared at the receiver and slowly replaced it. "The line went dead," she said, staring down at the phone. "The Red Lotus are attacking the United Forces headquarters." She snatched the phone back up and dialed a number. She stood tense for a moment and then let the receiver tumble out of her hand. "No good."

"Tenzin, stay with your family," Asami said. "Protect them. I'm going to help Korra."

She ran from the house, ignoring Tenzin's protests behind her. If she survived this, she was going to go training with Korra and Bolin. She was going to get fit. She needed to be able to keep up with Korra. The Avatar could run for miles without losing her breath after all. Meanwhile Asami's lungs already burned with the effort but she ignored the pain and kept moving. She could not afford exhaustion right now. It was vital to keep going. To go thirty-two degrees north-east of airtemple island. Or perhaps, Luanferg bridge would be a better starting point. Her boat was still tied up at the dock. Asami leapt into it, scrambling for the rope. The knots seemed to resist her and for a moment she wished she had a knife to simply cut through. After painful moments of pushing and straining at the knots they came undone. At last. She threw the throttle forward and sped off across the bay. 

The trip passed in almost a blur. The city lights growing larger as she raced towards them, the freezing wind chapping her skin and lips as she stared forward. The boat skipped across the waves, dull thuds of waves against the hull. She could not even stand to sit and instead rested against the controls as she hurtled over the water. By the time she reached the Republic City side she had recovered her breath. No time to secure the boat; it was replaceable, just a thing. She left it to drift as she hauled herself up onto the dock. The car was missing. Again. Another loss, another stolen car. Stolen or impounded? There had been those police cars after her earlier. Asami shook her head. No time to worry about that now. Plenty of other Satomobiles right nearby. She clambered into the nearest roofless car, her body feeling awkward and not as graceful as she wanted. Everything seemed to take too long. She felt so lumbering and slow and wanted to shout at the unfairness of it, wanted to be ruthless speed and elegance. No time for that. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind as she pulled at the wiring under the car's dashboard. "I'll replace it," she sang as a mantra as she twisted two wires together and started the engine. Asami struggled into the driver's seat, only now realizing the model she had chosen.

"This is getting expensive," she said to herself as she stomped the accelerator and screeched off along the dock. "I think Korra will owe me dinner after this. At least two dates, I think." Talking to herself now? So many things to worry about later. She murmured directions as she skidded around corners, ignoring road signs and angry shouts. Asami counted down the miles, dividing the clock with the speedometer. "Five minutes more." 

The plant was not far away. She left the Satomobile idling across two parking spaces, not wanting to spare the moment to break the connection. The car had been fine to get her here, but it restricted her options. A smaller vehicle would be better. And fortunately the factory had one such option; the new, all-terrain Satobike. There had been bikes before, but this was the latest model and had the fastest engine available. Just what she needed right now. But first; armor. If she was going to fight, she was not going to be defenceless. Asami thanked the spirits that Future Industries had so many differing projects. She ran into the plant, flicking light-switches as she went, skidding around corners if she was able to. After a while she stopped bothering, preferring to run into the wall and push herself off and around the corner. Here. Storage. Suddenly nothing seemed where it should have been. Asami raced around the warehouse in subdued panic, pulling open one box after another looking for what she needed. Any other day she would have known where each box was, what the number of items were and even the serial number. Right now it was like she was a thief in the night looking for the best loot. Wait. This box. Padded clothing to cover her chi points? Check. How about an electric powered tonfa? Asami dithered, itching to move as she considered it. No, the battery was far too heavy to let her move as fast as she wanted. The shock glove would have been perfect right now.

"If I live through this. If she lives through this, I'm finishing it first thing tomorrow," Asami promised the empty warehouse. She turned on her heel and ran back to the bike. "Okay, maybe not first thing tomorrow. A rest sounds good. The day after." More weapons would be nice, but she did not have the luxury of time. Asami raced to the bike. Okay. Deep breath. And ready. She flicked the radio on. Dramas, news, "And now: the weather," drifted from the speaker before she gave up and clicked it off again. Nothing so far; she hoped, expected that Zaheer would be broadcasting himself again. As long as he did not rely on the phone, she might be able to catch him speaking. The bike would be noisy, but it was too late to reconsider her choice. She needed all the help she could muster for herself. Maybe another vehicle would be better. Then she could take the tonfa? No. No time to waste. Time to go. The Luanferg bridge was not far, and she blazed a new and faster trail through the night-time. It took no more than ten minutes to get there, but each minute felt like a century. She cut the engine half a block away and peered at the bridge. There was no one in sight. Asami scowled. So it had been a trap? No, there would be someone here if so. A delaying tactic then? A way to get Tenzin alone or at least away from his family? Just as well he was safe back on airtemple island.

Asami tried the radio again. A burst of music, another drama, then; Zaheer's voice. It was quiet, only just audible over the static. She tweaked the dial with trembling fingers, straining to keep them steady as she tried to zero in on the voice. "Fight... don't let.... as long as..." he said over hissing static. His voice faded to nothing as she lost him in the morass of white noise. Asami swore and tried to find him again, twisting the dial with agonized patience as she hunted for the right frequency. Was that his voice? Hard to tell over the rushing hiss that dominated the unused radio bands. But she remembered the dial position she heard him on. At least she had seen the direction and the strength of the signal. Just a matter of a bit of quick mathematics and some hasty mental imagery. There. Zaheer was on the mountain; the nearby peak that had once been a volcano. At the top or the bottom she could not tell, but he was there. It was enough.

"Time for a rematch," she muttered as she gunned the engine and raced towards the mountain.


	18. Rebellion

Senna pushed the water back as hard as she could. The pressure kept increasing and the effort to keep their tiny bubble of air safe was beginning to sap her strength. Something thrashed in the water beside her as the brothers started saying their goodbyes. Her husband panted in the remaining pocket of air.

"I've found the way out. You kids aren't going to die young." Tonraq wheezed for a moment and his voice steadied. "The way out is clear of debris, but it's a long way down. Senna, I need your help."

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I'm going to flip the boat from the outside. I need you bend the water to one side of the ship as it moves."

Was it possible? The boat was so heavy, before taking into account the water filling it. Even with control of that water it would be difficult. No. They had to try. "I'm ready." Korra was waiting for them. Somewhere.

"We're going to get out of here. All of us." Tonraq took another deep breath and with a splash he dove down into the depths again.

"Mako? Bolin?" Senna asked. "I can't tell how deep we sank, but as soon as Tonraq has the boat turned over I'm not going to be able to hold the bubble anymore."

"So we need to hold our breaths, right?" Mako asked.

"Right," Senna said. She reached out and clasped both their hands. The timing would be critical. "Be ready on my signal."

"O-okay," Bolin replied.

"I'm ready," Mako said.

Korra's friends had to survive this. So much to talk about and- The water began to shift. A tremor flashed through the water and the boat's hull creaked around them. Senna concentrated and bent the water to help push the vessel. The deck above their heads began to tilt as the ship rolled. The air bubble would not last much longer. "Now," Senna shouted, her voice loud in the enclosed space. The water washed over them a moment later. The boat turned further, the movement dragging her with it, and she fought to keep herself oriented in the same direction. She needed to have at least some idea of where up was. Both of the boys' hands tensed in her grip. They had made it this far at least. Senna blinked. There was light. The moon was above her; dulled, darkened by the depth, but there. She could finally see again. There was a ragged hole in the hull above them. It did not look that wide. Not the time to worry about that.

Senna pushed herself upward, bending the water behind her now she had a direction and destination to head in. She tensed as she passed through the hole, relieved when she emerged into open water. A moment later she lost her grip on one of the boys. She looked down in a panic. His scarf had snagged on the jagged metal of the aperture. The pressure in her lungs was growing. She had time, but not much. Maybe not enough. She wanted to scream, but there was no time for that, nor enough air. She pushed herself back down to the boat and grabbed the trailing end of the scarf. Best not to think about how long this was taking. Or that neither of her companions had moved or struggled in a while. The scarf tore, the sound distant in the water. Now upwards.

How far to the surface? Impossible to tell in the gloom. The moon's light grew steadily brighter as they rose. But how much further? She kicked her legs, using the water to keep Korra's friends moving up with her. Her lungs burned, her chest ached. She needed to take a new breath. Needed to find get just a gasp of air to keep on going. But there was only water against her lips. And if she tried to breath now... A movement nearby. Tonraq. He swam up out of the darkness, the outline of the sunken ship just about visible below them. He grabbed her hand and twisted the other around in a spiral. He was trying to form a water spout. She nodded and began bending the water, hoping her timing was right and that she was helping rather than hindering her husband. The water surged around the four of them and the moon's glow became dazzling. She gasped, inhaling some droplets of water along with precious air. She coughed and spluttered but kept breathing. The air was freezing cold. Her throat, lungs and chest chilled in moments, but she was beyond caring. Senna trod water as she gulped down lung-full after lung-full of air.

Her breathing slowed and the dizziness in her head began to fade. Her other senses came into focus; the coldness of the water around her, the ache of her over-exerted limbs. Tonraq frowned, staring at the brothers. "They're not breathing."

Senna nodded. "We need to get them out of the water."

Tonraq shifted his hands and froze a section of sea-water nearby. He took the boy with the scarf. Mako maybe? Unceremoniously he shoved the boy up onto the ice-sheet, pushing Bolin up a moment later. Senna hauled herself onto the temporary platform, ignoring the chill on her hands and knees. This at least she had done before. So many accidents in the villages with the children and some of the adults. She had always been glad that her parents insisted on teaching her how to save someone from drowning when she was younger. The moon was full and bright above her. There could no better time to do this. Senna closed her eyes and knelt between the two unconscious bodies. Water. Water all around her. Focus. Ice underneath. Focus. Bodies. Bodies full of water. Focus. Some water in the wrong places. She gritted her teeth and searched. There. That had to be the lungs. And that had to be the stomach. If she had more time she would be more sure; it would be horrific if she stripped the water out of a vital organ. But this would have to do.

Deep breath. And- She flicked both hands, pulling at the water. It streamed out of both boys and a moment later they coughed and spluttered. Thet took wheezing, shuddering breaths as they shivered on the ice. Senna sighed in relief and opened her eyes. Bolin was sitting up, one hand rubbing at his throat. Mako remained flat on his back, staring upwards, chest rising and falling with exaggerated care.

"Urgh," Bolin croaked.

Tonraq put his hand on Senna's back. "That was magnificent," he said and kissed her. Senna smiled.

"Are you two alright?" she asked the brothers.

"Yeah... think so," Bolin replied in a hoarse voice. On her other side, Mako wavered as he pushed himself upright.

"You... saved us. Thank you," he said, Bolin echoing his thanks a moment later.

Senna shook her head. "We should really be thanking you. If you hadn't show up..." She trailed off.

Bolin shivered again, hugging himself as Mako glanced around. "Probably not the best idea to start a fire here, huh?" His teeth chattered. "I hate being soaked."

Senna shook her head. "No, not the best plan. But I can try and help." This was much easier, trivial even under the light of the full moon. She drew the water from their skin, from her skin, from Tonraq's skin. She drove as much water as she dared from their clothing - not wanting to destroy them.

"Thanks," Bolin said. "That was pretty cool."

Mako peered into the gloom. "Doesn't look like the Red Lotus are still around."

"Then we should get moving in case they come back," Tonraq said.

"Airtemple Island might be the best place to get to," Bolin said. "Their house seems the safest spot in the city right now."

Tonraq nodded. "Though I think we should find a boat first. Travelling by iceberg is not the best method."

"Fugu island's the closest place. And we left our boat there. But if the Red Lotus are still around..." Mako trailed off.

Senna shook her head. "We'll be ready for them this time."

Tonraq smiled as he raised himself up and with a surge, sent the ice-sheet sailing towards the dock.

Bolin whipped his head to either side as they approached the dock. "Ah man, they took our boat," Bolin said, as they clambered off the ice. "All these boats are junky. Oh... hey..." He disappeared into one of the warehouses.

Tonraq eyed a nearby boat. "This one should at least work." He dropped down into it. "Not the fastest but... It should have us to airtemple island in about an hour."

"Hey Mako," Bolin called. "Look what I found," he said, pushing the warehouse door open wider. Bolin was stood beside what looked like a metal boat with a tall structure in the middle. An assortment of ropes lead to a huge expanse of cloth.

"A balloon," Mako said. He smiled. "That would work too."

Senna frowned at them. "Don't they need a firebender to keep them up?"

"Yeah. But we have Mako."

Tonraq shook his head. "You take it. Go on ahead and let Tenzin know we're okay."

Mako shook his head. "With all due respect sir, we need to keep you safe."

"And with all respect," Tonraq said. "We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. We will not allow ourselves to fall prey to the Red Lotus again. We can take the slower boat."

"Come on, Mako. You said you always wanted to try flying," Bolin said. Mako nodded reluctantly after a pause. His brother smiled and dragged the gondola into the open. "Oh yeah. Just in case," he said as he tore sections of the dock up. He dropped the jagged chunks into the gondola with heavy clangs.

"We'll let them know you're on the way," Mako said as he leapt into the balloon and shot some fire into the central chamber. Mako kept channeling fire into the furnace and the balloon began to inflate. It did not take long before it towered above them and the gondola rocked on the dock. Mako shot another blast of fire into it and the balloon began to rise. "Make sure you do get their safely," he called as Bolin scrambled into the gondola.

A thought struck Senna. "Wait," she said as the balloon rose. "Please, tell me; what does my daughter look like?"

Bolin smiled down. "A lot like you, ma'am. A little bit taller and younger, obviously. She... she has long wavy hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes are light blue. She's... she's beautiful. I mean..." he trailed off and flushed.

"You'll see her soon," Mako interrupted. He glanced at his brother. "It was a pretty accurate description though."

"Thank you," Senna said and smiled, a vision in her mind of her daughter. Please let them meet soon. "We owe you a great deal."

"Our pleasure," Bolin grinned. "See you guys later."

* * *

Korra was so high up. She bent more and more wind beneath the glider. Under any other circumstance the chance to see the night-time city by air would be spectacular. She might have swooped and soared, just to see what there was. But not now. Not with everything that had happened, that might happen. Now she barely noticed the city, her gaze fixed dead ahead at the mountain. They would be at the summit she was sure, but where? Korra let the wind fall beneath the sails as she flew down towards the pinnacle of the former volcano. There was something there. A tickle in the back of her mind, some sense of persons. Four persons. They were not far away and the intensity of the impression in her mind became sharper as she closed the distance. There was an ebb of elemental forces within three of them. Rock there. Fire in that one. Water in the the third. And nothing in the last. Emptiness, a void where there should have been something. Strange. Would she see all benders like that now? Would all non-benders be like Zaheer? Or was he different for some reason? Empty but not because he lacked bending ability. Empty for another reason entirely.

No matter; it was the least of her worries at present. She swooped down to the mountain, ready to cushion her fall to the rocks, to approach the group by stealth. Zaheer broke cover and stared up at her, his eyes wide. The wind faltered beneath her sail and she dropped down to the rock, only just cushioning her fall. Korra scrambled to her feet.

"Korra," Zaheer said. "What a pleasant surprise; I expected Tenzin." He did not smile. He did not approach. His stode ready for combat, his muscles on the verge of tensing. Zaheer was watching her carefully.

Korra set her jaw. "Tell Tenzin where my parents are. Do that and I might spare you." The words felt harsh in her throat, the threat unpleasant as it spilled from her lips. Zaheer watched her impassively. There was a crunch of gravel and his companions stepped into the open behind him. Tears threatened to flood her eyes but she blinked them back. No. She could not afford to feel sorry for any of them. Not any more. "Why did you lie? I've seen the truth with my own eyes."

"You've seen too little," Zaheer said.

"I've seen enough to know you deceived me," Korra said. "Why did you do it?"

"We did nothing of the kind," Zaheer frowned. "The world is corrupt and wretched. There are wars, slavery, oppression, cruelty and abuses of power every day. I am certain that you have seen some of these occur on a daily basis, have you not?" Korra said nothing. "I'm sure your so called friends would concur that it occurs all too often."

"But there's more than that," Korra insisted. "There are good people too. People who want to help. Not everyone is bad."

Zaheer shook his head. "A handful in so vast a number. You refuse to accept the truth even now. Because playing at being the Avatar with your friends like a child is more important than being the Avatar and fixing the world."

Korra growled. "Don't even start. I can't believe anything you say. You've lied too many times. And never once let me make up my own mind about anything. You just locked me away and tried to make me believe your version."

Zaheer shrugged. "Don't believe me then. But I hope you are prepared for the rest of the world."

Korra blinked. "Wha... What do you mean?"

"Republic City is less then representative of the other nations. Oh, you might find this kind of settlement in the Fire Nation. But the cities are ruled by the rich, built on the blood and toil of others. The Fire Nation hold so much of the world's wealth; it is unbalanced. You should visit the rest of the Earth Kingdom; I guarantee it will not be all pleasant. Or perhaps you might be shocked at the state of your birth place-"

"Enough," Korra shouted. "You are wasting my time. Tell me- No, tell Tenzin where my parents are. Talk." The group were tense. They stared back with cold, steady gazes, each of them tensed and ready. They feared her. Could she beat them? If she had to fight all four, could she be victorious this time? Zaheer had still not said what she wanted to hear. A cold sensation trickled into her belly. Liars. Always lying. Even lying about her parent's whereabouts. Or perhaps that they were even alive in the first place. No. She could not start doubting that. "Talk," she scowled.

"I offer you a final chance Korra," Zaheer said. "We will forgive your rebellion with the water tribe chief. We will welcome you back into our fold. I... know that you do not believe me anymore, but our desire for changing the world has not changed. The Avatar can help with that."

Korra shook her head. "No. Not again. Not ever. I don't want to kill anyone. I want to help people. I want to see my parents." Zaheer said nothing. "You can't even dangle that in front of me?" Korra scoffed. "You can't even risk letting me see my parents and then deciding to help you?"

"The choice is still yours," Zaheer said.

"Then no. A thousand times no," Korra shot back in anger.

"So be it," Ming snarled from behind Zaheer. He bowed his head.

"Ming, no," P'Li cried as swirling fog swept over the ground and hid them from view.

"Where are they?" Korra demanded. No reply. She scowled. They could not do this now. How long could her parents have? She darted forward and found nothing. "Cowards," she muttered as she scanned around herself. "Just tell me what I want to know."

Listen. Sense. Sense like before. No good; something had changed. There was no sense of others nearby. No sensation of another bender in the vicinity. Korra strained her hearing. Nothing. No crunch of gravel. No whispered, faint breathing. Silence. At last the fog began to dissipate, revealing the starry sky above her once more. Something shot out of the vestiges of fog nearby. A coiling band of water, tipped with ice. Three others joined it, skimming over the ground, aimed right at her. Simple enough. She darted away from them. The tips glittered with reflected starlight. Easy to see even in the dim light. The next blow took her by surprise. An additional, thick tentacle of water had crashed into her back, forcing her down to the ground. Korra rolled out from under it, looking around wildly. Four more tentacles; these without frozen tips. Much harder to see. Korra scowled. She tore sections of rock from the mountainside, pulling up pillars for protection. A shower of water droplets rained down as the water tentacles hit.

There was a popping in the distance and a streak of fire. It did not touch her or the mountain. Strange. Korra frowned at the seeming mis-aimed attack. She winced as her shoulder stung. Probably a stone shard or something. She raised her hands ready for the next attack, ignoring the nuisance sensation. If Zaheer decided to join Ming she was going to need to cover her chi-points. Her shoulder felt strange as she moved. A break in the fog; Zaheer. He was right in front of her, not looking at her and instead fiddling with a tube. P'Li stood beside her, her face a mask of concentration. Korra darted forward and the popping noise came once more. The ground a few steps ahead of her exploded. She spun away from the strike. Her limbs felt sluggish. Her body refused to respond as fast as she wanted. Each movement seemed frustratingly labored when it should be lightning quick. She was out of step with herself, her rhythm off. Korra stumbled and fell onto her back. The sting in her shoulder became harder to ignore.

Her fingers probed her bare skin, seeking out the splinter. Instead she found something else. A needle protruded from her shoulder. She dug it out and stared at it uncomprehending. It was a short silver needle with a feathered flight at one end. Even with it no longer in her, a strange weight seemed to press down onto her. Korra grunted in pain, trying not to make her location clear. If that was even in question. She had to get moving. What was the dart? It looked like it was hollow. Had it contained something before? Had Zaheer used it to put something inside of her? Her fingers dug at her skin, uselessly trying to get the contents back. The thought made her queasy. What had been in that needle? Her vision was getting blurry and her head was swimming.

Ming cackled somewhere in the distance. "Not feeling too good now are you?"

No. She could not afford to let them get the best of her. Not now. She struggled upright, fighting back against the weight. Every muscle strained but she pushed herself up. She was panting, exhausted but could at least still move. Defense. She did not trust herself to move as fast as she had. She needed a shield, but quicker than earth or rock. The mist. Korra reached out and drew the water out of the air, curling it into her hands. Time to get moving. The first step was the worst, until the second step made her wish she had given up and just lain on the ground. No. She could do this. Something bright ahead of her. Magma. Korra scowled. It would not last long, but with a stomp of her foot she threw a barrier of rock up to push the flow away. It did little good; the magma seemed to growing in size. This was where lavabending would have come in so handy.

The glow of the magma hid the Red Lotus from her. The glare from the molten rock was too bright, her eyesight too blurry to see much. No. She could work this out. It would be foolish for Ghazan to lavabend and be in its path. The Red Lotus would be on higher ground and safe; away from the lava. They would try and keep it between them and her. She staggered forward keeping her ball of water swirling in her grip. A hazy movement just ahead of her. The hiss of water on super-heated rock. Ming. She could just about make out the swift moving blur. Could just about see her water tentacles as they sped through the intervening space towards her. Too fast. This time ice tipped all the tentacles, the frozen water glowing orange in the lava glow. No chance of avoiding it. But maybe she did not have to. Korra expanded the ball of water out. As soon as the ice entered the water barrier she froze it and pulled. She melted the ice as she started turning on the spot, coiling the water around herself. The movement made her stomach heave but she concentrated on on coiling the water. It was no longer clear if Ming was charging towards her or Korra was pulling her forwards. Hopefully the latter. With a final pivot Ming was right beside her and then flung aside by Korra's momentum. All her water now curled around Korra, under the Avatar's control. She shifted the burden, letting it flow to her middle as an orbiting band of water.

"Ming," Ghazan yelled as he ran towards the defenseless waterbender. Another series of pops. P'Li had not given up. Movement was so tiring. A pool at her feet to freeze with the water. The effort is almost too much as she countered the heat of the magma. Korra slid away from two benders she could see and hopefully away from the third elsewhere. Another pop. Too late to try and dodge. Korra froze some water in front of her, the shield absorbing a lot of the kinetic energy but in the same moment evaporating the fluid. She did not have an unending supply; if it came to it, she would lose a battle of attrition like this. Move to the offensive. She sprayed a stream of water along the ground, freezing it in place. With a push and a ripple in the ice she pushed herself forward. The remaining water slid from her waist and along her arms; two water whips at the ready. She could not bring herself to freeze the points. Another series of pops from dead ahead. Korra lurched to one side. An explosion just behind her. Use it; the force pushed her forward. P'Li right ahead. And there; Zaheer with his pipe. He fiddled with the end of it, raising it to his lips. Another shot? If one made her feel this terrible, another was likely to leave her incapacitated for good.

Something shot out of the treeline with a roar, moving fast, wobbling a bit as it steadied itself. A woman with long, wavy hair was riding a motorbike, the vehicle accelerating as it hit the ground. Asami. Asami was here and she was trying to ram Zaheer.

* * *

"Mako, I didn't want to complain, but I'm not sure we're going to wind up at air temple island at this rate. We're kind drifting towards the city," Bolin said as he peered over the edge of the gondola.

Mako scowled. "There has to be some way to direct these things. There should be some flaps or something." He stared up at the balloon. "I refuse to believe there is no way of steering it."

Bolin squinted around the limited space. "Oh, hey. Maybe these ropes do something?" He tugged on the nearest and the balloon lurched, tilting as it pointed towards the city.

"Now we're getting somewhere. So, airtemple island is over there... Bolin; pull that one open." Mako pointed.

Bolin tugged on the indicated rope. The balloon slowly turned in the opposite direction, no longer pointed right at the city. Was this really going to be quicker than the boat with Korra's parents? Speaking of which; they still needed to find her.

"I still don't quite believe it," Bolin said as he stared at the city.

"Believe what?"

"That Korra's the Avatar."

Mako gave the balloon another blast of fire. "Well, that's understandable. I mean, it's just 'cause Asami is so certain and everything but we've only ever seen her mess with one element."

"Yeah... Though it made sense. I mean I asked her once before and she said no, but..." Bolin paused. "Still a bit odd she never head of Aang though. I mean; did she never get any bedtime stories when she was younger?"

"Bolin; can you imagine any of those guys being the type who'd read to her like that?" Mako said dryly.

Bolin tilted his head to one side. "Okay, so, no. And hey they kind of were like evil step-parents who locked her away far away." He blinked. "Hey, I was... right about that too."

Mako chuckled. "You were. But if you'd told me half of your weird theories I'd have banned you from your dramas forever."

"Ah, now that's a little too extreme."

"Really?" Mako grinned. "I would have thought you couldn't tell reality and fiction any more. Just be glad we got confirmation from Asami," Mako said. "She might like those things as much as you do, but she at least has her feet firmly on the ground."

Bolin shrugged. "It's not quite like the dramas though. Usually... usually those dramas have the Avatar helping the rest of the cast. She; well, usually he, swoops in and saves everyone. They're never like this. If only we'd known sooner..." Bolin trailed off,

"Yeah." Mako nodded. "I know. But she was never going to tell us. She never even told Asami and those two were together like all the time." Mako frowned, shaking his head a moment later. "Korra's been real secretive ever since we met her."

"That's true. And she has so many secrets." Bolin sat up. "I mean, I bet she doesn't know she's a princess and the Avatar."

"I doubt they told her that either." The balloon was silent for a moment.

"You know; I don't think Korra's life would work for a radio drama so easy anymore," Bolin said at last.

Mako peered at his brother. "Really? You and Asami were on the verge of writing the script right then and there."

Bolin smiled. "Well, it would still be a great plot, but I think we need to make it less sad maybe? Like she can still be an awesome watertribe princess and the Avatar and a pro-bender player. And she can still meet her childhood friend years later thanks to two guys who mugged her, who then met her in an alley. It's... I just think there should be all that without taking her away from her parents. I mean, what if she hears the broadcast and its all about her childhood and being taken from her parents and..."

Mako let out a soft breath. "Yeah. Not something she'd really want reminding of."

"So we need to do something happier instead," Bolin said with a smile. "Have her with her mom and dad. And see where things wind after this part."

* * *

"Hey," Bolin called as he spotted Tenzin's kids at the top of the pagoda.

"Oh hey! Hi Mako. Hi Bolin," Jinora called. "We were worried the Red Lotus got you."

"What? Why?" Bolin asked.

"One of them called on the radio. Said you were sunk along with Korra's parents," Ikki said. "They said you were going to die."

"Okay, that was kind of true, but Korra's mom and dad got us out," Mako said.

"Really? Cool," Ikki said.

"Where are they?" Jinora asked.

"On a boat headed your way," Mako called back.

"Mako? Bolin?" Tenzin leant out of a window further down the pagoda.

"Hi Master Tenzin," Bolin called. "Is Asami there?"

"Ah, er, no. She was. Then she went after Korra," Tenzin replied.

"Wait, Korra was here?" Bolin blinked.

"Briefly." Jinora grinned. "The guy called Zaheer told us they had you and her parents. They wanted dad to go see them, but Korra went instead."

"And Asami followed her?" Mako asked.

"Yep," Jinora said.

"Bro-" Bolin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mako replied. "Which way?"

"One moment," Tenzin said and ducked back inside the pagoda. A moment later he was up with the rest of his children. "Here," he said and flung something into the gondola. A map. Bolin unfolded it; a red line circled Airtemple island with a line emanating from it. "Asami said they were somewhere along that line; Korra seemed to know exactly where."

Mako peered over Bolin's shoulder. "She could be anywhere," Bolin said. "Look the line goes through loads of the city."

"And the mountains," Mako added. "We can follow the route, but... I bet they're on the volcano." Bolin blinked at his brother. "Trust me, Bolin."

"Okay. Thanks guys," Bolin called as Mako got the balloon turned around. "And get some towels ready for Korra's parents. And some hot drinks."

* * *

"Is that lava?" Mako asked as they neared the peak of the volcano.

"Where? Oh-" Bolin said. "Is... is it erupting?" he asked.

"I hope not," Mako said. "No. No, I don't think so. Look; there isn't much of it, and it's not coming from the crater."

"And you're sure volcanoes don't do that?"

"Reasonably sure," Mako said, but he sounded less than certain. "Wait, what's that?"

There were bursts of bright lights all across the mountain top. Flashes of fire between the flows of lava. Was that? Yes. Korra. She did not look her best. Whenever Korra had fought or participated in pro-bending she had almost danced as she moved. The sight of her bending was always incredible, always almost a performance. She was not doing so here. Was the effort of manipulating other elements as well hampering her? No. No, that did not seem to explain the sluggish movements and how she was almost staggering. Wait. There was another fight nearby.

"Asami?" Bolin blurted.

"She's here too?" Mako asked.

"Yeah." Bolin pointed. Asami moved with blurred speed. He had seen moments of it when they confronted Shady Shin, but this was so different. Fingers jabbing towards weak spots, her opponent trying to get around her, striking at her clothing.

"Hang on," Mako said. "I'm going to get us closer." The burst of flame attracted the earthbender's attention and for a moment his gaze met Bolin's. Bolin picked up a large chunk of concrete. Korra needed help. And taking down that firebender shooting holes in the landscape seemed the best idea. Bit far away, but he had to try. He heaved the rock, almost unbalancing himself as it arced through the air towards her. Miss. Another. Almost; the third shot hit her. The firebender dropped to her knees, leaning forward onto her hands. Bolin felt for the next rock. There were few left. He had to make each count - and if nothing else keep the woman occupied.

It took a moment before the blue glow penetrated his concentration. He blinked and looked to his brother. "Mako?" Mako did not reply, his teeth clenched tight. His hands moved in a similar way to Shady Shin's. Mako was lightning bending. "Bro," Bolin whispered in wonder. Mako grinned for a moment as the crackling energy reached a crescendo. With a push Mako blasted a bolt down towards the firebender. The lightning crackled through the air and blasted into the ground. The ground exploded around the firebender, her a;ready collapsed figure hidden by the cloud of dust and smoke. Korra looked up along the path of the bolt.

"Korra," Bolin yelled, waving. Wait. Was she getting closer? No, more like they were sinking. The balloon was losing altitude. "Mako," Bolin yelled. The smoke dissipated. The firebender woman was still there, still in the same position but not starting to move. She should at least be easier to hit now. Bolin hurled another rock.

"I know, I know," Mako said as he turned and blasted another jet of flame into the balloon.

"No, don't worry about that: attack."

"I will once I'm sure we're not going to come down in the lava," Mako muttered.

"Quickly," Bolin gestured.

Mako shook his head. "She's too close to them. I can't try now; I might hit her." As he spoke, the firebender backed away from the struggling Korra and the earthbender. "Now," Mako said. The bolt erupted from his hand and struck the ground, once more hiding Korra's attacker from view. There was a curious popping from somewhere below. Bolin's eyes widened as he he finally placed the sound. Before he could say another world a bolt of fire shot up out of the smoke and scythed through the bottom of the gondola. Bolin blinked. Mako was gone; the place he had been sitting now cut from the balloon.

"Mako," Bolin screamed as the fabric in the balloon above tore. He caught sight of Mako catching himself on a jet of flame just above the ground. It was not quite enough and he fell awkwardly onto the slope, sliding down the mountainside and into the treeline. Bolin felt relief for a moment. What now? Bolin hefted another rock before he smelt the smoke. The balloon was on fire.

* * *

Asami surveyed the results of her collision. The non-bender - Zaheer - was still going. He got to his feet, wincing but still mobile. With a sigh of frustration she revved the engine and accelerated towards him. He staggered to one side, trying to evade her; nothing she could not keep up with. She aimed right for him and somehow missed. There was a second of confusion and then his hand was around her throat. Asami tried to yell in surprise but she fell backwards as he squeezed. The fall was less painful than expected; the armor lived up to its name. Zaheer knelt upright, pinning her under him. With a grunt of exertion he jabbed his fingers down hard onto her nearest chi point. He looked pleased with himself, pulling his arm back ready to strike again.

"Not this time," Asami said with a grin. She punched his face with the arm he thought he had disabled. Zaheer croaked in pain, hands shielding his face. She used the moment to jab her knee into his back. Asami twisted her body around, throwing Zaheer off her as she scrambled to her feet.

Zaheer looked furious as he faced her, his hands tensed and ready. "So, you are not as helpless as you seem." His lip and nose were bleeding, blood running down his face. He seemed to take no notice of it. Asami waited for his attack, tension filling every limb, every impulse screaming at her to attack. Explosions rocked the mountainside and worry gnawed at her. Was the stand-off just a delaying tactic? Time to take the initiative. Asami lunged forward, aiming for the chi point on Zaheer's neck. He blocked her jab and twisted away from her as she tried to trip him. Okay. So not going to be easy. Another feint and then a jab at his right arm. He side-stepped the blow his own fingers jabbing the small of her back for a moment as she spun around to face him again. Asami grunted; the blow was painful even if he could not block her chi. Neither one of them had hindered the other yet. But he was faster, more agile than her. Her single good blow had been a matter of circumstance; Zaheer seemed far too cautious now. She needed a lucky hit or for him to make a mistake. Anything. She darted forward and tried to sweep his legs out from under him.. He dodged the attack, his fingers coming down hard onto her shoulder. Still not rendering her immobile but she could not afford to let him take hold of her like that. She jerked backwards and fell onto her back. Asami kicked out forcing Zaheer to dodge back. She took the opportunity to push herself back onto her feet, ready once more. Stalemate.

Zaheer chuckled to himself. "You are truly a capable opponent... Miss Sato," he said as he withdrew a knife. "But this is growing tiresome. It has not been a good day for me and I wish to end this now." Now that changed things somewhat. The armor might turn away jabbing fingers, but there would be little it could do against blades. Was that possible? Something that could turn away a knife like that? Not now Asami. Save that for later. So; self-defense. Opponent with a weapon; give up your belongings. If that was not what they were after run and yell fire. And if there is no escape; fight to the death. Going to be option three here. It was not as if she was completely helpless; Kali training was one of the many things her father had insisted upon. But there was an ocean of difference between sparring and fighting. Especially against an opponent who would more than likely disregard the rules as it suited him. Zaheer lunged for her and she dove away from him.

Not fast enough. Her side burned with a sharp pain that intensified with each second. It was low down, just above her hip. Nothing too vital there, but now she probably had blood loss to worry about. Asami lashed out, inelegant, angry, the movement causing her side to sting. Zaheer ducked away from her fist. She stumbled, the slope offered poor footing. Asami pressed her arm against the wound, trying to ignore the pain even as it threatened to overwhelm her. Zaheer stalked forward as her feet slid a little further down the slope and she swayed, trying to keep her balance. One chance. One attempt. All or nothing now. She pushed herself forward and ducked her head, running right at him. His chin cracked into the top of her head, the pain leaving her dizzy and her vision blurred. She lost her balance, but managed to grab at his leg as she stumbled. Asami tripped him over as she hit the ground hard. Okay. Legs up and around his arm. Her side exploded with a new pulse of pain and she gritted her teeth as she twisted. Zaheer shrieked as the crack of breaking bone echoed in the night air.

Disengage. That should render him more or less useless for now. Time to get away. Awkward to stand with one hand, but she managed somehow.

A hand grabbed her foot and she tumbled back to the ground, the movement knocking the air out of her. A new blossomed pain in her chest and pain shot through her. There was a sting that was nothing more than a precursor to a worse pain that seemed to be forever on the verge of breaking over her for eternity. Blissful moments of nothing as she felt the pain as something other and distant. It was upon her all too soon. The agony was like nothing she had felt before. Her eyes clenched tight shut, her jaw yawning wide but she could not hear anything. The pain made her want to scream, but she fought the impulse, the movements of her chest just worsening the pain. Her throat felt choked. There was a knife nearby. Was that blood? Was that her blood? So much pain. Zaheer further away, distant and untouchable, smiling. He said something, whatever it was inaudible over the roar in her ears. Something tugged at her good arm. How long since she last took a breath? Too long. Her lungs are burning, her mouth is hanging open, useless. Her mouth quivered in silent agony as her eyes flooded with tears. How much longer could she have? She needs air. Someone calling her. Mako?

"Asami."

Warmth on her hand. Another voice. Her name.

"Asami."

The dizziness intensifies, her lungs burn and ache. As she strained to breath the pain wracked her once more. Her arms felt numb, her whole body dissolving into pins and needles. Darkness. It was dark before but it seemed to be getting darker still. Is the magma extinguished? But then where are the stars?

* * *

P'Li darted in front of Korra as she flicked the water tentacle at Zaheer. The water evaporated in a moment as the firebender blocked her attack. She looked grim in the red glow of the magma. Bolin's missiles had stopped and Korra tried to keep P'Li in sight as she figured out where Ghazan was. Not far away. P'Li tensed and directed a new bolt at Korra's feet. She bounced backwards as the ground exploded, forced to change direction immediately to avoid a magma stream. On reflex she stamped down, punching the ground up under Ghazan's feet. He panicked as he flew forwards, landing close to her. Korra glanced around. Not good. They were on a small island surrounded on all sides by lava. Ghazan struggled to his feet.

"Korra," he began.

"Save it," she snapped. "I 'm not playing your games anymore." Her back was to P'Li. Not good.

"Did none of it mean anything to you?" he asked.

Korra paused, mulling over how to respond. No. This was just another attempt to bring her on side. She shook her head. "Not any more," she said.

Ghazan stared over her shoulder and the hairs on the back of Korra's neck stood on end. She tensed, not wanting to take her eyes off Ghazan, but also waiting, fearing to hear the tell-tale series of pops. Or would she? That attack was not the only tool P'Li could turn on her. She scowled. Somehow she needed to get Ghazan turned around so she could look at both her opponents. There was a loud crack, a flicker of light and a grunt behind her. Ghazan stared past her in shock. What had happened? The temptation to look around was overwhelming now, but it could still be a trick. No pops even now. No wall of flame to immolate her. She needed to be fast. Ghazan was shifting his stances, the nearby magma starting to swirl and shift in response to his movements. A wave of heat washed over her. He was drawing the magma towards her.

Korra ducked to the ground, her fingers jamming into the mountain side and pushing with all her might. The ground shifted under Ghazan's feet and encased him in a cone of rock. It lasted little more than a second as he burst free. Unsurprising. It was all she had though; not enough water to pin him down at this rate. Wait. Something was wrong. The lava was still surging and moving. The ground cracked beneath Ghazan's foot and he stumbled, falling down onto one knee as the lava continued on under inertia. Korra panicked as the wave rushed towards him. She tried to pull the lava back, but lavabending remained beyond her. The lava stilled trapping Ghazan on an even smaller fragment of land. He breathed a sigh of relief, barely able to shout as the ground beneath him shifted again and he plunged into the lava stream. His shriek of pain as the magma enveloped him echoed for a moment and was silenced, but even that was too long. Korra turned away; not wanting to see the end results, concerned about what he had seen and what had befallen P'Li.

The firebender was struggling to get back to her feet. She had been lying in a depression in the mountainside, one that lava was now sluggishly flowing back into. Ghazan had been trying to save her. P'Li finally pushed herself upright and staggered backwards away from the magma. She glared at Korra, her body tensing, her head thrust forward. She was going to attack. She could try and trap her like she had with Ghazan, but would she make it in time? A stray movement. A falling rock. One chance.

P'Li hissed as her frown deepened and Korra pushed the rock towards the firebender's head with as much force as she could muster. The crack of the impact was shockingly loud and P'Li's body crumpled to the ground in an instant. Korra tensed, watching in case she got back up. Moment after moment passed. She seemed to be unconscious for now. Wait. Was she even still breathing? 

"Korra," a voice growled. Zaheer was stalking towards her, his face twisted into an ugly scowl. He looked past her, at the felled form of P'Li, his hands clenching and unclenching. Blood splattered the front of his tunic and he was covered in cuts and bruises. His left arm was held against his side. Where was Asami? Zaheer's hands pawed at his belt, seemingly unable to find what they were looking for.

"Lost your weapons?" Korra asked.

"Not quite all of them," Zaheer answered, his voice low. He raised his good hand. Korra recognised the stance and form of his hand; he was going to chi-block her. She swallowed. Could she hope to defend herself even now? Not once had she won in hand to hand combat with him. Though it had been different back then. Zaheer insisted on fair fights; no bending allowed on her part. The situation did not seem to call for fairness.

"Are you sure you want to try?" Korra asked even as she took a step back to keep her distance from him. "I could stop you right now."

"You could," Zaheer agreed. "But would it mean the same? To utterly defeat me; a man who cannot bend, who must rely only on his own skill. Oh the stories they will tell of Avatar Korra and how she defeated the Red Lotus. Of how she defeated an unarmed, non-bender."

Korra scowled. "I can defeat you without bending," she said, relaxing her stance.

"Can you?" Zaheer said even as he tried not to stare at something past her. P'Li. Was she awake again?

"I'm not the same anymore, Zaheer. I've had training."

"In a sport," he replied, every word dripping with contempt.

"I have friends."

"Whom you lied to. About so much, Korra," Zaheer said, his eyes narrowed. "Do you really think they will be your friends even now? When they know just what you are and what you hid?"

"Yes," she said, forcing her voice not to quaver. "They're better than I am."

Zaheer snorted. "Blind faith. And how utterly pathetic. The great Avatar reliant on her friends."

"Friends who care about others. You keep telling me about corruption, but Asami did everything to help Mako and Bolin." Korra glared at him as he snorted. "I wouldn't the first anyway; Aang had friends. He trusted them."

"Aang was weak. He was a poor Avatar and a poorer airbender. I never wanted you to compare yourself to him." Zaheer blinked. "You were supposed to be better. You turned out just like him."

"That shouldn't be a surprise," Korra murmured.

"What was that?"

Korra shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing." If he did not know, she saw no reason to tell him that secret. The one that warmed her whenever she remembered it.

"So, Avatar. Do you still wish to fight me unarmed? Even though..." Zaheer chuckled.

Korra felt a shiver run down her spine. "What is it?"

Zaheer shook his head. "If... If you should defeat me. I want to leave you one final surprise. Or perhaps you could beat it out of me?" He smiled, his expression smug. 

Korra saw red. She darted forward, aiming a blow at the chi-point on his shoulder. He blocked it, but the smug expression evaporated. She grinned. He was slower than she remembered. She spun away from his jab to her side and cartwheeled away from him, catching his chin with her foot. He stumbled, lashing out, his movements sloppier that she remembered. She closed the distance, feinted to the left and then jabbed right. A hit. Zaheer's right arm flopped uselessly to his side. Korra blinked in disbelief. She had done it. For the first time, she had landed a hit on him. She was better than him. He evade her now; he had no means of counter-attacking. She was faster. Two quick jabs and he collapsed beside P'Li. The scream startled her. Above her the balloon's gondola held only Bolin and it along with the balloon itself was on fire. A panicked Bolin tugged at various ropes strewn along the balloon. With a wild look in his eyes he rolled over the side of the gondola. There was no way he would survive the fall.

"Bolin," she yelled as she leapt upwards. Too slow. The wind she could marshal was too weak. She could not possibly reach him in time with such imperfect control over the element. She had to make it. Bolin must not die. Something shifted inside her and the world blurred as she accelerated. The wind against her back became a gale, the force against her back almost unbearable but she endured as she shot upwards. In the blink of an eye had she reached Bolin. Korra wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, Bolin hugged back for dear life. He was safe. The same shift came again and the wind faded to nothing. The wind was no longer there to support her. Bolin and Korra plummeted together, the ground rushing up to meet them. But it was survivable this time. Still painful as they fell onto the mountainside, but no longer life-threatening. There was a crack of lightning in the distance and then silence. Korra blinked her eyes open cautiously. She found herself straddling her friend, her hands resting on his chest, her knees hard against the rocky ground.

"Oof," she said, breaking into a grin. Bolin's face remained scrunched up. Pain? Fear? He should be fine now.

"Korra?" he gasped. "I think my ribs are broken." He winced.

Korra giggled. "No, I think that's my fault."

"Huh?"

Korra sat back and Bolin inhaled in relief. He opened his eyes a crack, and they widened in an instant as his gaze met hers. "Hi," she said.

"Korra," he yelled, sitting up awkwardly, almost tipping her backward as she slid into his lap. "You're okay." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Oh, I was so worried."

"So was I," Korra said as she returned the hug. "Try not to do that again; I might not be there next time. Oh." She pulled back. "Were... were you with my... parents?"

"We were," Bolin exclaimed as he grinned. "They're fine and-"

"Korra," a voice yelled. Korra looked around to see Mako scrambling towards her looking pale. "Korra, Asami is..." he trailed off. "Bolin. You're okay." Mako shook his head. "No time, Korra, quick. Asami's... Asami's in trouble."

Korra leapt off of Bolin and raced after Mako as he ran back up the mountain, Bolin sprinting after her. The ground around Asami was dark with blood.

"Asami," Korra cried, falling to her knees and grabbing her hand.

Asami's eyes blinked open. "Korra," she whispered, her voice quavering as she gasped, her chest barely moving.

"We need to get her help," Korra said.

"That'll take too long," Mako replied with a frown.

"Can we do anything?" Korra said, glancing around the mountainside in a panic.

"You... Can you... Do you know any healing?" Mako asked. "I mean you're a waterbender and all, and..."

Korra worried her lip with her teeth. "I don't know." No time for that. "I'm going to try. No." She smiled grimly. "I'm going to save her." The water she took from Ming was long gone, but there was at least some moisture in the air. Panic made it hard to draw the moisture into her hands, the droplets taking too long to accumulate. How much did she need? No. No time for second-guessing this. She would heal Asami with what she had. It will be enough. Two injuries. The chest wound was probably the more severe. She would start there. The water dripped from her hands and soaked into the bloody mess of Asami's clothing and towards the wound. Korra closed her eyes and pressed her hand down, focusing on healing. Mend the skin. Stop the bleeding. Heal. Just heal. A flicker of light in front of her. The water was responding. Something was flowing from her and into the water, into Asami. But there was not enough water for a wound of that severity. As much as she insisted to herself it would work, the wound refused to heal.

"More water," she gasped as she focused everything into the wound.

"I'll get more," Mako said as he scrambled to his feet. Beside her Bolin took Asami's hand.

"Korra," Asami gasped. "My... dad. Tell him..."

"No." Korra shook her head and opened her eyes. "Don't say that." Tears pricked at her eyes. "Don't even think that. I'm going to save you."

"Korra..." Asami wheezed, her lips quirking into a smile as her eyes closed.

"Asami," Bolin yelled.

It was like a fire deep inside her. A burst of energy, a wave of dizziness and she knew... everything. There was water here. Water all around her. More than enough. Enough to heal the most mortal injury. But time was against her. Korra was not sure if she could take her hands from the wound, but in the moment that followed she knew she did not have to. The air cooled above her and grew foggy. She began drawing more and more water out of the chilled air, focusing it all into the same point in the space above Asami. The droplets swelled and expanded, forming a heavy sphere of floating water. Korra's eyes closed and she pulled the water down onto Asami. The sphere was still fed from the chilled air, but a torrent of water trailed from the bottom and onto Asami. Into the chest wound, into the wound at her side. The energy pulsed inside her again and she gasped, almost moaning as a burst of warmth ripped through her and into the water. There was a near blinding light beyond her eyelids, but she cannot take even a moment to look at it. This is too important.

Asami gasped, and Korra almost laughed. Her friend coughed and drew in a deep breath. Asami stared up at her as Korra opened her eyes. "Asami?" she asked.

"Korra," Asami croaked and fell silent as she gulped at the air. "I feel... better?" she said after a moment before taking a few more gasping breaths. With a groan she wrenched herself upright. "Wow," she said. "You are really something," she murmured and seemed to fall foward. Korra reached out to catch her, relieved when Asami's arms slipped around her shoulders and her friend's pressed against her chest. "Thank you." Korra tightened her embrace.

"Mako," Bolin yelled. "You can come back now. Asami's fine."

Mako charged towards them and skidded to a halt. "You're... you're okay." Asami twisted her head towards him slightly and nodded.

"Okay. Now everything's fine, I have to ask. Just where were you going to get water from?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I figured maybe in the fog-" His eyes widened. "Wait, where's Zaheer? And that waterbender?" Mako scanned their darkened surroundings. "I scared him off of Asami but I lost track of him after..."

Korra tensed and gently pushed Asami away as she got to her feet. "Bolin, look after Asami." Zaheer could not be much of a threat. Not anymore. "You see anyone other than us, attack or get both of you away from here." The mountain was quiet, the magma streams slowly cooling in the night air. Korra felt an odd sensation in her stomach as they darted across the bare mountainside.

They found Ming unconscious not far from a lava stream. Not far from where Ghazan met his end. She could not bear to look at the spot the lava had flown over the Red Lotus member. P'Li's body was lay nearby; she had not moved. Korra stopped. Someone was sitting slumped beside her. Zaheer stared down at his companion, his expression unreadable in the darkness. One of his arms hung limply against his side. He did not move or give any sign he knew she was there. There was a flicker of light nearby; Mako had formed a fire dagger.

"Mako, no." Korra shook her head and took a few steps towards her former teacher. A cloth covered P'Li's face. Some dignity for the dead at least.

"Zaheer," she said. He ignored her. "You... you taught me a lot," she continued. "About the world. About how it was okay to kill to accomplish something. But..." She glanced down at her hands. "I don't think I would like doing that. And..." She trailed off, choosing her words carefully. "I think I understand you now. I think I understand freedom in a way I didn't before. But not in the way you might like. I can only see it thanks to the distance. That is, the distance from you. And it's better here - away from you. Like I said; I can't go back with you. So, goodbye, Zaheer." She turned away.

"Korra," Mako snarled. "You can't just leave him. Not after all he's done."

Korra shook her head. "No."

"Then at least tie him up and give him to the police."

"No."

"Why not?"

Korra sighed. "He's nothing without his friends now." She glanced back. Zaheer had still not moved a muscle. "Besides; he can't move. I blocked his chi." It would be easy to take revenge now, but the thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She continued walking away from the man and his fallen companion. A few steps later her knees buckled, her head fuzzy.

"Korra?" Mako asked, his hand on her shoulder. She had rejected her teachers. They no longer had any bearing on her life. She no longer had any love for any of them. There were people so much more deserving of love. Dizziness washed over her, the world spinning under her feet and she could no longer tell which way was up. Korra fell and never hit the ground, the world swirling and darkening around her. No anger. No grief. No happiness. Just void. Void and calm. A strange peace. Korra let go and the world faded away.


	19. Freedom

"Korra."

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on the ground. Mako rushed up and crouched beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked peering down at her. Her body felt numb. She nodded slowly, her cheek scraping against the rough rock beneath her. "Okay." Mako frowned. "You must have tripped. Let's get you back to Asami and Bolin." She nodded again and let Mako help her into a sitting position and then haul her up onto her feet. What was wrong? There felt like a vast distance between herself and Mako, herself and the mountain. Mako held onto her arm and as he stepped forward she stepped with him. It was simple to fall into the rhythm he set; one foot after another, just walking forward. Not seeing anything. Not really even feeling the touch of Mako's hand. The hard surface beneath each footstep barely registered. She did not think she would have been able to remain upright without his support.

"Korra," a distant voice called.

"Nearly there," Mako said.

"Korra," Bolin repeated as he approached them. "Everything okay?" He looked wearily past her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Right, Korra?" Mako said.

Korra nodded and Bolin smiled. "So it's all sorted and you can come back with us again?" She nodded again and he stepped forward, throwing his arms around her. He was warm. So warm. She pulled a little away and smiled at him, her mouth feeling awkward.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm back," she said.

"I think we need to get Asami to a hospital," Mako said quietly.

"Hospital, yeah," Korra said, stepping away from Bolin.

"Well, okay, she might be fine with a clinic. Depends how much you healed her. In any case..." Mako trailed off and smiled. "Hey, how about you two make us a path back to the city? It'll be a long hike if we try to walk."

"You want us to both earthbend?" Bolin asked.

"Sure," Mako replied. "You're an earthbender, and... Korra's the Avatar, right?"

"Avatar," Korra murmured. "I am." She looked over to Asami. "We'll do it. Together."

She trudged further up the slope, headed straight for Asami, the other two just behind her. Her head was beginning to clear; the feeling of distance reduced as she walked. 

"Everything okay?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Over." She sighed.

Asami looked at her quizzically and tried to reach out. She grimaced and let her hand drop.

"We'll get you help," Korra said, the words coming easier with each breath.

"If Korra and I are bending, then maybe Mako should carry Asami?" Bolin said.

"No," Asami said sharply, and coughed a moment later. "I mean." She wheezed. "No, thank you. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, still feeling fuzzy.

Asami nodded. "I trust you," she said between panting breaths.

"Make sure you stay close," Korra said as she helped Asami to her feet.

"I will," she replied through clenched teeth, wincing as she stood upright.

"Okay, so, how about I give us something to stand on and Korra, you prepare the route?" Bolin asked.

"Sure," Korra said, staring down the mountain. It should be trivial to keep the route clear and control the speed of their descent. This would be easy. No problem at all for the Avatar. Bolin stamped into the ground, forcing a roughly rectangular section of rock up out of the mountain.

"All aboard the Avatar lines non-stop service to Republic City," Bolin called. Asami smirked, Mako rolled his eyes and Korra forced her lips into a smile. After a flourish from Bolin, Korra concentrated and sent them in motion. She bent the ground just ahead of the slab in a constant stream of tiny manipulations. Korra smoothed the rocky surface, detouring them around the odd tree and any other obstacles. Republic City rushed up to them as they skimmed downwards. 

Korra's mind drifted as they moved, the bending rote and perfunctory, nothing she needed to concentrate on. Her friends were still with her. Despite trying to leave them behind, despite telling them not to get involved, they had all been there; in danger. They could have so easily died. Just like Ghazan. Like P'Li. Like Ming.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, just audible over the grinding rock beneath them.

"Huh?" Bolin asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all."

"About being the Avatar?" Mako asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. I... I didn't have to, but it's one of the things my- the... the Red Lotus was constantly telling me not to let anyone know. They had me convinced the world would be against me. It was... hard to risk trusting anyone." She smiled bitterly. "Guess I'm just a coward."

"No," Asami gasped. "Not... at... all."

"But you were all in danger because of me."

"Korra, I know we only met them tonight, but it was obvious they weren't good people. They killed Yujin." Bolin swallowed and continued hurriedly. "They tried to kill you. It's... I... Um... They... they took you when you were just a child, right?" he asked. Korra nodded. "So they raised you to think like them?" Another nod. "How can you blame yourself then? Pretty hard to think otherwise like that."

"But..." Korra trailed off, frowning. "I was worried things wouldn't be the same if you knew I was the Avatar. I've been so happy here; living with you," she smiled at Asami, who smiled back. "And pro-bending with you." She smiled at Bolin.

"Korra; really? You're our friend first. I wouldn't care if it turned out were a spirit possessing a woman's body." Bolin blinked. "You aren't right?" Korra tried to bite back a smile as she shook her head. "Well, anyway. Doesn't matter that you are the Avatar. Things aren't going to change between us. Well, unless you really wanted them to."

"I don't," Korra said quickly.

Bolin scratched at his head. "Actually, I think things will change." Korra's heart sank. "They'll be better." Bolin beamed at her.

"Better?"

"Yup." Bolin nodded. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. The Red Lotus is all gone and we know your secret."

Korra's smile faded. "But I could have still resisted them. I could have told you sooner. I could have gone to Tenzin and maybe... Maybe you wouldn't have all been in danger."

"Korra," Asami reached out, her hand soft against her own. Their fingers laced together. "Please don't... blame yourself. I'm sorry as well. I could have... tried to... tell people where you were. I could have... stopped everything even sooner." She wheezed and squeezed her hand.

Korra stared at her. "But you're..." She gestured. "Injured because of me. I- We almost lost you back there."

Asami wheezed deeply. "Would have hurt me more if you never came back. ...worth it." Her smile was dazzling and the distance closed a little more.

"Plus," Bolin added. "If anyone takes you away then the three of us wil not stop until we got you back. We'd search all four corners of the world for you."

"Right," Asami agreed.

"Hey; what's that?" Mako interrupted and frowned, staring at something further down the mountain. "Korra, stop us."

Korra reached out and their descent came to a grinding halt.

"Okay, so, it looks like there's two cops - oh; metalbenders - fighting some other people. Are... are they Red Lotus too?" Bolin asked.

Korra peered forward, a chill gripping her stomach. "Yeah; they're some of -" The name made her pause but she forced herself to say it. "-Zaheer's helpers."

One of the metalbenders had crumpled to the ground. "We should help-" Bolin's eyes widened as the other fought off both her attackers without a problem. "Okay, so, maybe not. Damn she's good. That is some seriously impressive metalbending."

In a matter of moments two members of the Red Lotus were on ground unconscious, their arms bound tight behind their backs. The metalbender standing over them looked distinctly familiar. Korra's stomach twisted. The girl; she had been in the mansion with her. She had chased her onto the streets and cornered her. The metalbender stared at them each in turn, her body tense, but she made no move towards them.

"Avatar Korra?" she asked, her voice stern, her face impassive.

"Y-, I-, You-." Korra swallowed.

"Please do not worry Avatar Korra. I am here to help you." Her expression softened. "So... please don't run away this time." Korra felt herself tense and willed herself to relax.

"I'm... not going anywhere," Korra replied.

The metalbender stared at her for a moment longer and crouched down, murmuring something to her companion. Korra stepped down from the rock slab, nerves tense. The cop ran her fingers across her companion's body.

"A few broken bones; going to need more than one healer." She sighed and glanced up at Korra. "This is once again not the best circumstances for us to meet, but." She smiled. "I am honored to meet you Avatar Korra. My name is Kuvira."

Korra blinked, trying to work out what to say in reply. No. Remain pragmatic. Asami and this cop needed a hospital. "Where's the nearest hospital?" she blurted.

Kuvira frowned. "Nothing near here. It'll be fine though; none of her injuries are life-threatening. I'll call in some assistance." She turned away from Korra and spoke rapidly into a radio. "Come in, chief. Over."

"Lin here," a voice crackled from the radio. "What's happening? Over."

Kuvira turned, caught Korra's eye and smiled. "I'm going to need some help. I have an officer down-"

"And a civilian," Korra broke in.

"And a civilian," Kuvira corrected. "We're on Changtai, about a mile from the foot of the mountain. Thirty degrees from East to the North. Over."

"Co-ordinates confirmed. We'll get someone over to you real quick. Over."

"Might want to tag along," Kuvira said. "I... have the Avatar and her friends too. Over." Kuvira was grinning. There was a sharp sound from the radio and some fumbling scratches.

"She's there?" the radio squawked. There was a pause. "Over," the voice added.

"She is," Kuvira said. "I suspect we'll see you soon. Out."

"We'll be there. Out."

Kuvira holstered her radio. "You said a civilian injury?" she asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Asami?" Asami gingerly stepped down from the slab, panting with each step. Kuvira frowned.

"What happened?"

"Stabbed," Korra said.

"Stabbed?" Kuvira echoed. "And you're walking around?" she exclaimed. "Where?" Asami gestured to her stomach. Kuvira pulled her clothing away roughly and frowned. "Are you sure you were stabbed? This just looks like a real nasty cut."

"Korra... healed..." Asami said with difficulty.

"Amazing... Though, doesn't sound like you're quite right." She glanced around Asami. "And you two, are you both..." She trailed off, her eyes widening as she saw Mako. He reacted in kind and both looked away from the other.

"Do... do you two know each other?" Bolin asked, pointing at each in turn.

"No," Kuvira said as turned back to Asami. "That still painful though?"

Asami nodded. "Side too," she said. Kuvira tugged at Asami's shirt again. 

"Ah. This one looks a bit nastier. We'll get you patched up all the same." Kuvira turned and marched a little further down the mountain. "They should be on their way any minute." She pulled two sticks from her belt and bent them until they cracked. As the ends began to splutter and glow with a increasingly intense light, Kuvira held them aloft and waved them. Thick smoke boiled off the unusually coloured ends. Korra stared past Kuvira, eventually catching sight of the airborn lights heading towards them. Kuvira kept waving the signals until the vessels neared.

The roar of the airships rotors drowned out any further conversation and a beam of light from the lead ship split the darkness. It caught Korra in it's glare and she shielded her eyes with her hand, trying to stare up at the airship. After another moment the light dimmed slightly and swept across the others before winking out. Worry curled inside her and she found herself tensing and getting ready to run.

"Korra. Korra; it's okay." Mako shouted hurriedly over the noise. "They're not here to arrest you." He did not sound as certain as she would like. He pointed. "That ship at the front? That's the police. The others? United Forces vessels. They'll have someone who can help Asami - or if nothing else get her to a hospital fast."

"It's going to be okay," Asami said as she clasped Korra's hand. Korra squeezed back.

Something else moved between the airships. An airbison; this one without dyed fur. It glided to the ground and Tenzin scrambled from its back. "You're... you're okay," he shouted over the roar as the airship crept closer to the ground. 

"Mostly," Korra yelled back.

There was an extra blast of wind and the engine quietened. For a moment nothing happened, the other airships maneuvering to get closer to the mountain side. A hatch pushed open on the lead ship and two people scrambled out onto. Both wore traditional watertribe clothes. Both were somehow familiar. Korra was moving before she realized, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Tenzin; all left behind as she ran.

"Korra?" the woman asked as she stepped forward. Korra remembered that voice. It had scolded her many times before, been the voice of absolute authority. But it had also sung her lullabys and cared for when Korra was ill. She dithered a footstep away from the woman whose eyes were welling up with tears and then threw herself forward. She hugged as tight as she dared, feeling her mother's arms circle around her as she sobbed. Her legs gave out again, her mother moving with her until they were on the ground together, curled around each other. A new touch on her back, an additional warmth, an another body beside them. A touch on her hair, a kiss on the top of her head. A voice overwhelmed with emotion. 

"Korra," her father choked out.

"Korra," her mother echoed and Korra wailed, clasping tighter. Sobs wracked her whole body, but each touch on her back, her hair, made her feel a little better. Each little coo and shush from her mother lessened the pain a little more. After so long. After never believing she could ever see them again; her parents were right beside her. "My beautiful daughter," her mother said. Korra looked up. Her mother smiled back at her and doing anything more than staring back was beyond her. The distance was gone. Korra smiled.

"Mom... Dad." The words were shaky, long out of practice, but the effect on her and her parents was electric. Her mother drew her forward into a new embrace.

"I'm... We're... Korra, I'm sorry we weren't able to rescue you," her father said, his voice soft.

Korra turned to him, shaking her head. "No. No no no. You can't apologise... Dad." Korra gulped. "If I'd known you were still alive, I'd... I'd..." A new wave of sorrow swept over her and she pressed her head against her mother's shoulder.

"We can't get the lost time back, Korra. But we can be a family again. All of us together," she said.

Korra smiled. A family. Her family. It was larger again. Asami and Bolin and Mako and Tenzin and Pema and Jinora and Ikki and Meelo and mom and dad. 

There was a buzz of conversation nearby, almost lost beneath the idling engines. Men and women in uniforms kept throwing glances in her direction, all them tense and nervous. The few who met her gaze immediately looked away, finding interest in anything besides the Avatar. A group all dressed in white skirted around her, giving her and her family a wide berth. They headed for Asami, Bolin and Mako. "I'll be right back," her father said. With another kiss he headed for a metalbender with grey hair and a man in a red uniform. It took her a moment to place the metalbender. Korra tried not to panic. She was someone else Korra had tried to attack. There was a brief conversation, filled with gestures and shakes of head. Korra's heart sank. Then the metalbender threw her hands up in surrender and her face broke into a wry smile; one shared by both Tenzin and her father.

"Korra," Asami called. She was lying on a stretcher headed, two people carrying her towards the airships.

Korra pulled away from her mother and caught Asami's hand.

"Where are they taking you?"

"Hospital," Asami grinned, wincing slightly. "They're going to check me over and finish up what you started. Don't worry - I'll see you soon." She waved as the men carried her to the airship.

"Hi again, Korra's mom," Bolin said behind her.

"I told you; it's Senna," she replied. "Also." She grabbed Bolin's shoulders and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She turned to Mako and embraced him as well. "If you two hadn't come; we would never be standing here."

"You... you saved my parents?" Korra asked. More tears pricked her eyes. "Thank you," she said as she hugged Mako and then Bolin. "Thank you."

Bolin sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "Don't mention it." His voice got a little higher. "Least we could do."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Korra; we have arranged some rooms for you and your parents on airtemple island. If you would like to take the time to rest and recuperate."

A heavy weight seemed to roll across her as he spoke. So much had happened today and exhaustion seemed to be catching up with her. "Yes... please."

"Very well," Tenzin said. "We'll take Oogi."

"What about my friends?"

"We'll be fine," Bolin said hurriedly. "I think we could also do with a hospital trip; I mean, we did drown earlier."

"I told you not to tell her that," Mako said sharply.

"Drowned?" Korra asked worried.

"Later," Mako said. "We'll tell you everything when we see you... later."

Korra nodded reluctantly and let her father steer her up onto Oogi. Her limbs felt heavy. Bolin waved goodbye as the airbison took to the sky, the effort of waving back almost too much. They flew into the night and when she glanced back all she could see was the dim outline of the mountain. She leant against someone - her father probably - as her eyes grew heavier. He was comfortingly warm. Something soft lay across her shoulders and everything was warm and good. Korra smiled as she let sleep overwhelm her.

* * *

At least the night had not been boring. Long, tiring; yes. But never boring. Kuvira sighed. It was not far to the dorms but there was still so much to do. Reuniting the Avatar with her parents. Getting her friends to hospital. Arresting members of the Red Lotus. Contemplating what they needed to do about what remained of that mansion. The sheer volume of paperwork this was going to require. Kuvira sighed and rolled her head, trying to make her neck click. She idly wondered what reuniting with her own parents would be like. Somewhat different. Interesting, but with much less crying. More shouting.

By the time dawn had broken everyone was beginning to slow down but they were at least on top of the situation. Kuvira wondered just who was going to shout at who over the state of the mountain. The jagged holes in the peak, the new lava flows that had taken a team of waterbenders most of the night to cool enough that they stopped flowing. Details, more meetings, more delays.

"Kuvira," a voice shouted from behind her. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the gathering mob of press at the base of the mountain, ignoring the attempt to engage her. Lin and Iroh were watching as the last few bodies were set down behind a screen well away from the press. Six further members of the Red Lotus, besides the two she restrained. Two more on airtemple island. Two lost in the wreck off Fugu Island. Was that all of them? Difficult to tell. Kuvira blinked and peered at the bodies. No armless waterbender here. At least one left somewhere. Iroh glanced around as she approached.

"Kuvira was it?

"Yes, sir," Kuvira said as she snapped to attention.

"Lin has lead me to believe that you were responsible for finding Avatar Korra last night?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

He smiled. "At ease, Kuvira, at ease." Kuvira shifted her stance, her posture still stiff. "On behalf of the United Forces, I thank you for everything you have done."

She smiled. "Just doing my duty, sir." She bowed, her movements stiff. No matter her personal opinions, it would be unwise to annoy the man who was both a prominent member of the Fire Nation and the head of the United Forces. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Yes, but if not..." Iroh shook his head. "At least the Red Lotus are no more."

"It might be a little premature for celebration," Lin said. "By my count we're missing four we know of."

"Ah, you mean the ringleaders?" Iroh said. "We recovered Miss Hua alive earlier this morning, but her injuries were near fatal. She was not expected to survive the night. Ghazan and P'Li's bodies were also recovered."

"And Zaheer?" Lin asked.

Iroh fidgeted. "We have him. And he's still alive, but..."

Kuvira twitched. "But?"

"He's completely unresponsive. As far as we can tell his spirit has left his body. It's just a shell now."

"I think I remember Tenzin saying something about that..." Lin murmured.

"Is that the last of them?" Kuvira asked.

"I would like to hope so, but... No. I think there are others. Though all the ringleaders are accounted for. At least the ones we knew about... Though that's what went wrong last time." Lin said.

Iroh sighed. "Quite. And because of that they got everywhere. There were at least twelve at the base and we lost nine men in the conflict."

Lin sighed. "And we had seven in the police. They took three extra officers with them."

"So many. And after all these years," Iroh murmured. "I... I vaguely remember some of them. They came for me; many, many years ago."

"You were luckier than Korra," Lin noted.

"Yes, I cannot deny that. But then again... they didn't want the same thing from her," Iroh said darkly as he stared at the bodies in silence. "And it seems like they had a lot of contingency plans." He smiled. "Though I doubt they could have prepared for Katara's arrival."

Lin chuckled. "No. No I don't think they would have been ready for that." She winked at Kuvira's confusion. "She was - is - a force to be reckoned with when she's angry."

"I'll... try to stay on her good side then," Kuvira said, blinking. Katara was Aang's widow, right? Lin and Iroh chuckled as they lapsed into silence again.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," a voice boomed from behind them. "Well, people." Kuvira span around and blinked. "Two of you anyway." A surprisingly older man in a red uniform much like Iroh's was smirking. Unless Kuvira was mistaken he was Aang's first son. He dropped the smile and saluted Iroh quickly.

"General Iroh, sir."

Iroh nodded. "Commander Bumi. At ease."

"Bumi," Lin smiled. "Good to see you."

Bumi slouched, any hint of military discipline evaporating. "Of all the days the Red Lotus chose to come out of hiding, they would pick my leave day." Bumi sighed and stared at the row of corpses. He blinked and glanced at Kuvira. "Oh-ho; I do not believe I have had the pleasure, miss?"

"Ah," Lin said. "Commander Bumi, this is Kuvira. She's Suyin's apprentice from Zaofu."

"An honor to meet you,sir," Kuvira bowed. He replied in kind, but he stared at her with one squinted eye.

"How old are you lass?" he asked.

Kuvira blinked and frowned. "Seventeen, sir."

Bumi chuckled. "So... any interest in the United Forces? You can join up next year you know. We don't have a lot of metalbenders. The Beifong sisters have a habit of scooping them up before we can get at them."

"Bumi, you're making me and Suyin sound like cult leaders," Lin said.

Bumi chuckled. "And you say you're not? Worshippers of the high metal I tell you," he stage whispered to Kuvira conspiratorially.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

"So what do you say, Kuvira?" Bumi asked. "Want to help us out? You'll be a rarity in the organization and you'll get a snazzy red uniform just like mine. And Iroh's."

"I... had not given it much thought before, sir. And it's not as if I'm a citizen of Republic City."

Bumi shook his head. "The latter don't matter. As for the former; eh, give it some thought. You could make a real career out of it." He coughed. "Might have gotten a little side-tracked on the recruitment drive. Real reason I'm here is to pass a message on from my brother." He pulled a face. "Honestly; why he can't just use a hawk for this I'll never know," he muttered.

Iroh blinked. "And the message is?"

"Oh," Bumi said. "Ah, yeah. In his capacity as councilman, Tenzin has requested that no one involved in this operation is to comment on or publically discuss the Avatar's situation," he intoned with mock gravitas. "Basically he wants to hide her away for now," he added.

"I'm not sure how easy that'll be," Lin said. "The attack yesterday was not subtle. We're still not sure if anyone got a good picture of her."

"Plus the incident is too big to just cover-up," Iroh added. "Even if there was a suitable cover-story, it would not take much for the usual cranks to draw attention to all this." He sighed. "But... Despite that, I will comply with the request. Korra should not be exposed to the public - at least not yet. This has not been an easy time for her."

"Wonder what the press will say if and when they do find out about her," Kuvira muttered.

Bumi blinked and twisted one finger in his ear. "Sorry girl, you'll need to speak up," he said, cupping his hand to his ear.

Kuvira squirmed. "It's just; some of the public have seen her before this when she was pro-bending. Just not as the Avatar."

"The Avatar was pro-bending?" Bumi exclaimed. "Now that must have been a sight. What; was she on a team all on her own?"

"That might have given her away somewhat, don't you think?" Lin said, smiling.

"Curse your logic, Lin," Bumi growled.

"She was the firebender," Kuvira added.

"Was she any good?" Bumi asked.

Kuvira blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, she was pretty good."

"Is she going to keep playing?" Bumi asked with a smile.

"I... I... Um," Kuvira said.

"It's all up in the air Bumi," Lin said. "But I don't think we need to worry too much; I doubt they'd expect the Avatar to be on a sports team like that. Any case; we're agreeing to letting her rest up with her folks, remember?"

"Well, until Tenzin's official statement." Bumi made an exaggerated show of checking around him. "Between us, I'm glad he's handling this mess. Lot of people want to talk to the Avatar." He stood upright and saluted them again. "Anyway," he boomed. "Iroh, Lin, Kuvira, I'm off. We'll get together when Kya, mom and your grandfather arrive," Bumi. "Until then."

* * *

"Before we talk to... Mako was it?" Lin said halting just before the cabin door. Kuvira nodded. It did not seem like she could get away from the man. "Just want to check; Suyin went through seismic sense and the basic gist of lie detection, right?"

Kuvira nodded again. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. If this goes a little wrong, we need two witnesses and like everything else in this mess, the fewer people we need to bring in the better. So; here we go." Lin pushed open the door. Mako looked up from the bunk he had been lying on.

"Hi," he said uncertainly, his body tensing as he saw them.

"Hello, Mako. My name is Chief Beifong." She smiled. Mako smiled back, but ducked his head to focus on the floor the second his eyes met Kuvira's.

"Hi, chief," he said.

Lin sighed. "My companion here is Kuvira. Let me get straight to the point, Mako. I have no doubt you are extremely tired. I also know you got yourself mixed up with Korra a while back thanks in part to Asami Sato's generosity."

"Don't tell me she didn't bribe you guys enough."

Lin bristled and worked her jaw. "I am not concerned with your former arrest record right now , Mako." She leant back against the cabin wall. "You did a lot of brave things last night. You helped Korra out, you helped rescue her parents. And as far as I can tell for the last few weeks you have been a model citizen. It's all more than balancing out all the petty stuff you did before."

"That's... good. I guess?" Mako had not reacted with much enthusiasm. He likely realized there was a sting in the tail. Lin had not mentioned the fighting pits. And right in front of her was someone who could link her right back to them. No. Remain calm. While all Lin's attention seemed fixed on Mako, it was not impossible she might also be sensing Kuvira's own reactions.

"I had the chance to talk with one of the Red Lotus we captured alive. Specifically one of the pair from airtemple island." Mako's heart skipped a beat. Lin did not need her for this; Mako had visibly twitched as she spoke. He did not want this conversation topic. "Manu told us you tortured him. With lightning."

Kuvira blinked, looking between the two of them. A brutal method but rumoured to be extremely effective. So very rare though.

Mako sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He stared at Lin. "No point denying it, is there?"

"There would be if it were untrue." Lin frowned. "You do know that the city classifies torture as a major felony? And given you're eighteen that means a full adult trial?"

"I know." Mako's hands rubbed against each other. "I know. But we needed to know. We didn't know how long we had, we just needed answers. And quickly." Mako looked resigned.

Lin glanced over at Kuvira. She felt it too. Mako was being painfully, earnestly honest. And how had he come across such a rare technique? There was something else there, some reason why he had never used it in their fight. Lin continued. "From what he told me, it did not seem like the first time you've done something like that. I worry about who else wound up on the receiving end before that."

Mako ducked his head again. "It's not like I wanted to," he muttered. "I had no choice but to do it when they told me they needed it done. I'm away from that now, going straight."

Lin sighed again. "Relax kid. I'm not planning to sling you in jail - not least when you helped." She fidgeted. "Still; as useful as it wound up being, I am uncomfortable with the method." She shook her head. "Not that it's likely the Avatar be terribly happy if we did throw you in jail either."

"Is she still okay?"

"As far as I know. I'm talking to Tenzin a little later to find out." She frowned. "Besides the point though. I like to believe in second chances, though don't for a second think I won't be keeping my eye on you. Your past is not going anywhere I'm afraid. And its likely too late, but I'm not sure you should even be a factor in the Avatar's life. Though I think that moment passed when the Red Lotus got hold of her. We just have to hope for the best now."

Mako sighed. "Fine. But... Don't judge my brother based on me. He's... I kept him away from everything. I won't go within one li of her if that's what it takes, but don't take it out on him."

Lin watched him carefully for a moment. "That's up to her. Or her parents. I think it probably best they know how you found them. Either way; I'll be keeping an eye on you." Lin sighed. "Sorry to dump all this on you now, but sooner we get this sorted sooner things can get back to normal. As normal as things will with the Avatar around. Anyway; we'll leave you alone now."

"Ma'am?" 

"Kuvira?" Lin frowned.

"I..." This was not easy. "I have some follow up questions for Mako. If you don't mind?"

"Ah, no." Lin frowned. "Do you need me for this?"

Kuvira shook her head. "No. I won't be long," she said. She waited until Lin's footsteps had faded into the distance. Mako chuckled before she could say a word.

"Never figured you for a cop."

"Never figured you would be friends with the Avatar," she retorted.

"Yeah, well, me neither," he said, fidgeting. The cabin fell silent. "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"What? Fight?"

"Yeah. Go somewhere like that and belt someone like me around." Mako asked.

"Fun, I guess." Kuvira blinked. Was it really that simple? "Chance for something...real. How about you?"

"The money," Mako said.

"How... how did that go? You got caught and- wait, when she said Miss Sato helped you... She bailed you out?" Mako nodded. "Why?"

"Not quite sure myself. And things after that didn't go exactly great. All because of how I lost..."

Kuvira sighed. "I'm sorry."

Mako blinked at her. "It's fine. You beat me fair and square."

"You could have still won."

"What, with lightning?" Mako shook his head. "If I pulled that kind of stunt then I wouldn't have gotten as far as jail." He smiled. "I guess I should thank you. You actually did me a favor in the end. And Korra too."

Kuvira was not sure what to say to that. She sighed. "Thank you for at least talking to me, Mako. I hope... I hope things go well," she said as she headed for the door. Kuvira paused, one hand on the handle. "Just between us," she said, looking away from him. "I would have done the same in your position." She glanced back over her shoulder. "I think it was necessary." Mako frowned at her as she turned away.

* * *

Asami blinked awake. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. White curtains surrounded her on all sides. The bed was soft, but at the same time oddly uncomfortable. There was a muted, distant roar in the distance. She fidgeted around, trying to get into a better position. Rolling one way tugged at the attached i.v. tube uncomfortably. Rolling the other forced her to assume an awkward pose to avoid lying on it. At least the armor was no longer confining her and she felt lighter. After long minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing, the curtains at the foot of her bed split, revealing a nurse.

"Ah," she said with a smile. "Good morning, Ms. Sato. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm... okay, I guess," she said as the nurse pushed the curtains along their rail and gathered them near the head of her bed. There was a window above her with bright sunlight streaming in through it. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty a.m.," she replied.

Asami frowned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. A few hours now. Didn't expect you up so soon." The nurse halted beside her. "Now; would you like your breakfast?"

"Ah, not right now, thank you. Maybe later," she smiled. Not hungry right now. The nurse nodded and bustled off. Asami cursed herself for not asking if she could leave or there was something to do, or how or where Korra was right now.

"Excuse me, Miss Sato?" There was a stranger at the end of the bed. He sounded familiar somehow. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure," Asami said, struggling to sit a little more upright.

"Thank you. It is good to finally meet you in person. I am General Iroh of the United Forces." He bowed.

"Ah. Good morning." She bent forward as much as she was able to and blinked at him. Generals were usually older than this were they not?

"Miss Sato, I am here to apologise for the delays in providing you and your companions with the requested aid last night. In addition I wish to commend you all very strongly for your bravery and skill in combat. And with your assistance in the eventual defeat of the Red Lotus."

"Oh." Asami blinked. "Thank you," she said uncertainly. "I was just trying to help my friend. How is Korra?"

"Korra and her family are on airtemple island. Neither she, nor your other companions have any serious injuries," Iroh said. He shifted his feet. "Miss Sato, I am uncomfortably aware that you and your friends did far more for the Avatar last night than the United Forces or the White Lotus managed in the last seventeen years. We owe you an enormous debt."

"Are... are the Red Lotus gone now?" she asked, her hands curling into fists beneath the sheets.

"We believe there may be one or two members unaccounted for, but the known ringleaders are now all dead. The organization should not be able to continue." He sighed. "That said, we once thought Aang defeated them and they finished themselves off all those years ago. We were wrong about that."

"I hope it is over," she said, still feeling tense.

"I think it safe to say it is, Miss Sato. And we hope to never encounter this situation again." He glanced back the way he came. "Your father is onboard. He is currently being briefed on the situation. You will be able to see him shortly. Unless..." he looked back at her. "Unless you would rather rest for now?"

Asami shook her head. "No. No, please I'd like to see him." And get this over with. "Thank you for speaking with me General."

"My pleasure." He smiled. "You are part of a very privileged group now Miss Sato - you and your friends. There is to be no public announcement about either Korra or the Avatar at this time. Certain... elements are asking questions about the Red Lotus's assault on Chief Unalaq last night and Tenzin is trying to ensure Korra cannot be linked to the attack, or if that proves impossible, he is attempting to mitigate the circumstances. And so, I am sorry, Miss Sato."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Despite your heroism, no one can know. At least not yet."

Asami smiled. "That actually suits me for now. I'm just glad she's okay."

"Oh, sorry, sorry," a new voice said. Bolin was covering his eyes with his hand as he turned away from Asami.

"Bolin? What are you doing?" Asami frowned.

"I just barged in here and hadn't thought you might not be dressed," Bolin stuttered. Asami glanced down. The hospital gown was near shapeless and covered everything.

"It's fine Bolin. You can turn around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Asami said, trying not to sigh.

"Ah, General Iroh," Bolin squeaked. "S-sorry for interrupting."

Iroh shook his head. "It's fine. I was just about to take my leave anyway. Until later, Bolin, Ms. Sato." Iroh bowed and walked away. Bolin tried to salute, but he was gone before he got the right hand.

"Bolin," Asami said and smiled.

"Are you okay Asami?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"More or less. Need to rest up but I should be okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess," he replied, his gaze drifting away.

"Bolin?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe, I mean..." Bolin sighed. "I saw Chief Beifong and Kuvira talk to Mako for a long time."

Asami frowned. "They probably just wanted an official record of what he thought happened."

"So why didn't they ask me too?" Bolin asked, eyes wide.

"Because... Hmmm," Asami replied. "Okay, now that is strange."

"I know. And Mako has been hiding things, and it's the chief talking to him. If she's doing it, then it's gotta be pretty serious, right? What if... what if he goes to jail for good this time?" How much of his actions last night had been desperation? How much had he changed in the short time she had known him? How lost would Bolin be without his brother? "Asami; I know you and Mako fought, and aren't on the best terms." To put it mildly. "But right now he might need your help again. You've already done so much, but I don't know who else to ask."

Asami was silent for a long moment. For Bolin at least. "I'll do what I can," she said.

"Thanks. I... I thought if we got to court, I was thinking, wouldn't it help to tell them all about how we saved Korra's parents and-"

"Bolin, Bolin," Asami said. "It's okay. We don't know he is in trouble. If he is we'll do whatever we need to." She looked into his eyes. He needed cheering up. "And don't forget; you helped rescue them too." Bolin blinked slowly and his face broke into a grin.

"I don't know how much help I was. I mean, I basically just drowned with Mako."

Asami stared at him. "You what?"

Bolin waved her protest away. "Oh, it's fine. Senna fixed us right up."

"Bolin..."

"I'm fine really. I suppose the only other thing I did was fall out of a balloon and throw some rocks around."

"Bolin..." Asami tried again.

"But it was worth it to see Korra with her parents again," Bolin finished.

Asami smiled. "That it was." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You both helped last night. And if Mako's in trouble, I promise I'll help him."

"Thanks. I... I feel kinda bad. I mean, I doubt I could ever pay you back," Bolin said.

Asami shook her head. "I'm your friend Bolin. You don't ever need to pay me back."

"Asami-"

A new voice interrupted him. "Asami." Hiroshi rushed into the room, his eyes puffy and red. He pushed straight past Bolin and hugged her, crushing her in his arms. Bolin mouthed good luck behind him and retreated.

"Dad," Asami began. He pulled back.

"I was... more than a little surprised to get a call from the United Forces. And another one from the police. And this was before Chao arrived to tell me the mansion had been attacked and you had gone-"

"Dad, I'm okay," Asami interrupted. "I'm... fine. And before you say anything, there was no way I could just sit at home. Korra, she's... she's the Avatar, dad. Did they tell you that?"

"They did." He stared at her. "But it is confusing; surely the Avatar shouldn't need help?" Hiroshi said as he frowned. "And did you really have to put yourself in danger like that?" He stared plaintively at her.

"This Avatar needed help. She needed my help," Asami said. "I knew it was dangerous. But things would have been worse if I hadn't done anything. Dad; I'm still here. I made it through." How much did he know of her injuries? Probably all of it sadly. That was not going to help. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"Rest... Yes," Hiroshi said slowly and kissed her brow. "We'll take you home." He sighed. "But I need to make it safe again first."

"No." Asami sighed. “I... I just want to go home."

* * *

Asami clicked the radio off in frustration. Somehow both of the mansion assaults were still news. The details became more and more vague as the press ran into problems with Tenzin's news blackout. Despite that no one saw fit to mention Yujin or Yin in the broadcasts. One aggravating talk-show host used the incident as a springboard to rant about the necessity of bending regulation. It was soon followed by observations from others of how it was just the latest incident in a long line of bending related violence. Asami snorted. If only he knew what it had really been about. 

She stared over at the flowers. For a time her room had been like a garden. A decidedly unnatural one, Asami decided. So many flowers, separated from each other with wax paper. Was it really worth digging out the next card? Seeing another 'Get well soon' from someone else she knew only vaguely? Here a bunch from the police. There a bundle each from every one of the heirs and heiresses of her father's friends. Republic City public transit, from those old pen friends in the Fire Nation. Even a bunch from the United Forces. As more threatened to arrive the next day, she ordered Takeshi to start laying them on Yujin and Yin's graves. Minus the odd ones she took a liking to. And the few others with more specific meaning to her. 

The bouquet from Tenzin and his family she kept in her room, the note saved in her box of memoirs. That container was now almost filled to overflowing with ticket stubs and tiny mementos of the last three weeks. An extra letter had accompanied the flowers; one from Tonraq and Senna. It stung a little that there was nothing from Korra, no extra message scrawled at the bottom, or another sheet where she had said something. She took some solace in their thanks, their gratitude to her for being Korra's friend. The usual platitudes and get well soons. At the end was the one reference to Korra's well being - still recovering the note said. Not really what she wanted to read. She wanted her well, yes. But she also wanted her here again. Was... was that now impossible? Could she hope that Korra would come back, that they might get back to life as it had been?

Some hope; her family were back in her life. They could only stay in Republic City so long. Sooner or later they would go back to the South Pole. And more than likely take Korra with them. And that would be that. She would be right back to where she started. No friends. Oh she could visit Bolin if she wanted. But she wanted... her. Asami did not leave her room for two days. She was dozing fitfully on her bed on the third day, half listening to the servants doing... something outside.

"Be careful."

"I know, I know. Debt for life if I break it and so on."

"Yeah, but its not going to be fun like the radio drama. They won't expect you to drink tea, eat cake or flirt for money or anything."

"I can dream, right?"

A moment of silence. Asami rolled over. "Hey. Don't these flowers only grow on Ember Island?"

"Not sure."

A knock on the door. "Miss Sato?"

Asami sighed. "Yes?"

"Can we come in?"

"I suppose..." she said, rolling over to face the door. The servants pushed the door open and entered holding a large vase filled with peonies. Asami stared. The flowers were all subtle shades of red; the effect was like a flame erupting from the container. The mixture of warm colours matched the rays of the morning sun filtering through the crack in the curtains. She blinked and sat up. The two servants seemed excited as they passed a sealed envelope to her. Frowning, Asami slit the flap and pulled out the thick sheet of paper inside.

'The Fire Nation will be eternally grateful for everything you did for the Avatar. I hope for your rapid recovery and I wish you to know you have earned my upmost respect in fighting for your friend. Yours, Prince Iroh'

"Prince Iroh," she read aloud.

The servants stared at her. "As in the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Asami nodded slowly, re-reading the text. "That's the one."

"Wow," they breathed. "Do you want these sent to Yujin's grave too?"

Asami stared at the flowers for a long moment. "No," she said eventually. "Can you put them on the sill please?" The servants threw back the curtains and the flowers caught the sun's light. The petals glowed even warmer.

Takeshi rushed into the room a moment later. "Ms Asami. I'm so very sorry, but this was left out of the employee bouquet." He was clutching a singular sunflower and a folded sheet of paper. Asami frowned.

"Let me see, please?"

The flower's base was in a glass bottle. If she twisted it around, she could see the word 'vinegar' etched into the glass. She smiled and unfolded the note. In a shaky and uncertain hand, Bolin had wished her well, flattering her with his introduction. Mako was still free. Her heart sank a little at the knowledge the two of them wanted to visit. Bolin was fine, Mako less so. And he was still talking about Team Avatar. There was a paw print beside the messy, wobbling letters of Bolin's signature. Asami stared at the sunflower and its cheap container.

Asami swung herself out of bed and retrieved the memento box. Both letters went in and a photograph came out. Four people caught in a moment, her gaze drawn to the one who looked the most unsure, the most nervous. And the most beautiful. Right before everything changed. She wanted that moment back. Wanted that time all over again. But things would never quite be the same now. Mako's actions still ate away at the back of her mind. Korra; well she must be happy now she has her parents back. Asami could not really expect her to leave them behind again and come back here. She should take solace in Korra being happy. At getting another chance at her family. And part of her was. But the other part wanted those night time conversations again. Being the one to drop Korra off for pro-bending practice. The one to picking her up at the end of the day. Meals out. Shopping. Theatre. Just messing around. Dinners. Breakfasts. The two of them together.

Could she go visit? Would anyone want to see her? It was not hard to get to airtemple island. Tomorrow maybe. Tomorrow she would see about going to visit Korra. Hope that even as everything else changed, certain things remained the same. Asami took one last lingering look at the photo and returned it to the box. She crossed to the window and stare at the flowers. And blinked. There was something tucked into the frame on the outside of her window. Asami’s room was a few floors up and no one had been in her room for longer than a few minutes in days. The servants could not have placed it there before either. Heart thudding, Asami pushed the window open and plucked the slightly damp note from its resting place. Her heart raced as she unfolded it.

'Asami. Sorry I haven't been in touch before. Everyone's so keen on keeping me out of sight and rested. I feel fine though. I hope you find this note - and I hope I get back okay without them noticing. I snuck out of Tenzin's house and used his glider. Didn't want to wake you, so I just left the note. I miss you. We'll meet up - soon. Things are just odd at the moment. I mean, I have a mom and dad now. It's taking some getting used to. I'm not exactly sure how to act around them just yet. Sorry, rambling. I'll see you soon though. Korra'

Asami grinned, fears and doubts melting away. With a yelp of joy she flopped back onto her bed and read the note over again. "See you soon," she murmured, rapidly becoming aware of just how hungry she was. Time to get cleaned up and face the world.

* * *

Korra swooped in the night air, curling the air around herself and sending the glider high above the city. It was a spectacular sight from up here. The mass of bright lights and tall buildings in the centre, the slow spread of lights like the stars above them into the outlying areas of Republic City. The air responded to her whim as she sailed in the dark stillness. Hopefully no one would see her. No one had seen her last night as she snuck out to take the notes to Asami, Mako and Bolin. And that should have been the end of it. She had gotten away with sneaking out at night. The thought made her smile. Stereotypical teenage behaviour it seemed - based on some of Asami's radio dramas. She would never have imagined it would ever apply to her. But she needed to reach out. She needed to get out if only for a little while. It was odd to have parents suddenly. Now things had calmed she felt a little lost. How should she behave around them? How independent could she be now? Too many questions, and the need to be free. The need to fly. It was only supposed to be one time to deliver the notes. But it was impossible to resist the impulse the next night. She could not give this up. Not now.

Korra completed a turn in the air and alighted onto the top of Avatar Aang's statue. "Aang," she said, staring back at the city. "I... I still wish i could talk to you. Wish I could understand everything you wanted me to know. But I promise you; no matter whatever else happens in the world, I will keep your city safe for you." She took a deep breath. "Thank you. For everything. I just hope I can do half as much good as you did." Korra took a deep breath, flicked the glider open and leapt into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be an extended series of author's notes - but this is end of Book1.


	20. Preview

**Book 2 Preview**

**Chapter X- The Heiress**

The light snapped on and Asami squinted for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Somewhere out in the darkened room a ripple of applause started, slowly spreading until the room was filled with the sound of clapping. As her eyes widened she caught glimpses of familiar faces in the crowd; Korra, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Tenzin and his family. And so many more.

Hiroshi stepped close to her chair, the grandiose, almost throne-like piece of furniture he insisted she sit in. He tapped his microphone as a second spotlight enveloped him and  waved his hands at the crowd, trying to persuade them to settle.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, smiling. "Now, I have something very special for you Asami - a first for you and a first for the whole world." A servant marched out onto the stage, her back stiff as she carried something covered by a white cloth. "If you will, Asami?" Hiroshi said. Asami whipped the cloth back. An ouroboros loop of black material adorned with tiny cars was penned in by tiny fences and a collection of what looked like buildings near the centre. She blinked and the nature of the present became clear. It was a scale model of a racetrack. She frowned. Future Industries was stamped on a side on one of the buildings. Her eyes widened. He had designed and built this for her? In secret? Hiroshi's smile was triumphant. "Presenting to you, my dear daughter; the Future Industries racetrack. Where Satomobiles from every manufacturer in the world will compete in a contest of mechanical expertise." He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her as the audience cheered. "Happy birthday, Asami," he said.

"Thank you," Asami responded, staring over his shoulder at the model. "It's... it's beautiful. I love it."

Hiroshi smiled as he pulled away. "But that's not all. I have another gift." He paused. "Well, no. I suppose, not so much a gift, as your birth-right. In any case, I leave the choice of accepting it to you." Asami sat up straighter. He was doing this now? She was ready. Had been ready for so long. But to announce in public like this? All the responsibility, the changes to her life; people would know eventually anyway.

She stood up and shouted to her father. "Yes. Of course I will." She darted over to him and hugged him while tears streamed from her eyes.

Hiroshi took her hand and stepped back so they were side by side. "And with that, I am pleased to announce that my daughter..."

* * *

Korra cheered and applauded with the crowd as the reverb from the last beat of the drum echoed in the hall. Kuvira smiled and bowed low, turning to face each section of the audience in turn - each area applauding louder as she did so. Around her people began to chant ‘More’, the word picked up and repeated back by an increasing number of people. Even Asami and Bolin joined in.

Kuvira held up her hands and waited for the crowd to quieten.

“I will be honoured to dance again.” The crowd erupted into new cheers. It was short lived as Kuvira held her hands up and shook her head. “However,” she said as the crowd quietened. “Our traditions require me to dance with a different partner in a subsequent performance.”

Kuvira was smiling knowingly as the crowd shuffled their feet, low muttering filling the hall. Several people pushed their way closer to the front of the crowd; younger men and women, all staring at Kuvira, each trying to catch her eye. She did not look at any of them; instead Kuvira’s gaze swept across the crowd and settled onto Korra.

Korra blinked and looked all around her before looking back to Kuvira. She pointed at herself and Kuvira nodded. “Korra, may I dance with you?” she asked

“I… I would love to. Dance. But… I don’t have much practice?” she said, grinning weakly, aware of the awed looks all around her. The crowd’s attention was on her now rather than Kuvira. The metalbender strode forward, the crowd parting in front of her. She clasped Korra’s hand and raised it.

“Just follow my lead,” she said in a low voice and with a gentle tug, Korra found herself being lead back out onto the dance floor and in full view of everyone. The crowd began applauding again. Bolin was shouting something ahead of her, smiling as he did so.

Her back felt stiff, her feet awkward and uncoordinated. Kuvira did not let go of her hand and once they were in the centre of the cleared space turned to face Korra. The metalbender took Korra’s hand and guided it to her shoulder before placing her own hand on Korra’s waist.

* * *

**Chapter X - Crystal Skies**

Bolin rolled over and stared at the sky. Pabu chirped beside him and scampered up to curl on his chest. The stars looked different here. There were so many, and even the familiar pinpricks of light were so much clearer. The sky was so much vaster, wider and denser than he had ever seen above Republic City. What was that phrase people used about it? Light pollution or something? As magnificent as the sight was, it did not distract from what felt like was missing. It was far too quiet; the silence was near oppressive. Before there was always something. The creak of a floorboard, a passing car outside, the low hum of distant conversation. Even away from the city there was wind stirring the leaves on the trees and the furtive noises of animals. Not here. He fidgeted, wondering how best to break the silence.

"Kuvira?" he asked, turning his head to face his companion.

She sighed. "Yes, Bolin?"

"Is it okay to... talk?" She turned her head and stared at him. "I mean, can we talk about... stuff?" She lifted one eyebrow. Okay, so that was more or less an indication he should keep going. But now what? He rolled back and stared upwards. "What do you think the stars are?"

Kuvira fidgeted, the movements clear in the stillness. She started chuckling. "Interesting topic."

"Ah, er, yeah," Bolin said. He fell silent.

Kuvira sighed again. "I like to think of them as vast lumps of metals; maybe silver or gold. Or platinum. More metal than we've ever seen before."

Bolin snapped his head around to stare at her. Kuvira looked upwards into the open sky. "That's... Well. I thought they were something like huge crystals."

"And yet, you keep insisting on how much you love Toph," Kuvira said, looking over to him.

"Um? What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Didn't you ever read that story about Sokka from back then? How he forged his sword out of space rock? And Toph confirmed it was literally rock? I think... I think that's all that's out there. And the earth and metalbenders; one day we'll get up there and we'll be the ones to see what it's like. We’re the ideal people to go see it."

"Wow..." He shook his head. "How did I forget about that...?" They could still be different. The stars could be crystals and the space rocks something else. From what he did remember of Sokka and Toph's accounts the rock had been dark, dull and nothing like a shining star.

* * *

Korra shifted her head to the side. There. One singular star visible through the leafy canopy above them. Gloom surrounded them on all sides, the circling fireflies and their own fire driving the deeper darkness back to the edges of what passed for their camp. The night was noisy. Bullfrogs and crickets chirped incessantly all around them; this was different to the city. The place where all the distant sound reduced to a homogenous muted roar; something she swiftly learned to tune out when it was time for sleep. Korra shifted her head again, searching for her formerly comfortable spot on Naga’s flank. Mako was nearby, laying flat on his back. His scarf was folded numerous times to provide a pillow, and - like her - he was staring up towards the canopy.

"Hey, Mako," she called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think stars really are?" she asked, imagining the shining points beyond the canopy.

He turned to look at her, confused. "What kind of question is that?"

"The question I'm asking you." She sighed. "I don't feel tired enough yet. I wanted to pass the time."

Mako smirked. "Well. I think they're like balls of fire. Something like the sun, but smaller."

"Fire, huh?" Korra mused. "I think I read a scroll that said the stars are spirits friendly with the moon and enemies of the sun. 

Mako raised his eyebrows. "And you believe that?"

Korra shrugged. "It's about as likely as your huge balls of fire. When we find a spirit, we'll ask them." She fell silent, wondering how best to phrase the next question. "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" he sounded weary.

"Is it okay to talk?"

"You are already," he noted.

"I know, but could we talk, you know, about stuff?" she asked.

"What stuff?"

Korra swallowed. "Well, we could talk about you, for example."

Mako turned to stare at her. "Me? Why?"

Korra smiled. "We rarely get the chance to talk - just the two of us. I mean; I've known you a while but we don't really know each other? Almost everything I know about you is from Bolin. So, we can get to know each other better."


End file.
